


Bring me back to Life

by MidoriNoHebi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Death, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Character Death, Pain, Possible Character Death, Vampire Erwin Smith, Vampire Hange Zoë, Vampire Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), War, Werewolf Eren Yeager, Werewolf Mikasa Ackerman
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-12 20:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 73,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21482038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidoriNoHebi/pseuds/MidoriNoHebi
Summary: Eren fait parti d'une meute de Lycanthrope. Vampires et Lycanthropes cohabitent plus ou moins bien depuis quelques années. Attaqué par des déviants alors qu'il se trouvait dans son territoire, Eren se retrouve dans le manoir d'un vampire de haut rang qui se trouve être aussi son soulmate.Mais très vite, ils vont découvrir que leur monde n'est pas aussi en paix qu'ils le pensaient ...
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Erwin Smith, Eld Jinn/Gunther Schultz, Furlan Church/Isabel Magnolia, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi/Eren Yeager, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart, Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë, Oluo Bozado/Petra Ral, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Shingeki no Kyojin : Bring me back to life

chapitre 1

Eren courrait, courrait sans se retourner, sans s'arrêter, pour sa survie. Il courrait rapidement entre les branches et ignorait la violente douleur qui lui vrillait les côtes et teintait sa fourrure chocolat d'un rouge écarlate. Son instinct lui confirmait que le danger était encore présent et il ne pouvait que prier pour que Mikasa et Armin s'en soient sortis. Après tout c'était pour eux qu'il était resté derrière, malgré les protestations violentes de sa sœur adoptive. Il ne remercierait jamais assez son meilleur ami pour avoir réussi à l'assommer et l'emmener loin chez leur meute.

Eren Jaeger était un lycanthrope, plus connu sous le nom de loup-garou. Il était un Gamma, tout comme Mikasa et Armin, dans la Meute de Shiganshina. Pas une des meutes les plus puissantes mais bien une des plus nombreuses. Dans la hiérarchie lycanthrope, il y avait trois Meutes Principales, la meute Sina, la meute Rose, et la meute Maria. Chaque Meutes Principales possèdent quatre Meutes Secondaires dites Meutes armées, pour protéger les Meutes Principales. Sina possédait les Meutes Ehrmich, Stohess, Orvus et Yarckel. Rose les Meutes Trost, Karanes, Utopia et Krolva. Et Maria les Meutes Shiganshina, Quinta et deux autres meutes fantômes, qui ne faisaient presque jamais parler d'elle, si bien qu'on se demandait si elles existaient encore. Malgré l'avancement moderne et la déforestation, les lycanthropes étant très riches, des milliers et des milliers d'hectares de forêt entouraient les villages des trois meutes. Elles ne se trouvaient pas aux même endroits, et chaque Meutes Principales était développé en un village avec un château pour la Meutes Principale et des petits châteaux pour chaque Meutes Secondaires. La modernité faisait partie de leur vie comme partout ailleurs, alors les systèmes de communications étaient très nombreux et efficaces. Il y avait au milieu des villages Sina, Rose et Maria, une immense demeure qui servait à recevoir tous les Alpha et les Bêta des Meutes pour une réunion mensuelle pour parler des problèmes que rencontrait tel ou tel Meute, des humains trop curieux qui se rapprochaient de leurs territoires dans les forêts où encore de ceux retrouver par des Gamma, la gorge arrachée, signe des activités vampire. Car oui la forêt n'était pas qu'aux Lycanthropes, ils avaient acheté leur territoires et les avaient partagé avec les Vampires il y a des milliers d'années déjà. Mais comme les frontières n'étaient connu que des deux espèces, nombreux étaient les humains qui disparaissaient en forêt sans jamais réapparaître.

Les Lycanthropes et les Vampires n'étaient pas les meilleures amis du monde mais ils ne se déclaraient pas la guerre à chaque occasion non plus, contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser. Ils se toléraient, certains se côtoyaient régulièrement bien que cela soit encore mal vu par la majorité et surtout, maintenait la paix entre Meutes et Clans avec des Réunions Annuelles dans une demeure absolument immense, qui accueillaient un monde considérable : la famille Royale Lycanthrope et Vampire, les Alpha des Meutes Principales et des Meutes Secondaires, leur Bêta et un de leur Oméga à chacun. On voyait les mêmes rangs chez les Vampires, bien que ceux-ci ramènent aussi leur 4 Gamma leur plus puissants ainsi que leur Delta pour égaler le nombre de Lycanthropes, qui à cause de leur nombre de Meutes, se retrouvaient être environ 94, contre à peine 49 Vampires. Les hiérarchies Lycanthrope et Vampire sont assez similaires et différentes à la fois.

Lycanthrope :

-un/une chef Alpha et son compagnon dirige la Meute, dicte règles et lois

-deux couples de Bêta disciplinent la Meute, s'assurent que les lois soient respectées, garde rapprochée des Alpha

-un couple d'Oméga et sa famille s'assurent de la paix entre les meutes, ce sont les soigneurs et ceux qui sont en premières lignes lors des chasses

-les Gamma sont tout les autres membres de la meutes répartis entre les soldats, les professeurs Sigma et ceux qui vivent juste avec la meute, les Lambda.

Les Vampires sont eux répartis en 3 Clans : Le Clan de la Garnison, le Clan des Brigades Spéciales, et le Clan des Ailes de la Liberté. Il y a aussi un sous-clan, le Clan des Brigades d'Entraînements qui forment les Gamma Vampires jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient en âge de choisir un autre Clan si ils veulent devenir des soldats à leur 18 ans. Certains restent dans le Clan des Brigades d'Entraînement et comme chez les Lycanthropes, deviennent des Sigma où des Lambda.

Ces trois Clans sont contrôlés par un/une Alpha et trois Bêta choisit par vote. Chaque Clan est dirigé par un Alpha choisit par le reste du clan, ainsi que par deux autres Bêta qui peuvent néanmoins devenir l'Alpha du Clan. Les deux Bêta ont chacun à leur commande des Gamma, eux-même dirigé par un couple de Delta, qui peuvent eux-même prendre la place de leur Bêta si celui-ci devient l'Alpha. Chaque Clan et donc séparé entre les Bêta qui vivent sur leur terres et territoires dans des Manoirs immenses et reconnaissables entre tous.

Malheureusement Lycanthropes comme Vampires ont aussi des Déviants et des Solitaires. Ces derniers ne posent pas de problèmes, vivent généralement seul sur des terres où ont décidé de se mélanger à la population humaine, ils ont néanmoins encore contacte avec leur ancienne Meute ou leur ancien Clan pour ceux qui ne sont pas nés Solitaires, et bien qu'ils ne respectent pas des lois d'Alpha ils respectent les lois de leur espèces.

Les Déviants en revanche, sont généralement les sujets de discussion des deux espèces régulièrement. Non seulement ils ne respectent aucune loi, mais ils vont s'attaquer a des membres de Clans et de Meutes des autres espèces, pour causer des conflits. Certains vont même attirer l'attention sur les territoires Lycanthropes et Vampires et mettre en danger les deux espèces de ce fait.

Comme avec Eren actuellement (que nous avons légèrement oublié temporairement). Lui, Mikasa et Armin étaient parti en début d'après-midi comme chaque jour après les entraînements matinaux, pour se défouler un peu dans la nature, courir entre les arbres et laver leur fourrure comme leur peau dans la rivière à quelques centaines de mètres de leur village, cachée derrière les maisons et les arbres. L'un d'eux emmenait un sac de nourriture et un autre un sac de vêtements, pour éviter de se retrouver nu comme des nouveaux-nés après leur Shift (transformation). Comme chaque jour d'été finalement. Ils étaient certes, assez loin de tout autre forme de vie que la leur, mais normalement suffisamment proche pour dissuader des Déviants de vouloir les déranger. Mais voilà, trois Déviants adultes, deux hommes et une femme s'en étaient pris à eux et plutôt violemment. Eren qui se baignait encore avait été le premier attaqué. Il venait de reprendre forme humaine et la femme lui avait sauté dessus crocs dehors dans sa forme total Lycanthrope. Il était tombé sur les roches de la rivière qui lui avait blessé le dos avant de se transformer et ainsi réduire la gravité de la morsure. Il avait néanmoins hurler de douleur en sentant les crocs abîmés s'enfoncer dans sa chair. S'en était suivi des échanges de coups de pattes, de morsures et autres. Mikasa avait réussi à assommer la Déviante qui attaquait Eren pendant qu'Armin essayait d'aller chercher de l'aide. Il ne savait plus comment, mais il avait fini par se jeter sur l'autre femelle, le mâle se jetant à son tour sur lui pour défendre sa partenaire et criant a ses amis de partir loin chercher de l'aide. Il avait réussi a se débarrasser des deux Déviants et s'était mis à courir pour s'échapper, mais sans regarder où il allait, il s'était enfoncé dans la forêt et s'éloignait de plus en plus de son territoire.

Le vent allait dans son dos ce qui lui permettait de sentir où était ses ennemis, bien qu'il sache qu'avec toute la quantité de sang qu'il avait perdu, il ne pourrait échapper à leur odorats non plus. Eren ne courrait plus que par instinct, son loup avait totalement prit le contrôle sur son humain et il savait très bien qu'il n'était plus dans son territoire, sans pour autant savoir où il était. Il sentait que ce n'était pas un territoire Lycanthrope et l'espace d'un instant, la peur d'être entré en territoire Vampire traversa son esprit. Et cette peut devint réalité quand il se rendit compte que les deux Déviants qui lui courraient après ne le suivait plus depuis longtemps et que des ombres se déplaçaient à ses côtés. Puis la forêt s'ouvrit et il déboucha sur un terrain immense et dénué d'arbre. C'était une propriété au milieu de laquelle trônait un grand Manoir noir. En voyant ça, le cœur d'Eren rata un battement et il cessa sa course. L'arrêt fut néanmoins brutal, car tant qu'il courrait il ne sentait pas sa patte blessé, mais dès qu'il ralentis, celle-ci céda et il finit le museau dans l'herbe, et ne fut plus qu'une grosse masse sanglante et couinant de douleur. Sa conscience commençait à le lâcher mais il sentit néanmoins quatre personnes approcher autour de lui. Il gémit un « aidez-moi », sans savoir si il serait compris, mais entendit des voix pressées s'élever avant qu'il ne sombre dans l'inconscience.

Quand Eren ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il sentit fut l'odeur de personnes inconnues tout autour de lui. Puis, les draps dans lequel on l'avait mis sur sa peau encore nu. Enfin, la serviette humide qu'on venait de poser sur son front. La pièce était baigné dans l'obscurité et les seuls bruits qu'on entendait venait de la bassine d'eau qu'Eren situa à sa gauche. Il gémit de douleur et alerta ainsi la personne présente avec lui. Il en sentit deux autres un peu plus loin. Lorsqu'il réussit à ouvrir totalement les yeux, il tomba face à une mine inquiète aux cheveux roux pâle et aux yeux ambrés. Il sursaute violemment et tenta de se redresser mais fut maintenu par la personne assez fortement. Eren trouva étonnant qu'elle puisse posséder tant de force, avant de se souvenir qu'il avait atterri en territoire Vampire juste avant de s'évanouir. Il ouvrit des yeux effrayés et cessa de respirer en voyant que les deux autres personnes s'étaient avancées vers lui.

« Hey calme toi tu vas ouvrir tes plaies ! » Le gronda la première voix.

Il reporta son attention sur la personne aux cheveux roux et constat qu'il s'agissait d'une femme, la peau pâle, les cheveux courts, de grands yeux ambrés, et semblait plutôt petite, bien qu'elle est une force surhumaine qui confirma à Eren ce qu'il craignait :

« Vous êtes des vampires ! Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas venir sur votre territoire ! Je- »

« Calme toi ! Tout va bien, nous n'allons rien te faire, je te le promet, recouche-toi tu vas te blesser. Tu viens juste de revenir à toi il faut que tu y ailles doucement. Je me doute que ce n'était pas volontaire vu que tu es arrivé en courant et couvert de sang. Notre Bêta n'était pas ravi d'ailleurs mais vu ton état il a passé l'éponge. »

Le Lycanthrope se souvint de sa course et de ses adversaires et la panique le reprit :

« J'étais poursuivi par deux Déviants Lycanthropes ! »

« Nous nous en sommes occupés. »

Le ton joyeux de la femme surprit Eren avant qu'il ne la remercie.

« Je me doute que tu dois être encore un peu dans les vapes alors laisse moi tout t'expliquer. Gunther, va chercher Isabel et Farlan ! Tu peux l'accompagner Eld s'il te plaît. »

L'homme s'exécuta et il ne resta plus qu'Eren et la jeune femme.

« Je ne me suis pas présentée je m'appelle Petra Ral, je suis une Gamma. Ici se trouve le Clan des Ailes de la Liberté. Isabel et Farlan sont nos Delta. Gunther et Eld que tu as aperçu sont aussi des Gamma avec un autre Vampire qui nettoie la pelouse actuellement. »

« Pardon ? » Demanda Eren pas sûr d'avoir bien compris.

« Heu oui comme je te l'ai dit tu était couvert de sang quand tu es arrivé et notre Bêta est très stricte sur la propreté, j'ai d'ailleurs du te laver avant de pouvoir te mettre dans une chambre ça ne te dérange pas j'espère ? »

« Me laver ? Mais ! »

Le jeune homme se souvint à ce moment là qu'il était nu, ce qui arrivait à tous les lycanthropes après leur shift dans leur forme total. Eren était donc nu depuis tout ce temps, ce qui le mit rapidement mal à l'aise. Il remarqua aussi que l'intérieur de la demeure était aussi clair que l'extérieur, c'est-à-dire pas du tout, et qu'il était dans une chambre d'aspect luxueuse avec un lustre en cristal et toutes sortes de choses qu'il ne fut pas surpris de trouver dans le Manoir d'un Vampire. Petra portait d'ailleurs un chemisier blanc de style victorien avec un pantalon noir taille très haute avec deux colonnes de trois boutons doré. À son cou pendait une chaîne argenté avec un blason qu'Eren voyait aussi sur le mur en face de lui : une aile blanche et une bleue croisé.

« Je suppose que rien de ce que je pourrai dire ne te fera te sentir moins mal à l'aise ? »

« Non, mais ce n'est pas grave ! Merci de votre aide vraiment, c'est plus que ce j'aurai pu en attendre de .. heu … »

Eren mis sa main devant sa bouche avant de rougir de honte.

« De Vampire ? » Finit Petra doucement.

« Non c'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Heu en faite … non c'était maladroit je suis désolé ! »

La jeune femme rit doucement :

« Ce n'est rien ne t'en fais pas. Nous sommes conscients que les rapports Vampires-Lycanthropes sont tendus mais nous ne sommes pas le Clan de la Garnison, nous n'avons rien contre vous. J'espère que vous n'avez rien dans ta Meute contre les Vampires ? »

« Oh non non ! Nous n'y pensons pas en réalité, dans le sens où nous ne voyons pas pourquoi votre présence serait néfaste, vous exister sur cette planète au même titre que nous. »

« Tu vois Farlan on peut le laisser en vie ! »

« Rah la ferme Isabel ! »

La porte s'ouvrit violemment sur une petite femme aux cheveux auburn coiffés en deux couettes basses et aux yeux verts pétillants. Elle souriait joyeusement, ses canines bien visibles. Elle portait une tunique pêche au col V et en coupe V serrée à la ceinture par un corset et assez large au manche, d'où pendait des lacets de la même couleur. Un pantalon en cuir noir et des bottes de combats noir finissaient sa tenue. Son entrée fut rapidement suivit par celle d'un homme au moins aussi grand qu'Eren, les cheveux sables et décoiffés, ses yeux bleus pâles brillant d'une lueur aussi mature que ceux de la femme brillait d'une lueur enfantine. Il portait une chemise assez habillé blanche, accompagné d'un veston taillé sur lui bleu-gris. Le bas de sa tenue était le même que celui de l'autre femme.

« Ah vous êtes là ! Ce sont Isabel et Farlan, les Delta de notre Clan dont je t'ai parlé ! Isabel, Farlan, euh ? »

Petra se rendit compte à ce moment là qu'elle n'avait pas demandé son nom au jeune home qu'elle avait soigné et se sentit très bête. Heureusement Eren n'y prêta pas attention et se présenta :

« Eren Jaeger ! Euh merci de m'avoir soigné et recueillit et .. je pense que je vais y aller maintenant. » dit le jeune mal à l'aise d'être dans la même pièce qu'autant de Vampires.

« Pas si vite ! » S'écrièrent les deux femmes en même temps.

« Tu es encore faible, et même si ton loup a soigné la majorité de tes blessures certaines ne sont pas assez guéris ! Tu risques de refaire une rechute ! J'en ai déjà informé notre Bêta, il est d'accord pour que tu restes jusqu'à ce que tu ailles mieux »

Eren reconnu les paroles de Petra comme celle du Grand-Père d'Armin, qui avait formé le soigneur Oméga de leur Meute. Petra devait donc être ce qu'ils avaient de plus près d'un soigneur.

« De plus, continua Isabel, tu ne sais pas même où tu es actuellement, c'est un coup à te perdre de nouveau et à te faire attaquer encore ! D'ailleurs il faudra que tu nous expliques comment tu es arrivé ici parce que c'est un vrai mystère ! Mais tout à l'heure devant notre Bêta comme ça tu n'auras pas à te répéter ! D'ailleurs il souhaite te voir dès que possible ! C'est possible maintenant Petra ? »

« Par la lune Isabel moins vite et moins tout court ! » Gronda Farlan en posant une main sur la tête de la jeune femme.

Petra ne put retenir un rire.

« Oui ça devrait aller, il faudra juste que tu ne fasses pas trop d'effort et que tu le dises tous de suite si tu te sens mal c'est compris ? Et avant toute chose il faut te présenter les membres du Clan et les relations ! Où est Oluo ? »

« Il a du finir de nettoyer, si tu veux on peut commencer et vous nous rejoignez après ? » Proposa Farlan.

La rousse accepta et quitta la chambre, ce qui paniqua Eren légèrement, la présence de Petra étant semblable à celle maternelle.

« Petra à déjà du te le dire mais ne t'inquiète pas, nous ne ferons pas de mal. Comprend juste que je suis encore méfiant quand un Lycanthrope apparaît soudainement dans un territoire jamais pénétré par quelqu'un de ton espèce avant. » l'informa Farlan.

« Aucun lycanthrope n'était jamais arrivé ici ? »

« Non jamais, la sécurité est maximal et notre Bêta à même fait installé des répulsifs à Lycanthropes et a Vampires. »

Eren devait faire une drôle de tête car Isabel éclata de rire.

« Ce n'est pas contre vous ! Il est juste socialement constipé. »

« Je ne le prenais pas personnellement, après tout tu viens de dire qu'il veut aussi maintenir votre espèce a distance. »

« Oui, seul l'autre Bêta et l'Alpha du Clan savent où se trouvent notre Manoir. Enfin bon ce n'est pas important. Je suis Farlan Church et elle c'est Isabel Magnolia, ma mate. »


	2. Chapter 2

« Ta mate ? Ah, ta soul-mate ! »

« Oui si c'est comme ça que vous appelez ça chez vous. » rit le jeune homme.

Un mate chez les Vampires où un soul-mate chez les Lycanthropes est littéralement l'âme sœur. Instinct primaire chez les deux espèces, un individu ne peut avoir qu'une personne dans sa vie qu'elle marquera et clamera comme sienne aux autres membres de son espèce. Tous les individus on une âme-sœur, chez les humains c'est plus difficile de la trouver car rien n'indique à une personne qui est son âme sœur. Chez les Lycanthropes, l'odeur du soul-mate est la plus forte, un Lycanthrope la reconnaîtra tous de suite. Beaucoup ont la chance de trouver leur soul-mate à leur majorité si celui-ci est proche, autrement une marque apparaît sur l'avant-bras du lycanthrope pour lui signifier que son/sa soul-mate n'est pas encore né(e), et disparais quand le soul-mate atteint sa majorité à lui où elle. Si il/elle est dans une autre Meute, le Lycanthrope le sentira. Eren en conclut que ça devait être similaire chez les Vampires. Lui n'avait jamais senti son soul-mate jusqu'à présent, où toujours lorsqu'il était seulement en lisière de forêt, à la frontière du territoire de sa Meute. Il en avait conclut que c'était peut-être un/une Solitaire, car les Déviants n'avaient pas de soul-mate. Armin avait le même sentiment que lui, quand à Mikasa, celle-ci avait trouvé sa soul-mate lorsqu'ils avaient rencontré trois Solitaires – qui avaient fui la ville dans laquelle ils avaient grandi – en la Lycanthrope Annie Leonhart. Les deux qui l'accompagnaient, Reiner Braun et Bertholt Hoover soul-mate de l'un et de l'autre, avaient rejoins le Clan Shiganshina en même temps qu'Annie. Bien qu'Eren se méfiait d'elle au début, il ne put qu'accepter la jeune femme lorsqu'il vit à quel point Mikasa était heureuse de l'avoir dans sa vie. Et si en plus Armin l'approuvait, Eren ne pouvait que faire de même. Le jeune homme soupira longuement en repensant à sa sœur adoptive et son meilleur ami. Il espérait qu'il ne leur était rien arriver et qu'ils n'avaient pas été blessé. Il sentit un éclair de culpabilité le prendre aux tripes en pensant aux sang d'encres que devaient se faire les deux femmes les plus importantes de sa vie, autrement appelées Mikasa et Maman.

« Eren ?! »

Il revint à la réalité en entendant l'appel de Farlan.

« Oh pardon, j'étais ailleurs... »

« J'ai vu ça, ne t'en fais pas dès que tu seras remis sur pied nous t'aiderons à rejoindre ta Meute. »

« Merci. Tu me parlais des membres du Clan ? »

« Oui ! Donc Isabel et moi sommes les Delta. Tu es familier avec notre hiérarchie ? Parfait ! Donc ensuite viennent les quatre Gamma : Petra Ral que tu as déjà rencontré, et son mate Oluo Bozado, Gunther Schultz et son mate Eld Jinn. J'espère que tu n'as rien contre l'homosexualité ? »

« Non je t'avoue que ça m'importe peu, je ne vois pas ce que ça change que ce sois deux personnes du même sexe. »

« Je l'aime déjà ! S'écria Isabel. »

« Calme toi gamine il ne reste pas je te rappel ! »

Isabel lui répondit de toute la prestance de son rang de Delta, en lui tirant la langue.

« Notre Bêta se présentera en personne. Je vais te donner des vêtements à moi, ceux de Gunther et Eld risque d'être trop grand et ceux d'Oluo trop petit. Nous t'attendrons hors de la chambre, une fois que tu seras prêt nous te conduirons a notre Beta, ça te va ? »

« Oui oui encore merci ! »

« Pas de problème. »

Eren fut habillé très simplement d'une chemise kaki et d'un jean noir assortis avec des bottes noir. Il rejoignit les Delta dehors et les suivit dans l'immense demeure. Isabel l'informa qu'il se trouvait au deuxième étage, celui des Delta, où il y avait deux autres chambres pour des invités (ou des blessés). Le troisième étage était celui des Gamma et possédait une chambre d'invité. Le premier celui de leur Bêta avec une chambre pour l'autre Bêta et pour l'Alpha de leur Clan qui venaient régulièrement rendre visite. Les murs étaient assez épais pour que l'intimité soit préservé, même avec trois couples, et Eren se dit que le Beta devait se sentir bien seul si il n'avait de mate, ce qui avait l'air d'être le cas. L'escalier qu'ils descendirent était immense, il prenait deux mur à lui seul, et une fois en bas ils se trouvaient être à l'entrée de la demeure. Une double porte donnait sur un grand salon, la porte de droite sur un salon de thé -bibliothèque, lieu favoris de leur Bêta, et celle de gauche à une salle à manger capable de recevoir les trois Clans Principaux si nécessaire.

« Ah tiens Gunther Eld, je vous présente Eren, Eren, le grand blond c'est Eld, l'autre c'est Gunther ! » Informa Farlan.

« Bonjour. » salua poliment le lycanthrope.

Eren remarqua d'ailleurs qu'ils étaient vêtu avec le même style de vêtements que Petra, soit une chemise style victorienne blanche et des pantalons à grosse ceintures noir, associés a des grosses bottes noir. Gunther avait une peau légèrement mate et des cheveux marron-gris, et Eld des cheveux blés assez long pour faire un man-bun. Les yeux foncés de l'un s'associaient parfaitement avec ceux, à peine plus clair de l'autre.

Les deux le toisèrent d'ailleurs avec méfiance et retenu, puis furent interrompu par Petra qui les frappa chacun sur le bras, gentiment, mais assez fort pour les faire bouger. Bien qu'elle soit beaucoup plus petite qu'eux, ils ne retinrent pas la grimace qui traversa leur visage sous la force de leur partenaire.

« Ça suffit vous deux ! Vous savez très bien qu'il n'est pas dangereux, il aurait déjà essayé de nous égorger si c'était le cas ! Et puis il en a vu assez, rentrer au lieu de faire des bêtises comme ça ! »

Une vraie maman, pensa Eren en souriant doucement.

« Il est à l'intérieur ? » Demanda Isabel à Petra.

« Oui il nous attend ! » Sourit l'autre.

« Yay ! Grand frère ! » S'écria l'auburn avant de courir dans le salon de thé.

Eren sentit son cœur rater un battement en réalisant qu'il allait rencontrer un Bêta Vampire, ce qui chez eux, avaient à peu près le même rang qu'un Alpha, et il se sentait très intimidé. Pourtant, dès qu'il entra dans la pièce, Eren ne fut put en mesure de penser à quoi que ce soit. Pas lorsque ses prunelles acier le fixaient de la sorte.

« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça Isa » râla une voix profonde avant de se stopper net en voyant Eren.

Iris bleues-acier contre celle vertes-jaunes. Toute odeur disparu pour Eren et il ne sentit plus que celle de feuille de thé et de sucre que dégageait l'homme en face de lui. Quand à l'homme justement, les battements du cœur d'Eren était le seul bruit qui emplissait son esprit, et il était sur d'être absorbé par ses orbes jaunes. Ces pupilles se dilatèrent d'un coup, ce qui arracha un hoquet de surprise à Petra et en un battement de cil il se trouvait devant le Lycanthrope, son visage entre ses mains, à scruter son âme à travers ses yeux. Yeux absolument hypnotisant, puisqu'une des prunelles d'Eren était de l'émeraude le plus pur, alors que la deuxième semblait être une pépite d'or. Levi avait quelques années de moins qu'Eren, alors quand il avait vu apparaître cette marque en forme de E sur son avant-bras à ses 18 ans qui avaient disparu en Mars de l'année dernière (soit quand Eren avait atteint sa majorité), il savait qu'il n'avait que 8 ans d'écart avec son mate. Hors, il savait qu'aucun Vampire n'était né le jour précis où sa marque disparu, il avait perdu espoir d'un jour le ou la rencontrer. Et voilà qu'un Lycanthrope blessé finissait sur sa pelouse et que celui-ci se trouvait être son âme-sœur ! Levi remercia la lune en fermant les yeux avant de les rouvrir en sentant les mains du jeune homme sur ses avant-bras.

« Mien. » grogna le Lycanthrope.

La déclaration arracha des exclamations de surprise aux autres personnes présentes dans la pièce, mais ce qui les acheva fut la réponse de leur Bêta:

« Oui, tiens. Et toi aussi tu m'appartiens. »

Eren se sentit emplit de bonheur à l'entente de cette phrase et se laissa fondre dans les mains qui tenaient son visage.

« Eren. Eren Jaeger. » réussit-il a dire.

« Eren, son prénom rouler par son soul-mate sonnait parfaitement bien aux oreilles du lycanthrope. Levi. Ackerman. »

À l'entente du nom de famille Eren releva la tête violemment.

« Ackerman ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu as le même nom que ma sœur adoptive, mais c'est une Lycanthrope aussi. »

« Surprenant. »

Eren acquiesça et sa reprise d'esprit soudaine lui fit visualiser la scène. Il rougit en se souvenant de son attitude et son vis-à-vis sembla s'en rendre compte puisqu'il s'éloigna de lui légèrement.

« J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ça. » commenta Farlan toujours incrédule.

« Levi c'est formidable ! Tu l'as enfin trouvé ! Quel chance que tu es été blessé Eren ! »

« Pardon ? »

Eren la regardait comme si elle était devenue folle et elle reformula sa pensée en voyant le regard noir de Levi :

« C'est pas sorti comme je le voulais euh... »

« Je t'ai déjà dit de réfléchir avant de parler ! » râla Farlan.

« Laisse j'ai compris. Vous voulez peut-être savoir comment c'est arrivé ? »

« Ça serait bien en effet. Oh Eren, je te présente Oluo. » introduisit Petra.

« Pff tu ne dois pas être un Lycanthrope très fort pour t'être fait avoir ainsi gamin ! »

Eren écarquilla les yeux et la colère le prit soudainement et le fit grogner :

« Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé alors je ne te permet pas ! De plus nous avons le même rang, alors un peu de respect ! »

« Non mais pour qui tu te prend ?! »

« Oluo ça suffit qu'est-ce qui te prend ! Je t'ai déjà dit que tu était ridicule quand tu essayais d'imiter Levi ! Il n'est pas méchant lui ! »

« Viens-tu d'insulter mon mate Oluo ? » Gronda la voix sourde du Bêta.

Eren frissonna en entendant le possessif mais vu que les prunelles de Levi étaient devenu acier et que ses deuxièmes rang de dents venaient d'apparaître il décida d'agir. Il se mit devant Levi et l'attrapa par les épaules.

« Non arrête. »

« Il t'as manqué de respect.»

« ça n'a aucune importance ! »

« Si. »

« Pour moi non, Levi, s'il te plat... »

Isabel et Farlan connaissaient Levi depuis l'enfance et rien ne l'avait jamais arrêté dans ses décisions jusqu'à présent, si bien qu'ils doutaient que rencontrer son mate changerait ça. Et pourtant devant leur yeux ébahis, Levi reprit forme humaine et laissa sa tête choir sur l'épaule d'Eren qui se figea sous le contact soudain.

« Recommence Oluo et je t'arrache les yeux. »

Le silence lui répondit, coupé par l'intervention de Farlan :

« Nous devrions nous asseoir et laissez Eren nous raconter ce qui s'est passé. »

Ce qui fut fait la minute suivante.


	3. Chapter 3

Levi avait reprit son air blasé et sa supériorité de Bêta et se tenait au côté d'Eren sur un canapé. Farlan était assis sur un fauteuil à sa gauche, Isabel sur l'accoudoir, Petra et Oluo se partageait le deuxième canapé en face de leur Bêta et du lycanthrope, et Eld et Gunther avaient chacun un siège.

« Je viens de la Meute Shiganshina, Meute Secondaire de la Meute Maria. Juste en lisière de forêt il y a une rivière où j'ai l'habitude d'aller avec ma sœur adoptive et mon meilleur ami. Nous y allons après les entraînements de l'après-midi, c'est un endroit un peu isolé, et nous remontons un peu vers l'aval de la rivière pour être plus tranquille. Jusque là nous n'avions jamais rencontré de problèmes, mais là trois Déviants Lycanthropes sont sortis de nul part. Une s'est jetée sur moi directement d'où mes blessures aux côtes et au dos. Je ne sais plus très bien ce qu'il s'est passé après, dès que j'ai pu me transformer je l'ai fait, et j'ai laissé mon loup prendre le contrôle. Je sais juste que ma sœur s'est débarrassée de celle qui m'avait agressé et j'ai concentré l'attention des deux autres sur moi pour lui permettre à elle et a mon ami de repartir vers notre village. Et puis après j'ai agis sans réfléchir et j'ai commencé à fuir vers la forêt et quand je me suis rendu compte que j'avais dépassé notre frontière il était trop tard, j'étais déjà rentré dans votre territoire … »

Tous avais une mine concernée suite à l'histoire d'Eren. Le problème des Déviants étaient de plus en plus importants et leur attaques de plus en plus répétés, que ce soit Lycanthropes ou Vampires.

« Ils sont ingérables, ça devient de plus en plus grave, finit par dire Farlan gravement. Il faudra en parler sérieusement à la prochaine réunion annuelle, et peut-être même la transformer en réunion mensuel ! »

« Ce sera impossible Farlan, les réunions mensuels servent déjà à faire le bilan entre les Meutes et les Clans, nous n'avons pas assez de temps pour faire deux réunions par mois. » contra Levi.

« Mais il faut faire quelque chose ! Que ce soit lycanthropes ou vampires ils sont encore plus actifs qu'avant ! » S'emporta Isabel.

« Et nous ne pouvons rien y faire seul ! En apprenant qu'un Lycanthrope s'était perdu sur mon territoire j'ai tous de suite appelé Gros Sourcils et Quatre-yeux, ils devraient être là demain au plus tard, et à ce moment-là nous en discuterons ensemble et déciderons des mesures à prendre. La priorité est d'informer la Meute Shiganshina qu'Eren va bien. Une chance dans ton malheur, ta Meute est celle située le plus proche de notre territoire. Isabel, Oluo et Gunther, je veux que vous y alliez et que vous les informiez de la situation actuelle, sans laisser entendre qu'Eren est mon mate. »

« Oui Bêta, ce sera fait ! »

« Levi je veux y aller aussi ! Intervint Petra. Mettez moi à la place de Gunther ! »

Eren trouva cela curieux que Levi sépare deux mates Gamma, ce n'était pas chose courante, généralement chaque Gamma se déplaçaient par paire, mais si il y avait un couple, celui-ci n'était généralement pas séparé.

« C'est hors de question. » trancha Levi.

« Mais je peux y aller, je suis remise depuis longtemps ! »

« Petra … l'appela Oluo. »

« J'ai dit non Petra ! » Gronda Levi et sa supériorité de Beta écrasa tous les autres vampires de la pièce qui baissèrent la tête en grimaçant.

Eren était impressionné de voir à quel point c'était efficace, mais pour avoir lui-même été victime de l'écrasante sensation de son supérieur, il grimaça aussi de compassion.

« Je ne veux prendre aucun risque maintenant. Je préfère que tu restes au manoir pour l'instant. Est-ce clair ? »

« Oui Bêta. » céda Petra les dents serrées.

Oluo posa ses mains sur ses épaules et l'effet apaisant fut immédiat, bien que la jeune femme tremblait encore légèrement.

« Bien. Isabel, Gunther, Oluo, vous pouvez y aller. »

« Attendez ! interpella Eren. Pardon, mais connaissant ma sœur, elle n'acceptera pas si facilement de ma laisser ici seul, et elle ne croira pas votre parole. »

« Problème d'ethnie ? » Interrogea Levi en haussant un sourcil.

« Quoi ? Oh non ! Non elle ne croirait pas notre mère non plus, nous avons une relation spéciale et elle s'est mise en tête de toujours me protéger, elle me materne énormément ce qui est assez agaçant mais elle s'inquiète juste. Si elle demande à venir laisse là s'il te plaît. Et mon ami aussi. »

Levi sembla réfléchir à la question mais en voyant le regard d'Eren il céda :

« Très bien, si deux adolescents demande à venir, laisse-les Isa, mais protège-les, je me suis bien fait comprendre ? »

« Très Bêta Levi ! »

« Les noms ? »

« Armin Arlert et Mikasa Ackerman. »

« C'est noté, dit Isabel joyeusement. Bêta. » dit-elle en faisant un mouvement de tête imité par Oluo et Gunther.

« Delta, Gamma. » leur répondit Levi.

Tout le monde, y comprit ceux qui restaient au manoir sortit de la pièce et laissa enfin à Levi et Eren le temps de se connaître. Le vampire poussa d'ailleurs un soupir à fendre l'âme et se rassit sur son siège.

« Un Lycanthrope... ça va pas être simple … quelle merde Erwin va me chier encore … »

Eren tourna ses émeraudes vers lui l'air surpris par le langage et inquiet par les propos, mais Levi avait le regard fixé au loin.

« Écoute Eren, nous savons tous les deux à quel points nous sommes important l'un pour l'autre, mais j'espère que tu as bien saisit là quel point ça va être le bordel. Tu es un Lycanthrope et je suis un Vampire, les rapports entre nos deux espèces sont encore tendus dans certains contextes et malheureusement celui des âmes-sœurs en fait partie, pour bien nous arranger. Mais ne crois pas que je pars dans un délire merdique d'amour impossible à la Roméo et Juliette comme si j'étais une gamine de 15 ans. »

Le cœur d'Eren avait cessé de battre dès que Levi avait parlé de complication. Il lui avait pourtant semblé réceptif tout à l'heure mais peut-être était-ce son imagination, car à ce moment précis, Eren craignait plus que tout un rejet pur et simple de Levi. Il regardait l'homme en face de lui vraiment, le détaillait du regard : il avait des cheveux si bruns que la couleur devaient avoir été inspiré de sa chevelure qui lui retombait un peu devant les yeux, rasé à l'arrière de son crâne en undercut, avec des yeux qui variaient entre le bleu glace et l'acier selon la luminosité. Il portait un élégant costume noir avec une chemise blanche et un foulard blanc. Eren vit du coin de l'œil une veste noir avec une chaînette à laquelle était accrochée un pins argenté avec le symbole du Clan. Levi avait croisé ses bras et le Lycanthrope vit sur son majeur droit une chevalière avec un drôle de symbole qu'il ne voyait pas d'ici. Il concentra son attention sur le Vampire qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il se perdit alors dans la contemplation de son soul-mate. Mais soudainement ces yeux rencontrèrent les prunelles acier de son vis-à-vis et il rougit légèrement.

« Eren, j'ai envie que ça marche, j'ai envie d'apprendre à te connaître et je veux essayer … d'être quelqu'un pour toi. Mais en plus des problèmes de relation entre nos deux espèces je ne suis pas un homme facile, je suis dur dans mes mots, je peux être violent, je suis constipé des émotions, je ne suis incapable d'exprimer ce que je ressens avec des mots et pourtant je peux dire sans hésiter que là ma plus grande peur est de te faire fuir. J'ai un passé merdique qui n'a en rien aidé à mon impassibilité actuelle. Je suis maniaque de la propreté et si ça ne tenais qu'à moi je ne me nourrirais que de thé noir. De plus je suis sûr de n'avoir rien à t'offrir que tu puisses mériter. Mais je ne te forcerais à rien et si tu te rends compte que je ne suis pas fait pour toi je ne te retiendrai pas, malgré toute la douleur que ça me causerait. Je respecterait ton choix. »

Eren cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, le temps de bien imprimer tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait Levi ne le rejetait pas, il ne savait juste pas comment s'y prendre avec lui. Et malgré tout ce qu'il venait de dire, Levi venait de prouver à Eren qu'il n'avait aucune raison de fuir. Et cela arracha un sourire doux à Eren qui se tourna vers Levi, un genoux relevé sur le canapé. Il prit le visage de Levi entre ses mains, ce qui surpris celui-ci et dit :

« Je m'en fiche de tous ça. Je ne suis pas un modèle de pureté non plus. Et puis ne te donne pas aussi peu de crédit, nous ne nous connaissons à peine, alors laisse-moi me faire ma propre opinion de toi. Je veux tout savoir de toi jusqu'au détail le plus insignifiant, je veux apprendre à te connaître sûrement autant que tu veux apprendre à me connaître. Tu te dénigres, mais c'est peut-être moi qui te fera fuir toi au final. »

À ces mots Levi empoigna Eren soudainement et contra :

« Ne dis pas de la merde comme ça idiot, rien ne me fera fuir. »

« De ton point de vue pour l'instant, de même que du mien, rien ne saurait me faire fuir. »

Levi remonta sa main droite sur celle d'Eren est c'est à ce moment-là qu'il put voir le symbole sur la chevalière. Il fit presque – presque – sursauter Levi lorsqu'il prit violemment sa main pour être sur de ne pas imaginer ce qu'il voyait : le symbole sur la bague de Levi était formé de trois sabres qui se croisaient pour former la lettre A.

« Ce symbole, je connais ce symbole ! »

« C'est le symbole des Ackerman. Tu m'as dit que ta sœur adoptive s'appelle pareil non ? »

« Oui, elle a ce symbole tatoué sur l'avant-bras … »

Levi soupira :

« Bon je ne voulais pas commencé par cette merde mais tant pis. Tu voulais en savoir plus sur moi ? Tu es certain ? »

« Levi, tu es mon soul-mate, encre-toi ça dans le crâne, alors oui je veux savoir ! »

« Très bien mais parle moi autrement sale gosse. » râla le vampire en lui tapant le front.

« Aïe pardon ! »

Levi soupira de nouveau et se lança :

« Je n'ai pas toujours était un Bêta. J'étais un Solitaire avec Isabel et Farlan. Les Ackerman sont une famille qui avait un Clan à elle seule. En réalité elle avait un Clan et une Meute. Sans savoir vraiment à qui sa remonte, notre famille est à la base née d'une expérience visant à jumeler Vampire et Lycanthrope dans un même être vivant. Une femme humaine fut le cobaye et bientôt, elle avait les capacités et les attraits des deux espèces. Elle a été surveillé toute sa courte vie car bien trop puissante et après sa mort, l'expérience n'a pas été retenté et tous, Lycanthropes comme Vampires, ce sont accordés pour ne plus essayer. La jeune femme n'avait en effet pas eu une vie tranquille, les deux espèces se battaient à l'intérieur d'elle, causant des apoptoses. »

« Des apoptoses ? Intervint Eren. C'est bien une autodestruction cellulaire ? »

« Oui. Elle a d'ailleurs finit par en mourir. Mais avant elle pu donner naissance à des jumeaux, mais venant de deux pères différents. L'un était Vampire, l'autre Lycanthrope. La particularité de notre famille vient de là. Nous partageons les mêmes caractéristiques que les Lycanthropes Ackerman, et eux les mêmes que nous Vampires. De plus, nous avons le même ancêtre en commun. Contrairement aux autres lycanthropes et vampires qui descendent tous du premier Vampire et du premier Lycanthrope. De ce fait, notre famille n'a jamais eu que son propre Clan et sa propre Meute. Le reste de mon histoire ne concerne que le coté Vampire de notre famille, je ne sais rien du côté Lycanthrope. Donc. Au fur-et-à- mesure des années avec le développement et la mise en place des Clans, notre famille à finit par être considérée comme Déviante, car ne voulant pas respecter les nouvelles lois édictées par la majorité. Nous avons donc commencé à nous séparer et disparaître petit à petit. Il ne restait plus que ma mère, mon oncle, et mon arrière grand-père quand je suis né. Et encore, ma naissance n'a rien de noble. Mon oncle, Kenny Ackerman, était le Déviant le plus dangereux de l'époque, assassinant sans faire distinction Vampires et Lycanthropes dès qu'il en rencontrait. Il avait perdu contacte avec sa sœur il y a des années, après qu'elle soit devenu une Solitaire. Mais la vie n'avait pas été clémente avec elle, et elle a finit dans une maison close tenue par un Déviant Lycanthrope qui enlevait les femmes Solitaires des deux espèces. Je ne suis que le fruit d'une relation avec un client dont elle n'a pas voulu se débarrasser. »


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai enfin trouvé un rythme pour poster, mais je dois maintenant réussir à l'appliquer et je pense que je vais mettre à jour mes fanfictions sur AO3 par rapport à là où j'en suis sur fanfiction.net, c'est à dire que les fictions sur les deux plateformes soient au même nombre de chapitres pour que ce soit plus simple pour moi à gérer. Neuf chapitres seront donc publier aujourd'hui, oui je sais, Neuf ça fait beaucoup mais c'est la première fiction que j'ai commencé à écrire et j'ai donc bien avancé. Après il faudra attendre le 28 Décembre ! En attendant bonne lecture !

Levi serra les poings et déglutit difficilement. Eren vit sa mine se durcir, et ayant eu un rapide portrait du Vampire, se dit que c'était pour ne rien laisser paraître. Il serra alors la main de Levi dans la sienne pour le ramener dans le présent, et lui montrer qu'il était là maintenant.

« Il n'y avait pas assez de nourriture pour nous deux, et petit et innocent comme j'étais, je ne me rendais pas compte qu'elle me donnait tous à chaque fois sans penser à elle une seule fois. Elle est morte de faim et … »

Sa voix s'érailla légèrement et il se leva d'un coup pour s'éloigner d'Eren. Être si proche de son mate le rendait plus vulnérable et il le sentait.

« Et je n'ai rien fait... »

« Levi, chaque mère aurait fait la même chose pour son enfant, tu devais être encore bambin tu ne pouvais pas te rendre compte, et elle a sûrement fait en sorte qu tu ne t'en rende pas compte exprès. »

« Peu importe. » coupa le vampire violemment.

Eren ne dit plus rien mais serra les lèvres de frustration.

« J'étais con et égoïste c'est tout. »

« Levi tu était un enfant ! »

« Eren » appela Levi en se retournant violemment vers le jeune homme.

« Non, tu ne pouvais pas savoir bon sang quel âge avait-tu ?! »

« Eren. » mis en garde Levi.

« Quel âge Levi ?! »

« 3 ans ! J'avais 3 ans. »

« 3 ans ?! s'insurgea Eren. Tu blâmes un enfant de 3 ans ? Levi mais … est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu mets sur tes épaules ? »

« Elle s'est laissée mourir de faim pour me nourrir ! Mon oncle savait où elle était est … bordel ce connard n'a rien fait et l'a laissé dans sa merde ! Il savait pour moi, il savait que j'existais ! Et il ne s'est pointé que quinze jours après sa mort ! Je n'ai su qu'il était son frère que lorsque je l'ai tué ! Après qu'il m'ait forcé à le tuer ! »

Eren regarda l'homme en face de lui et fut aussi choqué que surpris de ne voir qu'un masque impassible sur le visage qui laissé sortir une voix si chargée de colère et de remords. Eren sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine et décida de s'approcher de Levi doucement.

« Est-ce que tu réalises, que ça fait 23 ans que tu te forces à porter ce fardeau sur tes épaules ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Tu cherchais un coupable, et faute d'en avoir sous la main tu t'es répété en boucle que ta mère était morte par ta faute, et seul pendant tout ce temps tu as pu te conditionner sur cette idée. Tu étais plein de haine et tu as déchargé cette haine sur toi ! »

Levi écarquilla les yeux soudainement mais secoua la tête et repris un air qu'il voulait impassible.

« Arrête de dire des conneries gamin. »

« Levi, il ne pouvait pas savoir, toi tu était trop jeune, c'est arrivé et il n'y pouvait rien. »

« Bien sur que si ! Il aurait pu venir la voir plus souvent, plus tôt ! Il aurait pu me dire qui il était ! Il aurait pu … il aurait pu.. »

« Elle avait pris la décision elle-même de s'éloigner de sa famille. Qui te dit qu'il n'avait pas essayé de la retrouver depuis longtemps avant. »

Levi sembla reprendre ses esprits et regarda Eren avec des grands yeux surpris et interloqués. Puis il baissa la tête et laissa un 'tch' passé la barrière de ses lèvres.

« Tu ne vas pas me laisser me sentir coupable plus longtemps pas vrai ? »

« Non je ne vais rien lâcher, car tu n'as pas à te sentit coupable, ce n'était pas ta faute Levi, et je te le dirai en 150 langues si c'est ce qu'il te faut ! »

Levi rit légèrement :

« Comme si tu en connaissais autant. »

« Tu sauras que j'ai appris trois langues grâce à Armin ! »

Levi releva la tête et Eren eut le souffle coupé en le voyant le regard apaisé et un sourire à peine perceptible aux lèvres. Le jeune loup était sur que si sa vue n'était pas si bonne il n'aurait pas vu ce sourire sur les lèvres fines de son mate.

« Bon est si on continuait ? »

Eren acquiesça et ils se rassirent sur le canapé.

« Comme je l'ai dit mon oncle m'a retrouvé et m'a prit avec lui. Pendant 10 ans il m'a formé comme le parfait petit successeur que j'aurai pu lui être et j'aurai pu rester Déviant longtemps si je n'avais pas rencontré Isabel et Farlan après qu'il m'est abandonné sans explication. Ils étaient deux Solitaires qui avaient perdu leurs parents à cause de Déviants Lycanthropes et nous étions tous trois jeunes et perdus, alors ils m'ont laissé me joindre à eux. Nous avons déviez dans toutes les forêts possible et imaginables pendant quelques années avant d'atterrir accidentellement sur le territoire de l'Alpha actuel du Clan des Ailes de la Liberté, ce territoire en faite. À l'époque c'était juste un Bêta comme moi, mais il a plaidé en notre faveur et nous à forcé à rejoindre leur Clan. »

« Pourquoi ? Ils ne voulaient pas respecté votre volonté de Solitaires ? »

« Notre Alpha est un connard manipulateur mais foutrement intelligent qui sait lire les gens mieux que personnes. Il a vite compris que ce n'était pas par choix mais par dépit que nous vivions en Solitaires, et Isabel avait déjà émis le vœux de rejoindre un Clan si possible. Farlan et moi avons donc accepté, et il s'est révélé que ce n'était pas plus mal en effet. Erwin, notre Alpha, a vraiment su lire en nous, surtout en moi. »

Eren n'aimait pas comment ces mots sonnaient. Il se demandait si ces deux là n'avait pas été plus intimes que la décence l'aurait voulu. Après tout, lorsque certains ne rencontrait pas leur soul-mate tous de suite, il n'était pas rare qu'il cherche d'autre activité avec d'autre sans soul-mate aussi.

« Vous étiez intimes. » posa le Lycanthrope sans sourciller.

Levi tiqua en entendant la drôle de lueur dans la voix d'Eren et se sentit presque coupable en voyant la lueur jaune de jalousie qui s'éveillait dans les yeux de son loup.

« C'était il y a longtemps, j'étais jeune, à peine majeur et malgré la marque je ne sentais pas ta présence. De plus nous étions tous les deux des hommes avec des besoins, et après tout ce que j'avais vécu, j'avais besoin de m'abandonner sans réfléchir, alors quand j'ai eu assez confiance en lui... »

« Tu l'as laissé te toucher. » grogna le lycanthrope.

« Eren, la réciproque est vrai aussi, il ne m'a pas violé. Il est dans le même cas que moi, une marque est apparu sur son bras lorsqu'il a eu 18 ans et a disparu la même année que la mienne mais en novembre.

« Quand ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Quand pour la dernière fois ? »

« Bordel c'était juste pendant un an Eren, j'avais 19 ans alors arrête ta crise de jalousie à la con. »

Eren et son loup se sentirent légèrement apaisés.

« Range tes crocs et arrête de grogner maintenant, je te dis que c'est du passé. »

« Tu réagirais pareil si c'est moi qui te disais ça. » bouda Eren.

« Oh non, je réagirai bien pire gamin. Tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable. Pourquoi c'est le cas ? » Demanda Levi prudemment.

Eren décida de se venger de cette jalousie qui ne le quittait pas et ne souhaitant pas mentir, haussa un sourcil et lâcha :

« Qui sait ? À prêt tout Armin n'a toujours pas trouvé son où sa soul-mate non plus. »

Eren ne s'attendait pas à ce que Levi le plaque sur le canapé et se mette au dessus de lui, les pupilles si fines que ses prunelles semblait presque entièrement acier. Il cracha entre ses canines :

« Il t'a touché ? »

La voix de Levi aurait faite frissonner d'effroi n'importe qui mais Eren sentit juste l'irritation monter en lui :

« Et alors qu'est-ce que ça peut faire toi aussi tu l'as fait avec un autre ! »

« Eren ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Bordel ne joue pas avec moi ! »

« Tu as fait la même chose ! »

« Ce n'était pas intentionnel ! »

« Le résultat est le même ! »

« Eren continue comme ça et je vais finir par te marquer ! »

Le dit Eren s'arrêta d'un coup et la peur s'enserra dans son regard. C'était normal de marquer son soul-mate, alors pourquoi Levi en parlait comme quelque chose de mal.

« T-tu ne comptais pas le faire ? »

« Quoi ? Oh merde non Eren bien sur que si ! Je ne veux pas te sauter dessus comme un animal, je me disais que nous pouvions nous connaître plus avant … »

« Mais ? »

« Mais plus ça va et moins j'ai envie d'attendre ! Putain, tes tentatives pour me rendre jaloux. »

« Marque moi Levi. »


	5. Chapter 5

L'appelé eut un accro dans sa respiration inexistante en entendant l'ordre de son loup. Eren était déterminé et avait cette lueur de désir qui troubla Levi.

« Eren... »

« Marque moi je te dis. »

Levi ne répondit pas et ne s'exécuta pas non plus. Agacé du débat interne du vampire, Eren reprit la parole.

« Tu sais, je ne mentais pas pour te rendre jaloux tout à l'heure. »

Tous de suite il vit Levi reprendre un air menaçant.

« Mikasa est comme une sœur pour moi, je n'aurai jamais rien pu faire avec elle, mais tu sais comment on est à 15 ans, même sans mate, on reste curieux, et Armin et moi avons toujours été curieux. Je ne mens donc pas quand je te dis que tu n'es pas le seul à avoir – Ah ! »

Il ne finit jamais sa phrase car Levi venait de planter ses crocs plutôt violemment dans la naissance entre son cou et ses épaules, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur/plaisir. Lorsque deux mates Vampires se marquent, chacun mord l'autre, puis se mord et verse de son sang sur la blessure de l'autre, pour mélanger leur essence (ils pourront boire du sang de l'un est de l'autre sans être malade). Quand deux mates Lycanthropes se marquent, ils se griffent jusqu'au sang et lèche la blessure de l'autre pour la soigner. Quand un mate Vampire et un mate Lycanthrope se marquent, c'est plus complexe. Contrairement aux deux autres cas, ce n'est pas étudié dans les livres, mais ça leur vient naturellement. Pendant que Levi s'imprégnait du sang d'Eren, celui-ci réussit à lui défaire foulard et chemise et à atteindre son omoplates. Ne transformant que sa main, Eren laissa de profondes marques en griffant Levi involontairement lorsque celui-ci resserra ses canines sur la chair du lycanthrope. Eren avait entendu dire avec Armin que les Vampires pouvaient secréter une hormone avec leur salive qui agissait comme un anesthésiant à la douleur de la morsure. Ce qui était tout à fait vrai, se confirma Eren.

Le jeune homme haletait et lâcha une plainte lorsque le plus vieux retira ses crocs et se mit à lécher la morsure pour la soigner.

« Levi, » gémit Eren.

« Comme ça maintenant tu es vraiment à moi. »

Eren eut le souffle coupé mais se souvint qu'il n'avait fait que la moitié du travail.

« Levi, t-ton dos.. »

Levi se redressa et sentit qu'effectivement, Eren l'avait marqué aussi. Il aida le jeune homme et tout se remirent en position assise, puis il se tourna et laissa le lycanthrope soigner ses griffures. Levi finit dans le même état pantelant qu'Eren, mais tout deux étaient enfin satisfait de savoir que l'autre n'était qu'à eux. Ils décidèrent ensuite que se redonner contenance était une bonne idée et Levi remis en place son costume pendant qu'Eren refermait les quelques boutons de chemise qui avait sauté et remit bien son col. Une fois la tension redescendue, le jeune loup rougit et baissa la tête de gêne. Levi n'en menait pas large non plus et se racla la gorge :

« Merde, j'ai perdu le contrôle quand tu as mentionné que toi et ton ami vous vous étiez appris la vie. »

Eren rit légèrement et détendit l'atmosphère :

« Dis comme ça. »

Un moment passa où chacun reprit le cour de ses pensées avant que Levi ne se tourne vers Eren.

« A toi maintenant, dis moi tout de toi. »

« Ah ? Mais tu n'avais pas finis, je ne sais pas comment tu es devenu le Bêta du Clan ! »

« Ah oui. Et bien, tu sais que chez nous, les dirigeants sont désignés par vote, et l'ancien Alpha, Keith Shadis, faisait de la merde avec le Clan. Il a été alors voté qu'il dégage et c'est Erwin qui a prit sa place. Comme il a sentit que j'en avais la puissance et l'autorité, il a fait voté que je sois désigné pour lui succéder en tant que Bêta ici. »

« Dingue, je suis sur que lorsque tu as accidentellement atterri sur ces terres, tu ne pensais pas que des années après, ton soul-mate ferait la même chose. »

« Non en effet, considéra Levi. Bon à toi maintenant. »

« Oh moi je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire. Je suis né dans ma Meute et y est toujours vécu. Mon père est un Gamma médecin et ma mère une Gamma-Lambda. Femme au foyer. J'ai rencontré Armin quand nous avions 5 ans. Il était toujours perdu dans ses livres, encore aujourd'hui parfois, et certains enfants trouvaient drôle de l'embêter, alors au bout d'un moment je suis venu l'aider et c'est comme ça qu'on est devenu ami. »

« Et ta sœur adoptive ? Vous l'avez juste trouvé comme ça au milieu de nul part ? »

« Mikasa ? Alors oui et non mais … n'en parle jamais devant elle, c'est pas une période dont elle n'aime pas se souvenir... »

Levi nota qu'Eren avait pris un ton grave et une mine sérieuse.

« Comme je te l'ai dit mon père est un Gamma médecin et il va souvent dans les alentours voir certains Solitaires qui vivent non loin de la meute. Les parents de Mikasa et elle en faisait partie. Sa mère attentait un deuxième enfant, alors il passait souvent chez eux. J'avais 9 ans, et un jour il m'y a emmener en me disant qu'il avait une fillette de leur âge avec qui je pourrai jouer. Mais lorsque nous sommes arrivés, la porte de la maison avait été défoncé, son père éventré gisait dans l'entrée, et sa mère était un peu plus loin, la gorge ouverte. Mais aucune trace de Mikasa. Je me souviens qu'il pleuvait des cordes ce jour là, mon père m'avait demandé d'attendre dehors et c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai vu trois hommes qui fuyaient et s'enfonçaient dans la forêt avec un gros sac. Assez grand pour contenir une petite fille. Aussi idiot que cela puisse paraître maintenant, je n'ai rien dit à mon père et je les ai suivis seul. »

Eren reprit son souffle et continua :

« En réalité ces hommes étaient des Déviants qui faisaient du trafic de Solitaires sûrement avec des hommes comme ceux qui ont trouvé ta mère. Le fait que Mikasa soit à moitié asiatique était très intéressant pour des gens comme eux. À l'origine ils voulaient sa mère, qui elle l'était totalement, mais elle a été tué accidentellement, donc ils l'ont prit à la place. Ils s'étaient planqué dans une maison en bois et j'ai réussi à entrer et à faire croire que je m'étais perdu. J'avais déjà eu mes premières transformation alors je n'ai eu aucun mal à laisser mon loup prendre le contrôle. J'ai tué les deux hommes mais le troisième est arrivé et à réussit à me saisir à la gorge avec un attrape-loup. Il était en train de m'étrangler et j'appelais Mikasa à se défendre et à se battre. Elle, ne s'était encore jamais transformée, mais son loup s'est réveillé à ce moment là et elle l'a tué. À ce moment là mon père est arrivé et il était assez interloqué et choqué et … il est passé par différentes émotions je dois dire. Heu un peu comme toi maintenant, tout va bien Levi ? »

L'appelé avait le regard dans le vide est reporta son attention sur Eren après avoir repris sa mine impassible.

« Espèce de crétin, toi et ta sœur avez tué trois Déviants adultes alors que vous n'aviez que 9 ans et vous ne vous en êtes pas sortis 10 ans plus tard ?! »

Il ponctua sa phrase d'une pichenette sur le front d'Eren qui n'apprécia guère.

« Aïe ! Hey ! Le contexte n'était pas le même, c'est moi qui les avait attaqué par surprise et là c'est l'inverse qui s'est produit ! »

Levi secoua la tête mécontent et lâcha un 'tch' sonore.

« Et après ? »

« Oh pas grand chose, vu qu'elle avait froid je lui ai passé mon écharpe autour du cou et je crois que depuis elle ne pas plus enlevé. Tu vas voir quand elle sera là, elle l'a toujours avec elle. »

Levi fit une mine dégoûté.

« C'est dégueulasse. »

Eren rit franchement et le son lui-même suffit à détendre les traits du visage de Levi. Ils se mirent ensuite à parler de tout est n'importe quoi pour mieux se connaître (bien que ce soit plus Eren qui parle et Levi qui écoutait), jusqu'à ce que des coups frappés à la porte les interrompes.

« Delta Farlan, s'annonça la voix. »

« Entre Farlan. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" Demanda Levi.

« Alpha et Bêta sont arrivés Levi. »

« Génial, grogna celui-ci, combien de personne en tout ? »

« Juste eux pour cette fois. »

Levi haussa un sourcil inquisiteur.

« Vraiment ? Quel plan foireux ils me préparent ces deux chieurs. Très bien dis-leur que j'arrive, merci Farlan. »

Le blond baissa la tête et quitta la pièce.

« Je vais aller les voir et leur exposer la situation, ils doivent être dans le salon. Je t'appellerai quand j'aurai besoin de toi. »

« -Je ne suis pas membre de ton Clan Levi tu ne peux pas me donner d'ordre comme ça. » s'amusa Eren.

« Oh vraiment ? Questionna Levi joueur. On verra si tu diras la même chose lorsque nous serons dans ma chambre. »

L'insinuation calma net Eren et il rougit violemment, arrachant un léger rire à Levi. Celui-ci agrippa le menton du Lycanthrope et posa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de son mate avant de se lever :

« Je te laisse, je préfère ne pas les laisser seul dans mon manoir, la lune seule sait ce qu'ils seraient capable de faire. »

Levi quitta la pièce et Eren décida de se balader un peu autour du manoir, en évitant le salon donc. Il rejoignit la terrasse – de l'autre côté de la maison – grâce à la salle à manger et y trouva Petra, assise au bord des marches le regard au loin, une ombrelle noir au dessus de la tête. Les vampires supportaient mal le soleil, mais pouvait le supporter plus facilement si ils étaient protégé.

« Petra ? »

La jeune rousse se tourna vers Eren, non surprise de sa présence, l'ayant entendu arriver.

« Tiens Eren. »

Le jeune homme entendit bien le ton triste de la jeune femme.

« Tout s'est bien passé avec notre Bêta ? »

« Oui très bien même, nous avons appris à nous connaître. »

« Vous vous êtes marqués aussi non ? »

« Que- ? » Bégaya le jeune homme.

Sa gêne détendit Petra qui rit :

« Ton aura a changé, on y retrouve un peu de la sienne, et ton col ne cache pas ta marque. Ah et il y a du sang sur les bords de ta chemise. »

« Ah, » rit l'autre.

Un silence confortable les enveloppa qu'Eren se décida à briser :

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Levi a été dur avec toi tout à l'heure, et bien que je ne sache pas pourquoi, je ne suis pas sûr d'approuver. »

« Oui ce n'est rien, il est comme ça avec nous tous, ce n'est pas contre lui que je suis frustrée. Enfin, si il y a un peu de lui. Certaine fois, on dirait qu'il nous prend pour des enfants, mais je sais que c'est sa façon de nous protéger. J'aimerai juste qu'il me fasse un peu plus confiance. »

La curiosité d'Eren le titillait mais il sentait bien que ce serait déplacé de demander.

« Ça ne me dérange pas que tu demandes. »

Le garçon la regarda avec des grands yeux :

« C'est écrit sur ton front que tu es curieux. »

« Oh … et bien, je me demandais juste pourquoi il refusait de te laisser sortir. »

« J'ai été blessé gravement il y a quelques mois lors d'une mission qu'il m'avait confié, et sans l'autre Bêta du Clan, j'y serais sûrement resté. Si j'avais été humaine j'aurai été paralysé à vie. »

« Par la lune … »

« Oluo et moi devions livrer un message à un autre Clan, mais nous sommes tombés sur des Déviants Lycanthropes. Ils étaient une dizaine. On a réussi à se débarrasser de la moitié mais le reste s'est concentré sur moi d'un coup. Ils ont brisé ma colonne vertébrale en trois, et m'ont fracassé contre un arbre. J'étais agonisante, et Oluo se réveille encore parfois en sueur aux souvenirs de la scène. Levi a retrouvé ceux qui s'était échappé et les a torturé à mort. »

Eren était horrifié des paroles de la jeune femme. Le calme avec lequel Levi gérait la situation le dépassait outre mesure.

« Oh ne te méprend pas, si ça ne tenait qu'à lui il serait déjà dehors en train d'assassiner chaque Déviants qu'il trouverait. Et le fait que toi, son mate, ai été attaqué par des Déviants le met dans un état de rage dans lequel nous l'avions rarement vue. »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu ne le connais pas encore assez bien pour déchiffrer son masque impassible, mais une fois que tu pourras le faire, ce qui devrais arriver vite vu votre relation, tu te rendras compte que ce vampire à un contrôle sur lui que beaucoup d'entre nous n'arriverait jamais à atteindre, même avec plusieurs centaines d'années d'existence. Je peux t'assurer que la lueur dangereuse qui dansait dans son regard, n'était apparu la dernière fois qu'avec Kenny. »

Eren était plus que choqué de tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Levi avait été en colère lorsqu'ils avaient parlé de son oncle, mais il ne semblait avoir montré qu'un centième de cette colère qui le rongeait. Et Eren n'avait rien vu. Petra sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas et en voyant la mine du jeune homme s'empressa de dire :

« Eren je ne dis pas ça pour te faire fuir, je me doute qu'il a déjà du essayé de le faire, je t'expose juste la situation comme elle est, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que tu dois le craindre ! Il a du te le dire, Levi peut se montrer violent quand il veut, mais jamais il ne te ferait de mal. Même si il ne te connaît pas encore entièrement le fait est que tu es son mate, il ne te blessera jamais ! Il n'a jamais blessé aucun d'entre nous non plus ! »

Eren sembla pouvoir reparler :

« J-je sais tout ça et oui il a déjà tenté de me faire fuir. Je sais qu'il n'a pas l'impression de pouvoir me donner ce qu'il pense que je mérite, mais vu que je ne sais pas moi-même ce que je mérite, ça n'a aucune importance. En réalité il m'impressionne. Personnellement j'ai des problèmes de gestion de ma colère, rit nerveusement le Lycanthrope, je suis impulsif au possible. Alors voir quelqu'un qui se maîtrise autant c'est … impressionnant et terrifiant à la fois. »

Petra sourit doucement :

« La lune ne fait rien au hasard, si vous êtes mate c'est pour une raison Eren, ne commence pas à douter de toi-même. »

Le jeune homme rendit son sourire à la jeune femme et tourna son regard vers l'horizon. Le soleil commençait à peine à se coucher, ce qui l'interloqua et le paniqua :

« Petra ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je suis resté inconscient combien de temps ? Et quel heure est-il ? »


	6. Chapter 6

La jeune vampire réfléchit une demi-seconde avant de répondre :

« Nous t'avons trouvé aux alentours de 15 heure, et tu es resté inconscient deux bonnes heures au moins. Mais là il est presque 18 heure tu es réveillé depuis peu. »

« Oh par la lune, ma mère et Mikasa ont dû frôler au moins quatre crises cardiaques ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Isabel, Gunther et Oluo sont allés les chercher. »

« Oui … où est Eld tiens ? »

« Sûrement avec Farlan et Levi dans le salon. »

Eren acquiesça et ils repartirent dans un silence confortable qui ne dura cependant que trente seconde, interrompu par un cri sur-excité :

« Où est-il je veux le voir ! Je veux voir ce petit louveteau qui a rendu guimauve notre petit nain ! »

Eren se tourna vers la porte de la salle à manger surpris et n'eut pas le temps d'avoir peur avant qu'il ne soit relevé de force par une personne avec une force encore surhumaine.

« Il est lààààààà ! »

Quand Eren fut cessé d'être secoué, il vit que la personne qui l'avait agrippé comme si il était effectivement un louveteau était un individu à la beauté androgyne assez grand, avec des cheveux châtains relevés en queue de cheval, et des grands yeux noisettes cachés derrière des lunettes ovales. La personne portait un costume qui ressemblait à celui de Levi mais plus clair et sans cravate, resserré à la taille par des lacets dans le dos, et des bottes avec des talonnettes.

« Comme tu es mignon ! Et ces yeux verrons aux couleurs uniques c'est magnifiique !» Cria de nouveau la personne.

Personne qui ne côtoyait pas des Lycanthropes très souvent car ce simple cri si près des oreilles sur-développés d'Eren suffit à lui arracher un couinement de douleur et une réaction plutôt violente. Il dégagea les bras du Vampire d'un coup sec et recula d'un coup, les mains plaqués sur ses oreilles. Ses yeux avaient pris une lueur jaune lorsqu'il les darda sur la personne et celle-ci eut un hoquet de surprise.

« Eren ! Appela une voix familière. Bordel qu'est-ce que t'as fait encore Quatre Yeux! »

Le dit Eren vit avec soulagement apparaître Levi, suivit de Farlan et Eld, eux-même suivit par un vampire immense, les cheveux blés plaqués en arrière, des sourcils assez imposants de la même couleur et des yeux d'un bleu qui pouvait rivaliser avec celui d'Armin sans problème. Les oreilles du Lycanthrope avait cessé de siffler quand Levi l'avait rejoint, mais celui-ci était prêt à se jeter sur la cause du mal de son mate :

« Hange ! » Siffla le vampire.

Eren lui attrapa le bras pour l'empêcher de faire une bêtise :

« Levi ça va ! Je vais bien. »

« Hu hu, intéressant, très intéressant ! Ria l'inconnu une nouvelle fois. C'est fou ce que tu deviens sauvage quand on touche à ton mate ! »

« Ne me fait pas rire Hange, tu serais prête à arracher la gueule de n'importe qui qui blesserait Moblit ! »

« Vrai. » admis l'autre.

Femelle donc, pensa Eren. Lorsqu'il se redressa, il vit que la dénommée Hange le regardait avec un sourire chaleureux et l'autre homme était par contre en pleine analyse d'Eren. Il avait comme Petra, une ombrelle avec lui et en tenait une au-dessus de la tête d'Hange. Eren s'inquiéta pour Levi avant de voir que Farlan en tenait une pour lui.

« Et si on rentrait ? Ça ne doit pas être très confortable pour vous avec le soleil, » intervint le loup.

« En réalité nous n'en avons plus besoin, comme tu vois le manoir est entièrement dans l'ombre donc nous ne risquons pas grand chose, l'informa Levi. Eren je te présente Hange Zoë, l'autre Bêta du Clan, et notre Alpha, Erwin Smith. Hange est non binaire, c'est à dire qu'elle n'est pas définit par le fait d'être de sexe féminin, utilise le pronom ''iel'' pour parler d'eux. »

Eren inclina la tête poliment et acquiesça mais ne put retenir le regard chargé d'animosité qu'il posa sur Erwin à l'entente de son nom. Sa conversation avec Levi était encore trop fraîche pour ne pas réagir.

« Erwin, Hange, voici Eren Jaeger. Le jeune Lycanthrope dont je vous ai parlé. »

« Enchanté Eren, je dois dire que je suis impressionné ! Je n'aurai jamais imaginé que le mate de Levi soit un Lycanthrope, et n'en ayant jamais vu de près, j'aimerai faire des expériences avec toi si possible ! »

« Des expériences ? S'offusqua Eren. Je ne suis pas un animal de laboratoire ! »

« Ne le prend pas mal Eren, Hange ne sait pas s'exprimer. Iel fait des expériences avec tout le monde, même des vampires. Le fait que tu sois un Lycanthrope lui permettra d'étudier les différences et ressemblances qu'il y a entre nos deux espèces, » intervint la voix grave d'Erwin.

L'homme transpirait l'autorité et Eren n'eut aucun mal à comprendre comment il avait finit Alpha.

« Des centaines de livres en parle déjà ! Ces expériences ont déjà été effectué et ont prouvé que l'ouïe lycanthrope et quinze fois supérieur à la votre, on évite donc de crier lorsqu'on se retrouve à même pas dix centimètres de quelqu'un comme moi, » dit Eren sèchement.

Erwin plissa les yeux et Levi passa sa main sur la taille d'Eren pour le rapprocher de lui.

« Oh je suis désolé mon petit muffin, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je t'avais blessé ! » S'excusa Hange devenu sérieux.

« Ça ira, » grogna Eren.

« C'est un mate à fort caractère que tu t'es trouvé là Levi, ça ne m'étonne guère. » rit Erwin.

« Contrairement au tien ou à la tienne. Tu es tellement écrasant que la lune ne peut t'avoir mis quelqu'un comme toi sauf si elle voulait que vous vous détruisiez l'un l'autre. »

Eren ouvra ses yeux grandement après le coup de gueule de Levi. Le Bêta se permettait des familiarités avec son Alpha que le Lycanthrope n'avait jamais entendu et commença à craindre pour son soul-mate légèrement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas muffin, Erwin Levi et moi sommes amis depuis longtemps et même si ça semble surprenant, la hiérarchie n'a guère d'importance pour nous. Sauf en réunion et avec les autres Clan bien sûr. »

« Je sais rester à ma place, contrairement à certain, ajouta Levi acide. »

« Ne te fâche pas mon petit nain, je ne vais pas te piquer ton mate ! » S'amusa Hange.

« Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça Quatre-yeux, grinça Levi. Et essaye un peu pour voir, » murmura-t-il la dernière phrase en glissant son nez dans le coup d'Eren à l'endroit de sa marque.

« Oh mais tu n'as pas perdu de temps à ce que je vois ! C'est l'Alpha Zackley qui va en tirer une tête quand il va savoir que le mate du Bêta Ackerman est un lycanthrope ! Ça va encore faire des histoires … mais heureusement pour vous Bêta Zoë et Alpha Smith sont là pour vous soutenir ! »

Eren commença à paniquer, il avait momentanément oublié qu'il faudra bien qu'il dise à sa Meute qu'il avait trouvé son mate, et n'avait vraiment pas hâte de savoir quel genre de réaction ça allait entraîner. Levi du sentir sa détresse car il siffla de nouveau et resserra sa prise sur Eren.

« La ferme Zoë, tu vas le faire fuir. Nous devrions rentrer, Isabel ne devrait pas tarder à revenir. »

« En effet, intervint Farlan, je viens de lui parler télépathiquement et ils se rapprochent du manoir. Il y a un invité de plus par contre. »

« Comment ça ? »

« La sœur d'Eren a refusé de venir sans sa mate, mais a insisté pour venir quand même. Isabel a donc autorisé la mate à venir. »

« Bordel, grogna Levi, pourquoi est-ce que je suis au courant que maintenant ?! »

« Isabel ne voulait pas te déranger avec cette information qu'elle a jugé mineur. »

« Certes, mais j'aurai quand même aimé être mis au courant. Peu importe, passons au salon. »

Tous se dirigèrent donc vers le centre de la demeure, Farlan, Petra et Gunther en tête, suivis par Eren toujours tenu par Levi, et Erwin et Hange fermaient la marche. Ils étaient arrivés dans l'entrée et s'apprêtaient à rentrer dans le salon quand les double porte du manoir s'ouvrirent et laissèrent place a Isabel, suivit par Mikasa, Armin et Annie, entourées de Eld et Oluo. Dès que Mikasa et Eren croisèrent leur regard, ils esquivèrent leur mate respectif et coururent se rencontrer.

« Eren ! »

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et se mit à étouffer le jeune homme. Celui-ci aurait d'habitude protesté mais en sentant le cœur de sa sœur battre aussi vite et en voyant l'air inquiet d'Annie, il ne fit que lui rendre son câlin.

« Tout va bien Mikasa, je vais bien. Ils m'ont soigné et mon loup à presque tout guéris. »

Elle se détacha de lui et lui saisit le visage :

« Tu es sûr, ils n'ont eu aucun geste déplacé j'espère ? Comment as-tu finis ici ? Ils t'ont assommé ? Oh quand des Vampires sont arrivés et ont dit qu'ils t'avaient trouvé blessé j'ai eu la peur de ma vie et tu aurais dû voir maman ! Si papa n'avait pas été à côté elle se serait effondrée sur le sol ! Si ils ont touché à un seul de tes poils je t'assure que je vais les égorger ! »

« Oh vraiment gamine, tu crois que tu pourrais faire ça ? »

Mikasa sembla considérer les autres personnes dans la pièce et dévisagea chaque visage inconnu un par un et s'arrêta sur celui qui venait de parler, Levi. Lorsqu'elle sentit l'odeur de son frère partout sur l'homme et l'odeur de cet homme partout sur Eren son sang ne fit qu'un tour et ces yeux prirent une lueur meurtrière.

« Toi, tu as touché à mon frère ! »

Eren vit la catastrophe arriver à dix kilomètres. Il voulut faire signe à Levi de ne rien dire mais fut trop lent :

« La réciproque est vrai aussi gamine. »

Eren regarda le Vampire désespéré, et se fit un facepalm mental. La réaction de Mikasa ne se fit pas attendre :

« Je vais te tuer ! »

Elle se détacha d'Eren et voulut se jeter sur Levi mais fut rattraper par son frère et Annie que personne n'avait vu bouger tellement elle avait été rapide.

« Mikasa arrête tu ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe ! L'implora Eren. Annie ! »

« Mikasa calme-toi, » intervint la blonde.

Mais la brune se semblait pas réagir à la présence de sa mate, alors Annie sortit ses griffes et lui saisit la nuque. Dès que les doigts de sa mate furent en contacte avec sa marque, Mikasa laissa échapper une plainte et se laissa tomber dans les bras d'Annie.

« Je suis désolée, je déteste faire ça mais tu ne me laisse pas le choix … »

« Mikasa, s'il te plaît écoute moi. Je n'apprécie pas que tu te jettes sur ces gens alors qu'ils m'ont soigné et ont pris soin de moi tout l'après-midi ! Aucun d'eux n'est une menace je te l'assure, alors fais moi confiance ! »

Les vampires regardaient la scène avec intérêt. Les Lycanthropes étaient connues pour être plus impulsif et instinctif que les Vampires, mais en avoir une démonstration était plus qu'intéressant, surtout pour Hange. Levi regardait la sœur d'Eren, et ne put nier qu'elle avaient effectivement du sang Ackerman en voyant ses cheveux corbeaux coupés aux épaules et ses yeux gris. Elle portait une chemise blanche avec un jean bordeaux et des bottes hautes noires, et une veste kaki avec une capuche entourée de fourrure. Sur la capuche, Levi semblait discerner des fausses oreilles de loup noir, et au bas du manteau pendait une fausse queue noire. Son cou était effectivement couvert d'une écharpe rouge, cadeau d'Eren. Levi regarda ensuite la mate de Mikasa, Annie Leonhart si il se souvenait bien. C'était une petite blonde avec des cheveux sable relevés en un chignon un peu défait. Son visage à moitié caché par une longue frange était marqué par son nez mais ça n'enlevait rien à son charme. Le tout était accompagné d'une paire d'yeux bleus délavés. En tout cas, les deux femmes avaient le même air impassible. Annie portait un sweater à capuche blanc et un jean et des bottes noires, ainsi que la même veste, avec les mêmes oreilles et la même queue, mais couleur sable cette fois.

Il y avait un dernier Lycanthrope qui lui se tenait plutôt à l'écart, et semblait habitué à ce genre de scène puisqu'il observait la demeure de Levi sous tout les angles. Il attira le regard de Levi lorsqu'Eren se jeta sur lui en disant :

« Armin, la lune soit louée tu n'as rien non plus ! »

Armin donc, était à Levi ce qu'Erwin était à Eren. Le jeune blond semblait plutôt réservé ce qui plut à Levi puisqu'il rendit son étreinte à Eren doucement, et non en l'étouffant comme sa sœur plus tôt.

Il avait tout de même lâcher les sacs qu'il tenait pour pouvoir accueillir son meilleur ami. En dévisageant Armin, Levi eut un semblant de sympathie pour le reste d'innocence qui pouvait subsister en lui en constatant que le blond avait une apparence d'ange, une bouille encore enfantine malgré sa majorité, avec une fausse innocence et naïveté que ces yeux bleus brillant d'une lueur de maturité avancée ne cachait pas. Le mélange parfait pour quelqu'un comme Erwin. Il évita d'ailleurs de jeter un coup d'œil à son Alpha, se doutant parfaitement du genre de pensées malsaines qui devait traîner dans son esprit en voyant le sourire timide du jeune Lycanthrope. Levi du reconnaître que le garçon avait quand même un certain charme, et se dit que si il avait été à la place d'Eren avec un meilleure ami pareil, il n'aurait pas hésité non plus à expérimenter certaines choses.

Armin avait donc des cheveux étonnement plus long que ceux de Mikasa, mais à peine, puisqu'ils ne faisaient que chatouiller ses épaules. Il avait relevé la moitié en un man-bun dont s'échappait quelque mèches, mais qui lui allait parfaitement bien. Il portait une chemise blanche ouverte de quelque boutons qui laissait voir la naissance de ses clavicules, et le pull bleu glace deux fois trop grand qu'il portait par dessus qui lui arrivait un peu en dessous des fesses n'arrangeait donc rien à son charme. Heureusement il portait en bas un simple jean noir avec les genoux éraflés et des converses jaunes. Sa veste était légèrement tombé de ses épaules quand Eren l'avait pris dans ses bras, mais Levi voyait d'ici la paire d'oreilles et la queue couleur soleil qui y était accroché. Mikasa et Annie se redressèrent et les vampires purent voir que tous avaient un foulard jaune accroché au bras, ainsi qu'un patch avec écrit ''Shiganshina'' et un autre avec un blason qui représentait une femme de profil avec une frange carré et une couronne, symbole de la Meute Maria.

« Je suis content de voir que tu n'as rien non plus Eren, » dit le jeune blond.

Même sa voix alliait masculinité et douceur.

« La Delta nous a dit que tu ne pourrais pas repartir tous de suite, alors nous avons pris des sacs de voyages, et je t'ai aussi ramené tes vêtements. »

« Oh merci c'est parfait ! »

Armin lui répondit par un sourire avant de poser son regard bleu sur Levi. Le fait que le gamin maintienne son regard fit hausser un sourcil au vampire. Armin l'observa encore un peu et Levi put voir son nez s'agiter imperceptiblement. Il prit une mine sérieuse et demanda d'une voix qu'aucun autre que les Lycanthropes ne lui connaissaient, une voix d'autorité Sigma :

« Eren, Mikasa a raison sur un point, tu nous dois des explications. À commencer a pourquoi est-ce que vos odeurs sont mélangés, et pourquoi tu as des traces de morsures dans le coup. Et Mikasa avant que tu ne t'énerves ce ne sont pas des traces qui indiquent qu'un d'eux s'est nourris sur Eren, c'est autre chose, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi. » même si j'ai ma petite idée, ne dis pas Armin mais le laissa sous-entendre.

Levi écarquilla légèrement les yeux suite à son intervention et dû reconnaître qu'il était impressionné par l'attitude du plus jeune il reconnut là l'autorité d'un Gamma-Sigma.

Erwin doit adorer ça, grimaça le Bêta dans sa tête. Il nota qu'Hange n'avait toujours pas ouvert sa bouche et vit du coin de l'œil que l'envie ne lui manquait pas, mais qu'Erwin les bâillonnait efficacement. Eren s'agita mal à l'aise.

« Bon oui tu as raison. Je vais commencer par vous présentez ce sera plus simple pour après. Donc les Gamma : Petra Ral et son soul-mate, Oluo Bozado, Gunther Schultz et son soul-mate Eld Jinn. »

Ils se saluèrent tous d'un mouvement de la tête et Eren continua :

« Isabel Magnolia et Farlan Church, soul-mate et Delta du Clan. La Bêta Hange Zoë, deuxième Bêta du Clan, mais ce n'est pas celle qui possède ce manoir, l'Alpha Erwin Smith, et le Bêta de la demeure, Levi … Ackerman. »

« Ackerman ?" S'étranglèrent trois voix.

« Oui, » répondit Levi en montrant sa chevalière.

Armin et Annie dirigèrent leur regard vers Mikasa qui tenait son avant-bras gauche. Eren posa une main sur son épaule et lui dit d'un ton rassurant :

« Tu peux lui montrer Mikasa. »

La jeune femme échangea un long regard avec Eren, puis s'assurant qu'elle avait Annie près d'elle, releva lentement sa manche et défit le bandage qui ne quittait jamais son avant-bras, seul Eren, Armin et Annie avaient déjà vu ce qui se cachait dessous. Lorsque son bandage fut complètement enlevé, même Hange eut un hoquet de stupeur, bien que sa bouche soit bloquée par la main d'Erwin. Mikasa avait tatoué sur son bras un cercle, dans lequel trois sabres s'associaient pour former la lettre A, symbole identique à celui de la chevalière de Levi.

« Ma mère me l'a tatoué lorsque j'étais enfant, pour être sûr que mon loup ne tente pas de le guérir. Elle m'a dit que ce symbole se passait de génération en génération dans notre famille, et qu'il faudrait que je le tatoue à mon tour sur ma descendance. Elle m'a dit aussi qu'une branche de notre famille existait du côté Vampire, et que si un jour j'en croisai un membre, je le ou la reconnaîtrait grâce à ce symbole. »

Levi hocha la tête.

« Chez les Vampires, c'est par cette chevalière que ce transmet l'héritage Ackerman. »

« Malheureusement cette héritage risque de disparaître, » intervint Farlan.

« Comment ça ? » Demanda Armin.

« Mikasa est clairement la dernière descendante connue de sa famille du côté lycanthrope, quand à Levi, il est le dernier descendant tout court de sa famille du côté Vampire, or tout deux ont des mates du même sexe, la pureté de votre sang risque d'être compromises. »

« Des mates du même sexe ? Souffla Armin. Oh Eren ne me dis pas que … »

Trop intelligent pour son propre bien, se dit Levi. Eren passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux et recula vers son mate.

« Heu oui j'ai autre chose à vous dire. J'ai enfin trouvé mon soul-mate, c'est Levi. »

La déclaration laissa muet les trois lycanthropes qui les regardaient avec des grands yeux et la bouche ouverte pour Mikasa et Armin. Sentant d'avance que ça ne plairait pas à la jeune femme, Annie passa un bras autour de la taille de la brune. Quand à Armin, il mit une main devant sa bouche avant de faire un sourire qui aurait pu réduire en cendres tous les Vampires tellement il était solaire.

« Oh Eren c'est formidable je suis heureux pour toi ! »

Le châtain souffla de soulagement et retourna prendre le blond dans ses bras. Celui-ci était quand même un peu choqué mais était réellement heureux pour son ami.

Quand Eren avait dit à Levi que lui et Armin avaient été curieux sur certains points, il ne disait pas tout. Même sans tomber amoureux et dépendre l'un de l'autre, deux personnes peuvent quand même ressentirent une sorte d'attirances l'un pour l'autre (passagère et faible). Ce qui était arrivé a Armin et Eren. Ils ne l'avoueraient jamais à l'autre, mais ils avaient tous deux attendus l'anniversaire d'Armin avec impatience, afin d'enfin savoir si ils étaient destinés l'un à l'autre. La déception n'avait as été aussi grande qu'ils s'y attendaient et les deux étaient rapidement passé à autre chose, mais le sentiment avait quand même été là et il ne s'effaçait pas comme ça. Eren s'en doutait bien, c'est pour quoi il serrait Armin dans ses bras à cet instant. Eren avait tourné la page plus vite qu'Armin simplement parce qu'il avait senti son mate l'appeler, mais même sans en avoir conscience, Armin ressentait le même sentiment actuellement. Il repoussa donc Eren gentiment, et après un échange de regard entre des émeraudes curieuses et des saphirs calmes, Eren comprit. Son ami avait tourné la page aussi.

Dire que l'échange ne plus pas à Levi était un euphémisme, le Vampire siffla longuement pour rappeler sa présence et darda un regard acier sur Armin qui s'empressa de s'éloigner d'Eren. Or, Levi n'était pas le seul à qui ça n'avait pas plus. Erwin non plus n'avait pas apprécié. Si bien qu'il avait lâché Hange qui s'empressa de faire entendre sa voix, modérément cette fois :

« Oh mon dieu plein de Lycanthropes ! Vous êtes de la famille d'Eren ! C'est formidable ! Qui êtes-vous exactement ? »

Mikasa était toujours choquée et Annie s'efforçait de la contrôler, ce fut donc Armin qui répondit :

« Mikasa est sa sœur adoptive, Annie Leonhart la mate de Mikasa, et je suis son meilleur ami, Armin Arlert … »

« Ton mate est un vampire ?! » Explosa Mikasa.

« Et voilà …, » soufflèrent les deux jeunes blonds.

« Mikasa ça n'a aucune importance ! »

« Mais enfin Eren bien sûr que si ! Que vont dire mère et père ? »

« Ils ne diront rien et seront heureux pour moi ! Tu dis ça comme si c'était une mauvaise chose, et surtout comme si j'avais choisit mon mate ! »

Le cœur de Levi rata un battement, il n'aimait pas les mots qu'utilisaient Eren.

« Si j'avais pu choisir tu penses bien que j'aurai préféré que Levi soit un Lycanthrope, les choses auraient été moins compliqué, mais voilà, c'est un vampire et je n'y peux rien ! Ça ne change rien à qui il est tu sais. »

Levi se sentit respirer de nouveau (au sens figuré puisque les vampires ne respirent pas) en entendant qu'Eren n'avait rien contre lui, mais trouvait aussi embêtant le fait qu'il n'était pas de la même espèce. Farlan et Isabel mourraient d'envie d'intervenir pour défendre leur Bêta mais Levi les en empêcha. C'était à son gamin de régler son différent avec sa sœur.

« C'est un vampire ! Il t'a déjà mordu et il le fera encore pour se nourrir ! »

« C'est normal je suis son soul-mate Mikasa ! »

« Mais il va te faire du mal ! »

« Comment est-ce que tu peux le savoir tu ne le connais pas ! »

« C'est un Ackerman Eren, ça suffit pour que je le connaisse plus que tu ne le connaîtra jamais. »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Nous avons un instinct de tueur, tu as vu le mien en action plusieurs fois, c'est même toi qui l'a éveillé il y a dix ans. Je me suis renseignée sur la branche Vampire de notre famille plusieurs fois par la suite, et les Ackerman Vampire sont connus pour avoir souvent fini Déviants et être d'une violence extrême. As-tu déjà entendu parlé de Kenny l'Evantreur ? »

Levi fronça les sourcils à l'évocation de son oncle. Mikasa commençait à dépasser les bornes et il allait devoir faire taire la gamine rapidement. Non pas qu'il ait quoique ce soit à cacher à Eren, mais sa sœur l'insultait dans sa propre demeure et personne sain d'esprit ne serait d'accord avec ça.

« Si tu parles de Kenny Ackerman alors oui, Levi m'en a parlé. »

« C'était son oncle et son mentor Eren ! »

« Je sais ! »

« C'est encore pire si tu le sais ! Il ne sera jamais assez bien pour toi, il va te faire du mal ! »

Eren sembla en avoir marre puisqu'il inspira un grand coup et dit d'une voix froide :

« Le seul Ackerman qui me fait du mal ici c'est toi Mikasa. Et si tu rejettes mon soul-mate nous ne pourrons plus nous voir. »


	7. Chapter 7

Si Eren avait poignardé sa sœur, Levi était sûr qu'elle aurait fait la même tête. Le visage de la brune se décomposa, Armin claqua une main devant sa bouche, choqué, et même Annie qui jusque là rivalisait avec la figure impassible de Levi laissa une salve d'émotion traverser son visage. Qu'elle ressente celles de Mikasa n'aidait sûrement pas. La jeune femme s'appuya d'ailleurs sur sa mate pour ne pas tomber et souffla un « non » d'une voix brisée qui fit même tiquer Levi.

« Eren ! » Cria Armin d'un ton qui semblait dire tu vas trop loin, tu as été trop loin.

« Je suis désolé Mikasa mais il est temps que tu te rendes compte que je ne suis plus un enfant. Je ne l'ai jamais été ! Cesse de tout le temps vouloir me protéger de tout et laisse moi vivre un peu ! Même maman ne m'étouffe pas comme tu le fait ! Et je sais que tu veux me protéger mais je suis capable de le faire seul contrairement à ce que tu penses. Et maintenant j'ai aussi Levi. Depuis que tu as rencontré Annie tu as réussit à t'ouvrir plus aux autres et c'est formidable, et ce n'est sûrement pas mon rôle de te dire ça, mais tu négliges ta mate d'une façon qu'elle n'a que trop supporté. Il est temps que tu concentres ton affection sur elle, et que tu me laisses partir. Je n'ai besoin de personne pour s'occuper de moi, j'autorise les gens autour de moi à le faire, là et la différence. »

Eren inspira un grand coup et se tourna vers les Vampires.

« Je suis désolé que vous ayez eu à assister à ça. »

Levi secoua la tête et indiqua Mikasa du menton. Eren reporta son attention sur celle-ci et alla la redresser avec l'aide d'Annie. Il l'a prit ensuite dans ses bras :

« Je suis désolé mais comprend que tu ne peux pas rejeté mon soul-mate et dire toutes ces choses sur lui sans que je réagisse. Pense à ce que tu aurais fait si j'avais réagis pareil avec Annie. »

La brune se sentit encore pire en y pensant, car elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'aurait sûrement pas eu le même comportement que son frère. Eren était sa raison de vivre, et même si ça devait la faire agoniser, elle aurait rejeté sa soul-mate si Eren et Annie ne s'étaient pas entendu, car elle n'aurait jamais risqué de perdre Eren. Et en réalisant ça, elle sentit la honte et l'horreur s'emparer de son être et tourna un regard embué vers Annie. La jeune blonde n'osait pas regarder sa soul-mate, car elle savait que Mikasa chercherait dans son regard une dénonciation de son attitude, un malaise qu'elle ne trouverait pas. Car Annie avait toujours accepté qu'Eren est une place aussi importante dans le cœur de Mikasa. Elle l'avait toujours accepté sans rien dire, pour le bien de sa soul-mate, et souffrait en silence du manque que lui causait Eren involontairement dans sa relation avec Mikasa. Elle ne reprocherait rien à la brune, et lorsque celle-ci le comprit, elle ne retint pas le sanglot de douleur qui lui échappa.

Mikasa réalisait seulement maintenant qu'elle avait fait souffrir les deux personnes qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Elle s'était toujours demandée si elle agissait correctement et remplissait son rôle de soul-mate comme il le fallait avec Annie, sans demander à la blonde ce qu'elle en pensait. Oh comme elle avait eu tord, et comme elle en souffrait maintenant. Eren laissa Mikasa tomber sur à genoux et Annie vint la prendre dans ses bras et la serrer comme si elle allait disparaître. Armin ne savait plus où se mettre mais la compassion déformait son visage lorsque les excuses de Mikasa envers Annie firent échos dans l'entrée du manoir. Il porta une main à son cœur et serra son pull entre ses doigts.

« Y aurait-il une pièce où elles peuvent se reposer ? Je pense qu'elles ont besoin d'être seul, » demanda-t-il a Levi.

L'empathie qui transpirait d'Armin toucha tous le monde dans la pièce et Annie le remercia du regard.

« Bien sûr. Petra, peut-tu conduire Mikasa et Annie dans l'autre chambre d'invité du troisième étage s'il te plaît. J'espère que vous avez nettoyez celle d'Eren ? »

« On a pas encore eut le temps Clean Freak, râla Isabel. En plus il va encore y dormir cette nuit non ? »

« Non, cette nuit il dort avec moi. Va nettoyer Isabel. »

« Très bien, râla de nouveau l'autre. Farlan vient m'aider. »

L'appelé demanda l'autorisation à Levi qui la lui accorda et Petra récupéra les sacs des deux femmes et conduisit Annie et Mikasa à l'étage. La brune était tellement affaiblie qu'Annie devait la porter, ce qui l'avait fait repartir dans une crise de larme. Levi sentit son cœur se serrer devant le spectacle avant de se rendre compte que ce n'était pas le sien mais bien celui d'Eren qui le faisait souffrir. Il posa une main sur l'épaule d'Eren et vit Armin faire de même sur l'autre, un sourire rassurant aux lèvres.

« Eren ne te sens pas coupable, tu as certes été brusque mais elle en avait besoin. Vous allez tout les deux pouvoirs avancer comme ça et avec un peu de chance tu lui as permis de voir aussi qu'elle n'était pas correcte dans sa façon d'être envers Annie. »

Eren hocha la tête faiblement.

« Je me sens quand même coupable. Même quand je l'ai retrouvé dans cette cabane il y a dix ans elle n'était pas dans cet état. Là on dirait juste qu'elle ressort toute les émotions qu'elle a caché depuis. »

Levi fit des mouvements circulaires avec sa main dans le dos du jeune homme pour le réconforter et jeta un coup d'œil vers ses amis. Erwin ne cessait de fixer Armin et ce depuis un moment, et Levi tiqua en voyant l'intensité de son regard. Quand à Hange, iel avait encore un air peiné au visage mais capta le regard de Levi et porta son attention sur le grand blond à côté d'iel.

-Bah alors Erwin c'est quoi cette tête tu te sens bien ?

L'attention général se porta donc sur l'Alpha qui sembla se réveiller de sa transe jusqu'à ce qu'Armin produise une exclamation de surprise. Le jeune blond n'avait en effet pas encore porté son attention sur Erwin, pas une seule fois depuis qu'il était arrivé, contrairement à l'autre. Mais en voyant ce regard bleu posé sur lui, Armin se sentit parcourut d'un frisson incontrôlable et sentit son loup se réveiller furieusement.

« Lorsque j'ai eu dix-huit ans, commença Erwin d'une voix étrangement basse, j'ai vu apparaître une marque en forme de A sur mon bras. Marque qui a disparu exactement le 3 Novembre de l'année dernière. »

Il fit un pas vers Armin et s'arrêta, bien que tout son être lui criait de se jeter sur le blond. Il voulait néanmoins laisser le temps au jeune Lycanthrope de réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Il reprit :

« Quand as-tu eu dix-huit ans Armin ? »

Eren ouvrit grand ses yeux et sa bouche en voyant son meilleur ami devenir aussi rouge que l'écharpe de Mikasa et en le voyant trembler comme si il se retenait de sauter sur Erwin. La patience de se dernier atteint sa fin car à peine Armin avait fait un pas hésitant vers lui que le Vampire utilisa sa vitesse pour se retrouver face au jeune blond, son visage entre ses mains, quelques mèches blondes entre ses doigts.

« Tu. es. à. Moi, » prononça Erwin en détachant bien chaque mot distinctement.

La déclaration scotcha sur place la totalité de leurs spectateurs, qui commencèrent à trouver la journée très longue et répétitive.

« Non mais là j'hallucine, éclata Hange en riant à gorge déployé. Oh par la lune c'est la meilleure celle-là ! Si on m'avait dit qu'au finale c'est vous qui seriez ceux à causer autant de problème je n'y aurai jamais cru ! »

« La ferme Lunettes de merde, on n'a pas besoin de ton intervention, » râla Levi.

« Je dois avouer que je suis sur le cul, si je m'y attendais à celle-là …, » dis Eren surpris.

La différence de taille entre les deux étaient quand même drôle, si bien qu'Erwin portait carrément Armin, pendant que l'autre encore trop choqué pour réagir, avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule du grand blond.

« Prenez-vous une chambre bordel, » intervint encore Levi.

« Pardon ? » S'indigna Eren.

« J'y compte bien, » répondit Erwin.

« Quoi ? » Réagit enfin Armin.

« Je plaisante, à moitié. Je veux juste qu'on apprenne à se connaître. »

Armin se recula et regarda Erwin sérieusement.

« Ce ne sera que ça et rien d'autre. »

« Bien sûr ! Je t'assure que ce n'est pas du tout mon genre Armin, et ça me désole que tu penses ça de moi … »

Eren était scandalisé. Le mot était peut-être un peu fort mais il voyait clair dans le jeu du grand blond et remercia la lune pour Armin et son cerveau quand celui-ci ne fit que sourire gentiment à Erwin :

« On ne se connaît pas, il est donc normal que je reste sur mes gardes, même si je sais que tu ne me feras pas de mal. »

L'Alpha n'avait décidément pas encore mesuré l'ampleur de l'intelligence de son mate et son intérêt n'en fut que croissant en observant le jeune blond toujours perché sur ses bras, ses jambes se balançant doucement de chaque côté d'Erwin. Levi produit un drôle de son en retenant son rire qui amusa Eren. Le Vampire Bêta se racla la gorge avant de lancer un regard malicieux à son mate et lâcha :

« Tu ne devrais pas te laisser avoir par sa bouille d'ange, il n'est pas aussi innocent qu'il ne veux bien le faire croire de ce que je sais. »

« Levi ! » s'insurgea Eren devenu rouge pivoine.

Armin cessa de balancer ses jambes et cacha son visage aussi rouge dans les manches trop grandes de son pull qui cachaient à moitié ses mains.

« Eren ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu lui as dit ?! » accusa le blond.

« Il venait de me dire qu'il l'avait fait avec quelqu'un d'autre avant aussi c'est sorti tout seul ! » se défendit le châtain.

« Oh par la lune, » jura son ami.

Ce fut au tour d'Erwin de darder un regard noir sur Eren puis Levi :

« Tu lui as dit ? » posa simplement l'Alpha, répétant les mêmes mots que le plus jeune.

« Je n'ai rien à lui caché. De plus je n'ai fait que le sous-entendre, il l'a deviné seul, » se contenta de répondre le Bêta en haussant les sourcils.

Armin sortit son visage à peine moins rouge de ses manches et les posa sur les joues d'Erwin pour reporter l'attention de l'homme sur lui :

« C'était avec toi ?! »

« Oui. »

Un silence gêné s'installa et les Gamma restant décidèrent de se retirer en s'excusant. Eren et Armin étaient assez mal à l'aise, alors qu'Erwin et Levi n'en avaient strictement rien à faire. Ce dernier coupa court au malaise :

« On va pas y passer la soirée, Erwin et moi ont a baisé y a longtemps, toi et Eren aussi, fin de l'histoire. Alpha tu connais ta chambre, rejoignez-nous dans la salle à manger quand vous aurez fini sans oublier de descendre Mikasa et Annie. »

"C'est bien vous pourrez tous coucher ensemble après," dit Hange assez fort pour mettre encore plus mal à l'aise les Loups et faire lever les yeux au ciel les Vampires.

"Eren tu viens avec moi. » se contenta de rajouter Levi.

« Pense à appeler Carla Eren ! » cria Armin encore rouge.

Eren acquiesça et suivit Levi jusqu'au salon en protestant :

« Tu pourrais être moins cru dans tes mots … »

« Pardon princesse la prochaine fois je me censurerais. »

Cela réussit à détendre Eren qui rit :

« Je t'en demande pas tant. Bon on va où ? »

Levi leva sa main et Eren vit qu'il avait récupéré le sac qu'Armin avait amené avec ses affaires. Il lui jeta et lui indiqua une porte :

« Les toilettes sont là, je me suis dit que tu serais plus à l'aise dans tes vêtements que dans ceux de Farlan. »

« Bien vu, merci ».

Eren alla donc se changer et lorsqu'il revint cinq minutes plus tard, Levi admit que ses vêtements personnelles rendaient plus justice à son mate que les vêtements de son Delta.


	8. Chapter 8

Eren remettait en place le col de son pull large gris foncé, le tout associé à un jean noir duquel pendant trois chaîne sur la cuisse gauche et des Doc Martens noirs. Il avait mis sa veste kaki et accidentellement rabattu sa capuche pendant le processus et Levi le trouva extrêmement mignon avec ses oreilles et sa queue brune. Néanmoins, ces accessoires sur le manteau de sa Meute l'intriguait et il demanda :

« Pourquoi avoir des oreilles et une queue de loup sur vos vestes ? On ne peut pas dire que c'est très discret si vous allez en ville. »

Eren baissa sa capuche et haussa les épaules :

« Je t'avoue que je n'en ai aucune idée, mais bon je trouve ça assez sympa. »

Levi s'approcha une idée précise en tête et posa ses bras sur les épaules d'Eren pour atteindre sa capuche et la lui rabattre sur la tête.

« Je trouve ça très sympa aussi, tu es très mignon avec tes oreilles, j'ai hâte de te voir partiellement transformé … »

« Levi … » murmura Eren.

Le Vampire attrapa la capuche du jeune Lycanthrope et l'abaissa à sa hauteur, l'attirant dans leur premier vrai baiser. Les mains du plus jeune trouvèrent rapidement le chemin vers la taille de Levi et l'attirèrent à lui. Levi laissa échapper une petite exclamation de surprise qui permit à son mate d'approfondir le baiser en ajoutant sa langue. Levi bougea ses mains sous la capuche pour entourer le visage du Lycanthrope. C'était pour les deux une sensation extraordinaire. Ils avaient déjà embrassé et été embrassé, mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec les sensations qui s'emparaient d'eux en l'instant. Là où chacun avait sa marque picotait agréablement et leur arrachait des soupirs de bonheur. L'échange aurait pu continuer longtemps si Eren n'avait pas eu besoin de respirer et le jeune homme peinait à retrouver sa respiration et à calmer son cœur. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux il vit que Levi le regardait comme si il était la septième merveille du monde, et savoir que c'était comme ça que le voyait vraiment le Vampire fit accélérer les battements de son cœur déjà rapides. Les joues d'Eren avaient pris une jolie couleur rosée et ses pupilles dilatées brillaient d'un éclat qui troubla Levi.

« Tu sais c'est frustrant que tu n'aies aucune réaction. » souffla finalement le châtain dans un murmure.

Levi fronça les sourcils :

« Qu'est-ce que tu dit gamin ? »

« Tu ne respires pas, ton sang ne coule pas dans tes veines et ton cœur ne bat pas, ce qui t'empêche d'à moitié suffoquer pour reprendre ta respiration, rougir ou devoir calmer ton cœur qui bat comme si il allait sortir de ta poitrine. »

Le Vampire eut un sourire fière et satisfait.

« Alors c'est dans cet état que je te met ? »

Eren rougit encore plus mais resta concentré :

« Oui ! Oui je vis tout ça et enlève ce sourire satisfait, moi aussi j'aimerai voir l'effet que ça te fait quand je t'embrasse, ou quand je ferai autre chose, » susurra-t-il malicieusement.

Si il avait une respiration celle-ci se serait bloqué dans sa trachée, et même si Eren n'eut pas la satisfaction d'entendre Levi arrêté de respire où rougir, il vit néanmoins le Vampire écarquiller les yeux et mordre sa lèvre inférieure avec ses canines. Eren rit légèrement à ça mais fut coupé par Levi qui n'apprécia pas. Le brun l'avait saisi par la nuque et avait violemment plaqué ses lèvres sur les siennes, mordant sa lèvre inférieur au passage. Un léger goût sang se rependit entre eux et réveilla l'appétit de Levi. Il passa sa deuxième main sur le crâne d'Eren et rapprocha encore plus le garçon, avide de lui. La différence de taille entre les deux n'était pas énorme, mais assez quand même pour que le loup finisse par être dérangé de sa position et décide de saisir le plus vieux par les cuisses pour le porter comme Erwin portait Armin tout à l'heure. À la différence que Levi entoura tous de suite les hanches d'Eren avec ses jambes et que ce dernier posa ses mains sur les fesses de son partenaire sans aucun problème, arrachant un couinement à Levi. Eren se recula avec une mine intéressé.

« Pas touche gamin »

« Sinon quoi ? »

Levi repartit à l'assaut des lèvres d'Eren et le mordit de nouveau, retrouvant ce goût de sang qui commençait à le rendre fou. Il sentait qu'il allait perdre le contrôle alors il arrêta le baiser et se mit à embrasser la mâchoire du châtain et à descendre vers son cou. Ce qui n'était pas forcément une meilleure idée car il tomba nez à nez avec la marque d'Eren. Il releva complètement la tête, gagnant une plainte du jeune homme qui n'aima pas le manque mais se tut rapidement en voyant Levi les dents serrés et les yeux fermés.

« Levi tout va bien ? »

« Pose-moi. »

« Quoi ? »

« Eren pose-moi ! » répéta Levi avec empressement.

« Levi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Voyant que le gamin ne lâcherait pas Levi passa sur main sur son visage et soupira :

« Tu es mon mate, tu saignes et j'ai faim. Additionne le tout et laisse-moi descendre gamin. »

Levi s'attendait à ce qu'Eren le pose tous de suite après sa déclaration mais au contraire le jeune loup recula jusqu'à un canapé et s'assit dessus, causant à Levi d'être assis sur ses cuisses, ses jambes entourant le bassin d'Eren. Il s'arrangea pour se débarrasser de sa veste tout en forçant le Vampire à rester sur lui. Au bout d'un moment celui-ci en eut marre de se débattre :

« Bordel Eren mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

L'empressement de Levi redescendit d'un coup en croisant le regard vairons de son vis-à-vis et surtout en voyant ce qu'il y avait dans ce regard : de la détermination. Eren était déterminé à garder Levi sur ses cuisses et à faire la lune seule sait quoi dont le brun n'avait pas encore la connaissance.

« Comme tu l'as dit je suis ton mate. Je sais que tu vas devoir te nourrir sur moi en plus de ta nourriture de chasse habituel. »

« Eren, non. Je peux me nourrir seulement avec la chasse je survivrai. »

« Je préférerais que tu ne pompes plus d'innocentes personnes maintenant que je suis là. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas boire mon sang ? »

« Je ne peux pas te demander ça. »

« Tu ne demandes rien c'est moi qui propose tu vois bien. »

« Eren, arrête. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Eren. »

« Non Levi tu n'as aucune bonne raison de refuser ! »

« Et si je ne veux pas ?! » s'énerva le brun.

Qui regretta ces mots dès qu'il vit le visage blessé d'Eren.

« Je n'ai pas lu beaucoup de choses sur les mates Vampires-Lycanthropes, mais je sais qu'après s'être nourrit, de vrai nourriture je parle, le cœur d'un Vampire se remet à battre et son sang à couler jusqu'à ce qu'il ait digéré. Dans ces moments-là les mates Vampires en profitent pour se nourrir l'un l'autre. Une chance pour toi, mon cœur bat constamment et mon sang coule sans arrêt aussi. Alors Levi je te repose la question, pourquoi refuses-tu de me morde ? »

Le Vampire voulait fuir les yeux d'Eren mais ne pouvait pas échapper à ce regard vert et jaune qui le fascinait. La vérité c'est qu'encore une fois il avait peur. Il s'était déjà nourrit sur des humains sans les tuer, s'arrêtant quand il le fallait, mais là c'était Eren, et il n'était pas sûr de RÉUSSIR à s'arrêter, se rendant compte de l'effet qu'avait le jeune homme sur lui. Mais il ne voulait pas l'admettre, ni à lui ni à Eren.

« Levi, » appela le châtain, ramenant Levi au moment présent.

Sauf que voilà, Eren était têtu, et Eren apprenait à le connaître, et Eren avait sûrement les mêmesinsécurités, et Eren prit le menton de Levi dans sa main et posa simplement ses lèvres sur celle de l'autre. Doucement, sans approfondir, juste les mettre en contact. Et Levi ferma les yeux et se laissa fondre. Il sentit Eren se retirer mais il n'avait pas envie de rouvrir les yeux. La main d'Eren se déplaça et vint saisir la nuque de Levi, doucement mais fermement et la déplacer jusqu'à son cou. Le col de son pull était large et facilement malléable, il n'eut donc aucun mal à montrer sa peau. Levi eut un semblant de sursaut en sentant son nez caresser le cou d'Eren qui lui frissonna franchement.

« Levi s'il te plaît, je sais que tu ne me feras pas de mal. »

Ce gosse va me tuer, pensa Levi en entendant la supplique de son mate. Il céda néanmoins en tira de lui-même sur le col du pull, avant de sortir sa deuxième rangée de dents (crocs en l'occurrence). Encore hésitant il ne fit que frôler la peau tannée dans un premier temps, arrachant un gémissement à Eren, avant de finalement mordre. Eren grimaça légèrement sous la sensation de sa chaire percée, mais rapidement, les endorphines produites dans la salive de Levi firent effet et le Lycanthrope n'était plus qu'une masse de plaisir. Quand à Levi, non seulement il satisfaisait enfin sa faim corporel, mais aussi émotionnel, car la première morsure après le marquage est toujours attendu avec impatience, scellant réellement le lien entre les deux mates. Il avait posé sa deuxième main sur la hanche de son partenaire, mais en sentant Eren agripper ses cheveux, il chercha l'autre main du plus jeune et entre-croisa leurs doigts. Levi sentait le sang enfin atteindre son cœur et celui-ci recommencer à battre doucement, puis plus fortement, jusqu'à ce que sa respiration revienne aussi, et qu'il sente chacun de ses vaisseaux sanguins se remplirent et lui redonner vie. Ne se nourrissant pas à proprement parlé, Levi eut vite fait de sortir ses crocs et de se détacher, d'une part pour ne pas assécher Eren, et d'autre part car il avait de nouveau besoin de reprendre sa respiration. C'est donc légèrement essoufflé que les deux hommes retrouvèrent le regard de l'autre, et dès que Levi eut finit de s'essuyer les lèvres et de poser son mouchoir sur le cou d'Eren, celui-ci lui saisit la tête et se mit à l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait. Le même jeu que tout à l'heure débuta, chacun cherchant à dominer le baiser. Au final, Levi le rompit en posant ses mains sur celle d'Eren et se recula, rouge, les cheveux en batailles et les yeux brillants.

« Voilà … là … je peux enfin voir … l'effet que je te fait, » souffla Eren entre deux inspiration laborieuse.

Levi leva les yeux au ciel mais la remarque lui arracha un semblant de sourire. Il reporta son attention sur Eren en sentant son pouce caresser ses lèvres, et cessa de respirer en voyant qu'Eren le détaillait très concentré.

« Tu es magnifique Levi. »

Le brun écarquilla les yeux sous le choc.

« Non vraiment, je veux dire pour toi c'est normal de m'arracher toute ses réactions mais moi je trouve ça incroyable tout ce que ma simple personne peut te causer, je regrette de ne pas pouvoir le constater tout le temps- Aïe ! »

« Abruti ! »

Levi avait encore frappé Eren d'une pichenette sur le front et avait baissé sa tête. Eren vit ses épaules tressauter légèrement et s'inquiéta :

« Levi tout va bien ? »

Il força le brun à relever la tête et resta sans voix devant les larmes qui coulaient des yeux acier qu'il rencontra.

« Levi … »

Le fait que Levi venait de reprendre un corps partiellement humain de part sa précédente action permit à son corps de réagir comme un humain ou un Lycanthrope ferait, c'est-à-dire en pleurant sous la déclaration d'Eren et le trop plein d'émotions que le jeune homme lui causait. Si il ne s'était pas nourri il aurait pleuré des larmes de sang, ce qui n'aurait pas été aussi ''romantique''. Eren sourit tendrement face à cette vision, essuya avec ses pouces les larmes et posa son front sur celui de Levi.

« Je t'aime. »

Levi eut un sursaut et recula d'un coup. Il ne pouvait pas, c'était trop tôt ! La dernière personne a lui avoir dit était sa mère, et c'était aussi la dernière personne à qui il l'avait dit. Levi ne se sentait pas près, pas maintenant. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait, mais il ne se sentait juste pas.

« Eren, non- »

« Je sais, c'est trop tôt. Mais j'avais besoin de le dire, j'avais besoin que tu le saches. N'oublie pas qui tu es Levi. Il n'y aura jamais que toi et je sais que jamais ne regretterais ces mots. »

« M-mais ..- »

« Je ne te force pas à me les dire aussi. J'attendrai, d'accord ? Ne te sens pas obligé de quoique ce soit. Je sais que l'envie est là, et c'est le plus important pour moi. »

Levi fixa le sourire d'Eren sans savoir quoi dire. Puis il se redressa légèrement, essuya lui-même ses larmes et sourit :

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mérité quelqu'un comme toi ? »

Et bien que Levi n'en sache rien, cette déclaration fut pour Eren, beaucoup plus importante qu'un ''Je t'aime''.

« Tu en as vécu assez je pense. »

Levi sourit encore doucement, mais en se souvenant de quelque chose, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Il saisit brusquement Eren par les épaules :

« Eren ta mère ! »

Le visage du Lycanthrope passa par une salve d'émotion bien distincte que Levi reconnut sans problème : l'incrédulité d'entendre parlé de sa mère au moment où il s'y attendait le moins, puis la confusion en sachant qu'il devait faire quelque chose en rapport avec sa mère, et enfin l'horreur le saisit en réalisant que sa mère était toujours sans nouvelle de lui depuis plus de 3 heures. La transition était quand même brutale.

« Oh merde ma mère ! »

Il pria la lune pour que son portable soit toujours dans la poche intérieur de sa veste et soupira de soulagement en le trouvant. Il se dépêcha de le déverrouiller et de chercher sa mère dans ses contacts avant de l'appeler, Levi toujours sur les cuisses. Sans surprise, cela ne sonna que deux fois avant que la voix maternelle inquiète ne résonne :

-Allô Eren ?

« Maman ! Oui c'est moi ! »

-Oh par la lune Eren ! Grisha ! C'est Eren ! Tu vas bien mon chéri ? Dis-moi que tout va bien ? Les seules nouvelles de tout l'après-midi sont venus de Vampires qui sont repartis avec Mikasa, Armin et Annie ! Oh j'espère qu'ils vont bien aussi je n'ai eut aucune nouvelle ! Et le Grand-père d'Armin non plus !

La culpabilité saisit Eren et il se fit la note mental de dire à Armin d'appeler son Grand-père.

« Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir inquiété ça a été un peu la course mais tout le monde va bien je te rassure. Ne crie pas hein ? Mais ils sont arrivés il y a presque une heure déjà. »

-Quoi ?!

« Écoute moi s'il te plaît ! Il s'est passé énormément de choses cette après-midi et je ne vais pas réussir à tout te dire si tu m'interromps ! »

-Très bien je t'écoute.


	9. Chapter 9

Levi remettait ses cheveux et ses vêtements en place, toujours sur les cuisses d'Eren, pendant que le jeune homme racontait tous les événements de l'après-midi. Le Vampire écoutait donc d'une oreille distraite, entendant à travers le téléphone la mère d'Eren se détendre et parfois, son père intervenir dans la discussion. Jusqu'à ce qu'Eren lui tapote gentiment le bras, réclamant son attention, bien que lui-même sois en pleine discussion avec sa mère.

« Maman, Papa, il faut que je vous dise autre chose, rien de grave je vous assure ! Au contraire je pense que vous serez content … »

Le ton d'Eren ne semblait pourtant pas s'accorder avec ses dires.

-Oui ?

« Heu je vous ai parlé du Bêta du manoir qui m'a recueilli ? »

-Oui, Levi Ackerman, c'est ça ? Répondit sa mère.

« Oui heu … en faite ... »

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Eren ? Encouragea son père.

« Levi est mon soul-mate maman. »

Le Lycanthrope chercha frénétiquement la main du dit soul-mate avant de la trouver et de s'y accrocher fortement, tendu comme jamais du silence qui perdurait de l'autre côté du téléphone. Eren commença à paniquer et cela s'entendit dans sa voix lorsqu'il appela :

« Maman ? Papa ? »

-Oui pardon, je t'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ça, mais c'est formidable mon chéri !

-En effet, finalement tu as pu tirer quelque chose de bien de cette attaque, rit son père.

« C'est … je … »

-Eren, chéri ? Tout va bien, t'as voix est bizarre ?

Le Lycanthrope eut un rire nerveux, les yeux légèrement embués et sourit :

« Oui oui, j'ai juste eut peur pendant un moment que vous … enfin … »

-Que le fait que ton soul-mate soit un Vampire nous pose problème où soit beaucoup plus âgés que toi ?

« Oui … Mais comment vous savez que Levi est plus âgé? »

-On ne devient pas Bêta avant sa majorité, et de ce que tu nous disais il a l'air d'y être depuis un moment.

« Levi a 26 ans en réalité. »

-Ce n'est pas énorme, ça correspond à peu près a la différence d'âge entre ta mère et moi pourquoi avais-tu peur ?

« Je t'avoue que je ne pensais pas du tout à l'âge mais bien au fait que Levi est un Vampire. »

-Levi aurait pu être humain ça n'aurait pas eut d'importance non plus Eren. Peu importe, tant que c'est quelqu'un que tu veux dans ta vie, la seule chose que nous voulons c'est que tu sois heureux.

Eren avait un visage de bien-heureux que Levi ne manqua pour rien au monde et observa son mate avec attention. Il tiqua de nouveau en entendant la question du père d'Eren :

-Est-ce que Levi est près de toi ? Nous aimerions avoir un premier contact avec ta mère avant que tu ne le présentes.

Eren questionna son soul-mate du regard et mit le téléphone en haut-parleur après avoir eut son accord :

« Oui il est s- heu à côté de moi ! se corrigea-t-il rouge pivoine. J'ai mis en haut parleur ! »

« Monsieur et Madame Jaeger ? » demanda Levi.

-Bêta Ackerman ?

« Appelez-moi juste Levi je vous prie vous n'avez pas besoin de tel formalité. »

-Alors ce sera Grisha pour moi.

-Et Carla pour moi. Vous êtes sûr que nous pouvons vous appelez si simplement ?

« Bien sûr, vous êtes les parents d'Eren après tout. »

-Comme il est poli !

-C'est un Bêta ma chérie, bien sûr qu'il est poli.

« Maman, Papa ! » protesta Eren rouge de honte.

Il arracha un sourire à Levi qui répondit :

« Carla a raison, croyez-moi tout les Bêta ne sont pas aussi polis. Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer, enfin, vous voyez... »

Ils entendirent Carla rire légèrement ce qui eut l'effet immédiat de faire sourire Eren.

-Oui, de même pour nous. Merci beaucoup d'avoir recueillit Eren et de vous être occupez de lui.

« Moi je n'ai pas fait grand-chose, c'est plutôt ma Gamma Petra qu'il faudrait remercier. »

-Vous avez laissé Eren entrer sur vos terres sans rien dire et l'avez traité comme n'importe quel individu bien avant de savoir que c'était votre mate, je pense que tout les Bêta ne ferait pas ça non plus. En tout cas chez nous certains ne le ferait définitivement pas, aussi triste que cela puisse paraître.

« Ce n'est rien je vous assure. »

-Pas pour les parents d'un enfant Levi, dit doucement Grisha.

Levi eut un moment d'arrêt qu'Eren nota tous de suite. Il posa une main sur le bras de Levi et serra doucement.

-Eren ? Appela Carla.

« Oui maman ? »

-Il se fait tard et c'est bientôt l'heure de la chasse, tu devrais y aller toi aussi, sauf si tu as déjà mangé ?

« Ah oui c'est vrai, non ça fait un moment que j'ai rien avalé ! »

-Eren Jaeger !

« J'ai été occupé maman ! T'as bien vu que l'après-midi avait été plein j'ai pas eut le temps d'y penser ! »

-Et bien pense-y maintenant jeune homme !

-Carla calme-toi chérie.

-Mais Grisha il n'a rien manger depuis ce midi !

-Nous non plus je te rappel.

-Oui mais …

-Eren est grand, il peut prendre soin de lui et il a trouvé son soul-mate. Ne t'inquiète pas.

-Je suis sa mère, je ne cesserai jamais de m'inquiéter …

Cette dernière phrase semblait être plus pour elle que pour les autres mais elle se reprit vite :

-Levi ?

« Oui ? »

-Je sais qu'il arrive que les soul-mates Vampires se nourrissent l'un l'autre, mais … faites attention à Eren s'il vous plaît.

Comprenant le sous-entendu, Levi assura d'une voix sérieuse :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas je ne ferai rien sans l'accord d'Eren et lui faire du mal ne me traversera même pas l'esprit. »

Ils entendirent le soupir de soulagement et de résignation de Carla.

-Merci, vraiment. Eren.

« Maman ? »

-Reviens à la maison dès que possible mon chéri, avec tes amis et ta sœur d'accord ? Nous allons devoir parler de plusieurs choses concernant ton soul-mate, la voix de Carla était inquiète et son fils sentit son cœur se serrer de culpabilité.

« Oui bien sûr je comprend. Dès que Levi me dira que c'est bon- … »

« Oi gamin c'est toi qui décide quand tu veux rentrer chez toi pas moi. »

«Ah mais euh, » bégaya Eren prit de court.

« Nous viendrons dès demain dans l'après-midi si ça vous convient. Je vais prendre contact avec l'Alpha de votre Meute et faire en sorte que vous ayez le moins de soucis à vous faire possible. »

-De nouveau, merci Levi, remercia Carla sincèrement.

-Sûr ce, passez une bonne soirée.

« Merci, vous de même. »

« Merci Papa, toi et Maman aussi surtout ! Et pas d'inquiétude, Armin, Mikasa, Annie et moi sommes entre de bonnes mains ! »

-Ça m'en a tout l'air oui, rit Grisha.

Levi attendit qu'Eren est raccroché pour marmonner :

« Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr qu'Armin soit entre de bonnes mains. »

Eren acquiesça, avec néanmoins un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Il a beaucoup de culot, mais Armin est très intelligent et passé la gêne peut se montrer sous un nouveau jours aussi. Son visage innocent cache bien ce qu'on pense. »

« Par la lune Eren j'ai pas besoin de savoir ça ! »

Le loup éclata de rire et passa ses bras autour de Levi pour les faire basculer sur le dossier du canapé.

« Oi qu'est ce que tu fous gamin ? »

« Je profite. »

Levi nicha son nez dans le col d'Eren et inspira son odeur. Il se demandait si tous les Lycanthropes sentait comme lui, car Eren avait une forte odeur de forêt, de nature, avec néanmoins une pointe de coco. Eren sentait la liberté, et ça Levi l'avait toujours cherché.

« Gamin. »

Pas de réponse.

« Oi gamin. »

Toujours pas de réponse.

Levi bougea sa tête légèrement sur le côté et écouta attentivement les battements du cœur d'Eren. Ils avaient ralenti, signe que le garçon était détendu, et sa respiration était devenu assez régulière. Levi tenta de se redresser mais Eren resserra sa prise sur lui et nicha son nez dans les cheveux de Levi, prit une grande inspiration et soupira d'aise. Le cœur de Levi – qui battait encore – rata un battement sous l'action pourtant inconsciente et innocente du Lycanthrope et le Vampire échoua lamentablement à dissimuler un sourire attendrit. À peine une journée et son odeur suffisait déjà à apaiser Eren. Levi se fit la réflexion que la puissance d'une relation entre deux mates étaient incroyables, car aller dire le matin à des humains qu'ils pourraient se retrouver sur les cuisses et dans les bras d'un inconnu l'après-midi et qu'ils n'y trouveraient rien à redire et vous vous ferez insulter à coup sûr. Ce lien avait aussi quelque chose de dangereux d'une certaine façon, comme Levi venait d'y penser, c'est votre vie entière que vous êtes près à abandonner dans les mains de quelqu'un que vous ne connaissez que depuis une journée. Mais comme c'est votre mate, vous êtes près à vous abandonner volontiers.

« A quoi tu penses ? »

Levi sursauta presque en entendant la voix à moitié endormie d'Eren.

« Que tu dois avoir faim et que je n'ai pas soigné ta morsure. »

Eren sourit et les redressa. Il tira sur son col et dévoila un cou seulement taché de sang séché, sans aucune autre marque de morsure que sa marque de mate.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas nécessaire. »

« Merde c'est efficace. »

« Vous avez une capacité de soin supérieure à la moyenne vous aussi non ? »

« Seulement si nous avons été blessé lorsque notre cœur bat. Le reste du temps notre corps est vide. Je te rappel que les Vampires sont des morts-vivants. J'ai été souvent blessé avec mon corps vide. »

Eren sentit de nouveau la préoccupation dans la voix de Levi qui s'était d'ailleurs relevé pour remettre ses vêtements en place.

« Tes cicatrices ne sont pas importantes. »

« J'en ai beaucoup. »

« Et alors ? »

Levi regarda les yeux sérieux d'Eren et soupira.

« Il faudrait aller chercher tes amis mais j'ai peur de les déranger. Aucun ne semblait en position la dernière fois qu'on les a vu. Bordel j'espère qu'Erwin n'a pas décidé de sauter sur Armin dès la première heure ce serait vraiment limite sinon. »

Toujours aussi cru, remarqua le loup.

« Armin ne le laisserait pas faire tu sais, » rit Eren.

« Je suis peiné que tu penses ça de moi. »

Eren sursauta franchement et les deux se retournèrent pour tomber face aux deux blonds qui se tenait la main. Armin était encore un peu rose - Eren nota que ces cheveux n'étaient plus attaché et qu'il semblait cacher son cou - mais cette fois à cause du commentaire de Levi. Celui-ci plissa les yeux et darda un regard perçant en acier sur le plus vieux :

« Te fout pas de moi je sais très bien comment tu peux être. »

Armin se détacha gentiment d'Erwin et alla rejoindre Eren pendant que les deux plus vieux partaient dans un échange de regard dont eux seul connaissaient la signification. Armin se posa timidement à côté de son meilleur ami mais évitait son regard, ce que remarqua tous de suite le châtain.

« Armin ? »

« Mhm ? »

« Il y a un problème ? »

« N-non pourquoi ? »

Eren se tourna vers Armin et posa un main sur son épaule pour attirer son attention.

« Armin, je te connais depuis qu'on a 7 ans, et je te connais si bien que je pourrais rivaliser avec Erwin dans quelques temps. En plus tu sais très bien qu'on se connaît … plus … intimement disons … »

Les deux prirent une couleur rosé et le blond détourna son regard, coupable.

« C'est ça le problème ? Armin on en a parlé, c'est arrivé parce qu'on le voulait tous les deux, ne me dis pas que tu as des regrets maintenant ? »

« Non ! Non c'est pas pour ça Eren. C'est …, il inspira un grand coup pour se détendre. C'est juste que j'ai dû en parler avec Erwin … »

« Comment ça ? » demanda Eren inquiet.

« Je n'ai rien détaillé ne t'inquiète pas ! On n'a rien fait non plus ! Mais après que Levi est dit qu'on avait tous les quatre eut des relations les uns avec les autres entre ''amis'' avant de se rencontrer, il a voulut savoir dans quel contexte c'est arrivé. »

« Il ne sait pas ce que c'est que la curiosité ou quoi ? »

« C'était bien plus que ça Eren et tu le sais très bien, répondit Armin redevenu sérieux. Levi a dû te le dire mais Erwin est extrêmement intelligent, ne me jette pas ce regard là parce qu'il l'est autant que moi voir plus. »

« Armin, tu as été testé comme étant le plus intelligent des Lycanthropes ! Tu te rends compte de combien d'individus on parle là ?! »

« Oui et bien Erwin est plus intelligent que TOUT les Lycanthropes moi inclus Eren. Je ne voulais pas lui cacher donc je l'ai laissé poser des questions que je savais pourtant orienté, et il a vite compris que c'était plus que du simple plaisir charnel. »

Eren se renfrogna et darda son regard bicolore sur le grand blond qui parlait toujours avec Levi.

« Il se sent menacé où quoi ? »

« Non il voulait juste savoir et c'est légitime. Tout comme il ne m'a rien caché quand au faite qu'il a eut des relations avec deux autres hommes avant dont Levi. »

Le grognement d'Eren frôlait l'animal et Armin sourit en l'entendant :

« Ne m'en parle pas. Mais qui est le deuxième ? »

« Un des Delta du Bêta Zoë, Mike Zacharias. Il a trouvé sa mate grâce à Erwin, la deuxième Delta, Nanaba Asami. Tu sais il a été honnête sur tout contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser. Il est un peu plus vieux que Levi de 2 ans seulement. »

« A quel point a-t-il été honnête ? »

« Il ne m'a rien caché. Chaque question que je lui posai trouvait une réponse satisfaisante. C'est un manipulateur et il sait déchiffré les gens comme je n'ai jamais vu personne le faire avant lui. »

« J'ai déjà entendu ça oui, » marmonna Eren.

« C'était encore plus profond que ça Eren ! L'un comme l'autre on essayait de créer des réactions particulières chez l'autre en posant des questions précises ou en répondant de certaines manières. C'est comme si on avait jaugé l'intelligence de l'un et de l'autre, c'était incroyable ! »

Eren ne put que rendre son sourire à Armin en voyant son meilleur ami si heureux.

« Tu penses que le sentiment est mutuel ? »

« Définitivement ! Après tout, c'est lui qui a commencé à me tester, je n'ai fais que suivre derrière en essayant d'être plus malin. »

Le jeune blond enfin détendu avait posé ses deux mains sur ses cuisses et Eren eut le regard attiré par deux petits ronds encore rouges, qui commençaient à prendre une forme spécifique.

« Et vous n'avez fait que parler ? Non mais parce que son odeur est autant sur toi que la tienne l'es sur lui ! »

Armin devint rouge très rapidement ce qui confirma la pensée d'Eren qui se contenta de rire.

« Comment ? »

« Ta chemise est ouverte sans arrêt Armin, ton cou n'est donc pas vraiment caché. »

« Oh … Tu penses que Mikasa va encore péter un câble ? »

« Avec un peu de chance, elle aura discuter avec Annie et dans ce cas se contrôlera, mais je crois qu'il ne faudra pas lui parler d'homme adulte avant au moins dix ans, » rit Eren.

Armin éclata de rire à sa suite et les deux échangèrent un moment de complicité comme un de ceux qui les mettaient dans leur bulle. Eren redevint sérieux et prit les mains d'Armin pour le lui montrer :

« Écoute, tu te doutes bien que je suis méfiant d'Erwin à cause de sa précédente relation avec Levi- »

« Tu n'as pas à t'en faire vraiment, si quelqu'un devait s'inquiéter ce serait plutôt Levi, eux c'était juste pour le sexe, pas nous. »

« Armin s'il te plaît écoute-moi. En plus je suis possessif et tu le sais. Tu as l'air d'avoir passé un bon temps avec Erwin mais je veux être sur que tu ne me caches rien. Il ne t'as pas forcé à faire quoique ce soit ? Es-tu sûr qu'il t'a tout dit ? Mis à part vos cerveaux j'espère que vous partagez plus ? »

« Eren arrête, je crois entendre Mikasa. »

Le châtain grimaça légèrement et voulut répondre mais Armin ne lui en laissant pas le temps et prit à son tour les mains d'Eren.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu as vu d'Erwin jusque là, mais si il est comme Levi ce que tu remarqueras vite, il n'est pas le même en public et en privée. Je me doute que tu ne vas pas lui faire confiance tous de suite je te connais, mais tu peux me faire confiance à moi. Oui il m'a tout dit, il a été adorable, un vrai gentleman et je n'aurai pas pu rêver mieux. J'ai même appelé mon Grand-père pour lui donner des nouvelles et le rassurer, et Erwin l'a eut au téléphone aussi et tout s'est bien passé ! Bon Grand-père était un peu inquiet au début de savoir que mon mate a dix ans de plus que moi, mais passé ça lui et Erwin ont eu une discussion tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal et poli, et il accorde autant d'importance aux soul-mates que toi Eren, donc non ce n'était pas de la manipulation. Tu sais qu'il n'a jamais utilisé ce procéder sur ses amis ? »

« Levi m'a dit que c'était un manipulateur. Mais il n'a pas précisé avec qui effectivement, j'ai fais une généralité faute de plus … »

Armin le gratifia d'un sourire désapprobateur.

« Pour finir non il ne m'a forcé à rien, au début il ne voulait pas me marquer et c'est moi qui ai insisté pour faire ça maintenant. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je pourrai te retourner la question ? »

« Je me sentais pas sécu' après qu'il m'ait parlé de sa relation avec Erwin, alors je lui ai demandé et lui aussi a refusé. »

« Des gens bien ces Vampires, » dit Armin sur un ton plaisantin qui les fit rire.

« Faut croire. Donc comme il ne voulait pas j'ai voulu le rendre jaloux comme il l'avait fait avec moi même si c'était involontairement. »

« C'est à ce moment là que tu lui as parlé de nous c'est ça ? »

« Oui. Ça a été plus qu'efficace comme tu peux le voir. Il s'est carrément jeté sur moi, au sens littéral du terme ! »

« Par la lune Eren, » rit Armin franchement.

« Bon et toi alors ? »

Là, Armin arrêta de rire d'un coup et décida de re-cacher son visage rougissant dans une de ses mains.

« Armin ? » demanda Eren inquiet.

Le blond secoua frénétiquement la tête de gauche à droite.

« Armin ?! » demanda encore Eren suspicieux.

Cette fois le blond regarda Eren dans les yeux, la gêne et l'embarras peint sur son front.

« Armin ! » s'exclama cette fois Eren en réalisant.

« C'est bon Eren je sais comment je m'appelle ! »

« Visiblement non puisque tu ne réponds pas ! Mais tu n'en as pas besoin ! Par la lune tu as utilisé tes charmes sur lui ! »

Armin gémit d'embarras ce qui fit tiquer légèrement l'oreille d'Erwin au loin.

« Ne dis pas ça comme ça je t'en prie ! Et cesse de me connaître si bien ! »

« Ça jamais mon chère ami et comment veux-tu que je le dise ? Appelons un chat un chat c'est ce que tu as fait ! T'as utilisé quel technique ? »

« Eren ! »

« Aller ! »

« Non ! »

« S'il te plaît ? »

« N-non. »

« Armin … »

« Je me suis mis sur ses cuisses et j'ai dégagé moi même l'accès a mon cou en le suppliant de marquer ... »


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà dernier chapitre pour aujourd'hui, le prochain le 28 Décembre donc ! Désolé si certains n'apprécient pas de tout avoir d'un coup mais gérer la même histoire en décalée est assez fatiguant, et cette solution est plutôt positive je trouve. Bonne lecture et j'espère que d'ici là ça vous à plu !

Un silence de mort s'abattit entre eux le temps que le cerveaux d'Eren enregistre l'information, puis il éclata de rire.

« Eren ! »

« Vous êtes carrément fait l'un pour l'autre ! Toi aussi t'es un petit manipulateur ! »

Armin décida de faire taire Eren une bonne fois pour toutes. Il cessa de cacher son visage, afficha une mine sûr de lui et haussa un sourcil :

« Tu sais ça mieux que personne pas vrai Eren ? Je crois même me souvenir que tu aimais bien quand je le faisais. »

Le Lycanthrope s'étouffa avec sa salive et regard son ami avec de grands yeux choqués. L'autre se renfrogna un peu et râla :

« C'est ta faute, t'avais qu'à arrêter de te moquer. »

Eren toujours choqué pouffa quand même légèrement, ce qui agaça Armin. Les deux se chamaillèrent gentiment toujours dans leur bulle, sans remarquer que leur mate respectifs avait un œil sur eux. L'ambiance entre les deux plus vieux était beaucoup plus calme, voir polaire.

« Tu es sûr de ce que tu dis Erwin ? »

« Oui Levi, même si Armin ne m'en a pas parlé directement son attitude m'a permit de voir qu'il y a eut plus que ce qu'il me disait. »

Le brun siffla de mécontentement et darda son regard acier sur le jeune blond qu'Eren devait avoir embarrassé vu sa couleur tomate. Il vit du coin de l'œil Erwin tiquer légèrement et dû avouer qu'il n'apprécia pas non plus. Qu'Eren et Armin soit meilleurs amis ne dérangeait pas le Vampire plus que ça, qu'ils aient eu une relation par le passé l'embêtait, mais étant dans le même cas du figure il se dit que c'était 0 partout et pouvait l'accepter. Mais qu'Eren lui ai caché que lui et Armin avait été plus que des amants, Levi l'avait en travers de la gorge. Armin ne l'avait pas précisé à Erwin non plus, et même si son ami lui disait de ne pas s'en faire et que les deux Lycanthropes avaient mis cette histoire derrière eux, Levi ne comprenait pas pourquoi aucun des deux n'en avait parlé.

« Eren m'a fait comprendre qu'il aimerait entendre mon cœur battre, ma respiration se couper et le sang qui coule dans mes veines me faire rougir, » lâcha Levi soudainement.

Si Erwin était surpris, il n'en montra rien. Au contraire, après avoir longuement dévisagé son ami il reporta son attention sur son mate.

« Il est possible qu'Armin l'ait mentionné aussi, répondit-il au bout d'un moment. Tu lui as dis que c'était possible de redonner vie à un corps de Vampire sans lui enlever sa condition ? »

« Non, pas encore. »

Ça ne sonna pas comme un 'pas encore' aux oreilles d'Erwin.

« Quand comptes-tu lui dire ? Et avant que tu demandes je compte lui en parler ce soir où alors lui dire qu'il existe un moyen et le laisser chercher, juste pour le plaisir de voir ses capacités. »

Levi tourna rapidement ses prunelles vers Erwin et lui envoya un regard noir. Levi avait très bien compris qu'Erwin savait ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire et le fait qu'il pose quand même la question l'agaça.

« Je ne sais pas si je vais lui dire. »

« Tu as peur ? »

'Tch'

« La ferme Gros sourcils, je n'ai pas peur. »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que ce que je viens te de dire sur nos mates te fais soudainement douter de la sincérité d'Eren. »

« Je ne doute pas d'Eren connard, alors arrête de dire de la merde ! »

« Pas à moi Levi. Je n'aime ni le regard que tu portes sur ton mate, ni celui que tu portes sur le mien. Si quelque chose te dérange, tu en parles avec eux, mais Eren accorde autant d'importance à toi que j'en accorde à Armin, alors crois-moi quand je te dis que leur histoire est passée. Ne laisse pas cette seule information insérer le doute en toi si facilement. Eren ne t'aurai pas forcé à le marquer si il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se donner à toi à 100%. »

Le brun se tourna cette fois vers le blond surpris :

« Comment tu- »

« Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas le salaud pour lequel tu me fais passé Levi, nous sommes respectueux de nos partenaires. Eux, sont impatiens et persuasifs, comme nous à leur âge. »

Levi eut un sourire moqueur.

« Armin aussi ? »

« Tu n'as aucune idée d'à quel point il connaît ses charmes et sait les utiliser. Il cache vraiment bien son jeu. »

« Trop de détail on s'arrête là ! »

« Pour en revenir au sujet initial, fais confiance à Eren. Si tu ne peux pas faire confiance à ton mate alors à qui veux-tu faire confiance ? De plus je te rappel qu'Armin est intelligent, très intelligent. Si ce n'est pas toi qui donneras l'info à Eren ce sera lui. Et ne sous-estime ton mate. Il comprendra vite que tu savais et je ne veux pas être à ta place si ça arrive. »

Levi se perdit ensuite dans ses pensées. Erwin avait raison, et ça le tracassait plus qu'il ne le pensait, mais il n'admettrait aucun des deux de son vivant. Il faudrait effectivement qu'il en parle avec Eren, mais lorsqu'ils seront en privé, et à un moment de la journée où ils ne risqueraient pas d'être dérangés. Deux gargouillements assez fort mirent fin à toute conversation entre les deux plus vieux qui reportèrent leur attention sur les deux plus jeunes qui rougissaient de gêne et se tenaient le ventre. Erwin eut un petit rire et s'approcha du canapé où était les deux Lycanthropes :

« On dirait que vous avez faim je me trompe ? » questionna-t-il en prenant place sur un fauteuil et en faisant signe à Armin de le rejoindre.

Le blond s'excusa auprès d'Eren et alla s'installer sur l'accoudoir près d'Erwin tandis que Levi prenait la place d'Armin et même plus, puisqu'il se cala contre Eren. Le châtain ne dit rien mais fut surpris du soudain élan d'affection publique de Levi.

« Il faudrait aller voir si Mikasa et Annie sont en état de descendre et organiser une chasse, je meurs de faim, » confirma le Lycanthrope.

« Pareil, je dois dire que le chemin pour venir jusqu'ici a été assez assommant, » renchérit Armin.

À ce moment là, Farlan et Isabel arrivèrent dans le salon et questionnèrent Levi du regard.

« Tu nous as appelé ? » demanda le blond.

« Oui, j'ai besoin que vous alliez voir si Mikasa et Annie peuvent descendre, Eren voudrait organiser une chasse. Il faudrait aussi aller chercher les Gamma et Hange, je commence aussi à avoir faim et la nuit est presque tombée. »

« Bien sûr, je m'occupe des deux Lycanthropes, » informa Farlan.

« Je vais chercher les autres, je crois qu'ils sont dans la salle à manger ! »

Les deux repartirent aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés et Eren tourna un regard interloqué vers Levi.

« Tu les as appelé ? »

« Télépathiquement oui. C'est une capacité qu'on a entre membre du Clan. Et entre mate normalement. »

« Entre mate ça je le savais mais entre membre du Clan j'en avais aucune idée ! Tu le savais toi Armin ? » demanda Eren bien qu'il se doute de la réponse.

Le blond avait migré – sans qu'on sache comment – sur les genoux d'Erwin qui avait posé un main possessive sur sa hanche, et eut un rire sous la question d'Eren.

« Bien sûr Eren, si tu avais été plus attentif en cours tu l'aurais su aussi ! »

« Eh ! Ils en ont vraiment parlé en cours ou c'est un de tes trucs de Sigma que tu es le seul à faire ? » questionna encore le châtain suspicieux.

Armin souffla :

« Non Eren. En réalité même dans les Meutes ce système est utilisé par la famille royale pour s'adresser aux Alpha, et par les Alpha pour s'adresser au Bêta, etc jusqu'en bas de la hiérarchie ! »

« Comment ça se fait qu'on l'ai jamais expérimenté encore ? On est quand même des Gamma ! »

« Nous sommes considérés comme des apprentis Gamma Eren. Enfin, toi, Mikasa et Annie l'êtes, moi c'est un peu plus compliqué. »

« Je comprend pas … »

« T'es pas encore assez important pour ça gamin, » résuma Levi en lui tapant le front.

Le dit Eren grogna.

« Je sais pas comment tu fais pour retenir toutes ces infos Armin, même en étant attentif je n'y arriverai pas ! »

Le blond eut un sourire compatissant.

« C'est pour ça que je suis un Sigma. »

« En plus d'être un soldat ! » Eren sonnait comme une fan-girl à ce moment là ce qui amusa beaucoup les deux plus vieux car fit rougir le plus jeune.

Heureusement pour lui la discussion fut interrompue par l'arrivé d'Isabel suivit par tous les Gamma et Hange qui était sur-excité de pouvoir voir des Lycanthropes en action en directe live. Rapidement suivis par Farlan et les deux autres manquantes, Annie le bras autour de la taille de Mikasa et celle-ci le nez dans son écharpe, ses cheveux couvrants son visage. En voyant ça Levi donna un coup de coude dans les côtes d'Eren et lui indiqua sa sœur du menton. Il se dépêcha de se lever et alla la prendre dans ses bras. S'en suivit un échange de chuchotements que eux seul étaient destinés à entendre, bien qu'Annie dut en comprendre des bribes vu qu'elle avait refusé de lâcher sa mate. Tous sembla se régler entre Eren et la brune mais quand il voulut s'éloigner il fut retenu par la poigne puissante d'Annie autour de son bras :

« Je n'ai rien dit tout à l'heure parce qu'elle avait besoin de moi mais tu l'as fais pleuré. »

« J'en suis conscient Annie. »

« Non je crois que tu ne m'as pas bien comprise Eren. Tu as fais pleuré ma soul-mate. »

Les yeux habituellement vide d'émotions étaient cette fois remplis de colère et d'avertissement qui donna un regard glacé dangereux à la jeune femme. Eren déglutit en comprenant où elle voulait en venir. Ce n'était pas juste avoir fait pleuré sa sœur adoptive, Eren avait blessé la soul-mate d'un autre Lycanthrope.

« J'ai mis une heure pour la calmer et encore, elle était dans un état comme je ne l'avais jamais et comme je ne veux plus jamais la revoir. Je ne veux plus que la voir pleurer de joie mais si un jour elle pleure de nouveau de tristesse, il est dans ton intérêt que tu n'en soit pas de nouveau la raison Eren. Parce qu'aussi précieux que tu peux l'être pour Mikasa, elle est toute ma vie. Je n'aurai donc aucun problème à m'occuper de toi et de ton soul-mate s'il s'interpose. »

Levi entendit chaque mot distinctement et la dernière partie lui arracha un tandis sa main vers lui pour le calmer et le garder à distance.

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire Annie, et je comprend que ton instinct de mate de pousse à réagir ainsi mais tu sais très bien pourquoi est arrivé ce qui est arrivé. »

La jeune femme ne répondit rien et se contenta d'une dernière lueur soudaine d'avertissement avant que ses yeux glacés ne fondent pour redevenir l'océan calme qu'ils étaient habituellement.

Armin avait aussi observé la scène avec intérêt et remarqua que Mikasa n'avait eu aucune réaction. Au contraire, ses yeux encore rougis et légèrement gonflés avaient scruté la moindre réaction d'Eren durant l'échange sans intervenir pour défendre le jeune homme. Le Sigma blond fut soulagé de comprendre qu'elle avait dû avoir une sérieuse et profonde discussion avec Annie et qu'elle laissait désormais sa blonde prendre un peu les rênes dans leur couple. Il sentit la main d'Erwin se poser sur sa hanche, ce qui lui causa quelques rougeurs, et lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers lui ils échangèrent un regard entendu sur la situation.

Hange qui était resté silencieux jusque là décida de se faire entendre :

« Bon maintenant que tout est réglé, Eren on m'a dit que tu voulais organiser une chasse ! »

« Heu oui en effet je pense pouvoir affirmer qu'on a tous faim et ça serait bien de se nourrir avant qu'un de nous face une crise d'hypoglycémie. »

« Je suis d'accord avec Eren, il faudrait qu'on sorte nous aussi. La nuit commence à se lever et la luminosité est idéale pour aller chasser, » appuya Farlan.

« Très bien, alors tous le monde dehors. »

Tous se déplacèrent d'un même mouvement vers la terrasse et commencèrent à organiser leur chasse par espèce.

« D'habitude on va chasser avec la Meute par groupe avec un des Bêta, un Oméga et des Gamma confirmés, là on est trois Gamma en entraînement et un Gamma-Sigma, comment on s'organise ? » commença Eren.

« Je peux assurer le rôle de l'Oméga en plus de mon rôle de Sigma, assura Armin. Les deux ne sont pas très différents, je vais juste devoir être plus alerte que d'habitude mais avec des Vampires à nos côtés ça devrait me simplifier la tâche grandement. »

Tous acquiescèrent.

« Il nous faut un chef de Meute, »posa Annie.

« Mikasa, tu veux bien t'en charger ? » demanda Eren.

« Moi ? Ce serait plus logique que ce soit Armin ou Eren. »

« Je serai déjà bien devant avec mon rôle d'éclaireur tu le sais bien. »

« Et moi on m'a toujours reproché mon impulsivité lors des entraînements de chasse, tu es la plus apte à occuper ce poste, » confirma Eren.

« Ça te convient Annie ? »

La blonde hocha la tête et Mikasa finit par accepter. Du côté des Vampires ce fut beaucoup plus simple – ou presque :

« Le fait que je sois là avec Hange ne change rien, Levi nous sommes sur tes terres c'est à toi de diriger la chasse, » déclara Erwin.

« Tu es sûr ? Très bien, formation habituel donc, bien que cette fois je ne prendrai qu'un Delta avec moi. »

« Vas-y Farlan, je suis déjà sortie aujourd'hui, » laissa Isabel en souriant.

« Laisse moi venir Levi, s'il te plaît, » supplia Petra.

Levi ne voulait pas encore faire courir de risque à Petra mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas la retenir au Manoir indéfiniment.

« Oluo peut l'accompagner, comme ça il pourra jeter un œil sur elle et être sur que tout ira bien, » appuya Eld approuvé par Gunther.

« Levi, ça fait des mois que je ne suis pas sortie hors du territoire du manoir. Je vais devenir folle. »

Le ton de Petra n'était plus suppliant, elle était presque au bord des larmes. Le soutien des autres Gamma n'aidait vraiment pas mais Levi céda en croisant le regard d'Eren, une lueur au fond des yeux qui semblait dire « fais-lui confiance, fais-moi confiance », exactement comme Erwin plus tôt.

« Très bien, mais tu restes en milieu de formation c'est clair ?

« Comme de l'eau de roche, merci Bêta Levi ! »

En voyant le sourire resplendissant de Petra, Levi espéra vraiment qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Il se tourna vers les Lycanthropes qui semblaient prêts depuis longtemps mais qui semblaient aussi mal à l'aise.

« Vous êtes prêts ? »

« Oui il ne nous reste plus qu'à nous transformer totalement. »

« Je vais pouvoir voir une shift de mes propres yeux ! » s'excita Hange.

Tous étaient en réalité assez curieux de voir la transformation des loups.

« Allez-y on attend plus que vous. »

Bizarrement Annie et Mikasa regardèrent ailleurs et Armin fixait un point inexistant et semblait mortifié. Même Eren était assez mal à l'aise.

« On peut pas le faire comme ça, on risquerait de déchirer nos vêtements. »

« Comment vous faites d'habitudes ?" Demanda Levi avant de voir le regard que lui lança son mate. "Oh- OH ! »

Le malaise devint générale sauf pour Hange qui ne voyait pas le problème.

« Le problème c'est qu'il est hors de question que tu vois ces enfants nus Hange, même si c'est pour les regarder se transformer, » claqua Levi.

« Vous avez tous besoin d'une salle du manoir dans laquelle vous changer ? » proposa Erwin.

« Non mais c'est quoi cette merde encore, tu vas pas les faire se transformer dans mon manoir ! »

« Non non ça ne sera pas nécessaire ! En plus on a l'habitude de se transformer les uns devant les autres donc entre nous on a pas besoin d'intimité, juste, est-ce que vous pouvez vous tourner ? »

Tous les vampires s'exécutèrent et on entendit vite les bruits familiers de vêtements enlevés. Les quatre Lycanthropes prirent tous de même le temps de replier leurs vêtements avant de descendre dans l'herbe et de s'aligner. Les Vampires entendirent très distinctement des os craqués dans des bruits atroces accompagnés de grognements familiers. Ils finirent par se tourner, cause de curiosité et tombèrent sur les Lycanthropes en fin de transformation : les visages s'allongeaient pour les museaux et ils virent les queues se développer du reste de coccyx qui subsistait sous les fourrures. Même transformés, les Vampires purent sans mal faire la distinction entre les loups :

Celui d'Annie était couleur sable, avec un nez un peu plus long que les autres, et des pattes arrières plus développées, et sa queue était moins touffue. Ses yeux ressemblaient vraiment à un assemblage de cristaux de glace, impassible, prêt à réagir vite si besoin.

Celui de Mikasa était aussi noir que ses cheveux naturel et la lumière naissante de la lune se reflétait magnifiquement bien dessus. Ses poils étaient assez longs et sa queue droite comme celle des Alpha Lycanthrope. Elle était un peu plus imposante que les trois autres, surtout qu'Annie et Armin, les deux plus petits. Ses yeux gris avaient un aspect plus que sauvage sous cette forme et semblait déjà analyser tout son environnement.

Eren était exactement aussi impatient qu'en humain et bougeait déjà frénétiquement une queue touffue et des pattes longues et plus fines mais puissantes. Il était peut-être le seul donc le poil n'était pas uniforme. Il était majoritairement châtain mais des lignes brunes et plus claires zébraient son dos et son museau. Ces yeux étaient aussi uniques sous cette forme là, puisque les deux prunelles bien distinctes sous forme humaine s'étaient associées pour donner une lueur dangereuse au regard du loup : un cercle vert brillait presque sur les poils autour de son œil et tout la vie d'Eren semblait émaner du centre doré de ses prunelles.

Armin lui était donc le deuxième plus petit et était celui qui avait le plus de poil. Sa queue était la plus longue et semblait s'agiter selon ce que le loup couleur soleil pouvait penser. Il avait des poils assez long derrière les oreilles qui les faisait paraître plus larges et longues et avaient également plus de poils autour de la tête. Ces yeux étaient aussi lisses que le ciel et si Armin n'avait été qu'un loup, tout ceux qui l'aurait croisé aurait eu de sérieux doute quand à son humanité tellement ses yeux paraissaient humain à cause de l'intelligence qui s'en dégageait. Le Sigma avait déjà commencé son rôle puisqu'il s'avança un peu devant les autres et huma l'air.

Levi fit aussi signe à son Clan de se mettre en place. Il allait avoir du mal à se concentrer et vit qu'Erwin se battait avec lui-même pour ne pas garder son regard fixe sur Armin. D'après ce qu'il savait, il s'était tous les deux nourris sur leur mate et à l'heure actuelle aucun autre sang ne leur faisait envie, bien qu'ils sentent trois humains en train de camper dans son territoire.

« Eren, Armin, Mikasa, Annie ! » Cria la voix forte d'Erwin.

Les quatre loups tournèrent la même tête impatiente vers eux.

« Comme nous ne chassons la même chose nous serons sûrement à des endroits différents, alors je propose qu'on se retrouve à cet endroit après nos chasses ! »

Des grognements lui répondirent avant qu'Armin ne tourne sa tête vers la forêt d'un coup et pousse un hurlement qui interrompis Levi. Les trois autres lui répondirent et s'élancèrent à sa suite dans les bois.

« Allez-y. »

Levi tourna la tête vers Farlan. Un échange de regard avec son Delta lui appris qu'il savait à quoi pensait Erwin et Levi depuis que leur mate respectifs s'étaient changés et il fut reconnaissant que quelqu'un lui propose.

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Évidemment. Allez-y, » répéta Farlan.

Les deux Vampires ne se le feraient pas répéter. Ils partirent donc à grande vitesse par là où était parti la Meute, et n'eurent aucun mal à les localiser grâce à leur ouïe. Pour ne pas les déranger, ils se placèrent en hauteur et eurent plus ou moins de mal à les suivre d'arbres en arbres. Armin était bien en tête pour les guider, suivi de Mikasa, avec Annie et Eren derrière et de chaque côté d'elle. Ils firent soudain une embardée vers la gauche et les deux Vampires faillirent les perdre. Les Lycanthropes en plein action étaient impressionnant, et d'en haut, ils voyaient clairement les épaules rouler sous la course, les pattes arrières propulser toujours plus fort et plus vite les animaux vers l'avant. Les oreilles d'Armin ainsi que ces moustaches ne cessaient de s'affoler puis il se stabilisa. Levi estima qu'il devait courir à peu près perpendiculairement au Manoir, et la réalisation le frappa. Directement droit au Manoir, lui avait entendu des bruits de camps, une présence humaine.

Il commença à paniquer : les humains ne devaient pas les voir c'était une des première règle à respecter lors d'une chasse, or c'est vers eux qu'ils fonçaient !

L'accélération d'Erwin à ses côtés lui appris que le blond en était arrivé à la même conclusion et Levi s'autorisa un regard vers lui : son Alpha était aussi occupé que son mate, les deux blonds faisaient fonctionner leur cerveau à plein régime mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Ils ne pouvaient pas juste crier leur noms et interrompre leur chasse, ça ne se faisait pas, mais comment allaient-ils faire ?

Levi discerna les bruits du camp se rapprocher dangereusement, et les quatre Lycanthropes n'avaient toujours pas changé de route !

« Levi ! »

Il sortit de ses pensées en entendants le cri d'Erwin et failli se prendre un énorme chêne. Enfin il rentra dedans, mais il réussit à ralentir sa vitesse et à s'y agripper sans se faire mal. Il releva la tête avec horreur en pensant avoir perdu les autres mais vit avec soulagement qu'ils avaient utilisé le chêne pour prendre un visage serré et se dirigeait vers un cerf qui ne les avait pas encore entendu. Il faut dire, malgré leur masse importante évidente, il se déplaçaient sans aucun bruit, et ça Levi ne le réalisa que maintenant. Une grosse masse se posa près de lui et il sortit ses canines prêt à attaquer avant de voir Erwin.

« Le cerf est juste près de l'arbre on peut arrêter de les suivre je pense. »

Le brun acquiesça et reporta son attention sur eux juste à temps pour voir Armin ralentir puis se stopper brutalement, pour être dépassé par Mikasa qui sauta par dessus lui et Annie et Eren accélérèrent pour se retrouver plus haut que le cerf, formant un triangle meurtrier autour de l'animal.

La chasse ne faisait que commencer.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le chapitre est là comme promis ! Pour le suivant on se retrouve normalement le 12 Janvier, mais comme ça tombe au milieu de mes partiels il est possible que je ne puisse mettre à jour que le weekend suivant. En attendant, bonne lecture !

Le rôle d'Armin étant finit, il laissa le reste aux trois autres, tournant autour d'eux pour s'assurer que le cerf ne s'échapperait pas. Eren grognait le plus fort, et Levi en leva les yeux au ciel tellement s'était prévisible. Mikasa tenta une approche mais le cerf, nerveux, bougeait trop pour qu'elle arrive à quoique ce soit. Elle tenta de lui sauter dessus mais il réussit à échapper à ses pattes, bien que gravement blessé puisqu'elle avait réussit à planter ses griffes dans sa cuisse arrière droite et à mordre sa patte arrière gauche. Le cerf voulut profiter de l'ouverture pour s'échapper mais sa blessure et l'intervention d'Eren l'en empêchèrent. Le loup châtain se jeta sur l'animal tellement violemment qu'il les fit rouler, et se remit sur ses pattes extrêmement rapidement, pour de nouveau sauter sur le cerf et lui mordre la nuque. Annie vient l'aider à finir la bête en appuyant de ses deux pâtes avant sur ce qui correspondait à la cage thoracique de l'animal et le cœur de la bête céda. Eren, qui avait toujours son cou dans sa gueule, le secoua légèrement de gauche à droite pour s'assurer qu'il était bien mort avant de le lâcher. Cette vision fit légèrement sourire les deux hommes. En voyant que tout était réglé, ils décidèrent de retourner avec le reste du Clan pour se nourrir, et dégager les intrus en bonus. En arrivant près du camp, Levi remarqua le reste de son Clan perché sur des arbres, à guetter. Le Bêta rejoignit Farlan et demanda un rapport.

« Ils ont entendu des bruits d'animaux et sont en train de délibérer pour savoir si ils doivent y aller où non. »

« Les bruits d'animaux viennent d'Eren et sa Meute, ils ne sont vraiment pas loin, je dirai a 10 mètres tout au plus. »

« On doit bouger vite, avant que eux le fasse ! » fit remarquer Petra avec empressement.

« Allez-y » autorisa Levi. « Farlan, tu as l'autorisation de plus te nourrir vu que tu dois t'occuper d'Isabel. »

Les deux duos et Farlan se laissèrent tomber au sol juste devant les humains, leur arrachant des cris de surprise suivis de cris de peur. Les yeux de tous brillaient d'une lueur presque folle et comme les Lycanthropes, ils formèrent un cercle autour d'eux pour garder les humains prisonniers. Levi, Erwin et Hange descendirent à leur tour et Levi s'avança pressé vers l'homme le plus proche.

« On se dépêche c'est déjà trop long », râla-t-il avant de se saisir de l'homme par les cheveux et de mordre violemment dans la chair, arrachant un cri de douleur à sa victime et de peur aux autres.

Le Bêta s'était nourri, c'était le signal, ils pouvaient tous se nourrir. Les humains étant en infériorité numérique, certains étaient attaqués par trois Vampires. Les poignets étant aussi une bonne source pour eux, alors lorsque les cous étaient déjà pris, c'est là qu'ils mordaient.

Très vite les victimes s'évanouirent dû au manque de sang et Levi lâcha la sienne qui s'écrasa lamentablement sur le sol.

Il récupéra un mouchoir et commença à nettoyer le bas de son visage, dégoûté : s'il y a bien quelque chose qu'il détestait en tant que vampire, s'était se nourrir. La deuxième mâchoire des vampires étant majoritairement faite d'incisives et de canines pour déchirer la peau, il se salissait dès qu'il mordait la chair. Il vit Farlan appeler les pompiers anonymement pendant que les Gamma déplaçaient les victimes et leurs affaires vers le point habituel où ils les laissaient.

Levi continuait d'enlever le sang autour de sa bouche lorsqu'il vit Eren et le reste de sa meute arriver. Il vit le regard d'Eren sur lui et se sentit soudain mal à l'aise face au massacre. Le loup châtain tourna sa tête sur le côté et Levi entendit une voix inquiète, incertaine, résonner dans sa tête :

_Vous … vous les avez tués ?_

Levi écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise et voulut s'approcher mais le loup recula et tourna sa tête sur le côté. Il donna des coups de pattes en direction du mouchoir de Levi et continua de bouger sur le côté.

« Oh pardon », Levi finit de se nettoyer et se dépêcha de ranger le mouchoir dans un autre mouchoir pour ne pas salir sa poche.

Eren le laissa s'approcher par la suite.

« Non, nous les avons pas tués, nous évitons. Nous ne faisons que leur prendre une quantité de sang suffisante pour leur faire perdre connaissance, puis nous les ramenons à la lisière de la forêt et passons des appels anonymes aux pompiers pour leur signaler de venir les chercher. Ils ne se souviennent de rien, notre deuxième mâchoire libère dans notre salive quelque chose qui a les même propriétés que l'acide éthanoïque, ils se réveillent avec une gueule de bois mais aucun souvenir de nous.»

Le loup hocha la tête et Levi fut soulagé de voir qu'il ne le fuyait plus. Il remarquait cependant encore légère hésitation, et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il avait lui-même refusé de se nourrir pendant une semaine après que son oncle lui ai montré comment faire.

« Il est temps de rentrer au Manoir, Eld et Gunther vont commencer à être sérieusement en manque », nota Petra.

Levi acquiesça et se tourna vers son Clan.

« On rentre au Manoir. »

Des loups, seul Armin et Eren étaient restés pour Erwin et Levi, et les deux Vampires marchèrent côte à côte avec les Lycanthropes.

« Vous vous êtes assez nourris ? » demanda Levi.

_Oui, la dernière chasse n'était pas si vieille et nous stockons la nourriture._

« Bien. »

Le trajet se fit en silence et ils arrivèrent enfin au Manoir, illuminée par la lumière de la lune d'une lueur blanche et bleutée qui produisait des reflets magnifiques sur les grandes fenêtres du bâtiment. Les vêtements de Mikasa et Annie avaient disparu, signe que les deux avaient déjà repris forme humaine.

_Attendez nous à l'intérieur, _demandèrent les lycanthropes à leur mate respectifs.

Les Vampires entrèrent tous dans le Manoir, et Eren et Armin les rejoignirent peu de temps après. Tous s'installèrent dans le salon et passèrent la soirée à parler de leur vie respective, donner des anecdotes sur les Clans/Meutes, parler des familles etc … jusqu'à ce que les loups commencent à dormir debout. Hange s'excusa, son devoir de mate se faisant sentir, et Erwin aurait fait de même si ils ne devaient pas retourner au village des Lycanthropes le lendemain.

Levi et Erwin allèrent donc « se coucher » avec leur mate tandis que les Delta et Gamma continuèrent leur vie nocturne habituelle.

**

Le lendemain, Eren ne tenait plus en place. Il avait vu ses parents la veille, mais c'était surtout l'excitation de présenter son soul-mate à ses parents qui nourrissait son agitation.

« Eren, restes tranquille, tu n'arrêtes pas depuis que tu es réveillé ! » râla Armin après que le brun ait encore fait le tour de la salle à manger.

Eren poussa un cri étouffé et Levi cacha son sourire moqueur derrière sa tasse. Erwin semblait calme et Mikasa et Annie étaient très désintéressées par la situation. Enfin. Mikasa était quand même inquiète, même si elle avait cru comprendre que ses parents adoptifs avaient déjà eu Levi au téléphone, le voir en vrai risquait d'être différent.

Deux heures plus tard ils étaient tous – Levi, Eren, Mikasa, Annie, Armin et Erwin – prêts à partir. Levi décida de prendre Farlan et Isabel avec lui, déplacement de Bêta oblige, et laissa aux Gamma la gestion du Manoir. Il avait autorisé Hange à venir avec son mate, ne sachant pas pour combien de jours il en avait. Il se doutait qu'il devrait discuté longuement avec les parents d'Eren, le jeune homme étant à peine majeur, son lieu de résidence pourrait être une source de conflit.

Techniquement, dans n'importe quel espèce, lorsque deux mate se rencontraient et étaient de même rang, ils déménageaient tout deux de leur logements chez leurs parents pour habiter ensemble. Mais lorsqu'un des mate avait un rang plus élevé, il était de coutume que le mate au rang plus faible aille s'installer chez l'autre. Ce qui était donc ce qui devait se passer pour Eren. Mais les mères loups étaient de vraies mère poule, aussi ironique que ça puisse paraître. Et il avait bien comprit que Carla était une mère loup classique. Ajouté à ça qu'ils n'étaient pas de la même espèce et il risquait de finir en garde partager de son mate avec ses parents …

La route vers le village dura deux bonnes heures. Levi fut impressionné de constater qu'Eren ne l'avait faite qu'en une demi heure lorsqu'il fuyait dans le sens inverse. Arrivé à vingt minutes du village, Mikasa décida d'appeler leurs parents pour les prévenir, et que eux-mêmes préviennent les gardes et la famille Royale qu'un Bêta Vampire arrivait.

La pause fit du bien à tout le monde. Eren et Armin chassèrent quelques lapins sous leur forme intermédiaire, et les Vampires piochèrent dans les stocks de poches de sang pour s'hydrater. Mikasa revint en courant, suivie par Annie, les deux paniquées :

« Eren ! Eren ! Où est Eren ?! »

« Là Mikasa, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda le jeune homme détendu.

« Papa et Maman, ils ne répondent pas ! » répondit la brune en agrippant le bras de son demi frère.

Eren sentit son cœur s'arrêter mais décida de ne pas faire de conclusions hâtives.

« Ce n'est peut-être rien, ils te rappelleront, ils doivent être occupés- »

« Je les appelle depuis dix minutes, sur les téléphones personnels et celui de la maison ! »

« J'ai essayé d'appeler Reiner et Bertholdt, et aucun des deux n'a répondu non plus, » ajouta Annie aussi paniquée que sa soul-mate mais sur un ton plus posé.

Eren et Armin écarquillèrent les yeux. Les deux amis d'Annie, surtout le blond, étaient tous le temps sur leur téléphone ! Jamais il ne manquait un appel, un message, il répondait dans la seconde à tout !

Armin se précipita sur son téléphone et tenta d'appeler son grand-père. Eren réessaya avec ses parents malgré ce qu'avait dit Mikasa, mais tomba effectivement sur la messagerie des deux.

Levi envoya ses Delta vérifier les alentours du village et plaça une main sur l'épaule d'Eren. Tous reprirent leurs affaires et reprirent la direction du village mais au pas de course.

Farlan et Isabel revinrent peu de temps après, paniqués eux aussi, Isabel du sang sur les mains.

« Oh par la Lune non, » souffla Mikasa.

« Ce n'est pas leur sang, » confirma cependant Eren.

« Il y a eu une attaque au village de Shiganshina, les barrières qui protègent la ville ont été entièrement brûlées ou brisées. Nous n'avons fait que quelques pas à l'entrée du village mais des centaines de corps jonchaient le sol- »

Les Lycanthropes n'attendirent pas la fin du rapport d'Isabel et s'élancèrent vers le village. Ils ignorèrent les odeurs de dizaines de sangs qui se mélangeaient dans l'air et brûlaient leurs narines. Armin et Annie les quittèrent pour rejoindre leur maison et Eren et Mikasa passaient dans les rues si vite qu'ils faillirent se prendre plusieurs fois des murs. S'ils ne connaissaient pas aussi bien leur village, ça serait sûrement déjà arrivé plusieurs fois.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant leur maison, Eren sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre et Mikasa étouffa un cri. Un rocher énorme était tombé sur le toit de leur maison, détruisant le toit en de milliers de morceaux de bois sur lesquels ils marchaient actuellement.

« Non, non ... » murmura Eren.

« Maman ! » cria Mikasa en se transformant partiellement pour affiner son odorat.

« Maman ! » répéta Eren en l'imitant.

Une odeur familière atteint leur narine, et ils essayèrent d'ignorer le fait que cette odeur se mélangeait au sang. Ils firent le tour du rocher et tombèrent sur le corps de leur mère, à moitié coincé sous la roche, couverte de sang au niveau des tibias.

« Maman ! » s'exclamèrent les deux horrifiés.

Ils se précipitèrent à ses côtés et Eren essaya immédiatement de bouger la pierre. Mikasa, elle, tentait de voir si leur mère était encore vivante, et lorsqu'elle entendit un pouf faible et une respiration irrégulière, elle sentit un léger soulagement s'étendre. Leur mère n'était pas morte, pas encore du moins.

Elle alla aider Eren et tous deux prirent leur forme totale de loup, pattes avant sur le sol et pattes arrières appuyant sur le rocher pour tenter de le faire rouler, en vain ? Ils n'étaient que deux !

Mais très vite, Armin revint les larmes aux yeux, son grand-père blessé à l'épaule à ses côtés, couverts de poussières, et Annie débarqua avec un Bertholdt encore sous le choc et un Reiner plus qu'énervé. Les quatre se précipitèrent pour aider leurs amis en voyant Carla prise au piège. Le rocher sembla bouger légèrement, alors ils redoublèrent d'effort. C'est sur la scène de ces six Lycanthropes dont deux inconnus, que débarquèrent les Vampires. Eren jappa tout de suite vers Levi.

_C'est ma mère !_

Levi écarquilla les yeux et se précipita à son tour pour donner de sa force surhumaine, vite suivi des Delta et d'Erwin. Le rocher finit par rouler entièrement et alla se caler contre le mur de la maison en face, et Carla commença à montrer les premiers signes de conscience. En faisant fit de leur presque nudité à tous, Mikasa et Eren allèrent aider leur mère à se redresser.

« Eren ? » la voix de la femme était rauque et usée, comme si elle avait trop crié.

« Oui maman, c'est moi, ne parle pas trop et surtout ne bouge pas. »

« Où est ta sœur, où est Mikasa ? »

« Je suis là maman, » répondit la brune en prenant la deuxième main que tendait Carla.

« La lune soit louée vous n'avez rien- » elle fut interrompue par une toux qui la fit cracher de la poussière.

« Maman ne parle pas trop, tout va bien, nous allons t'aider, on va trouver quelqu'un t'en fait pas ! »

« Où est papa ? » demanda Mikasa.

« La lune merci il est en voyage vers la Capitale. »

Les jambes de Carla avaient été fracturées par le rocher au niveau des tibias, mais si violemment que seul le fait qu'elle ne bouge pas donnait l'impression que ses jambes étaient encore en un morceau. La peau était déchirée, les os en poussières, et la quantité de sang qu'elle avait perdu aurait pu remplir une baignoire. Son loup devait travailler non-stop depuis l'incident, et si elle avait été humaine elle serait morte depuis longtemps. La distance avec son mate n'aidait pas non plus à la guérison rapide, mais la présence de ses enfants arrangeaient un peu les choses.

« J'ai vu un poste de secours vers la place du Château, je vais aller chercher de l'aide là-bas, ils enverront quelqu'un pour l'aider ! » prévint le grand-père d'Armin avant de partir en courant.

Annie, qui avait récupéré du matériel de soins, vint amener de quoi arrêter les hémorragies.

Les Vampires ne purent que rester sur le côté. Cela torturait Levi de sentir la douleur de son mate sans pouvoir rien faire. Il ne pouvait même pas le rassurer, le faire se sentir mieux : le Lycanthrope refuserait de quitter sa mère tant qu'elle était en danger de mort, et ça il ne pouvait que trop le comprendre.

Peu de temps après, des infirmiers vinrent chercher Carla, et Eren et Mikasa les suivirent à la trace, ignorant même Levi et Annie. Armin vint chercher du réconfort en Erwin, son grand-père à leur côté.

Ils arrivèrent tous sur la place principale du village, et ce fus le choc. Tout autour d'eux le chaos avait éclaté. Des enfants pleuraient, des dizaines de personnes étaient estropiés ; il manquait des bras, des jambes, des morceaux de chairs. Mais le pire fut lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans l'infirmerie qui s'était installée dans l’Église, intacte elle, qui servait aussi de morgue. À leur grand malheur, ils virent plus de corps recouvert de linge blanc que de corps en train d'être soigné. Peu importe ce qui c'était passé aussi, c'était un véritable massacre.

« Nous allons emmener votre mère dans une salle pour essayer de recoudre ses jambes, mais nous avons besoin que vous restiez ici, » demanda un des infirmiers Oméga.

« Pardon ? »

Eren serra les poings.

« Il est hors de question que je laisse ma mère seule ! Son mate est loin d'elle, elle a besoin de ses enfants si elle veut que son loup puisse guérir ses blessures un minimum rapidement ! »

Mikasa acquiesça de la tête et avança d'un pas, pour marquer sa supériorité de Gamma.

Mais l'Oméga n'en fut que peu impressionné, et jeta un regard à Armin, reconnaissant le jeune élève Sigma. Armin posa ses mains sur les épaules de ses amis et pressa légèrement :

« Ils savent ce qu'ils font, ils ne vous laisseraient pas à l'écart s'ils ne pouvaient pas la sauver sans vous. Faites leur confiance. »

« On ne sait rien de ce que font les Oméga! » répliqua Eren.

« Moi je sais. » répondit Armin d'une voix dure. « Tu me fais confiance ? »

Eren resta bouche ouverte sans rien dire quelques secondes tandis que Mikasa baissa la tête.

« Oui, » finit par dire le brun, « je te fais confiance, mais c'est ma mère- »

Sa voix se brisa avant qu'il se puisse finir et il éclata en sanglots. La douleur surgit dans le cœur de Levi d'une force encore jamais ressentie avant. Il se précipita sur Eren et l'entoura de ses bras. Le Lycanthrope s'effondra sur lui et ils finirent à genoux sur le sol. Mikasa encaissait mal également. La jeune fille habituellement inexpressive l'était autant que lors de la dispute de la veille avec son frère. Annie avait passé un bras autour de sa taille et laissa la brune enterrer son nez dans son cou, et mordre légèrement sa marque de mate pour se calmer.

« Soldat Jaeger, Soldat Ackerman ! »

Ils levèrent la tête et virent arriver leur Commandant, le Gamma Shadis.

« Commandant ! » Eren se redressa vivement et lui et sa sœur se mirent au garde à vous.

Shadis avisa Levi et ses Vampires et fronça le nez :

« Que font des … Vampires, ici ? »

Eren ne se démonta pas, malgré le dégoût évident de son supérieur :

« Il s'agit de mon soul-mate, le Bêta Levi Ackerman du Clan des Ailes de la Liberté, accompagné de ses Deltas, Isabel Magnolia et Farlan Church. La famille royale aurait bien sûr, dû les accueillir, mais lorsque nous avons tentez de contacter l'intérieur du village nous sommes restés sans réponse. Et en arrivant nous avons vu ce massacre. »

Shadis acquiesça et s'inclina légèrement en signe de respect devant Levi.

« Commandant, » enchaîna Mikasa, « que s'est-il passé ? »

Shadis soupira longuement et sortit une lettre de sa poche pour la montrer à tous :

« Des Déviants. Ils étaient de plus en plus dangereux et agressifs, et multipliaient leurs actions pour attaquer des groupes de Lycanthropes et Vampires en voyages politique, mais ils ont carrément décidé de s'allier les uns aux autres. »

Eren arracha la lettre des mains de Shadis et la lut à voix haute :

« _A vous tous qui nous avez chassé, méprisé, traîné dans la terre et la boue,_

_C'est à vous d'être traités comme des moins que rien. Les uns après les autres, nous attaquerons vos villages, détruirons vos familles, finiront vos vies. _

_Les Meutes et les Clans ne seront plus, et à la place, s'élèvera le peuple de Marh ! Vos traditions sont vieilles et obsolètes, vos régimes de vies tuent nos espèces à petit feu. _

_C'en est assez de vous laissez diriger de manière corrompue et despotique ! _

_Nous grandissons, vous disparaîtrez, _

_Le peuple d'Ymir mourra, celui de Marh s’élèvera. _»

Tous s'étaient arrêtés pour écouter le message laisser par l'ennemi, lut à voix forte par Eren. Le choc se lisait sur les visages des enfants, les adultes étaient autant horrifiés que furieux, et partout s'élevait la peur, l'angoisse, mais surtout la colère et la haine.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils racontent ? Le peuple d'Ymir ? Le peuple de Mahr ? Mais de quoi parlent-ils ? » demanda Eren, les poings si serrés qu'ils déchiraient presque la feuille jaunis.

« Il y a une vieille légende, » commença Armin incertain. « Vous connaissez tous celle de la femme qui fut la soul-mate du premier Lycanthrope mais également la mate du premier Vampire ? Des recherches récentes auraient révélé que le nom de la femme était Ymir. »

« Comment est-ce qu'ils ont pu trouvé ça ? » questionna Eren.

« Peu importe, » coupa Mikasa. « Continu Armin. »

« Il y a une autre légende qui est ressortie il y a quelques années, mais étant infondé, a été étouffé. Certains disent qu'une autre femme aurait porté les deux premiers individus de nos espèces, mais sans avoir subi d'expérience. Elle aurait été marqué par une créature qui aurait eu les deux spécificités des deux espèces, et de son ventre serait nés deux enfants, qui chacun aurait eu certaines spécificités de leur père. La séparation de ses spécificités aurait créée le premier Lycanthrope et le premier Vampire. »

« C'est ridicule ! Jamais une créature mi-Vampire mi-Lycanthrope n'aurait pu exister ! Des centaines d'expériences ont été faites, nos cellules se détruisent entre elles ! » intervint Isabel.

« Je suppose que le nom de cette femme était Marh ? » questionna Farlan.

« En effet, » coupa Shadis qui revint dans la conversation. « Ils sont une secte de fanatique qui s'est développée autour d'une fausse déesse, et sont une menace pour nos espèces. Les autres Meutes ont été prévenu. Les Clans n'ont pas encore dû être attaqués si vous avez le temps de vous permettre une promenade de santé, mais ici nous sommes en situation de Guerre. Je vais donc vous demandez de quitter les lieux. »

Eren s'apprêta à protester mais Levi lui fit signe de se taire. Avant que le Vampire ne put répondre, Shadis se tournait vers Eren et les autres, et leur tendit des uniformes de Gamma.

« Nous sommes en Guerre Soldats, par conséquent, il est temps de mettre en pratique ce que vous avez appris. Nous avons subi de grosses pertes parmi nos rangs. Nous allons mettre du temps avant de redevenir l'armée que nous étions. »

Eren eut peur de comprendre où son Commandant voulait en venir.

« Nous partons pour la base de Trost, dans la Meute Rose. »

Tous les Lycanthropes furent trop choqués pour dirent quoique ce soit. C'était si soudain.

« Attendez, quoi ? »

« On part à Rose ?! Mais, et le reste de la Meute ? On ne peut pas abandonner le reste de Shiganshina ! »

« Nos parents et familles ! »

« Les Lambda ! »

« Il n'y a plus de Lambda. Ils ont été les premiers visés et nous avons réagi trop tard, » claqua Shadis. « Nous partons dans dix minutes. Le reste de la meute suivra dans les jours qui suivent. Nous allons tous nous rapatrier dans une seule Meute, même Sina organise des mouvements de populations. Nous avons besoin d'être un mur. Nous serons un mur. Et vous, en tant que soldats Gamma, devez faire parti de ce mur ! Préparez-vous, je vous veux tous devant l'entrée du village dans dix minutes. Chaque absent sera considéré comme traître et Déviant, » déclara-t-il, le regard fixé sur Armin et Eren pour la dernière remarque.

Les deux sentirent un gouffre s'ouvrir sous eux, et Erwin et Levi sentirent l'impuissance les envahir. Ils n'avaient le droit de rien dire. Ils ne faisaient pas parti de cette meute, ils ne pouvaient rien dire, rien faire !

« Eren, » appela Levi.

Le regard que lui jeta son mate glaça le Vampire. Des regrets, mais surtout de la détermination, remplissaient ses magnifiques prunelles verrons qui lui avait tant plus. Armin lui, pleurait déjà. Levi tenta un pas vers Eren et tandis sa main.

« Eren, non, on peut trouver autre chose. »

« Je suis désolé Levi, je ne peux pas. Ma mère a été touché, mon père est sûrement en danger de mort, et toute mon espèce est menacée. Tu ferais la même chose. »

« Eren- »

Le jeune Lycanthrope avait les larmes aux yeux mais se refusait à pleurer. Il secoua la tête, et rapidement pour ne pas que le Vampire l'attrape, déposa un baiser au coin des lèvres de son soul-mate avant de rejoindre ses camarades qui partaient déjà. Armin et Erwin, plus rationnels mais tout aussi blessés, échangèrent un dernier regard avant que le blond ne tourne lui aussi les talons.

Levi sentit son cœur inactif lui faire affreusement mal, et le souffle lui manqua, malgré le fait qu'il ne respirait pas. Erwin posa sa main sur son épaule, mais Levi ne le sentit même pas.

Eren ne lui avait pas dit au revoir, ils se reverraient, il le savait …

_… mais quand ?_


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà le 14e chapitre ! Malgré ce que vous allez découvrir dans ce chapitre, je ne pense pas qu'il fera plus de 25 chapitres GRAND MAXIMUM !
> 
> ATTENTION, Smut plus où moins léger vers la fin, si il y en a que ça gêne, faites attention
> 
> Prochain chapitre le 26 Janvier, en attendant, bonne lecture !

_ **2 ans plus tard** _

Levi tournait en rond depuis quelques jours. Les groupes des enfants de Mahr s'étaient calmés dans leurs attaques contre les Vampires, et ils se retrouvaient maintenant lui et son Clan en attente.

Il croisa Armin dans les escaliers du Manoir, et demanda comme chaque matin depuis un an :

« Hey Armin, des nouvelles ? »

_D'Eren et son groupe_ n'était pas dit, mais le blond sut compléter la question par lui même. Et pour la première fois depuis un an, il ne répondit pas négativement avec un sourire triste, mais afficha un sourire éclatant et s'exclama :

« Je viens juste d'en avoir ! Il n'y a pas que chez les Vampires que les Mahr se sont calmés, chez les Lycanthropes aussi, lui, Mikasa et toute sa Brigade vont venir à la Demeure de Marley pour la réunion annuelle. »

Levi se rattrapa à la rampe d'escalier. Sa tête tournait, mais le bonheur l'envahit.

Pour comprendre cette situation, il faudrait retourner deux ans en arrière.

Eren, Armin et Mikasa étaient bien parties à Rose, juste à temps pour terminer leur formation et avoir leur cérémonie de passage, faisant de Mikasa, Annie et Eren des Delta confirmés, aux côtés de leur camarades. Les Lycanthropes avaient été les cibles principales des différents groupes sectaires de Mahr – comme ils aimaient se faire appeler – et ils avaient rapidement du partir aux fronts. Le terme était peut être fort, mais pas tant que ça : une vraie guerre avait éclaté entre les Lycanthropes et les Vampires, contre Mahr.

Quelques jours seulement après l'attaque de Shiganshina, c'est une des principales villes Vampires qui fut la cible des attaques. Levi et Erwin n'eurent pas plus de temps pour penser à leur chagrin, puisqu'ils furent tout deux envoyer en tant que Capitaine (Levi et Hange) et Commandant. Ils avaient réussi à reprendre le dessus sans trop de difficulté, mais pour réaliser bien plus tard qu'ils étaient passés à côté de beaucoup d'éléments. 

Le peuple de Mahr n'avaient lancé que ces deux petites attaques primaires pour faire parler de lui. Ils étaient restés silencieux quelques mois, pour réapparaître avec une force de frappe dont la puissance était nouvelle. Les batailles qui suivirent furent aussi désastreuses pour les Lycanthropes comme pour les Vampires. Une partie de la famille Royale Lycanthrope avait disparu lors de l'attaque de Shinganshina, mais ce fut lorsque les Vampires perdirent Daris Zackley, Alpha du Clan des Licornes d’Émeraudes (considéré comme les Brigades Spéciales, tout le temps en mouvement à accomplir les travaux les plus dangereux) mais aussi de tout les Vampires (le Suprême), que le chaos prit place. 

Les Vampires laissèrent donc de côtés leurs batailles, et prirent le temps d’élire un nouveau Suprême. 

Cela se joua entre Erwin Smith, Alpha du Clan des Ailes de la Liberté et Dot Pixis, Alpha du Clan des Roses (la Garnison, chargée des défenses). Le choix était cornélien, car tout deux étaient excellent Alpha, mais la décision fut prise par Pixis lui-même, qui avait l'autorité en tant qu'ancien Alpha de nommer un Suprême et l'utilisa. Erwin fut donc nommé Suprême, et le rôle de Zackley en tant qu'Alpha des Licornes d’Émeraudes revint à son meilleur Bêta, soit Naile Dork. Le garçon était très impulsif et arrogant, mais Erwin savait quand calmer ce caractère et quand le mettre à profit. Les batailles qui suivirent furent toutes majoritairement gagnées, mais de lourdes pertes suivirent. 

Les Delta d'Hange, Nanaba Asami et son mate Mike Zacharias avaient sauvé le reste de l'escouade en se sacrifiant, et Petra était de nouveau passée à côté de la mort, mais cette fois, elle ne s'en sortirait pas si chanceuse : sa colonne vertébrale avait de nouveau été touchée, la paralysant à partir du bassin. 

Ed et Hange avaient perdu un œil, Erwin un bras, et Levi lui-même souffrait de quelques cicatrices au visage, résultat d'une bataille particulièrement meurtière. Les Vampires avaient mis plus de temps à s'en remettre qu'ils n'auraient dû. 

Il faut dire que l'absence du mate de Levi pesait sur tous. Leur Bêta était de nouveau ce Vampire cynique et froid, dont le regard vide vous donnait envie de regarder vos pieds tellement il était intense. 

Il faut dire qu'il n'avait rien vu venir. Il trouvait son mate pour que celui-ci perde sa famille et son foyer et parte à la guerre le lendemain. Il en voulait à Eren, il savait qu'il avait tord, mais il en voulait à Eren. Levi ressentait le départ d'Eren comme un abandon. Comme tous les départs qu'il avait subi dans sa vie. 

Erwin avait été dans le même cas au début (il avait rapatrié sa base chez Levi, et même Hange et Moblit s'étaient installés chez le petit brun), mais un an après le départ de Shiganshina, Armin revint, ses cheveux encore un peu plus longs, les épaules carrés et le corps sculpté d'une légère musculature, forgé par l'année d'entraînement intense qu'il avait suivi, en tant que lien entre Vampire et Lycanthrope. Ceux-ci avaient perdu beaucoup de Sigma et d'Oméga, et dès qu'Armin fut prêt, il valida sa formation et passa la cérémonie faisant de lui un vrai Sigma. Il avait été directement envoyé en mission en tant que pont entre les Meutes et les Clans via le Suprême ; la famille Royale bien au courant de qui était son mate, et elle voyait que profits à tirer de cette liaison. 

Erwin et Armin se retrouvèrent donc, permettant à Levi d'enfin se mettre à jour sur la situation de son propre mate. 

Il appris qu'Eren avait rejoint la 104e Brigade Lycanthrope, et que tous les corps armées furent concentrés à la capitale, Sina. Il faisait parti des dix meilleurs de sa Brigade aux côtés de sa sœur, Annie et ses deux amis, ainsi que Jean Kirschtein et Marco Bott, soulmates, Conny Springer et Sasha Braus, soulmates également, et Historia Reiss, qui était la soulmate d'une ancienne Solitaire appelée Ymir Saki. À leurs côtés se trouvaient dix autres Delta, qui faisaient que la dynamique du groupe était presque excellente, et que la 104e Brigade était vue comme la plus prometteuse. Armin révéla avec peine que le père d'Eren n'était toujours pas réapparu, et que la haine qu'il portait pour le peuple de Mahr était ce qui l'avait emmené si loin. Le blond avait prévenu le Vampire que le mode de pensée et le caractère de son mate avait déjà pas mal changé en un an … 

Levi ne pouvait nier qu'il appréhendait le Eren qu'il retrouverait. Serait-il encore le Eren qu'il connaissait ? Il n'y comptait pas … il savait comme la guerre modifiait les âmes, et si même Armin avait les traits marqués par ses connaissances des horreurs de la guerre, il ne voulait même pas penser à ce qu'elles avaient fait à Eren, qui les vivaient. Ils s'étaient déjà marqués et étaient donc déjà liés, ce que Levi hésita encore à qualifier de positif ou négatif.

Ils avaient pu se voir, s’apercevoir, en rêve, lors des nuits les plus calmes ; positif. Il lui arrivait de subir de vives douleurs à certains endroits du corps, alors qu'il ne faisait que lire dans sa salle de thé ; négatif, car il savait que cela venait des sensations d'Eren. D'ailleurs, son épaule droite le tirait depuis ce matin.

Ils ne se sentirent pas mourir, ce qui confirma à l'un que l'autre était bien vivant, mais après deux ans dans l'attente, ils n'en pouvaient plus, l'un comme l'autre. 

Eren grimaça lorsqu'une main s’aplatit sur la blessure de son épaule droite. 

« Alors Jaeger, t'as fait les comptes ?! Parce que je suis sûr d'avoir pulvérisé mon record. »

« La ferme tête de cheval ! Tu vas me donner la migraine avec tes hennissements ! »

« Ha ! Ça veut dire non ! Espèce de loser j'ai encore gagné ! »

« C'est pas un concours », claqua Ymir.

« Fait pas ta rabat-joie fausse fille ! »

« C'est qui que t'appelle fausse fille espèce d'équidé ! Reviens ici sale lâche ! On verra qui de toi où Marco se la prendra dans le cul quand j'en aurai fini avec toi ! »

L'infirmerie fut vite remplie des cris de peurs de Jean poursuivi par une Ymir au sourire de tueuse.

« Ymir, » se plaint Marco devenu écarlate de gêne. 

Eren profita du spectacle et encouragea Ymir, jusqu'à ce qu'une tape sur le crâne le calme :

« Aïe ! Mikasa ! »

« Cesse de te moquer. Et enlève ton haut, je vais m'occuper de ton épaule. »

Pendant que la brune banda sa plaie, Eren fit le tour de sa brigade. Malgré l'élan d'Ymir et Jean, la joie n'était pas réellement présente. Il avait perdu la moitié de la brigade en deux mois. Les dernières batailles étaient violentes, agressives, imprévisibles, et même eux n'étaient plus de tailles. Mais comment dire ça à la Reine, lorsqu'elle reposait tous ses espoirs eux. 

« Eren, » Mikasa semblait l'appeler depuis un moment.

« Pardon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Shadis veut nous parler. »

Ils récupérèrent Ymir et Jean et se mirent tous en ligne, entre la 103e et la 105e Brigades, qui à eux deux ne comptaient même pas l'entièreté de la 104e. C'était un vrai massacre.

Shadis se présenta devant eux et leur permit de se reposer. 

« La Reine Lycanthrope et le Roi Vampire sont entrés en contact ce matin, suite aux attaques du mur Rose et des terres Vampires. Après avoir combattus nos batailles chacun de son côté, ils ont décidé de former une alliance. Nous en saurons plus demain, puisque nous sommes tous convoqués à la Demeure Marley pour la réunion annuelle Vampires-Lycanthropes. Des questions ? »

Jean leva la main.

« Delta Kirschtein! »

« La réunion annuelle n'a pas normalement lieu en hiver ? »

« Nous sommes en guerre Delta, la réunion annuelle a lieu lorsque les Royautés le décident ! »

Historia leva la main à son tour. 

« Delta Reiss ! »

« Toutes les Meutes et tous les Clans ne peuvent être présent, la Demeure n'a pas assez de place, qui exactement sera présent ? »

« Les brigades de 100 à 110, ce qu'il en reste, en tout cas, ainsi que les chefs des corps armées. Les Alpha, Bêta et Delta des trois Clans et des trois Meutes Principales, les Familles Royales, et les tous les Sigma toutes espèces confondus. »

Plus personne ne se fit connaître, et Shadis les renvoya à leurs tentes. 

Eren sentait son cœur battre furieusement ; il avait réagi comme ça dès qu'il avait entendu que Levi serait présent. Il était parti si vite, il y a deux ans, que la rupture fut brutale et depuis, il ne cessait d'y repenser. Normal, on parlait de son soulmate, mais il sentait bien que les retrouvailles ne seraient pas que joie et soulagement. Il savait que Levi était vivant, en laissant le Vampire le marquer et en le marquant, ils s'étaient liés, et Eren l'aurait senti si l'autre avait quitté son monde. Il savait très bien que le Vampire fut souvent en danger ces deux dernières années, et il avait senti la douleur de ses blessures, tout comme Levi avait dut sentir les siennes. Il se précipita sur l'ordinateur commun de la brigade, et envoya un mail commun à sa mère et Armin pour les mettre au courant de la situation. Il sentait progressivement l'excitation le gagner et chasser l'anxiété. 

Il savait qu'il était à blâmer, même si Levi ne pouvait lui en vouloir trop longtemps … pas vrai ?

« Bah alors Jaeger, on a des fuites ! » railla Ymir en s'asseyant à côté de l'ordinateur.

Eren sortit de ses pensées et se rendit compte que des larmes avaient commencé à tâcher ses yeux. Il se dépêcha de les essuyer en jetant un œil aux autres pour être sûr que personne n'avait rien vu, mais Ymir le rassura :

« Hey cowboy, calme-toi, on comprend. T'es peut-être notre leader et ils ont peut être besoin de te voir fort, mais quand on parle des mates, ils seraient tous prêts à te tendre une épaule sur laquelle pleurer. » 

« Merci Ymir- »

« Ah non ne dis rien ! » coupa la jeune femme en levant les bras. 

Elle était deux ans plus âgée, trois pour sa mate, et malgré son sarcasme, son manque de tact et son manque de sérieux, elle était devenue comme une grande sœur pour tous. Elle aidait souvent mais refusait les remerciements : ça donnait vraiment l'impression qu'elle avait aidé, et elle avait une réputation à tenir ! 

« Je ne sais pas comment tu as fais pendant ces deux ans, » reprit-elle plus doucement. 

Elle regardait amoureusement Historia qui chahutait avec les deux géants du groupe, Reiner et Bertholt. 

« Rien que la perdre deux secondes de vu sur le champ de bataille et je me sens mourir. »

« Les conditions sont différentes, » tenta de justifier Eren. « Nous n'étions pas en danger de mort avec Levi. »

Tous savaient pour les soulmates d'Armin et Eren, et Conny et Sasha s'étaient prosternés devant eux pendant trois jours avant qu'Ymir ne les frappe et qu'ils arrêtent leurs bêtises. 

« Même, tu dois sentir quand il se blesse, et inversement, ça doit être de la torture. »

« Ça oui, mais je sais qu'il est vivant, ça me suffit. »

*

Le lendemain, ils partirent à l'aube, Vampires comme Lycanthropes. Ces derniers furent les premiers arrivés, et ils piquèrent tous une sieste légendaire, laissant enfin de côté l'angoisse d'être réveillés en pleine nuit par des cris ou une alerte. Eren fut réveillé par Armin, qui arrivé avec les Vampires, avaient eu l'autorisation d'accéder aux quartiers des Lycanthropes. 

La Demeure de Marley était réellement énorme, un vrai hôtel caché sous la façade d'un mini château. Il y avait, en tout et pour tous, quatre ailes : une pour les Lycanthropes, une pour les Vampires, et une pour chaque Famille Royale. Chaque aile comportaient plus d'une centaines de chambres, ce qui auraient peut-être était peu au début de la guerre, mais qui maintenant, ne servaient même pas à la moitié des loups. 

« Armin ? »

« Eren ! T'as changé c'est dingue ! Regarde ça t'as encore pris des bras ! Et tes cheveux ?! Je croyais que Shadis les voulaient court ?? »

Il était vrai que l'armée restait l'armée, et le style capillaire était limité. Mikasa avait aussi raccourcit sa coiffure, la portant à la garçonne, et Annie les avait raccourci comme ceux de Mikasa avant, transformant sa mèche en une petite frange dégradée. Sasha, Ymir et Historia étaient les seules à les avoir gardés long, mais toujours bien attachés. Eren les avaient aussi laissé un peu poussé, et ils étaient assez long pour faire des petits nœuds et se mettre devant ses yeux. 

Le brun ne répondit pas et se jeta sur son meilleur ami, lui arrachant un cri de surprise. Alarmées, Mikasa et Annie débarquèrent, pour trouver les deux jeunes hommes par terre, riant comme des idiots. Les deux femmes accueillirent Armin chaleureusement, et le reste de la journée fut passée à échanger les moindres détails de l'année passée en séparé.

Une chasse fut organisé pour les Vampires, un banquet pour les Lycanthropes, et Eren et Levi ne purent se voir qu'avant tard dans la soirée. Erwin et Armin s'étaient arrangés avec les Familles Royales pour laisser l'autorisation à l'un et l'autre de pénétrer les appartements de l'espèce opposé. 

Mais seul Levi fut mis au courant, et après avoir tourné mille fois dans sa chambre, prit son courage à demain et alla frapper à la porte d'Eren. 

Le jeune loup alla ouvrir, inconscient de ce qui l'attendait. 

Si Eren était un peu plus grand que Levi il y a deux ans, maintenant il le dépassait presque d'une bonne tête largement. Les secondes qui suivirent l'ouverture de la porte furent passées à se découvrir l'un l'autre … se  _ re _ découvrir plutôt.

Eren vit avec effroi les marques de la guerre dans les cicatrices qui ornait le côté gauche du visage de Levi, et il nota qu'à quelques centimètres prêt, son Vampire aurait perdu son œil. Le reste de son visage semblait tiré, fatigué, ce que le Lycanthrope comprenait tout à fait, mais la faim qu'il sentit en Levi par contre il ne l'a comprit pas. Le Vampire aurait dû s'être nourrit lors de la chasse, mais il semblait ne pas avoir assez mangé, et ce sur la longueur. Ses cheveux bruns étaient toujours rasés à ras sur les côtés et plus long au dessus, et le loup d'Eren émit un son de plaisir en lui en retrouvant les beaux yeux de son soulmate. Levi n'avait pas tant changé que ça en deux ans. 

Levi lui, avait l'impression d'avoir un tout autre homme devant lui. En deux ans, Eren avait l'air encore plus adulte, plus mature ; il avait devant lui un jeune homme qui avait fait la guerre, avait été témoin de monstruosité, vécu des pertes, comme lui … Eren n'avait plus rien d'un garçon. La lueur qui faisait tant sourire Levi, cette lueur enfantine d'ignorance et d'innocence, le Vampire ne la trouva pas dans le regard vairon de son mate. Il n'y voyait que souffrance et fatigue … il portait un t-shirt à manches courtes, qui laissait voir à Levi les blessures dont il avait ressenti la souffrance ces derniers mois. L'épaule d'Eren était d'ailleurs encore bandée, mais en plus de ça le Vampire remarquait les cicatrices qui couvrait son bras droit, ainsi qu'une qui dépassait du col de son haut, et semblait traverser son torse. 

C'était la première fois en deux ans qu'ils étaient si proche, et pourtant, ils avaient l'impression de se voir à des milliers de kilomètres l'un de l'autre. 

Eren fut le premier à briser le silence :

« Levi, » souffla-t-il comme s'il n'y croyait pas, comme si c'était un miracle. 

Levi força un sourire léger et posa sa main sur la joue de l'autre :

« Qu'est-ce que la guerre t'as fait ? »

« Je pourrais te demander la même chose, » répondit Eren avec un sourire fatigué. « Entre. »

Levi enchaîna :

« J'ai déjà vécu des guerres, et à part toi, celle-ci n'a plus rien à me prendre psychologiquement. »

Eren comprit immédiatement de quoi Levi voulait parler. Via Armin, il se doutait que son soulmate savait la position importante qu'il entretenait, et le voir, être avec lui, sentir de nouveau leur lien être plus fort et attirant que jamais, les larmes commencèrent à monter.

Eren n'y tint plus et attrapa Levi par son col avant de violemment l'embrasser. Levi n'hésita pas à lui rendre son baiser, et ce fut chaotique, sale, une danse de langues et de dents ; mais ils en avaient tout deux besoin. Ils avaient besoin de se sentir vivant, dans l'horreur de ce qui les entouraient, dans l'horreur qu'était devenue leur vie, ils avaient besoin de sentir l'autre. 

Levi ignora les larmes qu'il sentait couler sur les joues d'Eren, et s'appliqua à déboutonner le jeans du garçon, pendant que celui-ci lui enlevait veste et chemise, le laissant torse nu. 

« Eren, » appela Levi, appel auquel l'autre brun resta sourd. 

Le t-shirt d'Eren rejoignit rapidement les autres vêtements sur le sol, et celui-ci n'effectua une pose que pour placer ses mains sous les genoux de Levi et le soulever, laissant échapper un grognement quand le Vampire verrouilla automatiquement ses jambes autour de sa taille, et sortit les crocs pour mordre Eren. 

La salive du Vampire fit vite effet et le Lycanthrope était maintenant un tas gémissant sous Levi – ils avaient rejoint le lit et Eren les avaient posé dessus le plus doucement possible. Quand Levi eut fini, il prit correctement le temps de soigner la plaie en la léchant, faisant frissonner Eren. Ils avaient tout deux vu trop de sang pour en voir encore, surtout dans un moment aussi intime. 

Eren les retourna et ce fut à son tour de s'attaquer au cou de son mate, utilisant une main pour défaire et chasser leur pantalon. 

« Eren, » appela de nouveau Levi, légèrement gémissant. 

Le brun était essoufflé, avait les joues roses, et Eren se dit que cette image était la plus belle qu'il ait jamais vu. 

« Tu es sûr ? » demanda le Vampire. 

Le Lycanthrope remonta à son niveau et l'embrassa, juste l'embrassa. Sans langue, sans se presser, juste leurs lèvres se mouvent ensemble. Il s'écarta et passa une main sur les cicatrices de Levi. 

« Je suis désolé d'être parti comme un voleur, mais ma Meute avait besoin de moi. »

« Je le sais, et je ne t'en veux pas. »

« Mais moi si, j'ai eu tellement besoin de te voir pendant deux ans, j'ai pensé tant de fois abandonner ... »

« Nous tous- »

« J'ai eu peur de me réveiller au milieu de la nuit et de te sentir mourir ! »

Levi comprit et posa un baiser sur son front :

« J'ai eu la même peur Eren. »

« Laisse-moi faire ça. »

Levi acquiesça et laissa Eren exorciser sa peine et sa douleur ; il n'était pas le seul à en avoir besoin. Ils se sentirent, se touchèrent, se découvrir, s'aimèrent. Levi grimaça sous l'intrusion d'Eren, mais après quelques mouvements de bassin, la douleur laissa place au plaisir, et tout deux en burent chaque goutte jusqu'à épuisement. Leurs mains étaient croisées et jointes au dessus de la tête de Levi lorsqu'ils vinrent, ensemble, et ce sentiment s'imposa en eux si fort que plus rien n'eut d'importance. Ils sentirent l'autre s'éveiller en eux, découvrirent tous ce que l'autre ressentait. Ils s'étaient liés solidement et au plus profond de leur âme, leur corps. Levi s'était senti réellement vivant ; Eren l'avait ramené à la vie.

Lorsque l'extase retomba, ils étaient ensommeillés – même Levi qui redécouvrit se sentiment si lointain – mais savaient qu'ils n'avaient pas fini. 

Ils étaient nus, enroulés dans les draps, et allongés l'un en face de l'autre.

« Je … j'ai perdu des hommes et des femmes. Il y a trois mois, la Reine nous a donné une mission importante. Tu dois le savoir, des murs ont été construit autour des villages des trois grandes Meutes, créant des enceintes qui ont servi à protéger et accueillir les autres Meutes. Le mur Maria a été attaqué, et leurs forces ont vite été dépassé. Ma Brigade étant la meilleure, c'est nous qui avons été envoyé en renforts. Mais ils ont des individus Levi, je ne saurai même pas te les décrire. Une femme en particulier, une Lycanthrope, une vraie machine. Elle était accompagnée par deux autre Lycanthropes mâles, ils étaient deux blonds et un brun, et leurs forces, même pour nous, n'étaient pas normales. Ils étaient trois fois plus gros que nous tous, et semblait dix fois plus résistants. Griffes, crocs, rien ne leur résistait ! »

Eren sentait de nouveau la panique monter, mais se calma vite en sentant la main de Levi dans ses cheveux. 

« Annie, Reiner et Bertholt manquaient à l'appel, encore blessés et faibles de la précédente attaque, et faisant parti des dix meilleurs, nos forces étaient diminuées et … »

Le Vampire fronça les sourcils sous la détresse évidente de son amant :

« La moitié de la Brigade fut décimée. C'est comme ça que j'ai eu ces cicatrices qui font comme une spirale autour de mon bras. Quand j'étais transformé, je me suis attaqué à la femelle, et ma patte s'est retrouvée coincée dans sa gueule. »

Il ferma les yeux sous le souvenir douloureux.

« Elle n'arrêtait pas de tourner sa tête pour déchirer la peau et m'arracher le bras. Je ne m'en suis sorti qu'en reprenant forme humaine pour libérer mon bras de ses énormes crocs pour me retransformer après. »

Levi rapprocha Eren de lui et le Lycanthrope plongea son nez dans son cou. Il calma son soulmate en dessinant des formes quelconques sur son bras avec ses doigts, et attendit qu'Eren demande :

« Les autres .. les Delta, les Gamma ? »

Levi inspira un grand coup.

« Je ne vais pas te mentir Eren, nos forces aussi ont été considérablement affaiblies. Hange et Ed ont perdu un œil, Erwin un bras et Petra … Petra a été de nouveau blessée à la colonne vertébrale. »

« Par la lune ! Comment va-t-elle ?! Elle est vivante ? »

« Oui Eren, mais … elle ne pourra plus jamais remarcher, et encore moins se battre. Son bassin est en miettes, ses nerfs ont tous lâchés … »

Eren était choqué. Réellement. La mort était une chose. Les blessures physiques en étaient une autre. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, quoi faire. 

« Armin savait ? »

« Oui. »

« Il ne m'a rien dit- »

Un sanglot étrangla voix du jeune homme. 

« Il semblait si heureux quand je l'ai vu, » finit-il.

« Il sait faire la part des choses. Armin est un Sigma, dans les prochains jours, c'est à eux qu’incombera la suite de nos stratégies. Il devra calculer les pertes, et être prêt à les assumer. Et puis, Petra n'est pas malheureuse. Quand tu la verras, n'agis pas comme si quelque chose avait changé, elle n'aimerait pas ça. »

Eren hocha de la tête vivement.

« Ces créatures dont tu parles, je les ai rencontré aussi. Les trois même, si je ne m'abuse. C'est le gros brun qui m'a fait ça, » dit-il en désignant son visage. « Et tu as raison, bien que ce soit des Lycanthropes, ils n'ont rien de loup, mais plus de bêtes sauvages, comme des garous. »

Les garous, ou loups-garous, vampires-garous, étaient une légende que partageait Humains et Lycanthropes/Vampires. Ajouter à leur espèce le côté  _ garou _ décrivait tout de suite un individu comme plus animal, bestial, sauvage, violent, avec un physique entre le quadrupède et le bipède. Alors en voir en vrai, du côté ennemi qui plus est … 

« Levi, » dit soudain Eren en se redressant, maintenant assis dos face au Vampire. « Il faut que je te dise quelque chose. »

Il se tourna vers son soulmate surpris. 

« Suite à cette attaque, quelque chose s'est réveillé en moi, quelque chose de violent … et je ne suis pas le seule, Ymir aussi, de ma Brigade, à cette chose en elle.»

« Eren, de quoi tu parles ? »

« Levi, je suis un garou. »


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Je vous raconte pas la galère que c'est d'être étudiante à Paris en ce moment les enfants. Les grèves plus les partiels, y a de quoi péter des plombs. Enfin bref, bonne nouvelle un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère, vous plaira ! Bonne lecture, et prochain chapitre le 9 Février.

Levi se tenait debout aux côté de Hange derrière Erwin, assis à la droite de la Reine Vampire. En face, à l'autre bout de table, la Reine Lycanthrope, et à sa gauche, soit presque en face de Levi, Eren et sa brigade.

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir à ce que lui avait dit son compagnon, étant été interrompu par Shadis, le commandant d'Eren, et Erwin qui le cherchait.

Tous ceux convoqués étant arrivés à la Demeure, les familles royales n'avaient pas voulu perdre plus de temps. Lui et Eren n'avaient donc pas encore eu l'occasion de discuter du _pourquoi Eren pensait être une de ses horribles créatures_.

Un vidéo-projecteur avait été installé à la demande des Lycanthropes, nourrissant ainsi la curiosité des Vampires.

Pendant une vingtaine de minutes, les deux familles firent les constats des pertes, que ce soit de personnes ou de territoires, et Levi n'y porta pas une grand attention. Non, son regard était fixé sur Eren, qui lui s'appliquait fortement à l'éviter, à son grand agacement. Levi remarqua aussi qu'Armin ne cessait d'alterner son regard entre lui et son ami brun, et que Mikasa aussi le regardait comme s'il était une bombe prête à exploser. Mais pourquoi ?

« Capitaine Ackerman ! »

Levi ne sursauta pas – jamais – et ramena son regard vers la Reine Vampire. Elle semblait l'avoir appelé plusieurs fois déjà, et son regard n'était pas très sympathique. Elle faisait partie de la vieille génération, celle qui avait encore du mal à accepter les relations Vampires-Lycanthropes. Et il se doutait que son inattention plus le fait qu'Eren et lui empester l'odeur de l'un et de l'autre ne devait pas aider à son cas.

« Pardonnez-moi, qu'il y a-t-il ? »

« Je demandais votre discrétion et la promesse que ce que vous verrez dans cette pièce reste dans le secret quand aux autres Vampires et Lycanthropes qui ne se trouvent pas dans cette Demeure, » répondit la Reine Lycanthrope.

Levi acquiesça.

« Je m'engage à garder pour moi ce que je verrais aujourd'hui. »

« C'est dans votre propre intérêt, Capitaine Ackerman, considérant que votre soulmate est touché, » finit la Reine loup sur un ton acide.

Une petite blonde de la brigade d'Eren posa sa main sur l'épaule de la Reine et lui chuchota à l'oreille. La Reine se détendit mais garda ses traits durs et sévères. Levi devina que la blonde devait être Historia Reiss, princesse Lycanthrope et prochaine héritière au trône, le reste de la famille royale ayant été décimé, si sa sœur, l'actuelle Reine Frieda Reiss, venait à perdre la vie. Enfant illégitime, elle ne devrait pas avoir accès au trône, mais vu les circonstances …

« Nous avons découvert que les _Garous_, créatures tirées de mythes, existent belle et bien. Nous avons été attaqués par des centaines de Garous, mais seul trois d'entre eux semblaient montrer des signes d'intelligence et de contrôle. Les autres attaquaient sans réfléchir et sans tactique, ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'ils étaient morts, et non pour prendre le temps de penser à leurs prochains mouvement. »

Le projecteur s'alluma et montra des photos de ses Garous irréfléchis, puis passa à une photo assez floue des trois Garous en question. L'un était blond comme les blés, l'autre blond comme le soleil, et le dernier brun comme un corbeau. La différence ? Ils étaient énormes. Comme Eren l'avait dit, ils étaient trois à quatre fois plus gros que des Lycanthropes classiques, ils faisaient la taille d'ours brun. Le brun était même encore plus gros que tous les autres.

« Nous avons réussi à identifier des caractéristiques propre à ces trois Garous. Le blond serait un Garou Femelle, l'autre blond, plus foncé, serait un Garou Cuirassé. Chaque loup qui s'est attaqué à lui il a perdu dents et griffes, même un arbre qui lui tombe dessus se brise en deux, rien ne semble pouvoir l'atteindre, et malgré la piètre qualité des images, grâce à la cadette Saki, nous avons pu déterminer que c'est un durcissement des poils qui provoque cette invincibilité. Le dernier, le brun, est bien plus gros que les autres. Sa taille est un réel problème, et il a décimé à lui seul une bonne partie de la Brigade 103. »

Levi la nota, juste à côté de celle d'Eren. Lune merci, son mate semblait être un très bon leader, car les deux autres brigades n'avaient même pas la moitié de la brigade 104.

« Nous l'appelons le Garou Colossale. »

Les Vampires avaient eu aussi eut à faire à des Garous, mais pas à ces trois Garous là, excepté le Clan d'Erwin.

« Nous avons également croisé leur groupe. La blonde, c'est elle qui m'a fait ça, » dit-il en désignant son reste de bras.

Eren n'avait pas pu le dire à Levi, mais pendant au milieu de la nuit, il avait entendu Armin hurler de douleur avant de s'évanouir en se tenant le bras. Le jeune homme comprenait pourquoi maintenant. Armin avait l'air dévasté, même si ça faisait un an qu'il avait revu son amant.

« Elle m'a également abîmé le visage, » intervint Levi, « heureusement, non profondément. Mais mon collègue et ami, Bêta Hange Zoe, n'a pas eu cette chance. »

« Elle m'a pris mon œil, et l'autre blond a failli me prendre mon mate. Le brun m'a prit mes deux Delta. »

Un silence accueillit les pertes, marque de respect, avant que la Reine Vampire, d'un ton contrôlé, ne demande :

« Comment peut-on contrer ça ? Ces monstres débarquent comme ça, sans qu'on ne sache d'où ni comment, et nous menace plus que le reste de ce … peuple de Mahr ! »

Bertholt s'agita nerveusement derrière Eren, et Reiner et Annie lui jetèrent des regards noirs, ce qui sembla le calmer. Levi en leva un sourcil. Cette grande asperge brune avait l'air terrifiée juste en voyant les Vampires, comment avait-elle survécu sur le champ de bataille ?

Frieda se leva, un sourire aux lèvres à la question de l'autre Reine. Elle rejoignit la brigade d'Eren et tendit une main au jeune homme et à une jeune femme avec une queue de cheval basse et brune.

Les deux suivirent leur Reine, qui les plaça chacun d'un côté de son trône. Toujours debout, elle dit :

« Je vous présente les cadets Eren Jaeger, et Ymir Saki. Peu de temps après la découverte de ces créatures en missions, ils ont été victimes de fièvres intenses, malaises, et coma d'un mois avant de se réveiller. À leur réveil et leur première transformation, ils ne se sont pas transformer dans leur forme normal, mais en Garou. Ils étaient plus gros, plus fort, et plus performant. Ymir s'est vu donnée le nom de Garou Mâchoire, après que ses crocs aient démontré pouvoir briser même la pierre la plus dure. »

Une vidéo fut lancée par le projecteur qui montrait Ymir dans sa forme loup, se mordre la patte et dans une lumière vive, se changer en Garou. Sa mâchoire était en effet, sur-développée, même pour le genre de créature qu'elle était. Elle déchiqueta un arbre comme si c'était un os, ce qui causa un frisson désagréable aux Vampires.

« Quand à Eren Jaeger, » reprit la Reine, « ses capacités musculaires étaient plus développées. Nous croyons que lui et la Garou Femelle auraient les mêmes capacités. Soit une vitesse et une force de frappe décuplées. »

Une vidéo d'Eren fut lancée après. Dans sa forme Garou, on voyait bien clairement la musculature plus importante du jeune homme, et ses entraînements de vitesse étaient impressionnant. Malheureusement, ce qui suivit donna des sueurs froides à Levi.

Mikasa et Armin étaient prêts d'Eren, et le jeune homme sembla soudain perdu, avant que ses yeux ne prennent une lueur animal et qu'il ne se jette sur Mikasa.

Celle dans la vraie vie serra les poings, mécontente que tout le monde voit son frère perdre le contrôle.

« Malheureusement, le cadet Jaeger contrairement à la cadette Saki, n'a pas un contrôle total sur sa forme Garou. Il n'a pas gravement blessé la cadette Ackerman, mais risque quand même de perdre le contrôle si trop longtemps dans cette forme. »

Certains murmures s'étaient élevés lorsque le nom de Mikasa avait été prononcé, mais ça s'arrêta là.

Levi lui, avait l'esprit vide. Il n'arrivait plus à penser à rien, n'arrivait pas à réfléchir. Il ne voyait pas Eren comme une menace, il ne pouvait pas, et il avait un drôle de sentiment.

Il se rendit vite compte que la peur qui le saisit ne venait pas de lui, mais bien d'Eren, qui avec Ymir, regardaient autour d'eux comme en attente d'être jugés.

La Reine Vampire se sembla pas d'humeur mauvaise, et demanda juste :

« Comment pensez-vous régler ce problème ? Qu'est-ce qui cause la différence entre les cadets Saki et Jaeger ? »

« L'équilibre, » intervint Armin.

Frieda se tourna vers le blond.

« Sigma Armin Arlert, promu il y un an, » présenta-t-elle.

Le blond s'inclina et continua :

« Si Ymir réussit à avoir un meilleur contrôle sur son Garou qu'Eren, c'est parce que tout ce qu'elle ressent de manière décuplée lors de sa transformation et séparé équitablement entre elle et Historia, sa soulmate. Nous avons pu observer ça chez les trois Garous également, ils doivent tous être liés à d'autres, car ils ont mené des vagues d'attaques pendant des heures sans sembler devenir fous. »

Erwin se tourna vers Levi.

« Tu-Vous voulez-dire que si le mate d'Eren était proche de lui – en terme physique – il pourrait avoir un meilleur contrôle ? » demanda Erwin.

« C'est une théorie que nous avons. Nous avons juste besoin de la tester. »

La Reine bomba le torse.

« Vous voulez mettre en danger la vie d'un de mes soldats ? Un Capitaine d'une réputation qui le précède qui plus est ? »

« Il s'agit juste d'assurer nos chances pour les guerres à venir, je suis certain que le Capitaine Ackerman est la seule chose qui manque à Eren. Et ce depuis 2 ans. »

Le ton d'Armin était sans appel. Le jeune homme avait un visage doux et avait utilisé un ton ouvert à la conversation pour exposer sa théorie, mais il avait utilisé toute son influence de Sigma dans cette dernière phrase. Et si il y avait bien _une_ chose que même la famille royale ne pouvait contester, c'était bien le savoir et l'intelligence d'un Sigma.

« J'accepte. »

La Reine, déjà interloquée, se tourna vers le Bêta, choquée.

« Bêta Ackerman, vous n'êtes pas en position de- »

« Il s'agit de mon soulmate, » contra Levi.

« Le Capitaine Levi a raison, et en tant qu'Alpha de son Clan, je le laisse maître de ses décisions. »

La Reine grinça des dents mais abdiqua.

« Bien. Mais je demande à être présente à tous les tests qui seront effectués. »

« Accordé, » accepta Frieda.

La salle fut vidée, et très vite, Levi et Eren furent les derniers. Le Vampire se laissa tomber sur la chaise d'Erwin – ce dernier lui avait tapé l'épaule avant de partir – et Eren resta devant lui, de l'autre côté de la table hésitant.

« Levi ? »

L'appelé ne répondit pas, et passa sa main sur son visage.

« J'aimerai t'en vouloir. Ce serait tellement plus simple. Tu es parti deux ans, sans nouvelles pendant tout ce temps alors que j'ai redoublé d'effort pour communiquer avec toi, et tu reviens dans un état pitoyable … et tu es un, un … »

« Monstre. »

Levi redressa soudainement la tête. Celle d'Eren était baissée, honteux, et ses poings serrés. Le jeune homme mordait sa lèvre inférieur de frustration, peinant à garder les larmes dans ses yeux.

« Je suis désolé Levi. Je n'ai pas demandé à être cette chose. Ymir et moi avons mordu la nuque de deux de ces choses avant qu'elles ne puissent attaquer, et nous sommes devenus des Garous en l'espace d'un mois. Mais j'aimerai mieux ne pas l'être. Je sais que cela fait de moi un meilleur soldat dans cette guerre, et que j'ai la possibilité de sauver plus de vie, mais si c'est pour que tu me rejettes parce que je te dégoûte- »

Le Vampire avait sauté sur la table et taclé Eren dans un câlin auquel le jeune homme répondit sans hésiter.

« Je ne te vois pas comme un monstre Eren. J'ai dû mal à me faire à l'idée que tu es un Garou, oui. Mais jamais, _jamais_, je ne te rejetterai, et tu ne me dégoûteras pas non plus, peu importe ce que tu es … pour qui tu me prends gamin ? »

Il les redressa tout deux et prit le visage d'Eren dans ses mains.

« Si c'est l'impression que tu as eu j'en suis navré, ce n'était pas mon intention. Je suis inquiet Eren. Inquiet parce que maintenant tu es devenu une cible, tout comme ton amie Ymir. Même si à la fin vous arrivez tout deux à contrôler cette forme, rien ne dit qu'une fois la guerre finie, les familles royales ne vous abattront pas. »

Eren sembla outré.

« Frieda ne ferait jamais ça ! Historia ne la laisserait jamais faire ! »

« Il n'y a pas que Frieda dans l'histoire. Je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué mais ma Reine n'est pas extrêmement réceptive. Au moindre faux pas elle fera en sorte d'avoir vos têtes sur un pique. Elle l'aurait déjà fait si tu n'étais pas mon mate ! »

Eren sécha ses larmes et ils restèrent fouiller le regard de l'autre quelques minutes. Ils s'étaient manqués. Leurs activités d'avant réunion n'avait pas été assez pour combler ce manque qui les rongeait depuis deux ans. Eren agrippa soudain Levi.

« Tu penses que j'en suis capable ? »

Levi fronça les sourcils avant de comprendre.

« Je suis là gamin, bien sûr que tu en es capable. »

Le Vampire vit dans le regard du Lycanthrope à quel point ce qui pesait sur ses épaules étaient grand. Ça n'avait pas encore été abordé, mais ils étaient là pour trois jours, et Levi était sûr qu'Ymir et Eren deviendraient vite le nouvel et seul espoir qu'ils avaient de vaincre le peuple de Mahr. Et ça le terrifia. Il sentait la peur d'Eren, mais aussi sa propre peur, pour lui.

_À peine retrouvés, je nous sens déjà séparé_.

La nuit fut agitée pour eux deux (ensemble), tout comme pour chaque couple de la Demeure. Les temps de repos et d'intimité se faisaient rare, et dans le nuage de la guerre, tout était bon pour oublier les traumatismes.

« Alors comme ça tu as la meilleure Brigade ? Bravo, » rit Levi en rabattant la couette sur lui.

Eren – qui était passé à la salle de bain – le rejoignit en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu te moques, tu sonnes surpris. »

« Je plaisante Eren, je suis fière. Tu as réussi à maintenir beaucoup de tes camarades vivants, ce n'est pas rien. »

Levi était sérieux et Eren nicha son nez dans le cou du Vampire.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un moment, Levi ne pouvant pas dormir de toute façon, et conscient que la respiration et le rythme cardiaque d'Eren étaient trop élevées pour qu'il soit lui-même endormi, il s'occupa en passant sa main dans la tignasse de son loup.

« Hey Levi ? »

« Mh ? »

« Je- »

Le Lycanthrope s'arrêta net, comme si quelqu'un l'avait interrompu. Levi leva un sourcil quand il sentit son mate trembler légèrement.

« Eren, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« J'ai peur … »

Levi écarquilla les yeux. Eren avait parlé si faiblement, si doucement, que si Levi n'avait pas été un Vampire, il n'aurait pu entendre la phrase. Il fut déconcerté quelques instants. Il était normal pour Eren d'avoir peur, tout reposait sur lui désormais, et en tant que chef de Brigade, cela faisait déjà quelque temps qu'il servait d'appui sans pour autant avoir de quoi s'appuyer lui-même. Le cœur du loup battait fort, comme si il craignait ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Eren, » Levi bougea de manière à croiser leur regard, « tu es peut-être le chef de la meilleure Brigade Lycanthrope, tu es peut-être un des Garou qui peut nous aider à gagner la guerre, mais tu es aussi ta propre personne. Tu es aussi Eren Jaeger, encore un gamin. Bordel tu as à peine vingt ans et vois tout ce que tu as sur les épaules ! Tes compagnons ressentent la même chose que toi, et même si en tant que chef, tu te dois d'être fort pour eux, tu as aussi le droit d'être celui qui doute, qui panique, et qui a _peur_. »

Ce discours rappela à Eren les paroles d'Ymir, juste avant qu'ils ne partent pour la Demeure. Ils avaient raison, Levi comme Ymir : il n'avait jamais été seul, jamais.

« Comment tu fais ? » demanda le jeune homme. « On dirait que tu ne ressens pas la peur. »

Levi eut un sourire amer.

« C'était peut-être vrai à une époque. Mais j'ai appris à la ressentir. J'ai des peurs moi aussi, bien sûr. Ma plus grosse peur est celle de te perdre. C'est la plus douloureuse et paralysante, mais je ne la laisse pas agir sur moi, car sinon je sais qu'y céder peut la réaliser. Et je ne la laisserai pas m'empêcher de t'aider, te sauver même, si nécessaire. »

Eren eut un sourire apaisé.

« Tu es incroyable, » dit-il en étouffant un bâillement.

Le Vampire lui tapa gentiment le crâne et le rapprocha de lui.

« Cesse de dire des conneries et va dormir gamin. »

Eren répondit d'une voix complètement endormie :

« Je ne suis plus un gamin ... »

« Tu seras toujours un gamin. »

*

Le lendemain matin, tous furent de nouveau plonger dans la guerre. Les deux Reines étaient parvenues à des accords, et ils prenaient place immédiatement.

Eren et Ymir furent demandés très tôt le matin, et il leur fut distribué un emploi du temps du mois à venir. Les deux soupirèrent de concert en voyant les heures d'entraînements plus que matinal et beaucoup trop nombreuses. Historia ne sembla pas non plus ravie, bien que même non réveillée, la jeune femme était toujours aussi belle – d'après Ymir et Reiner.

Quant aux autres Lycanthropes et Vampires, ils devaient eux aussi s'entraîner, mais avec un nouveau matériel mis en place par les Sigma. Ce n'étaient encore que des prototypes, mais cela semblait déjà très prometteur. Après avoir observé des vidéos d'Eren se faisant neutralisé après une perte de contrôle, Armin nota que son ami s'évanouissait généralement lorsqu'il était touché au niveau de la colonne vertébrale, peu importe si c'était vers la nuque ou la queue ; bien que plus proche de la nuque semble plus efficace. Il émit donc la théorie que les Garous pouvaient être neutralisé si on parvenait à les atteindre à la colonne.

Pendant qu'il expliquait sa théorie, celle-ci fut testée sur Ymir. La jeune femme dans sa forme Garou devait se laisser faire, et dès qu'elle fut frappé à la colonne, elle s'effondra et sa carcasse commença à se décomposer en fumant, la laissant apparaître en forme humaine. Plusieurs eurent des frissons chez les Lycanthropes : cette partie du dos étaient sensible chez tous, et même Annie eut le réflexe de porter une main à sa nuque et de gratter, comme si quelque chose la gênait.

Mikasa porta son attention sur sa soulmate. Annie semblait distante depuis quelques temps. Elle n'arrivait pas bien à comprendre pourquoi ni comment – sa soulmate n'avait jamais été très bavarde, ni tactile, comme elle, mais il y avait un minimum entre elles, que la brune sentait disparaître. Et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Depuis le début de la Brigade 104 et les premières attaques des Garous, Annie semblait constamment inquiète, et dans leur relation de confiance et de liberté, Mikasa trouva souvent Annie angoissée pour elle, que ce soit par un regard, un geste, ou même une sensation. Et le mot était fort, ce qui témoignait de la détresse de Mikasa quant à l'état d'Annie !

Elles aussi s'étaient liées comme Eren et Levi, et ressentaient tout l'une de l'autre, ce qui ne clarifiait pourtant pas les choses pour la pauvre Mikasa.

« Mikasa ? »

La brune se tourna vers Armin. Le blond lui jeta un regard interrogateur et elle secoua la tête.

« Pardon, continu. »

« J'ai fini en faite. Les harnais dont je parle sont surtout conçus pour les Vampires, qui eux ne peuvent pas utiliser leur corps directement pour s'attaquer aux Garous. Ils devraient leur permettre de se positionner et se maintenir en hauteur, leur permettant ainsi de tendre des embuscades aux Garous D.I.. »

D.I. pour dénués d'intelligence. Encore une fois, c'est Armin qui avait trouvé le nom.

Les harnais étaient encore très simple : ils tenaient les Vampires au niveau du bassin et des cuisses grâce à un système de lanières compliqués, et un petit propulseur à air cylindrique positionné dans le bas du dos leur permettant de lancer des grappins qui s'accrochaient partout.

« Et pour les armes ? » demanda un soldat Vampire.

Armin le regarda étonné.

« Les armes ? »

« Tu veux qu'on les tue à main nus ? Qu'on leur saute dessus ? Déjà, qui dit qu'on ne risque pas de se faire repérer une fois en l'air ? Et là BAM, on devient la cible. T'y as pas réfléchi à ça je suppose ? »

Armin fut pris de court, et Erwin s'agaça. Il allait user de son autorité d'Alpha mais un regard de son petit blond l'arrêta, et il se rassit pour profiter du spectacle. Armin prit un air amusé et regarda le soldat.

« Vous êtes un Delta, je me trompe ? »

« Non. »

« C'est 'Non _Professeur',_ » claqua Armin. « Je suis un Sigma, et comme ceux de vos Clans je serais respecté, que ce sois par ceux de mon espèce ou par ceux de la votre. Premièrement. Deuxièmement, vous êtes un soldat, un Delta, on ne vous demande pas de penser mais d'agir. Penser c'est mon boulot, et je pense le faire bien mieux que vous. »

Le Delta se rassit, la bouche béante et Erwin arbora un sourire si fière que Levi en leva les yeux au ciel. Eren était surpris mais impressionné par son ami, tandis que Mikasa hochait la tête comme une maman fière.

« Et bien sûr que non, nous ne nous attendons pas à ce que vous les tuiez à mains nus. La question des armes n'a pas encore été soulevée, car avant celle-ci, nous devons réussir à vous faire tenir sur les harnais, et vous apprendre à les utiliser. »

Armin se tourna vers le terrain d'entraînement derrière la Demeure. Une dizaine de carré d'environ 5 mètres de périmètre chacun avait été installée, dans lesquelles deux poutres verticales parallèles l'une à l'autre soutenaient une poutre perpendiculaire à elles et qui les reliait. Les harnais étaient déjà prêts, les grappins fixés dans le bois. Le Sigma se tourna de nouveau vers le Delta qui avait joué les grandes gueules et demanda :

« Que diriez-vous d'essayer ? Vous qui étiez si pressé d'avoir des armes, montrez-moi si je peux m'y atteler tous de suite ou si je vais devoir attendre que vous sachiez tenir en équilibre avec. »

Le soldat s'avança hésitant jusqu'au harnais, et même si Armin voulait lui apprendre une leçon, il ne le laissa pas se prendre la tête et les lui attacha. Il alla ensuite se placer près d'une des poutres dans laquelle un levier était placé. Le Delta sembla supplier Armin du regard, mais celui-ci l'ignora et enclencha le levier. Dès que ses pieds quittèrent le sol, le soldat bascula la tête en bas, et il se serait sûrement fracasser le crâne sur le sol si Armin n'avait pas descendu le levier au maximum, montant le harnais le plus haut possible.

Le soldat balançait donc à trois mètres du sol. Les deux autres Sigma Vampires avec lesquelles le blond avait travaillé prirent des notes et secouèrent la tête.

Eren ne retint pas son éclat de rire, que Mikasa lui fit cesser par une claque derrière la tête, et Erwin fut très fière de son soulmate.

_On est pas sorti,_ se dit Levi en souriant.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée j'ai deux jours de retard, je me suis laissée un peu déborder par mes cours et la fin d'une de mes fanfics, alors pour ceux qui lisent ma deuxième fanfic SNK je vais poster dans la semaine promis ! Prochain chapitre le 23 où 22 Février ! Bonne lecture !

Une semaine après, ils n'avaient pas avancé …

Enfin, presque pas …

Levi avait appris à utiliser les harnais et s'en sortait comme s'il en avait fait toute sa vie. Armin avait été plus que surpris de voir l'entièreté du clan du Bêta (minus Petra) et Erwin le maîtriser au bout de quatre-cinq jours maximum. Les autres ne s'en sortaient pas trop mal … ils arrivaient à tenir en équilibre avec, mais pour ce qui était question de se déplacer, c'était une autre histoire. La guerre n'était pas en pause, loin de là, mais les Reines insistaient pour que les soldats continuent de s'entraîner malgré tout, ce qui n'était pas du goût de tout le monde.

« Je vais devenir fou si je ne fais pas quelque chose rapidement, nos peuples se font massacrer pendant qu'on fait de la balançoire, à quoi pense la Reine ? » entendit Levi pendant qu'il aidait une jeune recrue à passer son harnais.

« Je suis d'accord, elle doit être devenue folle, » renchérit un autre.

« Ce sont ces sales chiens qui lui ont cramé le cerveau ! »

Celui qui venait de parler poussa un cri lorsqu'une des lames de combats passa à deux centimètres de son nez et se ficha dans l'arbre derrière lui. Il se leva et se tourna vers le responsable, prêt à taper du point sur la table, mais se rassit soudainement en déglutissant bruyamment en voyant Levi. Le Vampire avait lâché son influence de Bêta et paraissait plus dangereux que jamais. Il s'approcha des deux autres qui n'osèrent plus bouger ou respirer. Il les choppa tous les deux par leur col et les plaqua contre des arbres.

« Je ne veux plus en entendre un seul manquer de respect envers la Reine, ou au peuple Lycanthrope. Le prochain qui aura la langue trop pendu la perdra. Elle ne vous servira pas à vous battre, vous n'en aurez donc pas besoin. »

Et il les lâcha. Levi fut recouvert par l'ombre d'une grande forme derrière lui, et rit intérieurement en voyant le soulagement des deux vampires, qui pensaient avoir trouver un allié :

« Suprême Erwin- »

« Vous avez de la chance que le Bêta Levi ne décide pas de vous expulser de l'armée, je n'aurai pas été si clément. »

Leur tête se décomposèrent et ils filèrent au premier grognement du blond. Levi se tourna vers lui avec un petit sourire que lui rendit Erwin.

« Ça t'amuse de les terrifier ? »

« Ils l'ont mérité, » justifia le brun.

« Je ne dis pas le contraire. »

Tous avaient porté leur attention sur eux, et la majorité avait des regards réprobateurs du comportements des deux soldats. Trop peu encore au goût de Levi. Pour des alliés, encore une trop grande partie des Vampires refusaient ou opposait une résistance à travailler avec les Lycanthropes.

« Bon vous avez finis vous deux ?! Levi ! Eren t'attend ! » appela Armin.

L'appelé leva un sourcil et se tourna vers son ami :

« Il est sous tension le petit. »

« Tu n'as pas idée à quel point, » soupira Erwin. « J'essaye de le freiner, mais il est fixé sur ses travaux, et je ne peux l'en blâmer. Cela fait déjà une semaine et nous sommes loin des résultats attendus. »

« C'est la faute de ces incapables. »

« Juste parce que c'est facile pour nous ne veux pas dire que c'est le cas pour tout le monde. »

« Visiblement. »

Erwin secoua la tête.

« Nous ne sommes pas prêt à retourner aux combats, le peuple de Mahr évoluent eux aussi, et si nous y allions maintenant nous nous ferions tous massacrés. Tu as déjà failli perdre beaucoup Levi, ne te précipites pas. Tu as encore plus à perdre maintenant. »

S'il avait été humain, le cœur de Levi aurait sûrement raté quelques battements. Il ne dit rien et rejoignit Eren comme demandé par Armin. Le jeune homme venait de finir ses exercices physiques quotidien avec le reste de sa Brigade, et ils étaient tous essoufflés et transpirant. Quand Eren vit Levi arriver, un grand sourire prit place sur son visage et il courut vers le Vampire …

… qui comme tous les jours l'arrêta net d'une main sur le torse, couverte par un mouchoir.

« Oh Levi ! » gémit l'autre.

« Non, tu dégoulines de sueur. »

« Ça ne te gênait pas hier soir, » contra-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Levi aurait sûrement rougi, mais la satisfaction d'entendre Mikasa s'étouffer en buvant fut assez pour le distraire. À la place, il utilisa son mouchoir pour taper le nez d'Eren, et comme un chien, ce dernier recula en geignant.

« Levi ! »

« Tu l'as cherché. Bon, où es la cadette Saki ? »

« Derrière Cap'tain Levi ! »

« C'est Capitaine Ackerman pour toi gamine. »

Elle bouda et tira la langue au brun quand il lui tourna le dos. Eren lui frappa l'épaule gentiment et elle coinça son cou sous son bras pour lui frotter le crâne. De vrais enfants. Levi eut un sourire. Il fallait de ça pendant ces temps sombres. Il remarqua en partant qu'Annie avait encore le regard dirigé vers eux. Depuis le début des entraînements d'Eren la blonde avait des réactions étranges. Elle avait demandé à assister au cours, mais elle n'était pas la seule, donc Levi ne pouvait pas réellement se servir de cet élément. Ce qui lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille était l’intérêt soudain qu'elle portait aux conversations entre Mikasa et Eren, alors qu'elle n'avait jamais l'air très passionné auparavant.

Il lui glissa un regard pour lui faire comprendre qu'il la surveillait, et elle tourna vivement la tête en le captant. Il fronça les sourcils. Il allait devoir en parler à Eren.

« Bon, aujourd'hui comme d'habitude, Eren et Ymir, vous vous transformez et effectuez le parcours que je vous ai préparé le plus longtemps possible. Ymir, ton record et de 145km, Eren de 120km, mais tu en as presque bouclé 121 avant de perdre le contrôle la dernière fois. C'est encourageant. »

Eren ne le vit pas comme ça. Ce qu'il voyait c'est qu'Ymir ne faisait qu'évoluer, alors que lui stagnait. La présence de Levi n'avait résolu le problème qu'à moitié. Certes, Eren perdait le contrôle plus longtemps après s'être transformé, et lorsque ça arrivait, Levi était celui qui le contrôlait, mais il le perdait quand même. Et ça le rendait fou de ne pas comprendre pourquoi. D'autant plus que son esprit était toujours prit par la disparition de son père. Chaque jour il espérait avoir une bonne nouvelle de sa mère, mais chaque jour, rien …

_Aller, concentré, concentré, tu peux le faire, tu dois rester les pattes sur terre Eren !_

Il souffla un coup, échangea un regard entendu avec Ymir, et tout deux se mordirent le pouce et effectuèrent leur transformation. Deux gros loups aux poilx châtains apparurent. Leur structure musculaire était à tout les deux impressionnante, mais Eren était nettement plus gros qu'Ymir. Quant à elle, sa mâchoire faisait frissonner Levi chaque fois. Il n'aimerait vraiment pas être celui qui finirait entre ses crocs de la taille d'un bras humain, et n'aimerait pas non plus entendre le bruit des os qui se brisent sous la pression presque gravitationnelle.

La louve s'élança sur le parcours qu'Armin avait crée pour elle à travers la forêt, suivie par Historia elle aussi transformée. Eren tournait en rond, impatient, et causa aux deux autres de lever les yeux au ciel. Armin lui donna le feu vert et il s’élança à son tour, Levi sur les talons.

Le parcours d'Eren consistait surtout à l'entraîner à bouger sa masse musculaire importante à une vitesse égale voir supérieur à celle qu'il avait avant. Sa taille, son poids, tous ces critères l'avaient ralenti et il devait réapprendre à se déplacer aussi rapidement, silencieusement et gracieusement qu'un loup normal. Il devait aussi savoir attaquer et se défendre de nouveau, mais ça il le maîtrisait déjà presque à 100%.

Des dizaines d'arbres barraient son chemin et le forçait à zigzaguer, changer son chemin, sauter d'arbre en arbre. Il devait également utiliser les arbres comme appui, mais sans les briser. Il en avait déjà utiliser cinq, et Levi en compta deux qui s'écroulèrent après son passage. Il murmurait des paroles d'encouragement dans l'esprit d'Eren, conscient que l'autre l'entendait et en avait besoin.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de course effrénée à travers la forêt et 122km, Eren commença à ne plus courir droit.

_Levi ! Je le sens encore, mon esprit dérive, j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un d'autre est dans ma tête ! _

Levi accéléra pour se trouver à sa hauteur :

_Ce n'est que moi Eren, ne panique pas et reste concentré. _

Le jeune homme perdait en vitesse et faillit se prendre un arbre.

_Non je t'assure, ce n'est pas toi c'est une autre intrusion et je vais bientôt perdre le contrôle !_

« Eren ! »

Le Lycanthrope avait foncé droit dans un arbre, museau en premier, et l'arbre avait céder sous sa vitesse et son poids. Levi s'arrêta à quelques mètres, inquiet, et siffla pour prévenir Armin.

Eren ne se relevait pas, et ne voyant pas le blond arriver, le Vampire s'approcha précautionneusement de son mate.

« Eren ? »

Habituellement, il ne rentrait pas dans des arbres, mais c'était déjà arrivé une fois, et il s'était relevé immédiatement, mais possédé par autre chose. Sauf que cette fois, le choc avait été très violent, et le Lycanthrope semblait sonné. Levi s'agenouilla près de lui et posa sa main sur la fourrure de son front. Il tenta de sentir son mate, mais ne sentit qu'une sorte de brouillard sur l'esprit d'Eren.

« Eren, laisse moi entrer, ce n'est que moi tu ne crains rien. »

Mais ce n'était pas Eren. La présence repoussa Levi violemment, ce que l'autre n'aurait jamais fait, et le Vampire sentit une vive douleur le prendre sur le devant du crâne. Sous ses yeux ébahis, le jeune homme reprit forme humaine, nu bien évidemment, mais aussi transpirant et agité, contrairement à ce qu'il aurait dû être s'il avait vraiment été assommé. Levi se dépêcha d'ôter sa veste et de le protéger avec, et remercia la Lune quand il entendit Armin arriver. Le blond avait déjà prévu un calmant et un sac de vêtement, et ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant l'état de son ami.

Levi lui expliqua la situation et Armin appela Erwin via leur lien, inquiet. Que le Sigma ne sache pas comment réagir affola le Vampire encore plus, mais il ne laissa rien paraître. Eren s'agitait de moins en moins mais il semblait commencer à faire de la fièvre. Le brun réussit à le redresser contre lui pour lui passer un t-shirt, et avec l'aide d'Armin lui passa un caleçon.

« Je ne comprend pas, il n'a jamais réagit ainsi avant, » dit Armin.

« Avant qu'il ne se prenne l'arbre il a dit sentir comme une présence extérieur à la mienne. Comme si quelqu'un d'autre tentait d'entrer dans son esprit. »

« Mais c'est impossible ! La manipulation mentale est un dont très rare trouvé dans les familles Royales des deux clans, mais qui a pratiquement disparu ! Même nos deux Reines ne l'ont pas ! Et mise à part un lien entre mates … »

Levi resta attentif à Eren pendant qu'Armin partit dans ses pensées. Erwin ne tarda pas à arriver et son petit ami l'éclaira sur la situation.

« Il faut le ramener à la Demeure, la cadette Ackerman devient insupportable et sa mate n'arrive pas à la calmer. »

Levi prit Eren dans ses bras qui se nicha immédiatement dans sa nuque et inspira son odeur. Tout le long du retour, le Vampire continua à l'appeler, lui murmurer des phrases que seul eux pouvaient entendre, et à solliciter son esprit. Cela sembla être efficace, puisqu'Eren tomba soudainement dans un malaise non troublé, et sa température corporelle chuta jusqu'à retrouver une température normale. Ils arrivèrent jusqu'aux terrains d'entraînement, et si Mikasa n'avait pas été retenu par Annie et Jean, elle se serait jeter sur son frère. Armin la rassura et l'informa de l'évolution de l'état d'Eren, et le Lycanthrope fut conduit à sa chambre.

Il ouvrit les yeux peu après, entouré de ses amis et mate. Il s'assit violemment dans son lit et se tourna vers Levi.

« Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre, je ne l'ai pas imaginé Levi. J'ai vu quelqu'un d'autre dans mon esprit. Le visage d'un homme que je n'avais jamais vu avant. »

« Qui ça ? » demanda Mikasa précipitamment.

« Je ne sais pas, il avait l'air grand, mais je n'ai vu que son visage. »

« Ça peut déjà aider, décris-le moi, » Armin s'assit à ses côtés, un carnet à dessin et un crayon dans les mains.

Eren inspira et commença la description :

« Des yeux gris, assez rectangulaires, des cheveux blonds-blancs et une barbe et une moustache bien taillées. Il avait des lunettes rondes aussi … »

Il continua à donner des détails sur la forme du visage, du nez, de la bouche, où se trouvait certaines rides, l'air familier qu'il lui avait trouvé. Armin s'arrêta net de dessiner, et ouvrit grand bouche et yeux. Eren lui arracha le calepin des mains et eut la même réaction. Il le tourna vers tous le monde et expliqua d'une voix perdue :

« Il ressemble traits pour traits à l'homme que j'ai vu ! »

« Mais Eren, » dit Mikasa les sourcils froncés, « on dirait papa … »

« Exactement … cet air familier, c'est de là qu'il venait ! Il ressemble à papa, c'est évident et j'en suis sûr ! »

« Mais comment ?! »

Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite. En voyant le portrait, Annie s'était agitée et Levi le vit du coin de l’œil. Elle semblait mal à l'aise, et il pouvait entendre son cœur se mettre à battre plus fort. Elle avait aussi perdu quelques couleurs.

« Cadette Leonhart, tout va bien ? »

Erwin semblait l'avoir remarqué aussi. Mikasa tourna si vite la tête que sa nuque craqua.

« Annie ? Tu te sens bien ? »

« Oui, » mentit la blonde, « c'est juste l'entraînement de ce matin, j'ai moins bien encaissé. »

Mikasa fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Ce n'était clairement pas une conversation qu'elle voulait avoir en publique, et Levi se dit que la brune n'était peut-être pas si aveugle et stupide que ça. Hange – en tant que médecin et professeur/chercheur des Garous attitré – débarqua dans la chambre, un paquet dans les mains.

« Eren ! Ceci a été trouvé à la lisière de la frontière de la Demeure, et il y a ton nom dessus ! »

Iel sembla visiblement ravit de s'en débarrasser, vu comment iel donna le paquet au jeune homme délicatement, comme s'il allait exploser. Eren n'eut pas cette délicatesse. Il déchira tout et montra le contenu à la salle. Il y avait une clé et une lettre. Pas plus, pas moins.

Il s'empressa de la lire, et avant la fin de sa lecture, les larmes avaient déjà coulé. Mikasa la lut, puis Armin, et tous eurent la même réaction que le jeune homme.

Armin la confia à Levi.

« Tu es sûr ? Peu importe ce qu'elle dit, ça semble personnel. »

« Lis-la, » demanda Eren, « mais pas à haute voix. »

Levi acquiesça et s’exécuta :

_Eren,_

_Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est sûrement que tu te trouves à la Demeure, et que les attaques du peuple de Mahr ont déjà eu lieu. Je ne sais pas combien de temps après le début de la guerre tu liras cette lettre, mais je tiens à m'excuser d'être parti sans prévenir. Après l'attaque de Shiganshina, je vous ai observé de loin toi et ta mère pendant un an. Je l'ai vu être soigné et devenir une infirmière importante aux Meutes, et je t'ai vu prendre en grade et en assurance. Je ne sais pas où tu en es actuellement dans ta vie, mais je sais que je serais fière de toi si j'étais encore là._

_Malheureusement c'est mots veulent dire exactement ce à quoi tu dois penser. Si tu lis cette lettre, cela signifie que ma vie est terminée. Tu ne connaîtras pas les raisons de mon décès, mais sache qu'il y a tant que tu dois encore découvrir. Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir parlé à toi et ta mère plus tôt, mais j'espère que quand tu découvriras tout, tu comprendras et tu ne m'en voudras pas trop …_

_Mikasa, je t'ai aimé comme ma propre fille et suis fière de voir la courageuse et forte femme que tu es devenue._

_Armin, merci d'avoir gardé mes enfants sains et saufs tant de fois par le passé, et félicitations pour ta promotion de Sigma._

_Dis à ta mère que je l'aimais, malgré mon passé._

_Tu gagneras cette guerre Eren, c'est pour toi et ton héritage qu'elle a eut lieu, et ton ennemi n'est pas aussi fort que toi, il ne le sera jamais. Il est trop comme moi je l'étais …_

_J'ai vécu une vie plus belle que je n'aurai pu imaginer pour un homme comme moi, et mon seul regret est de ne pas avoir pu rencontré ton soulmate._

_Je t'aime fils,_

_Grisha Jeager._

Levi ferma les yeux. Eren prit la parole.

« Mon père est mort, mais il a laissé derrière une adresse et une clé. Peu importe où cela conduit, ce que je vais découvrir et censé apporter des réponses à cette guerre et à qui sont nos ennemis. »

Le jeune homme était déterminé, et rien ne pouvait le faire changer d'avis.

« Organisons une expédition. D'après la carte, la maison se trouve à l'emplacement d'un ancien village qui habitait une vieille meute, disparut depuis une vingtaine d'année, » dit Levi.

« Maintenant ? C'est trop risqué, » contra Erwin.

« J'irai, avec ou sans vous, avec ou sans la permission de ma Reine, » prévint Eren.

« Mieux vaut demander le pardon que l'autorisation, » plaida Levi.

Erwin soupira mais Armin ne penchait pas de son côté et sa voix ne porta que peu.

« Très bien, préparez-vous, je vais parler à ces Majestés. »

Mikasa tourna la tête et fronça les sourcils.

« L'un de vous as-t-il vu Annie partir ? »

Tous secouèrent la tête en négation. La blonde avait en effet, désertée la pièce, mais personne ne sut dire quand. La brune fronça les sourcils et sortit en disant :

« Je vais essayer de la trouver et de la convaincre de venir avec nous. »

« Et si elle refuse ? »

« J'irai sans elle. »

Un quart d'heure plus tard, tous attendaient devant les grilles de la Demeure. Armin avait autorisé Levi et Hange à prendre des harnais, et en avait prit un pour Erwin. Celui-ci revint et annonça les nouvelles :

« La Reine Lycanthrope ne voyait rien contre cette expédition, mais notre Reine n'était pas aussi clémente. Cependant, comme le sujet de l'expédition concerne Eren, c'est à lui que revient la décision d'emmener où non des Vampires. »

Mikasa revint à ce moment, la tête basse.

« Je ne l'ai pas trouvé. Je ne comprend pas où est-ce qu'elle a put disparaître … »

« As-tu demandé à Reiner et Bethold ? »

« Eux aussi sont introuvables. »

Les deux Ackermans et Erwin ne prirent pas bien cette information. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Malheureusement, ils ne pouvaient pas plus creuser, poussés par Eren.

L'expédition commença. D'après la lettre de Grisha, l'adresse était non loin de la Demeure, mais à trois heures de routes environ. À vitesse humaine. Eux ne mettraient que la moitié du temps. Comme indiqué par son père, Eren découvrit un village désert et détruit, et où la nature avait reprit ses droits sur les constructions humaines. Partout du lierres recouvraient murs et poutres apparentes, des toits entiers formaient des amas de pierres et de bois, et ils eurent même l'horreur de découvrir des restes de squelettes Lycanthrope.

Ils ne se trouvaient encore qu'à l'entrée du village, mais déjà il pouvait voir la misère et la douleur qui avait fait de cette endroit ce qu'ils en voyaient aujourd'hui. Armin s'avança vers un amas de pierre et prit la pancarte qui se trouvait dessus. Il lut :

_« Meute de Mahr, camp Revelio. »_

Il regarda ensuite Eren qui relut la lettre de son père. Ils étaient au bon endroit.

« Nous devons trouver l’Église. La seule maison qui sera debout aux alentours de l'église sera celle de mon père. »

« Cette meute a été détruite il y a déjà une vingtaine d'année, » rappela Armin.

« Oui et papa est arrivée à Shiganshina il y a une vingtaine d'année d'après maman, » répliqua Eren.

« C'est dingue … »

« Je veux surtout comprendre. Comprendre comment une meute entière a pu exister sans qu'aucun de nous ne sois au courant, pour ensuite disparaître complètement par on ne sait quel moyen, et tous ça, sans qu'aucune meute n'en entende parler et surtout, sans que papa ne nous en parle. »

Mikasa posa une main sur son épaule.

« Nous trouverons des réponses Eren, patience. »

Ils trouvèrent l’Église grâce à Hange, dix minutes plus tard. Enfin, trouvèrent ce qu'il en restait. Armin et Hange écarquillèrent les yeux devant les ruines de l'ancien lieu religieux : il ne restait plus rien. Ce qui avait permis au Vampire de la trouver était le reste d'autel, ainsi que le sol couvert de croissant de lune sur chaque carreau, caractéristique des Églises Lycanthropes. Tous eurent une prière pour leur mère Lune, en voyant la statue bien connue de la femme censée la représenter, éclatée en deux sur le parterre de l’Église.

« Qu'est-ce qui a pu causé ça ?! » demanda Hange. « Nous n'avons pas les moyens de détruire à ce point un village ! Et les Garous n'ont pas cette force là non plus ! »

« Peut-être que ce n'était pas une guerre entre meute ou entre eux et un clan dans ce cas, » avança Levi.

« Tu penses que ça pourrait venir des humains ? » continua Erwin.

« Des humains ? » intervint Armin.

« Ce village était proche des chemins de forêt humain, qui sait s'ils ont été découvert et chassés. Il ne reste peux-être plus de chasseurs aujourd'hui, mais on ne sait jamais. »

Eren tourna sur-lui même et sans un mot, se dirigea vers la seule maison qui possédait encore un toit et un minimum de fondation. Il fut suivit par les autres, et ils pénétrèrent dans une maison classique. Salon directement en entrant, cuisine sur la droite, escalier à côté de la porte, qui menait à l'étage.

Ce qui était différent en revanche, c'était l'escalier qui menait à un sous-étage. Les Lycanthropes eurent les sens affolés.

« L'odeur de Grisha est partout, » indiqua Armin.

« Il était ici il y a peu, sûrement avant de mourir même, » compléta Mikasa.

« L'odeur est plus forte par là. »

Eren observa l'escalier qui descendait mais ne trouva qu'une porte en regardant plus bas. Il prit donc l'initiative de descendre et de défoncer cette porte.

Là, Il se figea. Cette cave semblait venir d'un autre temps. Les murs étaient en briques et non en pierre, et tout avait été préservé des dégâts. Un bureau en bois se trouvaient dans un coin de la pièce, mais ce qui avait fait s'arrêter Eren, c'était les dizaines de cartes, de photos et de notes fixées aux murs, reliées entre elles par des fils rouges. Il y avait une carte immense sur une table qui prenait le centre de la pièce, et en s'avançant, le Lycanthrope découvrit qu'elle couvrait tout les territoires de toutes les Meutes et tous les Clans. Les symboles de celles et ceux-ci étaient d'ailleurs tamponnés dans des gros cercles indiquant la localisation des villages Lycanthropes et manoirs Vampires.

Les autres eurent la même réaction. Armin ouvrit grand les yeux et la bouche, ébahi, Mikasa resta regarder sans comprendre, tandis qu'Hange se précipitait déjà pour tout analyser, laissant entrer Erwin et Levi qui froncèrent les sourcils.

Cette cave était un vrai repère.

Les cartes aux murs ciblaient chacune en détail les territoires de chaque meute et chaque clan, de même que les photos. Certaines autres étaient des portraits, qu'Armin reconnu comme ceux des anciennes familles royales.

« C'est Frieda, » dit le jeune blond en désignant un nouveau-né sur une des photos.

« Je serai prêt à parier qu'il s'agit de notre Reine, » dit Erwin en montrant sur la deuxième une petite fille aux longs cheveux noirs et au regard acéré.

« Elles ne datent pas de la même époque. »

Pour sûr ! La photo de la Reine Vampire était en noire et blanc alors que celle de Frieda était en couleur. Mais elles se trouvaient néanmoins au même endroit.

« Eren ? »

Le jeune homme venait d'arracher une photo violemment et la serrait entre ses doigts.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! »

Son mate s'approcha et lui prit la photo. Sur celle-ci on voyait un portrait de famille, où la mère assise avait sur ses genoux son fils âgé d'entre 5 et 10 ans, et le père se tenait debout derrière. Le petit garçon et l'homme ressemblaient tout deux énormément au portrait dessiné par Armin, mais différemment. Le petit garçon semblait être sa version plus jeune, tandis que l'homme sa version plus âgée.

« Mais c'est papa ! » s'exclama Mikasa derrière Levi.

Sauf que voilà, l'homme – que Levi identifia donc comme Grisha – se trouvait en présence d'une autre femme et d'un autre enfant. Armin prit la photo des mains du Vampire et celui-ci posa une main sur Eren. Le Lycanthrope avait les poings serrés et ses yeux flashaient d'une lueur dangereuse. Quand il tourna son regard vers Levi, ce sont les yeux du loups et non de l'homme que le brun recontra.

« La clé Eren, elle ouvre quelque chose. Trouve quoi, tu trouveras tes réponses. »

Levi le dit avec toute la sincérité du monde. Il le sentait. Le châtain fit le tour de la table, puis regarda en dessous. Il trouvera un tiroir tenu par du gros ruban adhésif. Il n'eut aucun mal à l'arracher à récupérer le bout de meuble. À quoi servait la clé du coup ? Et bien il y avait un double fond à ce tiroir, et Eren sortit l'objet doré et carré de sous son t-shirt. Il avait glissé la clé autour de son cou, et ne comptait pas l'en enlever de si tôt.

Mikasa poussa certains papiers de la table pour laisser à Eren la place de poser le tiroir. En l'ouvrant, il découvrit un cahier, ainsi qu'une autre photo d'un portrait de famille, très ressemblant à la première, sauf qu'à la place de la femme et l'enfant blond se trouvait une magnifique femme brune et deux enfants. Le petit garçon ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à sa mère, et la petite fille elle, avait sa propre identité. Les Vampires devinèrent sans mal que la photo représentait la famille Jaeger.

« Je ne comprend. Pourquoi … pourquoi avoir deux photos de familles … pourquoi avoir deux familles … »

Mikasa laissa son frère contempler la photo et prit le carnet. Quand elle ouvrit, une autre lettre s'échappa :

_Les enfants,_

_Si vous lisez cette lettre c'est que vous êtes parvenus à trouver mon ancien domicile, ainsi que mon lieu de naissance et de vie. Non, je ne suis pas né à Shiganshina comme votre mère, mais bien à Mahr._

_Eren, je ne peux qu'imaginer ta colère en découvrant certaines photos … mais tu n'as pas le droit de m'en vouloir, pas pour ça en tout cas …_

_Tout ce que tu as à savoir se trouve dans ce carnet. Je le tiens depuis mes 16 ans, et si à l'époque on avait su son existence, j'aurai été exécuté depuis longtemps. Tu dois déjà le savoir, mais Mahr n'est pas qu'une meute. Elle est quelque chose de bien plus gros et dangereux._

_J'espère que tu pourras trouver la paix une fois ta lecture finie, et n'oublie jamais que malgré ce que tu découvriras, je vous ai toujours aimé, toi, ta mère et ta sœur, et ce jusqu'à la fin._

_Au revoir Eren,_

_Ton père, Grisha Jaeger._

Les regards dérivèrent vers le carnet dont dépassait des feuilles volantes et des post-it. Eren s'assit sur la seule chaise de la pièce et commença sa lecture dans le silence, Mikasa lisant par dessus son épaule. Il lut aux autres les passages que lui et sa sœur jugèrent importants pour tous, et gardèrent le reste pour eux. Même Armin n'eut pas le droit de lire.

Ils s'étaient tous à différents endroit de la pièce (Hange carrément allongé sur la table et Armin en dessous ; Levi et Erwin debout et bras croisés dans les coins) quand le premier passage important arriva.

_15/12/1986, camp Revelio_

_Malgré nos origines Elidiennes, les soldats nous laisse nous aventurer en dehors du village. Faye a demandé pourquoi nous étions dans une si petite meute, et maman lui a expliqué que nos ancêtres et les ancêtres de Mahr ont combattu il y a des millier d'années. Ils étaient les deux peuples originaux des Lycanthropes. À cause des crimes des Eldiens, leurs descendances furent mises à l'écart lorsque Mahr prit le pouvoir, dans des camps/villages comme celui-ci. Mahr a une avancée technologie sur le reste du monde incroyable ! Les rares fois où les parents nous emmènent en ville, nous constatons à quel point les humains ont du retard ! C'est amusant de savoir que nous possédons les moyens de les détruire sans qu'aucun ne le sache._

_Nous souhaitons voir les bases où sont fabriqués les Zeppelins. Ce sont de vrais engins de guerre capable de transporter des ressources énormes. Mais papa et maman ne veulent pas nous laisser approcher la zone, ils disent que c'est trop dangereux car hors de la zone du camp. Faye et moi allons quand même nous y rendre, demain soir, lorsque tous les soldats effectueront leur rondes._

Il effectua une pause et laissa Erwin commenter.

« Ils étaient donc avancés militairement et technologiquement parlant … »

« C'est peut-être même leurs propres armes qui ont causé ce massacre, » pensa tout haut Hange. »

Et ils retombèrent dans le silence.

« Faye était sa sœur. Elle est morte pendant la nuit où ils sont allés voir les Zeppelins. Les chiens des soldats les ont senti à l'intérieur des pistes et se sont jetées sur elle, et comme son loup n'était pas encore réveillé, elle n'a rien pu faire. Mon père non plus. Un soldat l'a assommé pendant qu'il essayait de sauver sa sœur. Ses parents ont été forcés de l'envoyer en camp militaire pendant cinq ans suite à ce drame. Il y a donc un trou jusqu'en '91, » expliqua Eren après un instant.

« Quel horreur, » dit Armin la main sur la bouche.

« Mahr n'était pas qu'une meute, c'était tout un gouvernement dont la politique était un despotisme caché, » lâcha Erwin.

« Ils faisaient aussi preuve d'un racisme incroyable. Prendre ainsi le pouvoir sur une population et la forcer à rester dans un espace que eux-même avaient défini, » compléta Levi dégoûté.

Eren continua sa lecture et donna des informations de temps en temps :

« Il s'est engagé dans la Résistance Eldienne après avoir appris que l'accident des chiens et de sa sœur n'était pas un accident. Le soldat avait ordonné aux chiens de se jeter sur ma tante.

_05/06/1992, camp Revelio, base de la Résistance_

_Nous avons réussi à faire exploser une dizaine de convois d'armes, utilisant des explosifs humains. Gleis (mon ami et recruteur) est en contact avec des humains et commerce souvent avec eux. En échange, Gleis leur donne des plantes qu'ils fument. Les échanges sont nombreux, et les soldats de Mahr sont de plus en plus prudents, rendant la tâche plus complexe. Cependant, ils n'arrivent pas à déterminer d'où viennent ce qui les attaque, et les meutes sont à l'abri, pour l'instant._

_J'ai été interrogé par des soldats il y a deux jours, sur la dernière attaque justement. J'ai été entraîné à feindre la surprise, l'étonnement et l'incompréhension. Ils n'ont rien soupçonné et m'ont laissé partir en jurant. Ces abrutis …_

_Gleis a parlé de nouvelles recrues, cinq au total. Deux sont arrivées aujourd'hui. Un homme et une femme. La femme semblait frêle, mais elle a battu Gleis au bras de fer et je l'ai invité à boire une bière. Elle est très belle avec ses cheveux blés court._

_Elle dit s'appeler Dinah. Ça lui va si bien._

_Je ne sais pas trop où je vais avec elle, mais je ne me pose pas trop de questions, je laisse les choses venir. Ma vie est si compliquée, je n'ai pas besoin d'empirer les choses._ »

Eren reprit la photo et la tourna. Derrière il lut _Dinah_, _Grisha_ et _Zeke_.

« C'est la femme de la photo ! » s'exclama le petit blond.

Mikasa hocha la tête.

« Le pire reste encore à arriver. Nous avons eut un peu de mal parce que père a écrit vite et désordonné. »

« Une raison ? » demanda Levi.

« La colère, » dit Eren. « Ils ont découvert que Dinah était une Fritz, autrement dit un membre de la famille royale Lycanthrope de Mahr. Papa et son ami Gleis ont d'abord cru à de l'espionnage et ont enfermé et torturé la femme pendant une semaine, mais à chaque fois la même chose revenait : elle avait fugué de chez elle. Elle ne supportait plus les pratiques barbares de sa famille et son peuple, et avec toutes les connaissances internes qu'elle avait de Mahr, a décidé de tenter sa chance dans la Résistance. »

« Ce n'est pas impossible, ça arrive. »

« Oh bien sûr, et elle disait la vérité, » confirma Eren.

Mais il ne semblait pas avoir fini. Armin comprit avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

« Attend Eren, tu as bien dis famille Royale ?! »

« Oui. »

« Mais il n'y a pas 36 familles royales ! Les membres sont dispersés entre les différentes meutes, mais il n'y en qu'une ! »

« En effet. »

« Ce qui signifie que le premier fils de ton père- »

« Est un membre de la famille royale. Un cousin éloigné de Historia. »

Hange se releva d'un coup sous la surprise, et même Levi écarquilla les yeux.

« Armin, tu as bien dis qu'à part les mates, seul ceux de la famille Royale pouvait utiliser la manipulation mentale ? »

Le blond émit un bruit choqué et plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche.

« Eren ! Ton frère est encore vivant ?! »

« Je n'en suis pas encore à là, mais je pense que je vais bientôt le savoir.

_26/11/1992, camp Revelio, domicile familiale,_

_Dinah et moi nous sommes mariés le mois dernier. Gleis a trouvé la décision précipité mais moi non. Nous ne sommes pas soulmate, mais qu'importe. Nos engagements ne nous permettrons peut-être pas de vivre assez longtemps pour rencontrer ceux qui nous sont destinés, alors nous faisons les choses à nos envies._

_Elle ne me l'a pas encore dit, mais je crois sentir en elle un petit être grandir. Je suis si excité ! Je vais devenir papa pour la première fois ! J'espère de tout cœur que ça sera un petit garçon. Une fille m'irait bien aussi, mais vu l'échec de mon père avec moi, je voudrais connaître une vraie relation père-fils. Si c'est une fille, j'espère que Dinah me laissera l'appeler Faye. Si c'est un garçon, je lui laisserai le choix du nom._ »

La voix d'Eren s'était serrée. C'était douloureux pour lui de lire le bonheur de son père avec une autre femme, et un autre fils. Malgré l'amour que lui avait témoigné Grisha, il avait l'impression que toutes ces années n'étaient qu'une illusion, un énorme mensonge dans lequel les avaient plongé son père.

« Comme vous pouvez le deviner, » reprit Mikasa à sa place, « Zeke est né neuf mois plus tard. Tout allait très bien jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne ses 7 ans, et dénonce les activités de Grisha et Dinah aux soldats de Mahr. »

« Pourquoi dénoncer ses propres parents ? »

« Tu te souviens de ce tu nous avais expliqué sur la jeunesse hitlérienne Armin ? »

« Oui. »

« C'était la même chose. Zeke était en plus de sang royale, et quand il fut découvert sang-mêlés entre les deux peuples, Mahr fit tout pour faire de lui le parfait soldat. »

« Revelio a été détruit suite à ça. Mahr a balancé des bombes sur toute la ville pour être sûr de faire disparaître toute la Résistance, ne faisant pas le tri entre coupables et innocents, » dit Eren.

« C'est là que ça devient intéressant, » dit Mikasa en prenant son tour de lecture :

_23/10/2002, Meute Shiganshina._

_Je suis arrivé à Shiganshina il y a déjà trois mois. C'est un Lycanthrope chargé de surveillé la frontière, Shadis, qui m'a trouvé, nu et perdu, n'ayant avec moi que ce carnet autour du cou. Il m'a assuré que personne n'y avait touché, et je sais qu'il ne m'a pas menti : je ne serai plus de ce monde si ça avait été le cas._

_J'ai agis comme étant amnésique et ai appris tout ce que je pouvais sur le monde d'aujourd'hui. Cela sonne étrange dit ainsi, mais la dernière fois que j'ai fermé les yeux, c'était il y a 2 ans, après la trahison de celui qui fut mon fils. Je ne sais pas où tu es Zeke, mais tu m'as énormément déçu._

_Mon amnésie n'était pas entièrement simulée. Ce n'est qu'après avoir lu tous mes écrits que ma mémoire m'est revenue. Après la trahison de Zeke, les soldats de Mahr ont décidé de nous lâcher comme Déviants dans les bois._

_Seulement, ils ne voulaient pas nous laisser partir sans un cadeau, et ont testé sur nous un nouveau produit mis au point récemment. La pire chose pour moi ne fut pas de le vivre, mais de voir ma Dinah se transformer en louve assoiffée de sang, sans contrôle sur elle-même et avec un seule objectif : tuer et manger._

_Je ne sais comment, mais j'ai réussi à m'échapper … si ça me reviens, je me souviens d'un soldat, Eren Kruger, lui aussi touché par ce qu'ils injectaient, qui m'a sauvé. Mais lui avait un total contrôle sur lui-même. Il était un Eldien, comme moi, choisit par Mahr pour ses expériences de nouvelles armes. Mahr avait décidé de ramener à la vie une vielle légende, celle des Garous. Lui était le Garou Originel. D'après lui, tout une colonie aurait été mise en place, recrutant des enfants de préférences. Enfin, enlevant des enfants seraient plus appropriés … Il savait déjà qu'un conflit se préparait : Mahr n'avait pas apprécié perdre la majorité du peuple des Eldiens après les guerres. La minorité dont je faisais parti était la seule à encore avoir connaissance de leur existence._

_Eren m'a sauvé en me donnant son pouvoir, mais pour ça j'ai dû moi-même devenir un Garou sans conscience, et manger sa nuque (la colonne vertébral est là où le « vaccin » se concentre lors de la transformation). Lune merci, ça je ne m'en souviens pas en détails, mais rien que l'idée général me donne la nausée._

_J'ai donc couru pendant des mois jusqu'à arriver à Shiganshina ; être un Garou donne des capacités physiques bien supérieurs à celle d'un loup normal._

_Étant médecin, j'ai réussi à faire ma place dans la Meute en sauvant le village d'une grave épidémie. Dans ce processus, j'ai sauvé la serveuse de la taverne du village qui nous sert toujours moi et Sheith, Carla. C'est une belle femme, brune et pétillante de joie. Elle me refais vivre. Dinah ne voudrait pas que je m'endeuille, surtout pas après avoir trouvé ma mate. Oui, Carla est bien ma mate, et la trouver et la seule chose positive que je puisse tirer de ce qui m'est arrivé dernièrement._ »

« Dans la même année ils se sont mariés et je suis né, » conclut Eren en refermant le carnet. « Papa n'a écris la dernière fois que pour parler de la découverte du massacre des Ackerman et de l'adoption de Mikasa, mais toutes ses feuilles volantes sont des informations sur Mahr qu'il a recueillit lorsqu'il était dans la Résistance. »

« Eren, » intervint soudainement Armin, « tu es celui qui a le Garou Originel aujourd'hui. »

Il écarquilla les yeux.

« Mais comment l'as-tu obtenu ?! »

L'esprit du Lycanthrope tourna très vite, et Eren commença lui à se sentir mal. Ça ne pouvait pas être cette possibilité là, c'était juste impossible … il ne se souvenait pas avoir vu son père depuis deux ans, ne se souvenait de rien !

« Eren, il y a un an après une mission, toi et Ymir vous êtes transformés. »

« Oui, mais Ymir avait arraché la nuque d'un Garou qui se trouvait aux côté des Garous Femelle, Colossale et Cuirassé. Moi je n'ai attaqué aucun loup à cet endroit, » il avait une boule dans la gorge.

« Et si- »

Mais Eren était déjà partit en courant de la cave. Les Ackerman le suivirent, et le trouvèrent juste à l'entrée de la maison, plié en deux, vomissant.

« Eren, rien n'est sûr ! »

« Au contraire, je ne veux pas enfoncer les crocs dans la plaie mais il n'y a pas une infinité de moyens connus pour l'héritage des Garous. »

Mikasa décocha un regard venimeux à Levi qui lui rendit le même. Les autres les rejoignirent et Hange vit que le soleil s'était beaucoup déplacé, et la nuit commençait à se lever.

« Il faudrait renter, il se fait tard- »

Iel s’interrompit dans un cri de douleur et s'effondra.

« Hange ! »

Iel se tenait le bras et roula sur le dos.

« C'est Moblit, quelque chose ne va pas il faut rentrer maintenant ! »

Les Lycanthropes s’immobilisèrent tous en même temps, sourds et aveugles à tous autour d'eux, ne sentant plus que le fil qui les liait à leur Reine se tendre encore et toujours, jusqu'à se fendre. Sans qu'ils ne le contrôlent ils se changèrent en loup, et hurlèrent à la Lune. Erwin aida Hange à se relever et celui-ci demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qui leur arrive ?! »

« J'ai peur de savoir, mais ce phénomène ne se produit que lorsqu'un membre important de la famille royale meurt ! »

« Frieda ! »

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de réagir que déjà les trois loups partirent en courant dans les bois. Levi récupéra la clé et le carnet laissés tomber par Eren, et aida Hange. Ils se mirent eux aussi à courir. Ils virent de loin les Lycanthropes mais ne pouvaient les rattraper, ceux-ci étant trop rapide, guidés uniquement par l'instinct. En une heure ils furent à la Demeure et le spectacle qui les accueillit inséra peur et douleur profondément en eux.

Le toit de la bâtisse était en feu et partout gisaient des cadavres des deux espèces. Le maigre réconfort fut de voir qu'il y avait plus de cadavre de Garou que de loups et vampires. Un cri perçant résonna de derrière le bâtiment et tous s'y précipitèrent.

Mais il était déjà trop tard. Historia, la seule Lycanthrope en forme humaine, tenait dans ses bras le cadavre de sa sœur, et était entourée par toutes les loups et louves qui hurlaient à la lune. Mikasa, Armin et Eren les rejoignirent, tandis qu'Hange se précipita vers Moblit.

« Tout va bien, mon bras est juste brisé, » rassura l'homme.

« Alors tout ne va pas bien ! »

« Je me suis de nouveau retrouvé face au Garou femelle, et j'ai essayé d'attaquer sa nuque, comme conseillé par Armin, mais quelque chose de dur est apparu et a brisé mes lames. J'ai réussi à la blessée à l'épaule malgré tout ! »

« Je suis fière de toi, mais viens te soigner ! »

Levi et Erwin attendirent que le deuil des loups se terminent. Les cris étaient déchirants, et accompagnaient les premières lueurs de la nuit. Les deux Vampires sentaient à travers leur marque la douleur de leur mate, mais ne pouvait rien y faire. Levi savait déjà qu'Eren se sentirait coupable, et pensa à comment le convaincre du contraire.

Ils avaient déjà leur veste de prêt, mais même après avoir reprit forme humaine, aucun Lycanthrope ne bougea. Historia sécha ses larmes et à l'inverse, se transforma en loup, et les uns après les autres, ils prirent leur forme hybride et vinrent mordre sa fourrure jusqu'au sang.

L’événement attira l'attention de tous les Vampires. Levi vit leur Reine, terriblement blessée mais encore debout, retirer sa couronne en signe de respect. Elle avait dans l'autre main celle qui avait appartenu à Frieda.

« Pourquoi la mordent-ils ainsi ? » demanda Moblit.

« Ils se lient à leur nouvelle Reine, » expliqua la Reine Vampire. « Je n'ai rien vu de tel depuis que la famille Fritz disparue pour laisser place aux Reiss. Une grand cérémonie avait eu lieu, réunissant tout les Lycanthropes de tout le pays. Ils s'étaient liés au chef de famille qui par la couronne, transmit son lien à l'héritier/l’héritière jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Historia étant une bâtarde mais aussi la dernière de sa famille, le lien doit être reconstruit. »

Une fois que tous eurent mordu la blonde, et redevint humaine et s'effondra. Son corps était couvert des marques de morsures, mais très vite celles-ci se soignèrent, et Historia devint de nouveau un loup, mais plus gros et imposant, et surtout, un collier de poil blanc apparu dans sa fourrure. La lune l'avait reconnu et accepté comme nouvelle Reine Lycanthrope.

Ymir vint aux côté de Historia quand celle-ci eut finit le rituel et redevint de nouveau humaine ; les autres s'éparpillèrent. Il fallait couvrir et regrouper les morts. La Reine Vampire fit une révérence à Historia qui l'a lui rendit :

« Je suis navrée pour la mort de votre sœur, c'était une Souveraine digne de ce nom. »

« Je vais tout faire pour continuer le chemin qu'elle s'était tracée, tout en traçant le mien, » affirma Historia.

« Je n'en doute pas, » sourit la Reine. « Voici. »

Elle s'inclina de nouveau et posa la couronne Lycanthrope sur la tête de la blonde. La Lune se refléta dans la pierre blanche au centre, comme pour donner son accord une dernière fois.

Eren, Armin et Mikasa trouvèrent les Vampires non loin, et Hange fit un résumé de la situation. Les trois Garous avaient attaqué dès qu'ils étaient partis pour l'expédition, accompagnés par une trentaine de Garous sans conscience, considérant la demeure affaiblie par l'absence de ses meilleures éléments. Seulement elle ne l'était pas tant que ça, et les Garous eurent une drôle de surprise. Les trois furent blessés, mais la Garou femelle fut celle qui en prit le plus. Hange raconta les exploits de Moblit, et Mikasa se tint soudainement l'épaule.

Elle ne l'avait pas senti avant, tous ces sens uniquement dirigés vers Frieda puis Historia, mais Annie était grièvement blessée. Et son cœur rata un battement quand la douleur résonna avec les mots du mate de Hange.

Elle souffla un _non,_ et partit en courant derrière la Demeure.

« Mikasa ?! »

Elle ignora Eren et ne suivit que son cœur, qui l'emmena là où elle devait être, devant sa mate. Celle-ci venait à peine de se retransformer et était dos à elle, mais la blessure sur son épaule, profonde et laissant échapper des millilitres de sang ne laissait plus place au doute.

« Annie ? »

La blonde se tourna paniquée, et son regard se remplit de larmes et de peur en voyant Mikasa.

« Mikasa … » sa voix était étranglée et vacillante.

« Annie, je t'en prie ne me dis pas que j'ai raison … »

_Je t'aime, s'il te plaît ne me force pas à faire ça_ , appela Annie désespérée,  _je ne voulais pas, je peux tout t'expliquer_ .

Mikasa s'arrêta et sa respiration se bloqua. Une larme unique coula sur sa joue et elle souffla : 

« Tu es la Garou Femelle ... »


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deux jours de retard pardon pardon ! On approche de la fin, il ne reste que 4 chapitres qui seront assez longs et chacun bien remplis ! Vous allez sûrement me détester pour quelques petites choses dans les chapitres suivants, mais je prend le risque. Bonne lecture, et prochain chapitre le 8 Mars !

Eren s'inquiétait. Cela faisait un moment que Mikasa s'était absentée, et ça ne lui ressemblait pas. De plus, Annie, Reiner et Bertholdt manquaient à l'appel sur les listes, et leur corps ne faisait pas parti des victimes.

Armin fronça les sourcils lui aussi. Ensemble ils commencèrent à interroger les Vampires et autres Lycanthropes, mais sans succès. Eren sentait la panique monter en lui.

« Cadet Jaeger, cadet Arlert ? »

Ils se tournèrent pour trouver en face d'eux la Reine Vampire. Ils s'inclinèrent respectueusement mais n'eurent pas le temps de la saluer.

« J'ai eu vent que vous recherchiez votre amie, la cadette Ackerman. Je l'ai vu partir derrière le Manoir il y a déjà un moment. Si cela peut vous aider. »

Eren écarquilla les yeux et partit en courant. Armin remercia la Reine pour lui et se précipita à sa suite. Il faillit foncer dans le brun qui s'était brusquement arrêté face à un spectacle qui lui glaça le sang : Mikasa était évanouie, une blessure à la tête qui ne semblait cependant pas importante, et Annie se préparait à se transformer, une main posée sur sa mate. Elle tourna la tête violemment en les sentant, et la peur déforma son visage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda sans vraiment attendre de réponse Eren dans un souffle, dangereusement agressif.

Annie passa de la peur à la détermination, et Armin vit dans ses yeux le regard d'une femme résolue à tout perdre. Elle se transforma et sous les yeux ébahis des deux garçons, se tint la Garou Femelle.

« Annie, » appela Armin. « Comment ? »

« Pourquoi ?! » hurla Eren. « Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?! Qui t'as forcé à agir ? Ça ne peut pas venir de ta propre volonté, tu ne lui aurais jamais fais de mal ! »

Annie émit un bruit d'animal blessé, suivit d'un grognement féroce. Eren se transforma à son tour et Armin ne put rien faire : les deux se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre dans un combat dont la « récompense » serait Mikasa. Mais la fin du combat était déjà prévisible pour Armin : Annie avait voulu emporter Mikasa avec elle, pour l'emmener où, ça il s'en savait rien, mais c'était la preuve qu'elle tenait énormément à la brune malgré tout ce qu'elle avait déjà fait. Alors blesser mortellement Eren ? Elle ne le ferait pas, tout simplement parce qu'elle ne pourrait pas enlever à Mikasa l'une des personnes à qui elle tenait le plus.

Eren attaqua le premier, et réussit à prendre Annie par surprise en lui donnant un crochet de la patte droite qui l'envoya dans les arbres. Certains se brisèrent sous son poids. De là où il était Armin le savait et l'entendait, son ami était fou de rage. Pour la douleur qu'Annie avait créé aux camps, la vie de son mate qu'elle avait failli enlever, et surtout pour la trahison envers sa sœur.

Les bruits de grognements avaient alerté, et maintenant presque l'intégralité des Vampires et Lycanthropes regardaient le combat. Armin maintenait à distance ceux qui tentaient de se rapprocher. Il en vit deux se transformer et leur aboya dessus :

« Laissez-les ! C'est son combat ! Laissez Eren s'occuper d'elle ! »

« Armin ! »

Erwin et Levi se frayèrent un chemin à travers la foule, et le dernier écarquilla les yeux en voyant son amant se battre de nouveau contre une ennemie qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à affronter.

« Eren ! »

« Non ! » Armin le retint. « Tu ne feras que le gêner ! Il n'est pas réellement en danger ! Mikasa est la raison de leur discorde ! »

« Mikasa ?! » s'étonna Jean.

« Mais alors, » commença Erwin, « la Garou Femelle est Annie ? »

Le choc remplit les rangs, et tout ceux de la 104e Brigade eurent des sueurs froides après l'annonce. Ymir et Jean furent plus aveuglés de rages que d'incompréhension contrairement aux autres.

« On a rien vu ! Elle a bien caché son jeu la sale garce ! »

« Reiner et Bertholt ne sont pas réapparus, vous pensez que ? » demanda Marco sans grand espoir.

« Malheureusement il y a de forte probabilité pour qu'ils soient respectivement les Garous Cuirassé et Colossale, » déclara Armin.

« Comment va-t-il faire ? » enchaîna Jean. « Eren est loin d'être prêt ! »

Levi se tourna vers lui et lui cracha dessus, tous crocs dehors.

« La volonté n'est pas la seule chose qui importe dans un combat, » rappela Armin pour calmer les deux. « Il aura besoin de bien plus que cela … »

Ils tournèrent de nouveau leur attention sur les deux Garous pour les voir face l'un à l'autre, Annie remise sur pied, se tournant autour.

Levi entendit Eren dans son esprit, mais comprit très vite que le jeune homme s'adressait à sa seconde :

_Annie, tu as toujours agis comme si tout était stupide. Toujours l'air ennuyée. Mais à certains moments, tu semblais vivante. Ces moments étaient les rares que tu arrivais à partager avec Mikasa pendant cette guerre !_

Eren grogna au silence de son adversaire. Il reprit, imperturbable :

_Dis moi Annie, pour quoi te bats-tu ?! Qu'est-ce qui peut valoir la mort de tous ces gens et les larmes de ma sœur !?_

Il se jeta de nouveau sur elle, mais elle réussit à parer avec ses pattes. Armin remarqua que la patte d'Eren rebondit contre la défense d'Annie, qui semblait avoir changée par rapport aux vidéos qu'avaient obtenu les Reines. Une sorte de couche de glace avait recouvert ses pattes. Elle passa ensuite à l'attaque, ne laissant pas le temps à Eren de se remettre debout, et voulut lui donner des coups de pattes arrières. Mais le garçon mordit dans son mollet, lui arrachant un jappement de douleur, et campés sur ses pattes, il l'envoya encore voler à travers le terrain. Elle se cogna de nouveau contre des arbres, qui cette fois ne firent que craquer. Elle semblait sonnée mais s'écarta au bon moment quand Eren lui fonça dessus, causant à ce dernier de s'éclater le front contre ces même arbres.

Il secoua la tête et fut de nouveau prêt à l'attaque.

Levi ne resta hors du combat que grâce à Erwin, qui le retenait par le bras. Eren ne répondait plus, et même si le Vampire savait son soulmate en plein combat, il n'arrivait plus à trouver une partie humaine dans l'esprit du garçon.

« Pour battre un monstre, il faut être prêt à en devenir un soi-même. Annie y est résolue, » dit Armin.

Ses mots furent comme un électrochoc pour Levi. Eren perdait souvent le contrôle de sa forme Garou, mais là il semblait l'avoir perdu délibérément. Il restait fixé sur son adversaire malgré son côté animal. Est-ce qui lui y était aussi résolu ?

Eren courut de nouveau vers elle et tenta de lui donner un coup de patte mais celle d'Annie sembla de nouveau être couverte de glace et tacla Eren si violemment qu'elle coupa celle du loup. Le cœur de Levi aurait pu s'arrêter si cela n'avait pas déjà été le cas, mais il sentit sa tête tourner et la peur, sa vieille amie, lui encercler le torse sous sa grippe. Une vive douleur le prit à la même jambe que celle touchée d'Eren, et il serra les dents.

Eren se sembla cependant pas en douleur, puisqu'il enchaîna avec un coup de l'autre patte, qu'Annie para, mais qui la fit reculer sur ses appuis malgré tout. Ses deux pattes arrières cette fois étaient couvertes de glace. Eren réussit à lui porter le coup et tomba à terre. Sa patte coupée fumait à l'endroit de la blessure.

Annie cracha du sang et quand elle leva le museau, quelque chose semblait avoir changé en elle. Elle attaqua soudain Eren avec une nouvelle force, se saisissant d'une grosse branche sur laquelle le loup brun planta ses dents, erreur qui aurait pu être fatale. Annie recommença se processus de durcissement sur ses pattes avants et se mit à frapper frénétiquement Eren sur le museau, laissant échapper des grognements de plus en plus fort. Le visage du loup était en sang, et bientôt, il sentit sa conscience lui échapper sans pouvoir rien faire, le regard plein de regret et de peine d'Annie brûlant sa rétine.

Levi était prêt à saigner Annie jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Il fallut trois Vampires en plus d'Erwin pour le maintenir à terre. Il sentait qu'Eren vivait encore, mais sa vie ne tenait plus qu'à un fil. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur ce fil, tirant dessus autant que possible, transmettant à Eren via leur lien un peu de sa propre énergie.

Annie avait reculé, essoufflée, et gémit de douleur vers Eren. Armin en resta les yeux écarquillés. Cette démonstration de compassion et le comportement de la blonde ne collaient en rien ! Qu'est-ce qui avait pu la pousser à agir ainsi ?! Elle rejoignit Mikasa, sans un regard pour les autres, et tapa son museau sur le front de la brune, comme pour la réveiller. Armin fronça les sourcils. Ça non plus ça n'était pas logique. Consciente, Mikasa ne se laisserait jamais enlever, alors pourquoi chercher à la réveiller ?

Il ne put s'interroger sur la question plus longtemps. Eren, grâce à Levi, se remit sur ses pattes avec un hurlement qui donna aux autres Lycanthropes l'envie de pousser le même, et se rua sur la louve. Il atterrit sur son dos, et de part sa masse et sa taille, réussit à la maintenir sous lui. Il donna un violent coup de griffe à son visage, faisant gicler le sang sur l'herbe encore immaculée mais surtout sur Mikasa qui commençait à montrer les premiers signes de conscience. Annie donna un coup d'épaule à Eren, le faisant reculer, et profita de l'ouverture pour se mettre sur le dos et lui balancer ses pattes arrières dans le poitrail, le faisant voler sur quelques mètres.

« Oï ! » protesta Hange.

Il se releva cependant très vite, comme si de rien était, et dans un saut encore jamais vu, se jeta gueule ouverte, crocs en avant sur Annie.

Mikasa émergea à ce moment-là, et l'horreur la saisit en voyant son frère déchirer la gorge de sa mate.

« Eren non ! »

Son cri déchira l'air et figea le garçon sur place. Annie réussit à tourner avec ce qu'il lui restait de tendons et de muscle son visage blessée vers Mikasa, et la douleur de son cœur en miettes résonna entre les deux femmes.

La brune entendit une dernière fois la voix de sa blonde dans son esprit lui dire : _je t'aime, je suis désolée … _

Puis une vive lueur aveugla tous ceux qui observaient la scène, et Mikasa sentit en elle le lien avec Annie se figer. Il n'était pas briser, la blonde n'était pas morte, mais elle ne sentait plus rien d'autre émaner de sa mate.

Quand la lumière s'assombrit, Eren avait été soufflé plus loin, et le corps encore en forme Garou d'Annie se trouvait à l'intérieur d'un énorme cristal. Après s'être assurée que son frère allait bien – il était inconscient en forme humaine et sa jambe fumait toujours là où il manquait clairement le reste mais il allait bien – Mikasa se précipita vers Annie. Elle frappa, hurla, griffa jusqu'à s'en faire saigner les mains mais rien n'y fit, le cristal ne céda pas. Annie semblait comme endormie à l'intérieur, sa dernière larme encore au coin du museau. Jean alla ceinturer la brune pour l'éloigner et l'empêcher de se briser les doigts et mains, et elle s'effondra en larmes dans ses bras. Levi trouva le force d'envoyer voler les Vampires qui le retenaient et aboya des ordres. Eren était gravement blessé et il allait avoir besoin de soin.

Historia et la Reine Vampire eurent des réactions totalement opposé. Historia ordonna que l'ont déplace Annie dans la salle commune des Lycanthropes, la Reine Vampire qu'on trouve un moyen de briser ce cristal. Les deux femmes se jaugèrent avant que la Vampire n'éclate :

« Elle a tué des milliers de nos deux espèces, elle mérite la mort ! »

Ça n'était que son seul argument et Historia le lui fit comprendre en une phrase :

« Et elle est une Lycanthrope, par conséquent elle est de ma responsabilité, à moi la Reine de cette espèce, de juger comme bon me semble son châtiment et comment elle doit être traité. De plus, ce cristal semble être indestructible, le Bêta Moblit en a témoigné plus tôt, il ne servirait donc à rien de s'épuiser à le briser quand deux autres Garous sont encore dans la nature. À ce propos, Marco ! Sasha ! »

Les deux cadets se mirent au garde à vous devant leur amie.

« Faites transmettre à toutes les meutes et faites circuler des avis de recherches : les cadets Reiner Braun et Bertholdt Hoover ne sont plus nos alliés mais nos ennemis. »

Les deux eurent un frisson en entendant le ton froid d'Historia. Malgré la funeste découverte sur l'identité des deux Garous, Reiner et Bertholdt avaient été leurs camarades pendant une année entière où ils avaient traversé l'Enfer ensemble.

Ils finirent par acquiescer et se mirent au travail. Historia se tourna vers la Reine Vampire, attendant quelques protestations, mais comme rien ne vint, elle tourna le dos à la Souveraine qui grinça des crocs en regardant les Lycanthropes s'activer autour du cristal d'Annie. Ymir eut un petit rire et avait les yeux pleins de fierté. Sa petite Historia avait déjà bien compris comment ne pas laisser la Vampire lui marcher sur les pieds.

La nuit fut longue pour tous. Mikasa la passa entourée d'Armin et Erwin puisqu'elle refusait de quitter la pièce où Annie avait été placée. Quant à Levi, il resta au chevet d'Eren, Hange surexcité à ses côtés. Eux qui avaient d'abord cru devoir soigner en urgence l'hémorragie du loup avaient eut la surprise de voir que la fumée que dégageait la coupure venait de la cicatrisation et de la reconstruction des tissus musculaires, des tendons et de la peau, et que même l'os repoussait tout seul. Heureusement que les Vampires n'avaient pas besoin de sommeil, parce qu'il aurait été impossible d'aller coucher Hange avec une découverte pareil. Iel passa la nuit à observer chaque avancé dans le processus de self-cicatrisation et nota sans rien manquer ce qu'iel voyait. Levi avait une des mains de son soulmate dans la sienne, et les yeux fermés, concentré à trouver la présence d'Eren, le chercha pendant des heures. Il ne sentit que son loup, mais au moins il sentit quelque chose. Il passa la nuit à appeler le jeune homme, n'obtenant que de faible réponse, mais jamais une pensée cohérente. Mais Eren le sentait, et il le savait, alors tout allait bien.

Dès le lendemain la situation fut jugée critique. Il ne restait que de faibles effectifs dans les rangs des deux espèces, et des messages arrivèrent annonçant d'autres attaques sur les autres Meutes et Clans, mais n'ayant pas été laissés sans défense, les pertes avaient été minimisées. Les deux Reines d'un accord commun ordonnèrent le rapatriement des enfants et personnes dans l'incapacité de sa battre (vieillards, handicapés, femmes enceintes) à la Demeure, lieu qui malgré la précédente attaque, restait le plus sûr de tous les territoires. Elles organisèrent également une réunion d'urgence pour faire un constat des pertes avec des chiffres précis.

Eren encore dans les vapes, ce fut à Armin et Hange que revint la tâche de révéler ce qui avait été découvert dans la maison de Grisha Jaeger. L'annonce du frère d'Eren ne suscita pas de rébellion parmi les rangs, signe que le jeune homme avait réussi à obtenir la confiance et le respect de tous.

La Reine Vampire eut un hoquet de stupeur en apprenant qu'une autre branche lycanthrope existait (traduisant une population Vampire beaucoup moins importante), tandis qu'Historia réfléchissait.

Elle finit par le faire à voix haute :

« Vous connaissiez Annie, Reiner et Bertholdt mieux que nous. Mais je me souviens que lors que nos premiers dîner ensemble, quand nous apprenions à nous connaître, ils ont mentionné ne pas être nés dans la Meute de Shiganshina qui est la vôtre. »

« En effet, » confirma Armin. « Si nos cheminements de pensées sont les même, alors tu as toi aussi dû émettre l'hypothèse qu'ils viennent du peuple de Mahr, et ont été envoyé dans une Meute au hasard en prévision de cette guerre. »

« C'est inquiétant si c'est bien de quoi il s'agit. Cela signifie qu'ils sont préparés à une guerre depuis des années dont nous n'avions pas la moindre idée, et qu'ils savaient très bien ce qu'ils avaient comme avance sur nous, à commencer par le fait qu'aucun de nous n'avait connaissance de leur existence jusqu'à hier, » la Reine Vampire vint se mettre face à Historia.

Celle-ci hocha la tête.

« Nous pouvons dire sans hésiter qu'après l'attaque de la Demeure et la _capture_ d'Annie cette guerre à prit un virage serré. »

« Si je peux me permettre, je crois même que nous venons d'entrer dans le virage final, Majestés, et je crains que les jours qui suivent ne soit que combats et sang, » intervint Armin.

« Nous devons mettre un terme à tous ça, nous ne pouvons rester sans rien faire, » confirma Historia.

« Nos soldats feront de leur mieux, mais nous devons être prêt à accepter et à encaisser de lourdes pertes, des deux côtés. Mais vous vous assurerez qu'ils perdront plus que nous puisque vous leur ferez perdre la guerre ! »

La Reine parlait à ses soldats, ce qui fit tiquer Armin et Historia. Le premier blond ne put faire aucun commentaire, mais la blonde ne s'en priva pas.

« Vous parlez comme si vous laissiez à vos soldats seuls la mission de gagner cette guerre. »

La Vampire sourit.

« Nous sommes alliés, Reine Historia, vos soldats seront également présent et ensemble _ils_ gagneront. »

La Lycanthrope écarquilla les yeux et eut un rire acide.

« Vous n'avez pas bien compris. Vous parlez comme si _vous_ ne vous battrez pas aux côtés de votre propre espèce ! »

« Je suis leur Souveraine- » commença l'autre Reine.

« Et c'est justement pour cette raison que notre place est en première ligne, aux côtés de nos plus hauts gradés. »

« Pardon ?! »

« Nous ne sommes pas que leur Souverain, nous ne sommes pas là que pour régner et gouverner. Nous sommes aussi leur Leader et leur Dirigeant, notre mission est également de les joindre dans des moments comme ceux-ci, et à leurs côtés de se battre ensemble. Nous ne devons pas rester sur nos trônes, protégées derrière nos murs à regarder nos peuples se faire massacrer. »

Les Lycanthropes bombèrent tous le torse, fière de leur Reine, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Certains Delta Vampires n'apprécièrent pas et sifflèrent sur les loups qui grognèrent à leur tour. Historia resta le regard planté dans celui de la Reine, déterminée et impressionnante. Elle était au moins deux têtes plus petite que la Vampire, mais celle-ci eut l'impression d'être regardée de haut. Elle sourit comme si elle avait un citron sur la langue et claqua :

« Assez ! »

Les Vampires se reculèrent aussitôt.

« La Reine Historia marque un point. »

« Ce n'est pas une compétition. »

La Vampire lui darda un regard sanglant et Ymir se rapprocha.

« Je me battrai à vos côtés Reine Historia, mais n'attendez pas de moi que j'assure vos arrières. »

Historia se vêtit de son habituel sourire d'ange qui arrachait des frissons à ceux à qui il était destiné.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas besoin de vous. »

Elle quitta ensuite la salle, suivit des autres Lycanthropes, laissant les Vampires seuls. La Reine fulminait les poings serrés. Erwin vint la trouver et tenta de l’apaiser :

« Les loups ont toujours fonctionné en troupes, pour eux le groupe prime avant l'individu. Ils n'ont pas connu les Clans déséquilibrés et les trahisons internes … avant celle-ci. La décision revient à vous seul, mais sachez que la présence de notre Souveraine serait plus qu'une aide physique, elle serait aussi une aide et un soutien psychologique précieux. »

Levi quitta la salle pour rejoindre la chambre d'Eren. Il eut la joie de découvrir le jeune homme en plein réveil. Ce dernier clignait des yeux et fronça les sourcils, agressé par la lumière extérieur. Levi alla tirer le rideau et Eren concentra son regard sur lui. La Vampire prit son mate dans les bras, le prenant par surprise :

« Ne refais jamais ça abruti, » grogna-t-il.

Eren eut un petit rire gêné avant de se reculer brusquement :

« Mikasa ?! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je ne me souviens pas de grand chose … »

« Mikasa va bien, mais déjà, de quoi te souviens-tu ? »

« Il s'agit plus de ressentis que d'images. Je me souviens de la douleur des coups que j'encaissais, je me souviens d'en avoir moi-même porté, et ma jambe- ! Ma jambe ! »

Il leva le drap en panique. Levi resta l'observer pendant qu'il découvrait la repousse de son membre. Les yeux du loup s'écarquillèrent sous le choc. Il se tourna vers son mate, confus :

« Comment ? Hange ? »

« Non, toi. Après que ta jambe ait été arrachée, la blessure s'est mise à émettre de la fumée. Ça ne s'est pas arrêté de la nuit. On s'est vite rendu compte que tu faisais repousser ta jambe tout seul. »

Eren intégra l'information avec un peu de mal, mais n'en fit clairement pas sa priorité puisqu'il demanda aussitôt :

« Annie ?! C'est avec elle que je me suis battu … Ne me dis pas que je l'ai tué, je serais incapable de regarder Mikasa dans les yeux après ça … »

Levi ferma les yeux et souffla. Eren serra les draps dans ses poings ; il s'attendait au pire.

« Tu ne l'as pas tué. Elle … c'est compliqué à expliquer. Il semble que les Garous seraient dotés d'autres capacités que nous commençons à découvrir, comme tes capacités de guérisons. Annie semblait pouvoir durcir sa peau au point de la rendre incassable. Les lames de Moblit de son cassé dessus, et même toi a failli y perdre tes crocs en la mordant. Juste avant que tu ne la blesses peut-être mortellement, elle a utilisé son pouvoir pour protéger tout son corps. »

« Donc elle va bien ? »

« Elle est prisonnière d'un énorme cristal indestructible Eren. Nous avons tout essayé, mais rien n'y fait : ni les lames, ni le feu, ni même Mikasa n'ont réussi à le faire disparaître. »

Le Lycanthrope fut sonné par la nouvelle. C'est avec une voix tremblante mais un empressement à peine dissimulé qu'il sorti de son lit avec une idée en tête :

« Je veux la voir. »

« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée Eren, tu es encore faible ! »

« Je veux la voir Levi ! »

L'instabilité d'Eren était encore si présente qu'elle se manifesta dans son regard qui devint celui de son loup lorsqu'il cria. Levi aurait pu avoir un mouvement de recul s'il ne savait pas que le jeune homme ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il l'aida à sortir du lit et lui servi de béquille jusqu'à la salle d'Annie. Il frappa avant d'entrer, et ce fut Mikasa qui vint ouvrir, sans surprise. La brune n'avait pas dormi de la nuit et Levi remarqua qu'elle avait aussi à peine touché à sa nourriture. Ça n'allait pas le faire. Il comprenait son chagrin, mais elle était une des meilleures Delta de son espèce, alors elle n'allait pas se laisser dépérir alors que la guerre n'était pas encore finie.

Elle avait le regard vide et éteint, mais une lueur se ralluma en voyant Eren sur pied. Elle se jeta à son coup, arrachant un grognement à Levi qui devait maintenant les soutenir tous les deux.

Eren n'avait pu que jeter un coup d’œil derrière sa sœur, mais la vue du cristal fut assez pour lui.

« Je suis désolée, » murmura-t-il à Mikasa.

Elle se recula et prit son visage dans ses mains.

« Ne commence pas à te blâmer, tu n'es pas responsable de son état. »

« Mais si je ne m'étais pas battu avec elle- »

« Elle m'aurait sûrement enlevé loin de vous et le camp adverse l'aurait encore avec eux. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais, mais si cette situation me permet d'avoir Annie avec moi, alors je la supporterais. »

Levi posa Eren sur une chaise et interrompit le frère et la sœur.

« Il va falloir la supporter mieux que ça Mikasa. La guerre est loin d'être finie, l'ennemi est presque à nos portes, et nous allons avoir besoin de toi. Alors plus de ça, compris ? » demanda-t-il en désignant l'assiette.

Eren sembla indigné et voulut partager sa pensée mais sa sœur l'en empêcha :

« Il a raison. Je suis désolée ça ne se reproduira pas. Je suis une Delta de la 104e Brigade avant d'être une mate. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, » soupira Levi en levant les yeux au ciel. « Tu es une mate avant d'être un soldat, mais ta mate étant plus ou moins en sécurité et dans une situation que nous ne pouvons pour l'instant changer, ce serait bien de revoir tes priorités. »

Elle acquiesça fortement de la tête. Levi les laissa entre famille et alla rejoindre les deux blonds dans la cour d'entraînement où Vampires comme Lycanthropes s'entraînaient plus durement que jamais. Il nota que beaucoup plus de Vampires réussissaient à se servir des harnais de manœuvre gravitationnelle. La pratique parlait plus que la théorie visiblement. Cependant, il était triste qu'ils aient eu besoin de risquer de perdre la vie pour en arriver là.

Historia et Ymir se battaient en combat rapproché dans leur forme hybride, mais l'arrivé de Marco et Sasha les interrompit.

« Historia ! Il faut que tu vois ça ! »

« On était parti distribuer les avis de recherches comme demandé, mais avant d'avoir pu atteindre la capitale Lycanthrope une flèche portant un message a failli nous planter ! » expliqua Sasha.

Connie arriva à ce moment là et l'examina sous toute les coutures, inquiet. Marco donna la flèche à la Reine. Les autres soldats autour étaient toujours inconscients de ce qui se passait, mais leur tranquillité fut de courte durée.

« ARRETEZ TOUS ! Il y a urgence, trouvez-moi la Reine Vampire et je veux tous le monde dans la Demeure dans 10 minutes ! »

Elle commença à se diriger vers le bâtiment mais s'arrêta en voyant les Vampires retourner à leurs entraînements. Elle aboya, les faisant sursauter :

« J'ai dis TOUT LE MONDE ! »

Les Vampires s’exécutèrent et Armin se précipita aux côtés de sa Reine.

« Historia, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Ymir qui avait aussi lu le mot répondit :

« Il se passe que ces connards de Mahr ne vont pas nous laisser en deuil et veulent nos fourrures sur des plateaux d'argents ! »

« Leur leader, le frère d'Eren, vient de nous déclarer la guerre de manière directe. Il appel à un face à face dans les collines de Rose d'ici deux jours. Il veut en finir. »


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prochain chapitre le 22 Mars !

« Il est hors de question que mes soldats se déploient maintenant ! »

Mikasa n'avait pas besoin d'être présente à la réunion d'urgence organisée par Historia pour entendre la Reine Vampire – qu'on entendait à travers toute la Demeure. Eren, qui était avec elle et s'était légèrement assoupi après le départ de Levi, se leva en sursaut.

« Ce n'est rien, » rassura Mikasa.

Mais le jeune homme la regardait avec un air paniqué et apeuré, qu'il n'aurait pas eu si c'était réellement le cri de la Vampire qui l'avait réveillé.

« Mikasa, mon frère, il m'a parlé, je l'ai vu ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Je dois retrouver Historia ! »

« Elle a demandé une réunion d'urgence mais- Eren ! »

« Après ! »

Malgré son corps encore faible il se précipita hors de la pièce et courut jusqu'à la salle principale. Son entrée fut fracassante, puisqu'il passa les gardes qui surveillaient l'entrée et claqua les deux portes battantes, s'appuyant contre l'une d'elle le temps de retrouver sa respiration. Levi quitta immédiatement son rang en voyant son mate encore blessé dans un état pareil.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?! »

« Mon frère, Zeke, » il toussa mais inspira une grande bouffée d'air. « Zeke m'a parlé ! »

Les Reines qui se prenaient encore la tête sans faire attention à lui s'arrêtèrent soudainement.

« Que dis-tu ? » demanda la Vampire.

« Je dormais, et j'ai vu mon frère. Je pensais à un rêve, mais il était bien présent dans ma tête ! Et la sensation de son esprit, c'était la même que toutes ces fois où j'ai perdu le contrôle de moi-même en étant en Garou ! »

Armin fronça les sourcils et lui tira une chaise.

« Tu veux dire que c'est lui qui prenait le contrôle de toi à chaque fois ?! »

« Je ne vois que ça. »

« C'est impossible, » claqua la Reine Vampire.

« Au contraire ! » contra Armin. « Nous vous en avions parlé en vous faisant le compte rendu des informations découvertes chez Grisha Jaeger. Zeke était son fils, mais aussi celui de la dernière descendante de l'ancienne famille Royale Lycanthrope. Il est donc de sang royale ! Et le don de télépathie n'existe plus qu'entre mate _et_ individus de familles royales. Qu'il puisse communiquer avec son demi-frère n'a rien de surprenant. »

« Eren Jaeger n'est pas de famille royale, lui ! »

« Ce n'est pas lui qui contacte Zeke mais inversement, il serait temps que vous écoutiez votre Majesté, » la voix d'Erwin jeta un froid sur l'assemblée et la Reine Vampire écarquilla les yeux sous l'outrage.

« Eren, » intervint Historia avant que ça ne dégénère, « Marco et Sasha viennent de me rapporter cette lettre. Ton frère nous déclare la guerre. »

Eren, choqué, lut la lettre en tremblant. Il avait déjà vu nombre d'horreur, et même si l'idée de retourner sur le champ de bataille ne l'enchantait gère, celle de rester cloîtré et laisser ses camarades se faire massacrer le répugnait. Cependant, elle lui traversa l'esprit quand il lut une phrase en particulier qui accéléra les battements de son cœur :

_Il vaudrait mieux qu'Eren Jaeger soit présent, ou toute tentative de négociation sera immédiatement rejetée. Je ne parlerais qu'avec mon frère. _

Levi fronça les sourcils en lisant ce passage et posa une main sur l'épaule de son loup.

« Comment est-ce que Zeke est-il au courant qu'Eren est son frère ? Cette information ne fut révélée qu'après la disparition des cadets Braun et Hoover, et Annie est dans l'incapacité de donner des informations à l'heure actuelle. »

Eren encore tremblant, mit sa main devant sa bouche en horreur.

« Il a toujours su … il a toujours su qui j'étais, que j'existais … »

Le silence fut de courte durée puisque les murmures des soldats des deux espèces emplirent vite la salle. Tous étaient en réflexions et se demandaient ce qui allait suivre. La bataille finale était imminente. Celle qui suivrait ne serait peut-être pas la dernière, mais ils savaient tous qu'elle jouerait un rôle décisif pour les positionner en tant que vainqueurs ou perdants.

« Historia, que décides-tu ? Nous ne pouvons pas refuser. Zeke lâchera de nouveau ses forces de frappes et si ce qu'il dit est vrai, alors la situation est encore plus critique que ce que nous pensions, » demanda le jeune homme.

« Que dit-il ? »

Eren échangea un regard avec la Reine des loups qui soupira :

« Zeke prétend avoir à ses côtés deux autres Garous, en plus de Reiner et Bertholdt, et en être un lui-même. »

« Comment peut-on croire ça ?! » rit la Reine Vampire.

« On ne peut pas mais si on veut éviter de se faire massacrer il le faut ! » répliqua Historia. « Vous semblez ne pas comprendre la gravité de la situation : Zeke Jaeger, l'incitateur de cette guerre, sûrement le cerveau derrière l'infiltration de Annie, Reiner et Bertholdt dans nos rangs et un Lycanthrope de sang Royale _ancien_, nous déclare la guerre, avec, d'après le carnet de Grisha, une force de frappe quasi humaine ! Nous avons déjà failli être anéantis durant les conflits de la première et seconde guerre mondiale mais avons réussi à nous en sortir car nous n'étions pas visé ! Là, nous le sommes ! Je pensais que le bombardement du château ainsi que la destruction du Manoir de votre ancien Suprême vous auraient ouvert les yeux, mais visiblement j'ai eu tord. »

La Reine Vampire fulminait sur place et si Historia avait été insignifiante elle aurait volontiers risqué son titre en lui arrachant la gorge de ses propres canines. Mais son rang de Reine plus le chien de garde qui lui servait de mate la gardait à sa place. Pour l'instant.

« Allez à l'abattoir si cela vous conviens. Mes Vampires ne bougeront pas d'ici. »

Certains civils des deux espèces étaient présent, comme les femmes enceintes et les vétérans, et parmi les Vampires, beaucoup grincèrent des canines. La Reine eut la surprise d'entendre des sifflements et des protestations s'élever, mais Erwin les fit taire, juste en se levant.

« Dans le cas d'un désaccord entre les décisions de la Reine et celles du Suprême, il est écrit dans les lois que ce sont les Alpha qui ont la tâche de départager les deux en votant, » rappela Erwin.

Il était vrai que contrairement au Lycanthrope qui était sous un régime politique Monarchique, celui des Vampires se rapprochaient d'une Monarchie Constitutionnelle. La Reine Vampire avait plus de pouvoir que la Reine d'Angleterre et le Suprême faisait office de Premier Ministre mais avait moins de pouvoir. Sauf dans ces conditions.

« Ceux qui sont pour aller se battre, défendre nos terres et nos valeurs aux côtés des Lycanthropes, » demanda Levi en levant la main.

Les trois autres Alpha des autres Clans levèrent également la main, et à l'unanimité la Reine fut mise au second plan. Erwin la défia du regard de contester le choix de ses sujets, mais même si elle ne dit rien, son regard venimeux parla pour elle.

« Bien. Chaque soldats ira se préparer au combat. Le Sigma Armin ainsi que les Sigma Vampires vous aideront à mettre vos harnais gravitationnels, et dans une heure, pas une minute de moins ni de plus, nous irons ensemble vers la colline de Rose. Y a-t-il des objections ? »

Un soldat leva timidement la main.

« Tous ceux qui rejoignent l'avis de sa majesté peuvent quitter les rangs ici et maintenant. Mais cette action sera définitive de ma part. »

Le soldat baissa la main. Historia porta à peu près le même discours et elle et Erwin ouvrirent la marche à l'évacuation de la salle de réunion. Le Suprême se tourna une dernière fois vers son armée et dit :

« Tournez votre haine pour moi envers notre ennemi. Moi je ne veux pas votre mort, lui oui. »

Certains soldats sursautèrent et des mines honteuses et gênés se firent voir. Levi ne vit pas Eren partir, mais le rattrapa à la sortie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

« Je vais me préparer. »

« Tu ne vas nul part- »

« Levi ! »

L'appelé trouva le cri de son mate un peu excessif mais comprit en voyant ses sourcils froncés et son regard droit et déterminé.

« Je suis le chef de la 104e Brigade de l'armée Lycanthrope. Mes soldats ont besoin de moi, mon peuple a besoin de moi, ma Reine a besoin de moi et Zeke les tuera tous si je ne m'y rend pas. Je ne laisserai pas ça arriver. »

Levi fronça les sourcils à son tour et hocha la tête. Il sentit ses doigts le démanger et céda à la pulsion qui gonfla en lui : il attrapa Eren par la nuque et le descendit à son niveau pour l'embrasser sauvagement.

Ce n'était pas un _au revoir_. Ce n'était même pas un _à plus tard_. C'était un _je ferais attention, je te promet de revenir, je reviens._ Et ils eurent tous les deux autant l'un que l'autre eut besoin de le ressentir. Levi mordit la lèvre d'Eren pour goutter un peu de sang, et très vite leur cœur se mirent à battre en résonance.

Ils se séparèrent par manque d'air – des deux côtés cette fois-ci – et restèrent un moment les yeux fermés et les fronts collés.

« Mikasa. N'oublie pas Mikasa ; tu serais déjà mort sans elle. »

« Merci pour la confiance, » rit Eren.

Levi caressa une dernière fois la joue d'Eren et partit en courant rejoindre son Clan.

_Je t'ai toujours fais confiance_, dit-il à travers le lien.

Eren sourit et se dirigea vers là où se trouvait sa sœur.

Mikasa avait entendu les appels d'Historia et était déjà prête à partir avant qu'il ne débarque en la pressant. Elle posa sa main sur le cristal d'Annie et ferma les yeux.

_Je reviendrais. Je te promet que je reviendrais. Je veux que toi tu sois là à mon retour. S'il te plaît Annie. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'as poussé à faire ça, mais je comprendrais. Je comprendrais alors reviens-moi. _

Elle quitta ensuite la salle et tel son frère, se chargea de détermination et de colère. Cette bataille ne serait peut-être pas la dernière, mais elle allait leur faire payer. Paix aux âmes de ceux qui croiseront son chemin.

Elle s'arrêta dans la cour aux côtés de son frère, le reste de la 104e Brigade en rang derrière Eren.

« Prête ? » demanda-t-il.

« Prête si tu es prêt, » répondit-elle.

Historia grinça des dents en ne voyant pas la Reine Vampire mais échangea un regard entendu avec Erwin, et ensemble ils chargèrent les Jeep et les camionnettes, et prirent la tête du troupeau de voiture.

Ils virent les armes de Mahr avant de voir ses soldats. Trois Zeppelins étaient en stand-by dans le ciel, et quand ils passèrent la bute pour arriver sur le plateau immense qui se trouvait derrière la colline de Rose, ils virent l'armée de Zeke cachée dans l'ombre de ces oiseaux de fers et de toiles.

Le cœur d'Eren se mit à battre de plus en plus vite, et son ouïe lui permit de constater que des milliers d'autres cœurs battaient aussi vite que le sien. Ils avaient tous déjà connu le stresse et la montée d'adrénaline d'avant combat, mais celle-ci était différente. Ils étaient habituellement déjà sur place, et se faisaient réveiller au milieu de la nuit ; ils n'avaient pas le temps de réfléchir, de se poser des questions inutiles, ils y allaient. Là, c'était presque comme si ils marchaient vers le champ de bataille. Ce qui était d'ailleurs le cas. Les voitures marquèrent l'arrêt juste sur la colline. Zeke attendait, sur une autre petite colline qui faisait face à la leur, son armée derrière lui.

Historia et Erwin tapèrent sur les fourgons, indiquant aux soldats de sortir, et Eren fut légèrement rassuré en voyant qu'il semblait y avoir les même effectifs des deux côtés.

_N'oublie pas qu'ils sont cinq Garous, vous n'êtes que deux_ , rappela Levi. 

Eren chercha Ymir mais son cœur tomba dans son estomac en ne voyant la jeune femme nul part. Il n'osa pas bouger mais Historia ne semblait pas alarmée.

« Eren ! »

Il tourna de nouveau la tête vers Mahr, accueillant le cri de son frère porté par le vent avec angoisse. Il savait les regards braqués sur lui, alors il garda une expression impassible, et une respiration longue mais rapide.

La main de Mikasa se glissa dans la sienne.

« Nous sommes juste derrière. Tout ira pour le mieux. Levi est avec toi. »

_Je suis là, _ lui dit au même moment Levi. 

« Eren, » appela Historia.

Elle avait déjà commencé à s'avancer avec Erwin, et le jeune homme se força à faire fonctionner ses jambes. Il était soulagé de pouvoir bouger ; il sentait que s'il était resté plus longtemps fixe, ses genoux ne l'auraient plus porté.

Alignés avec les deux dirigeants, ils s'avancèrent en même temps que Zeke, ne laissant plus que 15, 10, 5 mètres entre eux. Zeke s'arrêta et ils l'imitèrent. Erwin prit la parole :

« Je suis le Suprême Erwin Smith, anciennement Bêta puis Alpha du Clan des Ailes de la Liberté. »

Zeke grogna.

« Une sangsue, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu t'associes avec ces individus petit frère. »

Erwin encaissa l'insulte mais ne dit rien. Historia se présenta à son tour :

« Je suis Historia Reiss, choisit pour être la nouvelle Reine Lycanthrope après que ma sœur, Frieda Reiss, ai été assassiné par un de vos soldats. »

Zeke l'observa attentivement.

« Tu sembles bien jeune et frêle pour être une Reine. Mais les apparence sont trompeuses. Je le sais car j'ai moi-même étais sous-estimé. Et regarde où j'en suis à présent. »

Il écarta les bras et tourna sur lui-même pour montrer son armée.

« Tu es à la tête d'une armée dont le but est de détruire des vies, réduire en cendres ce qui fait la culture Lycanthrope et jeter en l'air nos accords de paix avec les Vampires. Ne me compare pas à toi, » claqua la blonde.

Zeke haussa les sourcils, surprit et amusé. Il se tourna ensuite vers Eren, resté silencieux mais attentif.

Le jeune homme n'avait fait que dévisager son frère. Zeke ressemblait tellement à leur père que s'en était effrayant. Seul ses cheveux, un blond terne, était semblable à ceux de sa mère. À l'inverse, Eren ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère, mais avait hérité des cheveux de Grisha. Zeke le lui fit remarquer :

« Tu as les cheveux de papa. »

« Et toi ses yeux. »

Le plus vieux des Jaeger portait aussi une paire de lunette ronde, ce qui avait encore plus amené Eren à la confusion.

« Je suis sûr qu'il serait ravi de savoir que ses deux fils se retrouvent enfin. »

« Je doute qu'il apprécie les raisons de ses retrouvailles. »

Zeke eut un rire.

« C'était inévitable. Il l'avait peut-être oublié, mais cette guerre se prépare dans l'ombre depuis la séparation des familles Royales ! »

Il coula un regard venimeux vers Historia :

« Sa famille a pris le pouvoir pendant que la mienne a été jetée aux oubliettes ! Tout notre peuple a été oublié, et sans un regard en arrière vous avez reconstruit une civilisation et votre vie a continué … Vous vous êtes développés, avec vos hiérarchies et votre fonctionnement de Meutes. »

L'homme ne cachait pas son dégoût :

« Vous avez régressés tandis que nous avons avancés. »

« Les hiérarchies permettent de maintenir de l'ordre entre les espèces ! C'est ce qui évite de se faire repérer et chasser par les humains ! En quoi ton peuple sadique et cruel est-il mieux ?! » répliqua son frère.

« Nous ne nous plions pas aux hommes. Les chasseurs ont disparu depuis des années ! Nous sommes plus dangereux et plus intelligents ! En nous unissant nous pourrions reprendre du territoire ! »

« Je croyais que tu voulais nous faire disparaître ? »

Zeke haussa les épaules.

« J'ai une proposition : on se serre les pattes, reprenons du terrain sur l'urbanisme des humains, rasons au passage l'héritage Vampire, et je consentirai à ne pas vous tuer mais faire de vous des travailleurs dans le peuple de Mahr. »

Ce fut autour d'Eren de rire, mais jaune.

« Tu plaisantes ? »

Zeke leva un sourcil.

« Tu es sérieux ?! Merde alors … papa avait raison, tu es une déception. »

Zeke serra des poings et grinça des dents, un long grognement monta le long de sa gorge.

« Tu veut notre aide pour massacrer des populations entières qui ne nous ont rien fait, qui ont même oublié notre existence depuis des milliers d'années ! Et tu veux en plus que l'on s'attaque aux Vampires ?! Pour après faire de nous tes esclaves ?! Tu t'entends parler ?! »

Zeke s'approcha de quelques pas, le nez en l'air, et la colère flasha dans son regard.

« Tu es en couple avec un Vampire ! »

Ce n'était pas une question. L'odeur de Levi devait être partout sur lui, et la sienne partout sur Levi, et malgré la distance il savait très bien qu'un Lycanthrope n'aurait aucun mal à le sentir. Il se tourna vers Erwin, toujours avec le même dégoût :

« Et toi avec un Lycanthrope ! »

Il se tourna vers son armée :

« Nous ne pouvons plus rien faire pour eux ! Ils refusent ma proposition de paix- »

« Ce n'est pas une proposition de paix ! Tu veux combattre le feu par le feu ! »

« -et pire encore ! S'accouplent avec des Vampires ! »

Des cris de guerre s'élevèrent des rangs des Mahr, et Eren observa impuissant les lignes de mettre en place.

« Zeke je t'en supplie arrête ! Nous ne valons pas mieux que les hommes à se battre entre nous ! Et ton racisme fait pitié à voir ! »

L'homme se tourna vers lui un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

« Tu n'es qu'à moitié son fils. Grisha avait ce feu en lui, cette fureur et cette folie qui le porta loin. Mais toi tu ne l'as pas, comme ta bâtarde de mère tu n'es qu'un louveteau qui se cache dès que le danger le guette. Tu n'es pas un battant. Tu n'es pas un Jaeger. »

Eren savait que ces mots étaient destinés à le blesser et malgré sa volonté de ne pas se laisser atteindre, il ne put empêcher les piques qui traversèrent son cœur. Il rejeta une partie de sa douleur en Levi, qui tira sur leur lien, rappelant sa présence rassurante.

Eren savait le combat inévitable. Zeke lui-même était prêt à se transformer, n'attendant qu'une réaction de son frère. Mais il ne lui donnerait pas la satisfaction de se laisser emporter par ses émotions. Il ressemblait certes beaucoup à sa mère, mais quand il était requit de lui du calme et du contrôle, il savait l'apporter. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il souffla longuement, ouvrit les yeux qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir fermé et regarda son frère droit dans les yeux.

Zeke eut l'impression de voir Grisha. Rien dans le visage d'Eren ne rappelait leur père, même pas la forme de ses yeux. Ce ne fut que cette lueur qui fit briller son regard, qui trompa Zeke.

« Tu es celui qui l'a déçu le plus. Il attendait gros de toi et de tes ambitions. Mais tel le lâche que  _tu_ es tu les as vendus, et c'est par ta faute si ta mère fut tuée. Tu as peut-être survécu aux tests de tes chers Chef de Mahr, mais moi j'ai hérité le pouvoir du Garou de papa directement. »

Zeke écarquilla les yeux de colère. Eren lui donna le coup de grâce en soufflant :

« Il me faisait plus confiance qu'il ne t'a jamais fais confiance. »

Et Eren gagna. Zeke fut le premier à réagir et se jeta sur lui en grognant. Un énorme loup gris atterrit sur le jeune homme qui échappa de peu à la mort, en l'espace d'une minute. Zeke avait un aspect encore plus sauvage que n'importe quel Garou, et malgré l'intelligence dans son Garou, son poil désordonné, sa taille bancale et ses pattes arquées lui donnait un air d'animal enragée. Eren le trouva  _bestiale_ . Il se transforma partiellement et envoya valser Zeke avec la force de ses pattes arrières. Il effectua ensuite sa transformation total, abandonnant ses lambeaux de vêtements pour commencer à tourner autour de son frère. Historia était elle aussi en forme loup, ainsi que tous les autres Lycanthrope des deux groupes, qui n'attendaient que le signal de leur leader respectif. 

_Ne fais pas ça ! _ Supplia Eren à son frère sans savoir si l'autre pouvait l'entendre. 

Zeke claqua sa mâchoire pour le faire reculer, et émit un hurlement qui vrilla les tympans du jeune homme.

La seconde d'après il entendu celui plus harmonieux et clair d'Historia, qui sonnait le début des combats. Erwin déclencha son harnais, signalant aux Vampires qu'eux aussi entraient dans la danse. Malgré le peu d'arbre les Vampires se servaient des Lycanthropes comme appui, ce qui étaient un double-bénéfice puisque permettait aussi aux Lycanthropes de se faire sauver la mise.

Tout autour d'Eren et Zeke les loups se rencontrèrent, et les Vampires prirent aussi leur place, mais eux n'étaient fixés que l'un sur l'autre. En contact avec sa Brigade, il n'avait cependant toujours aucune nouvelle d'Ymir, et la panique tenta de prendre le contrôle.

_Tu es tout seul_ , résonna la voix de son frère dans sa tête _, nous sommes cinq. _

Bientôt quatre, car Mikasa venait se sauter par-dessus Eren et de se jeter sur Reiner, qui se tenait juste derrière Zeke. Le jeune homme vit avec horreur les deux autres Garou qu'il ne connaissait pas. Une Garou qui semblait avoir été écrasée par une roue géante tellement elle se déplaçait à ras du sol et était plate, et une autre qui donna à Eren des frissons dans le dos : il ne savait pas si elle était la plus puissante, mais d'apparence était la plus terrifiante. Les os de son museau sortaient de sa peau et formaient comme une muselière autour de sa mâchoire, couverte de dents. Sa colonne vertébrale semblait posée sur la peau de son dos, et sa queue manquait de fourrure à partir du bassin, ne laissant voir qu'une arme pointue. Ses pattes avants ressemblaient à deux gros marteaux faits eux aussi d'os, et Eren eut le malheur de les voir en action, puisqu'un pauvre Vampire avait été expulsé juste devant la Garou qui ne fit qu'une bouchée de lui, l'éclatant comme une pastèque en un coup de patte. Il déglutit difficilement.

Zeke se recula et laissa cette Garou avancer vers son frère. Un coup d’œil circulaire lui apprit qu'un des zeppelins avait déjà été détruit par Levi et son Clan, tandis qu'Armin se battait contre deux loups à la fois, et que Mikasa jouait dangereusement avec Reiner et Berhtoldt qui n'arrivaient pas à la toucher.

_Je te présente Teyber Mahr. Une des descendante directe des fondateurs de notre peuple. Elle est la seule à avoir, comme toi, héritée du pouvoir d'un Garou. Le Garou Marteau. Je n'ai pas besoin de t'expliquer d'où vient son nom._

Zeke semblait très amusé par la situation mais surtout, semblait la mettre en travers du chemin d'Eren pour pouvoir s'occuper du reste de ses ennemis.

_Tu as peur alors tu m'envoies tes larbins ? _

Zeke lui tourna le dos mais Eren avait vu juste. Maintenant, il fallait juste qu'il reste concentré sur le combat pour ne pas finir broyé. Avant qu'elle ne puisse attaquer il se jeta sur elle et lui décocha un coup de griffe qui la sonna. Puis en donna un deuxième en utilisant cette fois le durcissement inconsciemment.

Il ne se laissa pas surprendre et recula pour jeter un œil à sa patte.

Armin avait eut un peu de temps pour étudier le cristal d'Annie, et avait découvert qu'il s'agissait d'une substance qui se trouvait à l'origine entre les griffes et sur l'épiderme – soit dans le poil – des Garous, et qui réagissaient à un phénomène naturelle chez le loup : le hérissement de poil. Quand la peau se contractait pour faire réagir la fourrure, cette substance se durcissait automatiquement comme protection.

Eren n'avait pas encore pu le tester – manque de temps – et la meilleur théorie étant la pratique … Ses ennemis ne semblaient d'ailleurs pas s'attendre à ça.

Il écarquilla cependant les yeux en sentant une vive douleur à l'abdomen, mais n'eut pas le temps de comprendre, puisqu'il fut soulevé de quelques mètres dans les airs. Il vit ce qui ressemblait à une tour d'os sortir de la terre, et venir de la Garou.

_Quelle monstre,_ grinça-t-il. 

Il toussa du sang, perforé comme il l'était. La Garou se remit debout et se prépara à l'attaque en prenant appui sur ses pattes arrières dans le but de le fracasser avec un marteau de ses pattes avant, mais Eren réussit en durcissant une patte arrière à briser la colonne et à se libérer, sautant sur le côté. Il atterrit mal, étant affaibli, mais encaissa le choc qui secoua la terre lorsque le marteau de la Garou creusa un cratère là où il s'était trouvé peu de temps avant.

_Eren ! Fais attention à toi ! _

Il n'avait pas besoin de Levi pour le savoir. Il retira le reste d'os qui le transperçait encore et se remit en position de défense. La Garou Marteau revint à la charge, et il durcit son crâne et ses pattes avants, les lançant à la rencontre de la patte-marteau. Mais ça ne suffit pas et son crâne fut fracassé. Sa conscience s'échappait lentement mais sûrement, et il se dit qu'avec sa nuque à découvert ainsi, il ne ferait pas long feu.

Il s'excusa à Levi pour la douleur que celui-ci devait ressentir.

La Garou Marteau était à un autre niveau qu'Annie. Et pourtant, il en était sûr, Annie aurait pu le tuer si Mikasa n'avait pas été son frein. Alors celle-là, qui semblait plus expérimentée alors qu'il commençait à peine à maîtriser sa forme Garou. Il n'y arriverai pas tout seul.

Sans son accord, il reprit sa forme humaine où son crâne et ses bras étaient déjà presque entièrement soigné.

Il faudrait qu'il en parle avec Armin, mais en Garou, s'était presque comme si il y avait une coque qui protégeait sa part humaine, diminuant les blessures une fois retransformer. Il leva la tête vers la Garou qui l'observa, produisant même un grognement qui ressemblait à son prénom, et murmura :

« Levi. »

Aussitôt, un nuage noir passa devant la Garou aplatit – qui regardait le combat sans rien faire – sans qu'elle ne le voit et se mit sur la Garou Marteau, déchirant sa nuque avec des lames. Levi était passé en mode bain de sang. Chaque douleur ressentit par Eren avait été atroce pour lui, alors ils avaient réussi à monter un plan de dernière minute pour sauver le Lycanthrope. Levi plaça ensuite des grenades qu'il avait volé aux Mahrs et sauta vers Eren, le ramassa et utilisa Mikasa qui passait exprès près d'eux pour les éloigner.

La suite fut prise par le Clan de Levi, qui s'attaquèrent à la Garou Marteau avec les armes de son propre peuple.

« Ce zeppelin n'a été détruit qu'après avoir récupéré tout ce qui pourrait nous servir, » informa Levi.

« Elle semble avoir une faiblesse dans les pattes arrières, elle concentre tout dans les pattes avant, » dit Eren.

Levi voulut lui dire de ne pas y retourner tous de suite, mais son Clan ne tiendrait pas longtemps et les blessures de son mate étaient pratiquement refermées.

« Comment vas-tu la tuer ? Même sans durcissement, ses os sont impénétrables et elle peut les utiliser comme elle le veut. »

« Je vais la bouffer. »

_Quoi ? _ S'exclama Mikasa. Elle freina et fit demi-tour brusquement, comme demandé par son frère, mais elle n'approuvait pas le plan. 

_Tu vas y perdre les dents ! _

« Je ne perdrais rien du tout ! J'ai juste besoin d'Ymir ! »

« Personne ne sait où elle est, Historia ne semble pas inquiète mais moi je le suis, » dit Levi.

Eren tenta de ne pas trop y penser, et sauta du dos de sa sœur pour se réceptionner en rouler-bouler tout en se transformant et prendre appui sur ses pattes arrières, courant directement vers la Garou.

Alors qu'elle était encore distraite il se jeta sous elle, et faucha ses pattes arrières en deux claquement de mâchoire. Voyant qu'elle s'effondrait, il sauta ensuite sur son dos, sa satisfaisant du bruit que fit sa colonne en cassant : très dure à l'extérieur, mais tout ce qui est extérieur était très vulnérable, et la pression musculaire impressionnante d'Eren la fit céder. Elle ne produit aucun son, et Eren en frémit : à quel point étaient-ils conditionnés à ces choses là, la guerre, la douleur ? Zeke semblait être pareil, puisque malgré la dizaine de cadavre des deux espèces jonchés autour de lui, il avait prit de sacré coups mais n'avait jamais exprimé de souffrance.

« Eren ! » appela Levi en panique.

Distrait, il n'avait pas vu que la Garou préparait de nouveau son corps, et tel un hérisson se para de dizaine de piques qui trouèrent Eren de la tête à la queue. La douleur était insoutenable sur le moment, il crut s'évanouir tellement elle était intense, mais l'instinct de survi et l'adrénaline prirent le dessus, et il se baissa quand même pour lui arracher la nuque. Malgré le durcissement sur ses dents, il ne parvint pas à briser celui que la Garou avait placé sur sa nuque et se brisa deux canines.

Il hurla de frustration et ses canines étaient déjà de nouveaux en place. Les os se rétractèrent et il sentit qu'un de ses poumons étaient perforés. Manger la Garou lui donnerait une sorte de guérison accéléré, mais à cette allure là, il mourrait avant d'avoir pu faire quoique ce soit. Sa respiration se fit sifflante et il dut redoubler d'effort pour rester perché sur la G arou.

Zeke se fit de nouveau savoir dans son esprit, et comme dans les bois tenta de s'introduire en lui. Eren ressentit une telle colère, que toute partie rationnelle de son cerveau se tût, et dans son inconscience il sentit une force se réveiller en lui. La même qui l'avait aveuglé lors de son combat avec Annie. Il se déchaîna. Enchaînant les coups de griffes et de dents, la Garou n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de lui, et Eren creusait la peau autour de sa nuque. Armin avait juste parlé de cet endroit comme faiblesse pour eux, mais si Ymir avait hérité du pouvoir du Garou Mâchoire après déchiqueté la nuque d'un d'eux, c'est qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose dans cette zone qui les contrôlait, qui leur donnait leurs pouvoirs. Leur talon d'Achille en quelque sorte.

Il sentit une masse lui tomber dessus et aplatir encore plus la Garou Marteau, et eut comme réflexe de mordre. Il claqua prêt de l'oreille du loup qui était sur lui, mais ne toucha rien.

_Oh du calme ! C'est moi ! _

Ymir.

Il n'était pas en état de lui répondre mais ne l'attaqua plus. Il nota qu'elle avait dû lui sauter dessus mais qu'elle était parfaitement atterrit sur son bassin et ses épaules, soit ses zones les plus stables qui ne le blesserait pas. Elle passa son museau devant à côté d'Eren qui arrêta ses attaques répétées, et en un coup de mâchoire, brisa le durcissement qui protégeait la nuque de la Garou. Eren ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en refaire un et déchira la peau à plusieurs reprise.

Au bout de la troisième fois il perça une poche et un liquide amer mélangé à du sang empli sa bouche et tomba au font de sa gorge. Il eut d'abord un haut-le-cœur, et Ymir descendit de son dos. La Garou s'effondra dès qu'il eu percé cette poche et se montra plus aucun signe de vie. Eren se sentit mal et tituba légèrement avant qu'un frisson ne secoue tout son corps et ne dresse ses poils sur chaque parcelle de peau. Il claqua des dents dans le vide et racla ses pattes, et comme un serpent qui mue, ses dents et griffes tombèrent pour laisser place à d'autres, plus solides. Il n'avait plus besoin de durcissement : tout son corps semblait être une armure ; mais contrairement au Garou Cuirassé, il n'avait pas des plaques sur certaines parties du corps, il se sentait juste plus solide et fort.

En parlant de Reiner, il avait observé la scène de loin et eut la bêtise de vouloir se jeter sur Eren. Le Lycanthrope, de nouveau comme neuf, lui donna un coup de griffe qui lui arracha la moitié du visage et le propulsa quelques mètres plus loin.

Ymir le regarda avec de gros yeux. Son apparence avait l'air d'avoir changé. Il se sentait plus grand. Il l'était.

Reiner se remit en position et lui et Ymir s'attaquèrent à leur ancien ami. Le lien entre supérieur et soldat existait toujours entre eux, et Eren lui posa les même questions qu'à Annie.

_Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Tu es né avec une cuillère en argent dans le museau ! _ Lui répondit le Garou Cuirassé. 

Eren fut sonné : on ne lui avait jamais faite celle-là.

_C'est quoi ces conneries ?! _

_Nos familles, nos amis, depuis notre naissance nous avons été choisi pour un projet qui nous dépassait, un projet plus grand que nous ! _

_Tu veux dire vous transformez en armes en vous faisant passer par la torture ?!_

_Nous devenions des soldats de Mahr ! C'était le plus gros honneur que l'ont pouvait recevoir ! Et ce bien avant le commencement des Garous ! Mais il a fallut que ton père gâche tout en s'enfuyant avec le Garou Originel. _

Eren grogna quand Reiner le frappa aux côtes, mais Ymir se jeta sur le blond et lui déchira l'oreille, lui arrachant au passage un jappement de douleur. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt à la dernière phrase de Reiner.

_Tu veux dire que c'est mon père qui a commencé cette guerre ? _

_Entre autre. Le terme correcte serait de dire qu'il l'a accéléré. Elle venait à vous d'une façon où d'une autre. Il a juste pensé vous apporter le moyen de vous défendre et de peut-être gagner la guerre ! _

_Nous allons la gagner ! Vous êtes peut-être plus de Garous que nous, mais j'en ai mis un à terre et je ne m'arrêterai pas jusqu'à ce que vous soyez tous morts ! _

_Eren ! _ Cette fois ce fut Ymir et non Reiner, qui ne put rien faire en voyant les deux se jeter l'un sur l'autre avec une nouvelle violence. Ils réglaient leur compte et elle n'avait rien à faire dans ce combat. Évitant le corps d'un Vampire qu'elle empêcha de s'écraser à terre malgré tout, elle resta néanmoins prête à apporter son soutien à Eren, s'attaquant à tous ceux qui tentaient de s'en prendre à elle ou lui. 

Seulement, Eren fut mit à terre peu après. Pas grièvement, mais il était particulièrement sonné. Ymir soupçonna que Levi devait être en mauvais état pour l'affaiblir ainsi. Elle avait de la chance, Historia semblait s'en sortir. Sa nouvelle forme de Reine lui donnait plus de force et de gnaque, la rendant plus féroce que jamais. Sa belle blonde était toujours magnifique lorsqu'elle défendait ceux qu'elle aimait.

_Reste concentrée ! _ gronda justement la petite blonde. 

Reiner lui fonça dessus et elle ne réussit pas à l'éviter totalement. Elle grogna et leva les yeux au ciel.

_Ymir ! _

_Je vais bien ! Reste concentrée sur tes combats ! _ claqua la brune agacée. 

Elle s'était laissée distraire. Elle se mit à courir en cercle autour de Reiner, et lorsqu'elle le vit prêt à lui sauter dessus, elle utilisa son élan pour s'arrêter et sauter au-dessus de lui. Atterrissant derrière lui, elle eut le champ libre et se jeta crocs en avant sur sa colonne vertébrale. Ses dents traversèrent sans problème la peau et les muscles, brisant la cuirasse du blond, et se fichèrent dans l'os. Le cri qu'il poussa n'était même pas celui d'un animal blessé tellement il était atroce. Il figea une bonne partie des alliés de Reiner et fit grimacer les loups d'Historia.

Eren qui s'était redressé s'attendait à voir débarquer Bertholdt à tout moment, mais il ne vit aucun signe du brun. Il eut un mauvais présentement, et la blessure que Levi venait de recevoir le faisait toujours souffrir. Ils étaient tous les deux têtus et quand Eren tentait d'absorber au maximum la douleur, Levi voulait la reprendre pour ne pas blesser Eren. Le loup souffla par les narines et gratta la terre comme un taureau.

Ymir était en mauvaise posture : Reiner était devenu encore plus violent sous la douleur et avait utilisé son durcissement autour de sa colonne vertébrale, surprenant Ymir quand ses dents furent éclatées. Il se retourna et mordit sa joue, faisant gicler le sang. Elle se recula en se mélangeant les pattes et finit en position de faiblesse sur le dos. Elle arrivait à maintenir Reiner à distance grâce à ses pattes, mais il s'était jeté sur elle et avait pu arracher un peu de peau au niveau de sa jugulaire.

Eren s'apprêtait à se lancer sur le blond, mais une boule blonde le prit de court et le fit à sa place. Reiner fut envoyé assez loin pour libérer Ymir, mais pas assez pour qu'il ne reste pas une menace. Le blond aboya et était prêt à déchirer le responsable de cet acte, mais le temps sembla se figer quand il vit Historia se tenir devant Ymir, grand et fière dans sa nouvelle apparence de Reine. Reiner voulut l'attaquer, mais quelque chose l'empêcha de bouger. Il resta figé, incapable de s'attaquer à la jeune femme.

Eren regardait la scène stupéfait. Historia s'adressa à lui :

_Levi est grandement blessé et a besoin de toi ! Vas-y vite! Mikasa se trouve avec lui !_

Il ne se fit pas prié et laissa sa Reine gérer la situation. Il savait qu'elle avait déjà gagner. Même sans qu'il ne se soit lié à elle, Reiner sentait la domination de « l'Alpha », comme dans les meutes de loups. Et Eren l'avait déjà remarqué, il avait toujours eu une faiblesse autour d'Historia. Il ne l'aimait pas ! Pas comme vous pourriez le pensez, il avait Berhtoldt et il n'aurait jamais voulu quelqu'un d'autre. Mais Historia restait un petit coup de cœur féminin. Et c'est cette faiblesse qui aurait sa peau aujourd'hui.

Eren rejoignit son mate grâce à Mikasa et son cœur rata plusieurs battements en voyant le piteux état dans lequel il était. Il reprit forme humaine immédiatement et fit fi de sa nudité : aucun Lycanthrope n'en avait quelque chose à faire dans ces moments-là. Il mit sa nuque à porter de canines et Levi ne prit pas plus de temps à se nourrir. Eren sentit le sang sur la main de son soulmate et en chercha l'origine. Il faillit arrêter de respirer en sentant son abdomen perdre encore beaucoup de sang. Tandis que le cœur et la respiration de Levi recommençaient, Eren sentit la panique et la peur chez son Vampire. Il se rapprocha encore et lui murmura des paroles rassurantes. Dans ce chaos, Mikasa les protégeait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, mais fut vite dépassé par le nombre de loups qu'il y avait. Une de ses pattes fut brisée, et son œil faillit être crevé. Elle poussa un hurlement de douleur quand un des loups planta ses crocs dans son épaules, faisant couler des flots de sang.

Eren n'aurait jamais pu prévoir la suite. De la même façon qu'Historia, une tornade blonde attaqua deux des loups, et envoya celui qui s'attaquait à Mikasa de l'autre côté du champ de bataille en le saisissant par la queue, lui arrachant la tête au passage. Elle se plaça ensuite en protection devant Mikasa et dans un bruit métallique, fit durcir l'intégralité de son corps, encaissant sans broncher les cinq loups qui avaient tenté de la mordre, pour finir les crânes éclatés.

Mikasa se remit sur patte comme elle put, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de voir de qui il s'agissait pour le savoir.

_Annie !_

La Garou Femelle claqua des dents et fit reculer tout ceux qui aurait pu vouloir s'en prendre à elle ou Mikasa. De loin, Zeke sentit la présence familière de sa seconde, et un grognement dangereux resta coincé dans sa poitrine : cette traîtresse.

En envoyant Annie il pensait qu'il n'aurait aucun problème. Les garçons étaient déjà liés l'un à l'autre, et la jeune fille se montrait pas d'intérêt particulier à trouver son/sa mate. Mais en voyant comment elle s'était retournée contre lui, il comprit qu'il avait été idiot : Annie l'avait trouvé, et la défendait maintenant de sa vie.

Zeke ne fit cependant aucun mouvement pour l'attaquer. Même s'il était en forme, Annie était un adversaire à sa taille, et avec Eren à ses côtés, ils pourraient très vite prendre le dessus, ce qui était loin de l'arranger.

Eren n'imaginait même pas la douleur pour la blonde : les Lycanthropes en se liant à leur Souverain avait cette reconnaissance d'un autre individu de leur peuple qui les empêchait de s'attaquer à eux. Hors, elle passait outre ça et attaquait délibérément son propre peuple.

Zeke poussa un long hurlement qui figea tout le champ de bataille, mais le remplit aussi d'une vague de soulagement : il se retirait, pour l'instant. Le chaos mit du temps à s'effacer, et des combats se finirent en bain de sang malgré le cessez-le-feu. Finalement chacun s'éloigna de son ennemi prudemment, et dévisagea les dirigeants de chaque espèce.

Chaque camp récupéra ses blessés et ses morts, et les Mahrs se retirèrent loin dans les terres. Historia couverte d'un drap organisait les premiers rapatriements à la demeure, tandis qu'Eren soutenait Levi, et Annie soutenait Mikasa.

Tous étaient nus mais couverts de boue, de sang et de blessures, alors ils n'avaient que faire de leur simple appareil.

Mais Eren n'allait pas être de repos tous de suite :

« Eren ! » Erwin l'appela et Levi sursauta en entendant le désespoir dans la voix du Suprême.

Le brun s'était demandé où était passé son Suprême plusieurs fois lorsqu'il avait eut besoin ce lui.

Eren se transforma partiellement et porta Levi jusqu'à un petit regroupement où se trouvait Erwin, Hange et leur soulmates en très mauvais état.

Hange était en état de choc, une partie du visage brûlé et les poignets serrés sur la veste de Moblit, les larmes couvrant son visage. Eren eut un accros dans sa respiration en ne sentant plus la moindre goutte de vie chez le Vampire. Il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait d'ailleurs : Moblit était pratiquement sectionné en deux, avait perdu un bras et une jambe, et ses blessures témoignait bien qu'il avait été victime d'une explosion.

Et aussi triste et abattu qu'il se sentait pour Hange, iel allait devoir attendre, car Armin était en aussi mauvais état, mais lui respirait encore.

« Armin ! Oh par la lune, non ! »

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire, » dit Erwin paniqué, « son loup ne veut pas le guérir, et il ne reprend pas forme humaine ! Et le lien, je le sens à travers le lien, il part Eren, il est en train de partir ! »

Armin avait les yeux à moitié fermés et vitreux, si bien qu'Eren ne pensait pas que son ami le voit réellement quand il le força à le fixer du regard.

« Armin, écoute moi, reste avec moi mon grand, allez Armin ! »

Il tapait sur sa joue, le secouait, mais la masse de fourrure ne faisait que s'affaisser de plus en plus, signe que la vie lui échappait. Les larmes commençaient à brouiller sa vision mais Eren refusa de baisser les bras.

Annie encore faible s'était effondrée avec Mikasa près d'eux, la brune pleurait déjà silencieusement aussi.

Eren regardait partout autour de lui cherchant désespéramment quelque chose pour aider Armin. Il tomba sur la vue de Berhtoldt, retenu par les fils des harnais d'une dizaine de Vampires, et il en fallut une dizaine de plus pour le maintenir inerte.

Le sang d'Eren ne fit qu'un tour, et Levi tourna son regard vers lui en sentant le froid qui envahit son mate. Le jeune homme avait peut-être des larmes dans les yeux, mais son regard était sombre, et meurtrier, et sa voix glacée quand il claqua :

« Allez chercher Ymir. »

« Eren ? » demanda Erwin.

« Il n'y a qu'un moyen de sauver Armin est c'est de le faire devenir un Garou. »

Tous se tournèrent vers Bertholdt, qui ayant tout entendu, commença à s'agiter de nouveau.

Ils avaient tous vu ou entendu comment Eren avait _mangé_ ce qui semblait être le centre du pouvoir des Garous, et savaient très bien ce qu'il demandait : la mise à mort du traître.

« Eren, on ne peut pas, il faudrait attendre l'avis d'Historia- »

« C'est Armin ou lui Erwin. »

Eren ne laissait pas place à la discussion, et Erwin comprit que même s'il était le soulmate du loup blond, il n'aurait pas son mot à dire. Eren avait déjà pris sa décision.

« Pourquoi Ymir ? » demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet. « Il pourrait juste le mordre. »

« Non, chaque Garou à un durcissement automatique autour de la zone pour la protéger. Quand Ymir a tué le Garou et récupéré son pouvoir, celui-ci n'avait juste pas eu le temps de l'activer, vu qu'elle lui était littéralement tombée dessus. »

Ymir arriva la seconde d'après, suivit par Historia. La présence de sa Reine ne refroidit en rien l'idée d'Eren qui exposa sa demande.

« Non Eren, il doit être jugé, » claqua Historia.

« Il n'y a pas le temps ! » cria la loup au bord de la crise de nerf. « C'est soit ça soit Armin y passe ! »

Historia voulait lui céder mais c'était contre les lois. Ymir seulement, était du côté d'Eren, et se transforma sans attendre son accord, imité par le garçon qui traîna Armin prêt de Bertholdt. Celui-ci jappait et hurlait, grognait et s'agitait, mais rien n'y fit. Ymir sauta sur son dos, mais poids plume comme elle l'était pour ce colosse, il bougeait quand même. Eren fit signe aux Vampires qui redressèrent la tête de Bertholdt, tout en la maintenant bien avec leurs câbles.

Eren n'eut pas un regard pour le Garou Colossale quand il demanda à Ymir de lui arracher la nuque. Faisant attention à ne rien avaler, elle cracha immédiatement la peau et réussit – non sans créer un massacre – à extraire la capsule faite de membrane qui retenait le liquide précieux. Elle la mit dans la gueule d'Armin et Eren ne mit pas une seconde avant de refermer violemment le museau de son ami. Les yeux de Bertholdt s'éteignirent et il reprit forme humaine.

Non loin, un hurlement fut entendu, provenant d'un des camions.

« Reiner, » souffla Historia. Elle les avait laissé faire, malgré ses interdictions … elle était aussi responsable de la mort du soulmate d'un autre. Et dans les lois, c'était le pire crime qui pouvait exister. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer. C'était aussi signer l'arrêt de mort de Reiner que de tuer son soulmate.

Erwin s'approcha d'Armin et tous virent avec soulagement le blond reprendre forme humaine, non sans que son corps de bête ne soit parcourut de long frisson et d'une croissance des membres impressionnantes. Les deux blonds furent transportés avec le camion médicale, et Eren et Levi partagèrent celui d'Annie et Mikasa, la blonde ayant été muselé et attaché : elle avait peut-être sauvé sa mate, mais elle restait une traîtresse.

« Et maintenant quoi ? » demanda Levi montrant les crocs pour mordre dans le poignet d'Eren.

Le loup ne broncha pas, et le regard dans le vide répondit :

« Maintenant on contre-attaque. Deux Garous contre trois. Zeke sera le prochaine à mourir. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si certains l'ont vu il y a bien une référence à Gwen et Gideon de 'Rouge Rubis' ;)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encore un chapitre où beaucoup de choses se produisent, mais cependant plus calme que le précédent et que le suivant. J'espère que ça vous plaira, et le prochain chapitre sortira le 5 Avril ! Il n'en reste plus que 2 !

Historia grogna en voyant la Reine Vampire les attendre à l'entrée de la Demeure. Celle-ci ne prêtait cependant aucune attention aux Lycanthropes mais se concentra sur ses Vampires, passant son regard sur chacun d'eux, jusqu'à trouver Erwin. Mais même en voyant son Suprême arriver, son mate blessé dans les bras, elle ne lui accorda qu'un regard dédaigneux avant de continuer son inspection.

« Elle compte les pertes, » expliqua Levi en voyant Eren la fixer lourdement.

« Elle peut faire ça ? »

« Oui. Elle est peut-être détestable en tout point, mais si il y a bien quelque chose qu'elle souhaite éviter à tout prix, c'est de perdre des Vampires. Même si elle a une drôle de manière de le montrer. »

La Vampire sembla avoir fini et son regard se chargea de haine. Historia s'approcha d'elle, toujours entourée d'une couverture, et avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, les Lambda Vampires et Lycanthropes apportaient à chaque Lycanthropes de quoi se couvrir plus décemment.

« J'ai pensé bon de demander à ce qu'ils soient prêt à vous couvrir, » dit simplement la Reine Vampire.

Historia resta interdite un instant, avant de se reprendre et de s'incliner légèrement.

« Merci. »

« Les pertes sont lourdes. Mais moins que je pensais. »

« J'ai fais de mon mieux pour aider chacun de vos soldats, mais vous comprendrez qu'en tant que Souveraine Lycanthrope, j'avais d'autres priorités. »

« Bien sûr. Où se trouve mon Suprême ? »

« Son mate a été gravement blessé, » répondit Historia en évitant le sujet de la transformation en Garou d'Armin. « Il reste à ses côtés pour s'assurer qu'il soit stabilisé avant de revenir vers vous. »

« Je voudrais organiser une réunion, j'ai besoin d'être mise à jour. »

« Ce sera fait. Une fois que chacun sera présentable, et remis sur pattes. Rien ne pourra être fais avant demain. »

La Vampire qui jusque-là ne lui avait pas accordé un regard, tourna vers elle des yeux rouges, témoins de son manque de patience. Historia ne se laissa pas démonter par cette démonstration de force, et ses yeux à elle aussi prirent une lueur plus claire, similaire à celle d'avant transformation.

« Personne n'est en état votre Majesté, que vous le vouliez ou non, il y a eu des pertes lourdes dans les deux camps, et chacun à besoin de temps pour se refaire. Nous leur laissons une journée. »

Voyant que la Reine ne cillait pas, Historia releva la tête et ajouta dans l'espoir de satisfaire l'appétit de la Vampire :

« Deux Garous ennemis ont été tué, un capturé par nos soldats, et il est possible que nous en ayons gagné deux autres. »

Les deux Reines restèrent se fixer longuement, jusqu'à ce que la Vampire cède enfin et tourne les talons.

« Très bien, mais la réunion se tiendra aux premiers rayons de la Lune. »

Historia soupira une fois l'autre partie, et rejoignit Ymir qui l'attendait patiemment. La brune passa ses épaules autour de sa mate, et l'attira contre elle.

« C'est dur, » souffla la blonde.

« Je sais, mais tu n'as pas à le faire toute seule, » dit Ymir en soulevant le menton de la Reine pour capter son regard. « Nous sommes tous derrière toi. »

Historia eut un petit sourire fatigué et déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de sa mate.

« Eren m'inquiète. Il n'est plus le même depuis son combat contre Annie. »

Ymir acquiesça :

« Je crois qu'il apprend à contrôler ses pouvoirs, et maintenant qu'il sait que son frère était le responsable de ses pertes de contrôle, la rage va le pousser à se dépasser. »

« Il a faillit perdre la vie déjà deux fois aujourd'hui, sans ton intervention- »

« N'y pense pas, je suis arrivée à temps. »

« Eren était inquiet d'y aller sans toi. »

Ymir serra les lèvres.

« N'oublie pas que c'est toi qui m'a demandé de m'occuper de ce problème Princesse, » rappela la brune sérieuse.

Historia ne répondit rien et tourna son regard vers ses Lycanthropes qui se soignaient et s'entre-aidaient.

Eren et Levi avaient accompagné Erwin qui montait Armin dans leur chambre, Jean et Sasha s'occupaient de gérer la prise en charge des blessés, Connie et Marco des soins. Mikasa causait actuellement un bazar monstre, et Historia sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant la cause : Reiner et Annie étaient tous deux attachés (après avoir été habillés) et se faisaient traîner à l'intérieur de la Demeure pour être placés dans les cellules souterraines.

Reiner avait l'air minable : il ne marchait même plus tout seul mais était porté par les Delta Vampires qui s'occupaient de lui, et son visage ne reflétait plus rien mis à part une immense tristesse, les yeux peints de douleur.

« Je suis désolé pour Reiner, vraiment. Je ne souhaiterais même pas à mon pire ennemi de perdre son mate. Mais c'était lui ou un des nôtres Historia, » dit Ymir en la prenant dans ses bras.

La blonde passa une main sur celle de sa mate et glissa son pouce sur la veine du poignet sur laquelle elle pouvait sentit les battements de cœur de la brune. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa ses oreilles surhumaines capter le moindre battement, soupirant en silence.

« Je le sais bien Ymir ... »

« Votre Majesté ! »

Un Delta Vampire arriva en courant, déchevelé mais pas blessé :

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Historia bien qu'elle se doute de quoi il s'agisse.

« La Delta Ackerman ne nous laisse pas approcher la prisonnière Leonhart, et se montre même très agressive ! »

« A-t-elle blessé quelqu'un ? »

« Non, pas encore. »

« Alors ne faites rien qui pourrait l'y conduire, j'arrive tout de suite. »

Historia partir se changer en quatrième vitesse et redescendit dans la cour pour y voir Eren lui aussi incapable d'approcher Mikasa. Si même le frère de celle-ci n'arrivait pas à la convaincre de s'éloigner ... mais encore une fois, il s'agissait de sa mate.

Celle-ci, encore menottée et maintenue derrière Mikasa par la jeune femme, tentait de se libérer :

« Mikasa laisse-les faire leur travail ! »

« Non, ils vont t'enlever à moi ! »

« Tu pourras venir me voir tous les jours ! Je suis sûre qu'Historia te laissera si tu lui demandes, mais surtout si tu cesses ce comportement ! »

« Tu m'as sauvé la vie ! Tu ne devrais pas avoir à être enfermée ! »

Annie se mordit la lèvre inférieur et baissa son regard vers le sol. Elle posa son front contre l'épaule de Mikasa, et ce premier vrai contact depuis un moment apaisa cette dernière.

« Même si pour moi ta vie vaut bien plus que toutes celles que j'ai prise, ce n'est pas le point de vue des autres. Si les Reines sont indulgentes, je ne perdrais pas la vie, je serais juste à l'ombre un moment. »

Mikasa se semblait pas plus encline à la laisser, et Annie appela Historia à l'aide du regard.

« Mikasa, » appela la Reine. « Annie a raison. Elle t'a sauvé la vie et s'est retournée contre Zeke, mais elle a obéit à ses ordres précédemment et est responsable de la mort de beaucoup d'entre nous. »

« Elle était contrôlée ! Je le sais ! Je l'ai senti ! »

Annie avait en effet fait passer à travers leur lien certains souvenirs à Mikasa pendant leur retour à la Demeure, mais la brune était si confuse qu'elle ne savait pas comment les exprimer à l'aide de mot, la faisant bégayer et jurer de frustration.

« Depuis l'enfance il- Ce monstre les a- ! » elle s'interrompit et regardait le sol, incapable de s'exprimer clairement.

Historia s'approcha pas à pas.

« Nous laisserons à Annie les soins de nous expliquer ce qui l'a poussé à agir ainsi. De la même manière que nous essayerons avec Reiner de comprendre. »

« Il ne vous dira rien, » dit Annie.

Des grognements se firent entendre, les mots d'Annie prit comme un affront et un signe de révolte. Elle se rattrapa :

« Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il n'est pas en état. Bertholdt vient de mourir, son _mate_ vient de mourir. Il ne s'en remettra pas ... »

Annie laissa elle-même couler une larme à la pensée de la mort de son ami. Jean eut un rire jaune et la regarda de haut en bas :

« C'est ça pleure-le, les monstres se comprennent entre eux ! »

Mikasa fit apparaître ses crocs et claqua dans sa direction.

« Ils étaient amis d'enfance imbécile ! »

Marco fit reculer Jean. Annie se tourna vers Eren.

« Je suis désolée. »

Eren sembla réellement surpris :

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour t'avoir blessé. »

« Je pourrais te retourner le pardon- »

« Non, tu ne faisais que protéger ta sœur. »

« Et toi ta mate, j'étais plus en tord que toi. »

« Et pour Levi- »

Le regard d'Eren se fit noir et sa voix froide :

« Oui pour ça je ne peux pas te pardonner d'avoir blessé mon mate. Mais si tu souhaites t'excuser c'est à lui qu'il faudra t'adresser. »

Annie acquiesça.

« Tout comme je ne pardonne pas d'avoir blessé ma mate, » asséna Mikasa.

Eren en fut légèrement déstabilisé, mais hocha la tête. Annie prit Mikasa par l'épaule comme pour lui dire _non, tu ne peux pas comparer_, mais la brune l'ignora.

« Mikasa, laisse les Delta faire leur travail. Annie doit être jugée et punie, et je te promet que je ne laisserai pas arriver une quelconque mise à mort, » reprit Historia.

Un Delta Lycanthrope protesta :

« Elle a tué des mates et des familles ! »

« Elle s'est retournée contre les ordres qu'il lui avait été donné et a battu l'influence que son Alpha avait sur elle. Peu d'entre nous pourrais y survivre, mais malgré la douleur, elle l'a fait. »

Personne n'osa protester. Annie s'était liée à sa nouvelle souveraine avant d'être sortie du camion, alors cette douleur là était au moins enlevée de sa liste de problèmes.

Mikasa laissa Annie l'éloigner petit à petit. Les Delta Vampire s'approchèrent doucement, s'arrêtant quand un long grognement menaçant provenant de la gorge de Mikasa se fit entendre :

« Mikasa, » gronda Annie.

La brune finit par se mettre sur le côté, les oreilles basses, et laissa Eren la tirer hors du chemin, ne quittant pas sa mate du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse à l'intérieur de la Demeure.

Historia se tourna ensuite vers les Lycanthropes présents :

« La Reine Vampire souhaite qu'une réunion soit organisée ! J'ai réussi à la faire reculer la date à demain soir, aux premières lueurs de la Lune ! Seul les chefs de Brigades et les gradés à partir des Beta seront forcés de se présenter ! Ceux qui seront en états mais n'ont pas été cité sont aussi invités à venir ! Je ne force personne ! Prenez le temps de vous reposer, de vous soigner, et d'enterrer nos morts. »

« Et pour nous ? » demanda Oluo à Historia.

La blonde secoua négativement la tête avec un sourire triste.

« Votre Reine ne m'a donné aucune directive vous concernant. J'ai déjà eu du mal à la faire reculer la réunion ... prenez les même consignes que pour les Lycanthropes, je me porterai garante des absents auprès de votre Reine. »

« Ce n'est pas la peine, » Petra arriva, son neveu sur les genoux. « Ce n'est pas à vous de nous permettre ça, mais à elle. Beaucoup de chose ne vont pas avec cette Souveraine, et ceux depuis longtemps. »

« Petra, » commença Oluo.

« Elle a raison, » intervint Levi, appuyé sur Eren. « C'est un problème que nous réglerons demain, mais la guerre n'est pas finie, et je ne souhaite pas la finir sous son règne. »

Il échangea un regard avec Isabel et Farlan qui acquiescèrent à une pensée secrète commune.

*

Le lendemain matin, Armin se réveilla avec la tête lourde, et le corps endolori, mais ses ressentis ne durèrent qu'un instant. Il grogna, attirant l'attention d'Erwin sur lui.

« Armin, enfin tu te réveilles. »

Le grand prit le plus petit dans ses bras et l'aida à se redresser.

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Bien. Très bien même. Comme si je me réveillais après une nuit de sommeil normale, et non un sommeil d'après bataille. Que s'est-il passé ? »

Erwin détourna le regard, comme honteux :

« Une grenade a explosé près de là où toi et Moblit vous trouviez. Vous avez deux les deux étaient expulsés mais tu as été attaqué par des Lycanthropes ennemis juste après, et tes blessures en ont été aggravés. J'ai senti ta détresse et ta douleur, mais Levi était en mauvaise posture et je l'aidai, je- » il se coupa, une boule dans la gorge.

_Je n'ai pas été là quand tu en avais besoin ... _

Erwin semblait souvent oublier qu'Armin avait maintenant accès à ce genre de pensée et il claqua l'arrière du crâne de son mate :

« Foutaises. Tu étais près de moi pendant toute la durée de mon black-out, je t'ai senti. Mais Erwin ... je me sentais mourir, et je sentais notre lien se fragiliser ... Comment je- Comment ? »

Erwin sembla de nouveau se prendre la tête avec quelque chose. Le cerveau d'Armin assemblait les pièces du puzzle avec moins de temps que celui d'Erwin mettait à trouver comment lui annoncer la nouvelle.

« Seul le pouvoir d'un Garou aurait pu me permettre de guérir toutes ses blessures graves. »

« Oui. »

« Ne me dis pas qu'Eren- »

« Quoi ? Non ! Je ne l'aurai pas laissé faire ! » Armin souffla de soulagement en entendant ça.

« Mais alors qui ? »

« Bertholdt. »

Armin accusa le coup. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette révélation, et bien que la vérité sur le grand brun ait été brutale, ils avaient tous deux été amis depuis longtemps. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et des larmes commencèrent à perler :

« Pardon ? »

« Il avait été fait prisonnier. Quand Eren l'a vu, il a tout de suite fait en sorte que tu récupères son pouvoir. Il n'a montré aucune hésitation. Et je ne l'ai pas arrêté parce que pour moi l'échange était juste. »

« Juste ?! L'échange était _juste _?! Erwin, Bertholdt était le mate de Reiner ! S'il n'est pas mort il doit sembler comme tel ! Vous avez arraché à un Lycanthrope son mate ! Et même s'ils sont arrivés plus tard dans notre vie, j'ai fini de grandir avec eux ! »

« Ta vie est plus importante. »

« Il était mon ami ! »

Erwin ne répondit pas à cela. Il ne pouvait pas. Armin étouffa un sanglot et serra les draps dans ses poings.

« Merci ... mais j'ai besoin de digérer la nouvelle. J'ai perdu un ami ... »

« Je comprend. Mikasa et les autres vont bien. Annie a brisé son cristal et sauvé Mikasa pendant la bataille. Reiner a aussi été fait prisonnier- »

Cette idée arracha un gémissement de douleur à Armin.

« -et Moblit contrairement à toi, n'a pas survécu l'explosion. »

« Je n'aurai pas dû y survivre non plus ... »

Erwin quitta la pièce en ignorant la dernière remarque et la douleur d'Armin qu'il ressentait et le titillait à rester près du petit blond. Il Eren sur le chemin jusqu'à sa chambre.

« Il est réveillé ?! » devina le Lycanthrope.

« Oui mais il a besoin d'être seul un moment ... »

Eren fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Bertholdt, il sait comment il a survécu ... »

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et soupira. Armin et Bertholdt avaient toujours été assez proche auparavant, et il comprenait complètement la douleur de son meilleur ami. Lui n'avait jamais vraiment créé de lien particulier avec le grand brun ...

*

Quand Eren se leva en retard et arriva en courant dans la salle de réunion, il ne s'attendait pas à trouver les deux Reines presque au corps à corps, mais n'en fut pas pour autant surpris. Il prit sa place avec le reste de la 104e Brigade, minus Mikasa. Ymir l'informa qu'elle se trouvait dans les cellules depuis qu'on y avait mis Annie, mais qu'elle avait dit se présenter plus tard.

« Je ne pense pas qu'elle les quittera tant qu'Annie y sera, » dit Eren en soufflant.

Il tendit ensuite l'oreille pour comprendre de quoi il s'agissait, mais vu que les Reines se criaient dessus, le sujet ne fut pas difficile à comprendre, et le cœur du jeune homme s'arrêta en entendant la Vampire :

« Ils doivent être exécutés ! Il n'y a pas d'autre alternative ! Les deux seront condamnés à mort demain matin ! »

« Je ne vous laisserai pas poser une griffe sur mes loups, et j'espère que je me suis faite comprendre ! Ils méritent d'être jugés avant qu'une décision ne soit prise ! »

« Ils ont tué autant des nôtres que des vôtres ! »

« Ça ne justifie pas d'enfreindre nos lois ! »

La Vampire eut un rire hystérique.

« Les Lycanthropes et vos lois. »

Historia haussa un sourcil :

« Il me semble que vous en avez autant que nous, voir plus. »

«_ Nous_ savons quand les ignorer pour se concentrer sur ce qui importe ! »

« C'est justement pour cela que _nous_ les suivons ! »

La Vampire s'apprêtait à répliquer mais Erwin l'interrompit :

« Votre Majesté, vous êtes en train de nous créer un incident diplomatique, s'il vous plaît cessez de parler. »

Tous restèrent observer le Suprême avec des yeux ronds, excepté Levi, Armin et Hange. Le Suprême s'était levé et approché de la Reine qui le regardait comme s'il lui avait fait la pire offense qu'elle n'ait jamais eu, ce qui était probablement le cas.

« Suprême Erwin, comment osez-vous ?! C'est de fréquenter un sac à puces qui vous met dans cet état ?! Je vous ai connu plus docile ! »

Armin et Erwin encaissèrent tous les deux les coups portés par la Vampire sans broncher, ce qui ne fut pas le cas des Lycanthropes qui lui grognèrent dessus, et des Vampires qui soutenaient Erwin et n'apprécièrent pas de voir leur Suprême se faire insulter qui sifflèrent.

« Je pense que vous devriez vous retirer Madame. »

Les yeux de la Vampire passèrent au rouge et elle utilisa sa vitesse pour se retrouver juste derrière Armin, une main serrée autour de sa gorge, un ongle plus que pointue appuyé sur la peau fine de la nuque du jeune blond, juste là où battait l'artère aorte. Armin se figea mais sut mieux que de tenter de se débattre. La 104e Brigade recula de surprise mais Eren et Ymir furent rapides à se reprendre et grognèrent, leurs yeux déjà changeant. La situation avait dégénéré trop rapidement, et tous eurent du mal à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer : la Reine Vampire venait de signer son arrêt de mort.

Erwin siffla et sortit les crocs, tandis que même les Vampires qui soutenaient la Reine la regardèrent avec choc. S'il y avait bien une règle universelle dans le monde de la nuit, c'était celle interdisant de toucher au/ à la mate d'une autre créature, peu importe s'il y avait mélange d'espèce.

« Je commence à en avoir plus qu'assez de voir mon pouvoir être remis en question ! Depuis que vous et le Bêta Ackerman vous êtes liés à ces chiens, vous n'en faites qu'à votre tête ! Je vais mettre fin à cette rébellion ici et maintenant ! »

Elle appuya son ongle contre le cou d'Armin et du sang commença à s'échapper dans un filet très propre, causant à Armin comme réflexe d'aspirer de grandes goulées d'air. La Reine ne perdit pas un seul instant et mordit, réveillant Erwin qui se jeta sur elle, les faisant tous trois tomber.

« Armin ! » appela Eren paniqué.

Seulement il n'eut besoin de rien faire d'autre : la Reine s'écarta en hurlant de douleur, la bouche et tout autre endroit de son corps qui fut en contacte avec le sang d'Armin fumants.

Certes le sang du mate d'un autre Vampire n'avait pas bon goût, mais de là à causer cette réaction.

Tous s'écartèrent d'elle. Armin toujours surpris et la main plaquée sur son cou, ne semblait cependant pas souffrir de cette perte de sang courte mais intense. Erwin dégagea sa main pour voir avec choc que les blessures étaient déjà refermées.

« C'est mon sang qui lui a fait ça ?! »

« Comment ? » demanda Eren.

« Vous êtes devenu un Garou, Sigma Arlert, » intervint un Sigma Vampire. « Peut-être que votre sang est devenu toxique pour notre espèce. »

« Mais, et Erwin ? »

« Non, lui ne sera pas touché, » rassura Eren. « Levi n'a pas eu de réaction depuis que je suis devenu Garou. »

Les deux blonds soupirèrent de concert. La Reine ne bougeait plus, et ses yeux vitreux fixaient le vide. Le Sigma qui avait parlé s'avança, et l'étudia.

« Elle est morte. »

Armin se tourna avec panique vers les autre Vampires, effrayé qu'il puisse le considérer comme coupable. Un vieux Vampire approcha et le rassura :

« Elle s'est condamnée elle-même. Attaquer le mate d'un autre n'est pas pardonnable. Même si elle n'avait pas tenté de te tuer, nous aurions dû lui reprendre la couronne. »

« Elle était la dernière héritière de la famille Royale ! Nous devons désigner un nouveau Souverain à la manière des Anciens, soit par vote ! » s'exclama Isabel.

Les autres approuvèrent.

« Qui se propose comme successeur ? » demanda Erwin en se tournant vers les Alpha.

Mais tous le regardèrent lui. Actifs comme vétérans.

« Je crois pouvoir dire sans me tromper que nous souhaitions que _tu_ deviennes notre Roi, » déclara Levi.

Erwin écarquilla les yeux avant de se redresser.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu as déjà démontré être un leader digne de ce nom et sur lequel on peut compter. Tu as pris des décision qui nous ont certes coûté des vies, mais qui en ont sauvé plus encore. »

Tous acquiescèrent. Une coupe fut alors apportée à Erwin, et à sa grande surprise Armin s'occupa de leur rituel à eux de changement de Souverain. La coupe était celle fabriquée par le dernier héritier de la famille Royale Vampire principale, faite d'or et de pierres précieuses. Erwin observa Armin se positionner à ses côtés.

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Tu oublies que je suis un Sigma, Erwin. Je sais comment faire, » sourit le petit blond, le regard fière.

Il maintint ses poignets au dessus de la très large coupe, et Armin prit le couteau en or à Levi.

« Tu n'as pas encore mangé, je couperai dans le vide. »

Erwin rougit de sa sottise, mais surtout de savoir que tous le verraient se nourrir sur Armin. Celui-ci avait déjà dégagé son col de chemise et ses cheveux. Quand Erwin s'approcha, il l'entendit chuchoter :

« Prend ce dont tu as besoin, mon sang est plus fort et se refait plus vite maintenant. »

Le cœur du blond semblait en effet battre plus vite, mais Erwin se demanda si ce n'était que parce qu'il était devenu un Garou. Il eut sa réponse en jouant avec ses crocs sur la peau fine l'espace d'une seconde avant de mordre. Il se détacha quand Armin lui demanda de le faire, et se remit en place au-dessus de la coupe. Son mate sectionna ses poignets, et quelques secondes après, quand le sang se mit à circuler dans tout le corps du Vampire, il se mit aussi à couler dans la coupe. Quand elle fut à moitié pleine, Armin banda les plaies et Levi prit la coupe.

Il ne fit que tremper ses lèvres dedans, et la fit passer. Elle passa ainsi à tous les Vampires présents, jusqu'à être vidée. Tous les Vampires posèrent ensuite genou à terre, tournés vers Erwin :

« Erwin, de la lignée des Smith, ton nom devient trop royauté, et ta famille notre héritière. »

Erwin les fit se relever, et Levi fut choisi comme nouveau Suprême, et Isabel comme sa remplaçante en tant qu'Alpha du Clan des Ailes de la Liberté.

« Puisque nous procédons à des changements, je dois malheureusement annoncer le décès de Keith Shadis, » annonça Historia.

Plusieurs exclamations de surprise et choc se firent entendre.

« Il se doutait qu'hier lui serait fatal, et m'a demandé de prendre en compte sa demande pour nommer le nouveau Commandant. »

Le silence se fit, tous pendus aux lèvres de la Reine. Elle eut un sourire en voyant Mikasa les rejoindre.

« Où devrais-je dire Commandante. Mikasa Ackerman, vous êtes promue Commandante des armées Lycanthrope par l'ancien Commandant, Keith Shadis. »

La brune qui venait d'arriver, écarquilla les yeux, insensible aux exclamations de joie de ses camarades qui la secouaient dans tous les sens. Elle se tourna vers Eren :

« Tu voulais ce poste ! »

« Tu le rempliras bien mieux que moi, et puis, j'ai un nouveau poste je te rappel, » dit-il en lui faisant un clin d’œil.

Il l'a prit dans ses bras.

« Je suis fière de toi. »

Mikasa se laissa aller à l'étreinte bien méritée. Erwin alla prendre place aux côtés d'Historia, devant leur trône.

« A partir de demain, toutes les activités reprendront. Nous ne savons pas combien de temps le cessez-le-feu durera, alors nous devons être prêt à repartir au combat à n'importe quel moment. »

« Personne ne doit se relâcher, » approuva Erwin. « La guerre n'est pas encore gagnée, et nous savons que la fatigue et les morts vous abattes, mais ne les laissez pas faire. Plus nous serons forts, plus vite nous mettrons Zeke hors d'état de nuire, et ce long cauchemar sera enfin terminé. »

Vampires comme Lycanthropes poussèrent des cris de guerre. Les morts et blessés étaient présents dans tous les cœurs, mais Erwin et Historia avaient su transformer la douleur en motivation. Historia alla voir Armin :

« Nous allons avoir besoin que tu contrôles ton Garou aussi vite que tu le peux Armin, Ymir et Eren t'aideront. Je compte sur toi et j'ai confiance. »

« Je ne te laisserai pas tomber, » assura Armin en la saluant.

Il rejoignit ensuite la 104e Brigade qui se dirigeait déjà vers les terrains d'entraînements.

Les jours qui suivirent fut intense pour tous. Sans la présence de Zeke dans sa tête, Eren avait l'impression de complètement réapprendre à utiliser son Garou, et les instincts qui avaient prit le dessus lors de la dernière bataille n'étaient plus aussi présents, maintenant que sa vie n'était pas immédiatement en danger. Il devait en plus apprendre à contrôler deux Garous et non un, sans pour autant laisser l'autre de côté lorsqu'il en travaillait un. Il devait réussir à trouver l'équilibre parfait.

Ymir semblait plus remontée que jamais, et était celle qui aida Armin à contrôler son Garou, maîtrisant déjà le sien.

Le blond habituellement petit, dû se faire à sa taille, dépassant celle de tous les loups normaux de deux bons mètres. Sa taille humaine n'influait absolument pas sur sa taille Garou, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait. Il apprit ensuite à gérer sa masse musculaire forcément aussi plus importante, et une fois qu'il réussit ça, il apprit à se déplacer, courir, et enfin se battre. Avec sa grande taille, son défaut était la rapidité. C'est cet aspect qui fut le plus difficile pour lui à surmonter, sa vitesse ayant toujours été son point fort.

Il finit souvent frustré et en larmes de colère parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire ce qu'il désirait. Le jeune homme étant d'un naturel patient, mis cette dernière à rude épreuve durant ses entraînements.

Pendant cette période d'entre-deux, Annie et Reiner furent également jugés. Le jeune homme faisait peine à voir. Il avait refusé de se nourrir, se faisait vomir si on le forçait, et il n'avait pas dormi de la semaine qui passa entre la bataille et leur jugement. Hange était à peu près dans le même état, mais iel réussit à se garder un minimum vivant grâce au soutien d'Erwin et Levi. Perdre Moblit avait été quelque chose qu'iel ne pensait pas possible, et la chute avait été dur.

Annie elle, semblait juste manquer de sommeil. Mikasa avait comme promis passé chaque jour devant la cellule de la blonde, qui avait néanmoins réussi à la convaincre de ne pas aller jusqu'à dormir devant.

Annie fut surprise de voir Erwin à la place de l'autre folle, mais n'en montra rien. Reiner ne daigna accorder son regard à personne, tête basse, et se laissa traîner.

« Ce qu'elle a fait était certes, courageux et la bonne décision, mais il ne faut pas oublier tout le mal qu'elle a causé, » dit Erwin à Historia.

« Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me rappel d'être impartiale. »

Erwin eut un sourire :

« Bien sûr que non, mais même sans le vouloir, vous pouvez vous laisser influencer par vos relations avec elle. »

« Ça n'arrivera pas. Je vous rappelle qu'à travers Armin vous pouvez vous aussi être influencé. »

Erwin leva un sourcil et Historia s'expliqua :

« Il est le meilleur ami d'Eren, qui est le frère de Mikasa, dont Annie est la mate. Chaque décision concernant Annie finira par affecter Armin à travers cette chaîne qu'ils ont tissé entre eux. »

« En effet, vous avez raison, nous devrons donc tous deux être prudents. »

Le procès commença par l'évocation des crimes commis par les deux traîtres. Mikasa s'agitait nerveusement sur sa chaise, et Eren posa une main sur sa cuisse qu'il pressa pour la calmer.

« Que plaidez-vous ? » demanda Historia.

« Coupable, » répondit Annie.

Reiner ne répondit pas, et son amie tenta de le secouer, en vain. Même ses paroles n'y firent rien : Reiner était déjà mort à l'intérieur. Annie resta le fixer, ses mains attachées posées sur l'épaule du blond.

« Reiner s'il te plaît, » supplia-t-elle. « Tu peux vivre. »

Il réagit pour la première fois en une semaine, avec une négation de la tête si faible que seul Annie la vit, et un nom qu'il chuchota en soufflant :

« Berhtoldt. »

Annie écarquilla les yeux :

« C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? »

Il glissa son regard vers elle, plein de larmes et de douleur. Annie tenta de se reprendre, mais l'émotion déforma sa voix quand elle demanda à Historia :

« Je sais que je ne suis pas en position de demander quoique ce soit, mais si votre Majesté pourrait m'accorder ne serait-ce qu'une faveur, j'accepterai de subir une double peine en retour. »

Des protestations s'élevèrent, que la Reine fit taire rapidement.

« Vas-y. »

« Reiner ... ne souhaite pas être jugé. Son mate a été tué, et avec lui l'âme de Reiner. »

« Que demandes-tu ? »

« La mort. »

Tous écarquillèrent les yeux.

« Il ne veut plus vivre, cela ne sert à rien de s'acharner. Si je ne dois demander qu'une chose c'est celle-là : accordez lui l'exécution, je vous en supplie. »

Historia échangea un regard avec Erwin et le Roi prit sa décision.

« Accordée. »

Reiner se laissa tomber au sol dans un bruit sourd, ses sanglots déchirant bientôt le silence qui avait pris place. Annie aussi, laissa ses larmes couler. Elle perdait ses deux amis d'enfance, ses deux frères, en l'espace d'une semaine. Et malgré le soutien de Mikasa, la douleur ne pouvait être ignorée. Reiner fut emmené de nouveau dans sa cellule, et Historia reprit :

« Annie Leonhart, tu as tué, blessé et attaqué des centaines de Vampires et de Lycanthropes. Tu as infiltré nos rangs dans le but précis de nous attaquer de l'intérieur une fois le signal donné. Comment en es-tu arrivé là ? »

« C'est un long récit. »

« Nous avons tout notre temps, » railla Jean.

« La ferme, » assène Mikasa.

Jean fut choqué de la réaction de la brune, mais Marco et Eren lui déconseillèrent se répliquer.

« J'ai grandi dans un petit village contrôlé par Mahr. Contrairement au père d'Eren, je n'étais pas une descendante du'mauvais peuple', et mon loup s'est développé très jeune. Tous ceux de Mahr ont grandi avec les leçons d'Histoire décrivant le peuple d'Ymir comme des monstres, des descendants d'une famille royale non respectable, avec votre mode de vie plus que sauvage. Vous l'avez constaté, Mhar est extrêmement moderne, et bien qu'arriver à Shiganshina fut surprenant pour moi, je ne peux dire que les descriptions apprises à l'école correspondaient à ce que j'ai pu constater de mes propres yeux. Quand nous étions enfants, le gouvernement dont faisait déjà parti Zeke à cette époque malgré son âge d'une quinzaine d'années, cherchait des cobayes pour tester leur nouvelles armes. Élevés en bon patriotes, chacun proposa le premier né de sa famille. Mais ils ne sélectionnèrent que moi et les autres enfants également précoces, comme moi. A partir de là, nous avons été entraînés à résister à des modifications génétiques et physiques en subissant des expériences lourdes, et des mise en forme militaire malgré nos âges. Nous avons été, comme Zeke des années avant nous, entraînés pour être de vraies armes vivantes. Il y a cinq ans, ils ont commencé les tests finaux. Trois filles sont mortes avant que je n'arrive à survivre. »

Mikasa mit une main devant sa bouche. Et finalement, malgré ses crimes, tous ressentirent une pointe de sympathie envers Annie.

« Comment est-ce possible ? » demanda Armin.

« Mordre à la nuque et en 'hériter' sont les deux moyens naturels qu'à trouver la bactérie responsable de la transformation pour se passer, mais avant cela elle doit s'installer chez la personne qui la portait à l'origine. Reiner, Bertholdt, Porco est moi sommes les derniers à avoir été infectés et à avoir survécu. »

« Porco ? »

« Celui qui portait le Garou Mâchoire avant Ymir. Porco n'a pas été envoyé parce qu'il n'arrivait pas encore à contrôler son Garou parfaitement, mais les garçons et moi étions prêts. La mission était simple : attendre jusqu'à il y a deux ans pour se développer et commencer à décimer les rangs. Mais Porco a été tué par Ymir dès la première attaque. »

« Comment avez-vous camouflé vos loups ?! » demanda Armin plus qu’intéressé.

« Nous l'avons appris avec Zeke. »

« Pourrais-tu m'apprendre ? »

« Armin, » gronda Eren.

« Je le pourrai, mais je ne serais pas sûre de comment l'expliquer. »

« Pourquoi changer de camp ? Y a-t-il une raison autre que l'existence de ta mate dans le camp adverse ? » demanda Erwin.

Annie ne tourna pas son regard vers Mikasa, mais les deux partagèrent la même pensée : cette question serait celle qui déterminerait le sort de la blonde.

« Non. Mikasa a en effet été un des facteurs, mais bien avant j'avais des doutes et des hésitations. Reiner et Bertholdt n'en avaient aucun, et ils ont failli me tuer lorsque je leur ai dis vouloir me retirer de la mission, mais ils ont trouvé un moyen de pression plus efficace pour me forcer à agir. »

« Mikasa, » devina Historia.

« Oui. Je me suis remise dans le rang et quand le temps est venu j'ai fais ce qu'on attendait de moi. Pour ce que ça vaut, je m'en veux, et chaque jour je regrette ce que j'ai fais. »

« As-tu la moindre idée du nombre de victimes que tu as fais ? » Erwin n'avait absolument pas les chiffres, alors il fut soufflé lorsqu'Annie le regarda droit dans les yeux et siffla :

« 745. »

Il écarquilla les yeux :

« Pardon ? »

« 745 victimes. Morts, comme blessés. Et je prie la Lune pour eux chaque soir. »

Certains semblèrent ne pas y croire mais la 104e Brigade se leva d'un coup et tous parlèrent en même temps :

« C'est vrai je l'ai vu ! »

« On priait ensemble certains soirs ! »

« Elle a toujours prié pendant des heures et je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi ! »

Historia leva la main, obtenant de nouveau le silence. Ils se rassirent, et même Jean faisait parti de ceux qui s'étaient levés.

« Erwin, je te laisse seul juge, » déclara la blonde après un moment.

Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas être impartiale. Pas dans ces conditions. Mikasa semblait prête à se lever mais Eren et Armin la retinrent. Annie gardait son regard droit dans celui d'Erwin, et le Roi fit tomber la sentence :

« 745. C'est le nombre de jour que tu passeras en cellule. Et chaque jour, tu prieras la Lune de te pardonner pour une victime différente. Mais pour l'instant, tu seras en liberté surveillée par deux Delta Vampires 24h/24 jusqu'à ce que la guerre soit finie. Puis tu commenceras ta peine. »

Annie relâcha sa respiration qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué tenir, et les larmes aux yeux remercia Erwin. Elle se tourna vers Levi, et suivant le conseil d'Eren, baissa la tête et s'excusa :

« Je présente mes excuses à tous ceux ici présent que j'ai pu blesser. Je ne demande pas le pardon. »

Personne ne protesta la décision dans la salle, et personne ne voulut le faire ; pas après le témoignage d'Annie et la sentence juste, donnée par Erwin.

Mikasa se jeta sur sa mate, elle aussi en larmes, et Armin sourit à Erwin : il avait fait le bon choix.

« Tu penses que je peux réussir à être un bon Roi, » demanda-t-il à Armin dans la tranquillité de leur chambre le soir-même.

« Tu ne seras peut-être pas le meilleur, mais tu seras le plus juste Erwin. Tu sais guider les autres, réfléchir rapidement sous la pression, prendre des décisions qui apaisent les esprits. Vampires comme Lycanthropes étaient prêts à égorger Annie, mais ta sentence n'a même pas été discutée. »

« Son enfance a aidé à plaider sa cause. »

« Ça n'aurait rien plaidé si tu ne lui avais donné que deux mois. »

Erwin rit. Armin avait raison, comme toujours. Il prit son mate dans ses bras, et joua distraitement avec les longues mèches blondes.

« Et puis, même dans mes moments de doutes, je sais que tu seras là pour m'aider. »

Armin fredonna pour acquiescer.

La bataille finale était à leur porte, mais ils seraient prêt à l'accueillir.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avant-dernier chapitre ! Le prochain sera aussi livré avec l'épilogue, et j'ai très hâte de pouvoir vous donner la fin de cette longue histoire, la plus longue fic que j'ai écris pour l'instant, et surtout la première. 
> 
> J'espère que ça vous plaira, et le prochain et dernier chapitre sortira le 19 Avril !

Il n'était pas prêt.   
C'est ce que constata Armin après avoir été réveillé en sursaut deux nuits plus tard. Un énorme bruit de canon suivit du cri d'un loup qui n'était pas Historia firent frissonner le jeune Sigma. Erwin - qui ne dormait pas mais partageait tous les soirs son lit - était déjà alerte. La porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit si violemment que les gonds faillirent s'arracher. Un Delta Vampire pensa à s'incliner avant de les informer :

« Zeke et les Mahr nous attaquent dans la forêt ! »

« Quoi ?! »

« C'est impossible ! Le cessez-le-feu ... » rappela Armin en s’extirpant hors du lit. 

« ... N'avait pas de dates limites prédéfinies, » coupa Erwin, « comment c'est arrivé ? Les patrouilleurs ? »

« Il vaudrait mieux que vous voyez ça avec le Commandant Yaeger ! »

« Eren ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir là-dedans ?! »

Le Delta sembla hésiter, clairement pressé, mais un regard d'Erwin le fit se décider :

« Zeke a demandé à le rencontrer il y a une heure, mais la discussion ne s'est visiblement pas passé comme prévu, et Zeke est passé dans le dos d'Eren pour attaquer les patrouilleurs. Ils n'ont pas encore atteint la Demeure, nous arrivons à les maintenir à distance, mais on ne sait pas encore pour combien de temps ! »

« C'est pas vrai, » grogna Armin entre ses dents, ses vêtements enfilés à la va-vite. Il les déchirerait de toute façon. 

Suivi de près par Erwin et le Delta, Armin se précipita pieds nus dans la Demeure, rejoignant aussi vite que possible la cour avant. Il y trouva Historia, qui poussa un soupir de soulagement en le voyant arriver. 

« Armin ! Ymir et Annie sont déjà allées porter leur soutien à Eren, Mikasa et la 104e Brigade est en première ligne, et les autres repoussent les Mahr un peu partout à l'aide des Vampires. »

« Je vais rejoindre Eren- »

« Non ! » Historia le retint par le bras. « Armin, tu es un Garou, nous avons besoin de toi là où la menace est la plus grande ! »

La réalité de ce qui se passait rattrapa soudain le jeune homme qui sentit sa tête lui tourner. Il n'avait jamais utilisé ses pouvoirs de Garou, et il n'était pas comme Ymir, qui avait le courage de se lancer dans la bataille même avec une arme non testée, ou Eren, que sa colère guidait dans ses moments de doutes. Armin était tout l'inverse de ça. Il allait devoir trouver son propre courage. 

« Tu peux le faire, » chuchota Erwin dans son oreille. 

Le Roi Vampire se redressa soudainement, de nouveau dans son rôle de leader, et commanda aux troupes restantes :

« Ce sera la derrière bataille qui nous offrira sois la victoire, sois la défaite ! Nous devons tout faire pour nous approprier cette guerre, et faire d'eux les perdants ! Faisons-les payer les morts et les blessés ! »

Hange semblait encore hors du temps. Pendant ces deux derniers jours, iel avait continué de s'entraîner et de vivre comme si Moblit allait surgir à un moment où à un autre. Erwin n'avait jamais autant admiré son ami qu'en ce moment. Malgré sa tristesse et sa douleur, iel continuait de se battre et de mettre à service ses capacités de stratège. 

« Écoutez-moi bien ! Tous ceux qui doivent repousser les Mahr dans la forêt y sont déjà ! Notre mission à nous est de les anéantir de l'intérieur ! Notre objectif : leurs camps ! Nous y allons, et nous détruisons tout ! » annonça Hange.

« Et les civils ? » s'inquiéta un Delta Lycanthrope. 

Historia et Erwin avaient, à la demande d'Hange, séparés leurs armées pour créer un petit groupe composé d'un quart de chaque espèce. Cette troupe n'avait pu être entraînée que pendant deux jours, mais ce qu'on attendait d'eux ne demandait pas non plus des capacités hors-normes. Hange se tourna vers le soldat, et la voix froide répondit :

« Une vie pour une vie. Un enfant pour un enfant. Une famille pour une famille. Un mate pour un mate. Je veux ces camps rasés de toute vie avant notre départ. Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?! »

« Oui Alpha Zoe ! »

« Bien, allons-y ! »

Historia et Erwin échangèrent un regard, et à leur tour, se jetèrent au combat. L'enjeu était finale : c'était aujourd'hui, pendant ses prochaines heures, que tout se jouerait. Ignorant l’appréhension des futures pertes et des blessés, ils décidèrent d'un accord silencieux de joindre leur force. Erwin se percha sur le dos d'Historia une fois celle-ci transformée, et sur leur passage, des dizaines de Mahr furent fauchés. Historia était rapide, Erwin doué avec sa lames, et ils n'hésitèrent pas à traverser les lignes ennemies pour finir au milieu de la zone la plus dense de la forêt. Cela pouvait paraître stupide, mais des Vampires et Lycanthrope se trouvaient partout autour des Mahr, et avec Erwin et Historia au centre, ils réussirent à les faire reculer en cercle. Ils n'y avaient plus qu'à faire le ménage. 

*

Eren accusa le coup mais un grognement de douleur lui échappa quand l'arbre contre lequel il avait été projeté lui tomba dessus. La Lune merci, ses nouvelles capacités de Garous plus la mâchoire d'Ymir lui permirent de ne pas être blessé et de s'en sortir rapidement. La Louve retourna son attention contre Peak, la Garou Charrette. Ymir lui avait trouvé ce nom de part son apparence générale : très basse et prêt du sol, avec un museau qui semblait écrasé, mais une vitesse et une endurance dévastatrice. Ce qui la rendait encore plus dangereuse, car elle ne prêtait pas à la méfiance. 

Eren grogna dangereusement lorsqu'il entendit Annie japper de douleur. Même s'il savait la blonde plus que capable de se défendre, il se sentait le devoir de garder un œil sur elle, tout comme il savait qu'elle gardait un œil sur lui, et tous ça pour Mikasa.   
Zeke s'avançait vers elle, les crocs sortis, le museau en avant, tout son corps dans une position de saut. Annie s'écarta au dernier moment mais il réussit à refermer sa mâchoire sur une de ses pattes arrières. Tous entendirent le bruit de l'os qui cassa, et Eren se jeta sans hésiter sur son frère. Il utilisa sa double mâchoire pour lui arracher la queue, ce qui fut plus qu'efficace pour faire lâcher prise à Zeke, qui poussa des hurlements de douleur.

Ils se battaient depuis déjà une demi-heure, et tous étaient blessés, mais heureusement, Zeke et Peak l'étaient plus qu'Eren, Ymir et Annie. Les deux premiers se rejoignirent et les trois autres en firent de même, Annie parfaitement en équilibre malgré sa patte cassée. 

La blonde ne put s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était trop facile. Zeke se battait mais ne semblait même pas réellement se défendre, et avant de rejoindre Eren, elle avait vu les autres Mahr se battre : tous semblaient se jeter dans un piège dont ils avaient connaissance à l'avance. Ils se dirigeaient vers la mort volontairement .... Annie gronga : si c'était ça le plan de Zeke, une mission suicide, alors il était tombé bien bas.  
Ymir partageait la pensée de l'homme : la guerre durait depuis trop longtemps déjà. Alors elle agit. Elle courut vers Peak, faignant de l'attaquer de front, avant de réaliser un magnifique saut qui la fit atterrir derrière la Garou, puis lui saisit la queue pour la projeter contre un arbre. Elle ne s'inquiéta de montrer son dos à Zeke puisque dès que ce dernier tenta de contre-attaquer, Annie se plaça juste devant lui, et lui donna des coups de pattes arrières sur le museau. Eren lui fonça dedans et grâce à son crâne qu'il avait renforcé avec les pouvoirs du Garou Marteau, réussit à fêler trois côtes à Zeke lorsqu'il le percuta de plein fouet. 

Maintenant ! appela Eren dans sa tête. 

Mais Zeke sembla avoir intercepté ça, et lorsque Levi sortit des arbres toutes lames en avant, il était prêt à le recevoir. Eren ne vit son erreur que trop tard : Zeke se retourna et avant que Levi ne puisse repartir en arrière, le Garou s'était jeté sur lui et l'avait mordu à l'épaule, son bras entier pris au piège dans sa gueule. 

Levi !

Eren vit la douleur mais ne la ressentit pas. C'était trop sourd et aiguë, pire que lorsque Levi avait perdu ses doigts. Le Vampire grogna de douleur et la sueur perla sur son front rapidement. Zeke s'apprêtait à secouer dans le but d'arracher le bras qu'il mordait, mais il avait encore une fois sous-estimé le Vampire, qui n'hésita pas à planter son propre membre à travers le museau en plantant sa deuxième lame avec son bras encore valide. Il eut l'idée stupide que ça ne serait pas arrivé s'il avait été Erwin ; Zeke n'aurait rien eu à mordre.   
Ce dernier voulut rouvrir sa gueule mais la garde des lames designées par Armin l'en empêcha. Il l'ouvrit néanmoins assez pour permettre à Levi de retirer son bras, le Vampire soulagé de voir qu'il n'en avait pas coupé l'intégralité. Néanmoins il pendait quand même dangereusement, une entaille très profonde juste en dessous du coude, l'os apparent. Il se demanda aussi comment quelqu'un qui n'avait pas de nerfs vivants pouvaient avoir aussi mal. Il se rendit compte à ce moment là qu'il délirait. Son bras était criblé de marque de crocs plus ou moins importante, et sa conscience dérivait lentement. 

Eren était resté figé tout le long de l'action, mais dès que Levi eut titubé plus loin, il passa en mode rage. Annie le dépassa et vint appuyer avec son poids sur la lame et même la tête entière de Zeke, avant de se tourner vers lui et de grogner en sa direction. 

Elle lui avait ouvert une brèche, c'était maintenant ou jamais. 

Eren sauta sur le dos de Zeke, le maintenant en place et utilisa le Garou Marteau pour étendre ses côtes et en faire des cages autour de son frère. 

Tu as attaqué la personne de trop Zeke, et c'est maintenant que s'arrête ton combat !

Et il mordit, violemment, sans l'aide d'Ymir, dans la capsule qui retenait le Garou Bestial de Zeke. La victoire à une portée de crocs.  
Mais dès que le liquide entra en contact avec sa gorge il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas ... Le sang de Zeke, quelque chose n'allait pas avec le sang de Zeke.   
Eren se recula en titubant du corps mourant de son frère, et tous deux reprirent apparence humaine. Il était couvert de sang de sa bouche à son torse, le liquide encore chaud coulant le long de son corps. 

« Qu'as-tu fait ?! »

« Je ne mourrais pas seul, si j'y passe, tu tomberas avec moi ! »

« Non, » souffla le jeune homme horrifié. 

Il ne savait pas ce qui n'allait pas, mais son corps battait à un rythme encore jamais atteint, et Eren eut peur que celui-ci cesse tellement il était surmené. Il sentit son propre sang chauffer dans ses veines et eut l'impression que des milliers d'aiguilles voyageaient avec. Son corps chauffa et la transpiration dont il était couvert à cause de son combat ne fit qu'empirer. Tous ses sens déjà décuplés de par son espèce furent encore plus performant, avant qu'Eren ne soit plongé dans le noir, le silence et le vide complet. Ses cinq sens lâchèrent brusquement, et il crut au début avoir perdu connaissance, avant de se rendre compte que non, il était encore réveillé, mais incapable de voir, sentir, écouter, toucher et dire quoique ce soit. Il parla mais il ne s'entendit pas. Il ne sentit ni sa bouche ni sa langue bouger.   
Il poussa un cri, puis s'évanouit. Annie qui avait aussi reprit forme humaine et boitait sur une jambe déjà à moitié guérie, se précipité à ses côtés, terrifiée. Juste avant que ses mains n'atteignent la poitrine couverte de sang du jeune homme, son ancien leader l'interrompit :

« Je n'y toucherai pas si j'étais toi, » conseilla Zeke encore en vie, mais incapable de bouger ou de faire quoique ce soit. 

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?! »

« J'ai empoisonné mon sang. Eren n'est pas prêt de se réveiller, s'il se réveille un jour ... »

Zeke ferma enfin les yeux, et Annie, horrifiée, se retrouva seule dans le silence de la forêt. Levi avait lui aussi perdu connaissance un peu plus loin, et la blonde mesura la gravité de la situation quand elle se rendit compte que Levi ne pourrait pas boire le sang d'Eren pour se soigner. Elle ignora sa jambe qui protesta, et reprit sa forme Garou. 

Tant pis si sa patte cassait de nouveau, elle devait ramener des Sigma en urgence. 

*

Ymir avait dû trouver refuge en haut d'un arbre. Elle était actuellement très nue et en forme humaine, son corps était couvert de blessures causées par Peak et d’égratignures causées par les arbres contre lesquels elle s'était frottée pour camoufler son odeur. La Garou qu'elle affrontait zigzaguait entre les arbres à toute vitesse, la cherchant sans répit. 

Ymir avait vite comprit que Peak compensait son manque de force par son agilité et sa rapidité, mais même en ayant pris cet élément en compte, agir en conséquence n'était pas le plus aisé. La brune tendit l'oreille et capta les bruits des combats autour d'elle. Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser, la fatigue et la lassitude ne faisaient pas durer les combats pendant des heures. Tous étaient justement épuisés et n'avaient qu'une envie, que cela se termine. Tout autour d'eux des ennemis tombaient, plus que des alliés, la Lune merci, et ce en un temps record. Ymir espéra qu'Eren et Annie mettent fin à la vie de Zeke rapidement, puisqu'une fois fait, ses troupes seraient considérablement affaibli par leur manque de leader.   
Sa prière sembla être entendue, puisque après avoir changé trois fois d'arbre pour suivre Peak de loin, Ymir vit celle-ci pousser un gémissement de douleur, et partout dans la forêt, les rares survivants de Mahr hurlèrent à la lune. La Garou Mâchoire eut un sourire carnassier : c'était le bon moment. 

Elle sauta à terre pour atterrir transformée et campée sur ses pattes, et ne perdit pas de temps à savoir si Peak l'avait repéré avant de lui sauter dessus. La Garou Charrette ne vit rien venir, et se fit renverser violemment, Ymir pesa tout son poids sur elle, sa masse plus importante alliée contre le corps faible de son adversaire. La dernière chose que Peak vit furent les crocs de la brune, avant que ceux-ci ne se referment brusquement sur son visage. Un jappement fit écho aux autres hurlements qui se taisaient les uns après les autres. Tous les adversaires de Mahr avaient dû profiter de l'ouverture pour finir les combats. 

Ymir, Zeke est tombé ! Nous avons gagné !

La jeune femme sourit intérieurement. Peak tenta de se défaire de son emprise mais elle plaqua une de ses pattes avant sur sa tête et lui enfonça dans la terre. Puis elle grogna, pour asservir sa dominance, et déchiqueta la nuque de son ennemie sans préambule. Eren ne serait pas le seul à posséder plusieurs pouvoirs. Seulement, lorsqu'Ymir récupéra le Garou de Peak, elle récupéra une partie de ses souvenirs également. Sa tête lui tourna pendant que des dizaines de flash brouillèrent sa vue, et un éclair de douleur la saisit le temps d'une seconde, juste ce qu'il fallait à son cerveau pour faire la différence entre ses souvenirs et ceux de Peak.  
Son cœur se serra lorsqu'elle en vit un en particulier.   
Elle descendit du corps en titubant et avec son museau, retourna la désormais inerte Garou. Ymir sentit sa respiration se hacher lorsqu'elle constata que ce qu'elle avait vu était vraie : Peak était enceinte. De 50 jours, soit presque à terme pour une femme de leur espèce. 

Historia j'ai un problème et j'ai besoin que tu ramènes des Sigma spécialisés en soin de natalité avec toi, et VITE !

Ymir n'avait pas su le reconnaître car son propre instinct de survis la noyait dans sa bulle, mais le hurlement de Peak n'avait pas été que celui d'une louve qui venait de perdre son chef de Meute, mais aussi celui d'une femme qui venait de perdre son mate. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser les atrocités commises par les parents de ces futurs louveteaux leur coûter la vie : il n'y a rien de plus innocent qu'un enfant, et encore plus un enfant non-né. Elle paniqua et se sentit plus sale qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. 

Ça ne va pas être possible, Eren est dans un état grave et Annie a une patte cassée ! 

Historia, la Garou que je viens de tuer était enceinte !

Elle sut sa mate prise de court et même choquée par la nouvelle mais Ymir ne prit même pas la peine d'attendre encore une réponse d'elle. Historia avait ses responsabilités, Ymir allait prendre les siennes. Toujours dans sa forme Garou elle força son museau sous le corps de Peak, permettant ainsi à tous son corps de se passer dessous, pour ensuite la soulever. Satisfaite de voir la Garou pendre sur son dos, mais pas de manière vulgaire, son ventre arrondi bien en sécurité sur son dos, Ymir entreprit de rentrer à la Demeure, et se jura de se battre crocs et griffes pour que les petits de Peak et Zeke restent en vie. 

Lorsqu'elle rejoignit enfin la Demeure, ce fut en même temps qu'Armin qui portait sur lui Eren redevenu humain, Erwin qui portait sur son épaule valide Levi, et Mikasa qui aidait une Annie blessée à marcher. 

Ce fut rapide mais intense, pensa la brune en soupirant. 

Ymir chercha Historia du regard et s'avança dans la cour arrière, là ou tous les campements médicaux avaient été levés. 

« Le Commandant Yaeger a été empoisonné, envoyé deux Sigma dans sa chambre immédiatement il faut nettoyer son sang avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! » Armin était déjà ressortit de la bâtisse, un drap simplement noué autour de la taille. 

Ymir ne le vit pas tous de suite, son regard fixé sur le cadavre d'un autre. Zeke. Son corps reposait là, nu, à la vue de tous. Elle serra sa mâchoire, le bruit attirant l'attention sur elle, et bientôt tous ceux qui se trouvaient autour virent ce qu'elle osait porter sur son dos. Elle les ignora et continua sa route vers le corps de Zeke, et une fois arrivée, fit glisser doucement le corps de Peak de son dos pour le positionner près de celui de son mate. Hange lui tomba dessus dès qu'elle reprit forme humaine. 

« Cadette Siki, je peux savoir ce que vous foutez ?! »

Ymir ignora le linge qu'on lui tendit et l'utilisa pour couvrir les corps des deux Mahr. 

« Cette femme a besoin de voir des Sigma, » demanda-t-elle seulement. 

« Cette femme est morte ! De plus, elle est responsable de la mort de milliers d'entre nous ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?! »

« Peak n'était pas responsable de ces massacres, Zeke l'était ! Ils étaient mates ! Je l'ai tué, j'ai récupéré son Garou et en se faisant, j'ai récupéré une partie de ses souvenirs ! »

« Eren ne nous a jamais parlé de souvenirs- »

« J'emmerde Eren ! Il n'est pas le seul Garou de l'armée ! Cette femme était enceinte ! Et vous comme moi entendons parfaitement les battements des deux cœurs encore en vie à l'intérieur d'elle ! »

Redevenu humain, le corps de Peak - qui ne montrait pas forcément sa grossesse dans sa forme Garou - laissait apercevoir le ventre rond d'une femme bien enceinte. 

« Ce sont des Mahr, » cracha Hange.

« Ce sont des enfants, » rétorqua Ymir, « et si ça ne vous fais ni chaud ni froid de massacrer des innocents comme vous l'avez prouvé aujourd'hui, je refuse d'avoir ce sang sur les mains, » finit-elle froidement. 

« Nos enfants ont péri de leurs mains ! »

« Et en leur rendant l'appareil vous ne valez pas mieux qu'eux. »

Armin avait observé toute la scène et resta incapable de réagir : Ymir d'habitude emportée par ses émotions et la voix toujours criante, était droite et calme, la voix posée et ferme. Le blond en fut surprit mais comprit que la situation était grave. Hange encore en deuil n'avait pas du tout apprécié, et Ymir étant quelques rangs en dessous du sien, cela pouvait mener à l'incident diplomatique. 

« Ymir, ces enfants ne sont pas notre responsabilités, » rappela le jeune homme en s'approchant, un drap pour la jeune femme en main. 

« Ils sont la mienne depuis le moment où j'ai pris la vie de leur mère. »

« Zeke est leur père- »

« Grisha était un Mahr et personne n'est venu après la tête d'Eren pour autant ! Nous n'avons pas le droit de juger un individu sur ses parents ! Ils n'ont pas choisi ! Peak voulait forcer Zeke à signer un traité de paix avec Frieda et l'ancienne Reine Vampire dès le moment où elle a eu connaissance de sa grossesse ! Elle voulait protéger ses enfants ! Zeke est peut être leur père, mais Peak est leur mère, et rien que pour elle, nous devrions les sauver ! Je t'en prie Armin, ils n'ont plus beaucoup de temps ! »

Armin vit la peine sur le visage d'Ymir, jumelle de celle sur le sien. Il ne pouvait lui refuser, elle était dans le vrai. 

« Historia ? »

« Elle s'occupe d'Eren- Ymir, tu es sûre ? »

De ne pas vouloir lui demander ? continua silencieusement le blond, et la brune comprit. 

« Je préfère son pardon que sa permission. »

Armin fronça les sourcils et reprit son visage de Sigma en charge. 

« Restent-ils des Sigma libres ? »

« Oui ! »

Deux Vampires et un Lycanthrope arrivèrent. 

« Bien, montez cette jeune femme dans la chambre d'Ymir et préparez le matériel pour une césarienne ! »

« Sigma Arlert ? »

« Nous allons sauver ses enfants, je ne veux entendre aucune protestation. »

« Armin ! » 

Le jeune homme se tourna vers Hange, qui était furieux. 

« Je suis désolé Hange, mais Peak n'est pas responsable directement de ce qui est arrivé à Moblit. Je fais de cette affaire un conflit entre Lycanthrope, et écarte tout Vampire. J'en prend la responsabilité. »

« Non, » s'interposa Ymir. « Je la prend. »

« Erwin n'aurait pas accepté, » dit une dernière fois Hange.

« Une bonne chose que je ne sois pas mon mate alors. »

Et il disparut, Ymir sur les talons. 

*

Quand les premières lueurs du jours pointèrent leurs raillons sur la Demeure, tous les blessés avaient été soignés, les morts enterrés, les corps des ennemies brûlés, et Historia, malgré son inquiétude immense, souffla enfin.   
Du moins elle aurait voulu. Mais quand elle rejoignit la chambre de sa mate, ce fut pour voir sur son lit le corps ouvert au ventre d'une femme ennemie, et Ymir et Armin, un bébé chacun dans les bras. 

« Ymir ? »

Armin sourit à la brune pour la soutenir, avant de poser le bébé sur le lit et de s'éclipser. Historia s'assit sur le lit près de lui pour le surveiller et laissa Ymir raconter. 

« Je ne pouvais pas les laisser mourir Historia, ils sont- Peak- j'ai- »

Ymir était aussi victime d'une baisse de tension, et tous ces événements eurent raison de sa carapace intérieur. Historia écarquilla les yeux en voyant Ymir pleurer, quelque chose qu'elle pensait impossible. Elle prit le bébé dans ses bras et se rapprocha de sa mate, sa main disponible montant jusqu'à sa joue pour essuyer sa larme. La Reine ne lui en aurait jamais voulu pour sa décision, bien qu'elle aurait préféré être mise au courant. 

« Que veux-tu en faire ? » demanda Historia.

Ymir sembla de nouveau en appréhension mais déterminée :

« J'ai tué leur mère, ils sont ma responsabilité, je ne veux pas les donner à n'importe qui. De plus, tu as toujours parlé d'avoir une famille un jour ... »

La blond ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit rire. 

« Bien sûr. »

Elle observèrent les faux jumeaux, une fille et un garçon, doucement s'endormir dans leur bras. C'était tellement inattendu et inespéré, juste après avoir gagné une guerre, d'être gracié par ses petits êtres. 

« Je ne veux pas qu'ils grandissent en pensant être autre que ce qu'ils sont, » dit Ymir en chuchotant.

« C'est-à-dire ? »

Le corps de Peak était évacué de la pièce, mais Ymir avait déjà récupéré les deux bracelets que la jeune femme portait, et en mis un à chacun des bébés. 

« Ils grandiront en connaissant parfaitement notre histoire, ainsi que la leur. Je veux les élever jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent prendre la décision eux-même de me pardonner ou non pour ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. »

« Ymir, » Historia s'approcha et força la brune à se descendre un peu pour coller leur front l'un contre l'autre. « Je te sens déjà te distancer de ses enfants. Ils vont avoir besoin de leur deux parents, et encore plus de celle qui leur a sauvé la vie. Je sais que la culpabilité te ronge, mais au lieu de te dire que tu ne mérites pas de t'occuper d'eux, repaye ta dette en t'en occupant le mieux possible. »

Ymir eut un sourire fatigué :

« Comment suis-je tombée sur un être aussi merveilleux ? »

Historia leva les yeux au ciel et elles quittèrent la chambres d'Ymir pour rejoindre celle de la Reine. Elles se couchèrent ensemble en mettant les bébés entre elles deux, leur main jointe sur les corps des petits loups. 

Quelques chambres plus loin, Armin et Erwin étaient tous deux au chevet de leur meilleur ami respectif. Eren - après l'opération qui avait retiré chaque goutte de poison de son corps - avait rejoint Levi dans leur lit, la proximité entre mate facteur connu de cicatrisation plus rapide. Levi avait des poches de sang en perfusion, mais le sang n'étant pas celui d'Eren, sa guérison risquait d'être plus lente. 

« Zeke est mort. Eren est dans le coma. Annie sera de nouveau mise en prison demain, et Hange me déteste ... »

Erwin posa une main sur celle d'Armin sur le lit. 

« Pourquoi est-ce que cette victoire n'y ressemble pas ... » soupira le blond un sanglot au bord des lèvres. 

« Eren et Levi vont s'en sortir. Annie sortira aussi de prison plus vite que prévu. Historia a négocié de nouveaux accords. Et après en avoir discuté avec les miens, ils acceptent à condition qu'elle fasse à la place des autres jours qui lui manquent des travaux pour les Vampires. »

Armin esquissa un léger sourire. C'était déjà ça, Mikasa devait être heureuse et soulagée. 

« Et Hange ne te déteste pas. Iel a juste du mal. La mort de Moblit est encore fraîche, et il faudra du temps pour qu'iel retrouve un rythme de vie normale ... si iel y arrive. »

Prit de fatigue, le petit blond croisa ses bras et posa sa tête dessus. Erwin savait qu'il refuserait de quitter le chevet d'Eren, alors il ne lui suggéra pas d'aller dans leur chambre. Le Sigma ferma les yeux, et pour la première fois depuis 2 ans, passa une nuit calme et tranquille. 

1 mois plus tard 

Levi ouvrit les yeux, sa tête comme un hall de gare, les yeux agressés par la lumière malgré l'obscurité évidente. Il grogna, sentant déjà que quelque chose n'allait pas au plus profond de lui. Il lui fallut une dizaine de minutes pour que ses sens ne reviennent à la normal. Il était dans la chambre et dans le lit qu'il partageait avec Eren. 

Eren !

Il tourna la tête et souffla de soulagement en voyant son mate endormi tranquillement à ses côtés. Son cœur battait doucement, bien qu'un peu trop lentement, même pour quelqu'un d'endormi. Il se souvint des blessures dont il avait souffert, et testa son bras. Mis à part une vilaine cicatrice dû à sa peau de mort-vivant, le membre était parfait. Il se souvint également qu'avant de s'évanouir, il avait senti Eren être pris de différent sentiments, chaotiques une fois assemblés ensembles. Il y avait eut de la peur, de la rage, de l'inquiétude, de la tristesse, puis de nouveau la peur voir même la panique, de la colère, et enfin le vide. Il savait même sans réellement avoir connaissance des événements qu'il y avait une nette différence entre la raison qui avait poussé Eren à ressentir la première série, et la raison qui avait amené la deuxième série. Et Eren lui-même sembla lui souffler que la deuxième le concernait entièrement lui, et non Levi.   
Avant qu'il ne puisse y apporter plus de réflexions, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître le couple blond, et Armin lâcha le plateau repas qu'il tenait en voyant Levi levé et alerte, ses yeux écarquillés fixés sur lui. Le Sigma couina avant de se précipiter dans la chambre avec espoir, mais aux côtés d'Eren. 

« Levi ! »

Erwin entraîna son ami dans une longue embrassade, et Levi sut que cela faisait des semaines qu'ils n'avaient pas fait ça. 

« Erwin, j'en déduis que la guerre est finie et gagnée si je me réveille dans ma chambre ? »

« En effet. Tu as été gravement blessé par Zeke, mais heureusement Annie a été chercher de l'aide et tu as pu être traité rapidement. Tu as beaucoup à rattraper. »

Erwin sembla pressé de lui parler de ce que Levi avait manqué, comme s'il gardait son attention loin d'autre chose. Encore affaibli il ne releva pas et laissa son ami le mettre à jour. Il apprit donc que non seulement la guerre avait été gagnée, mais que lui et Historia avait décidé de renforcer l'accord de paix entre les deux espèces en unifiant leur deux Royaumes : désormais, Vampires et Lycanthropes vivraient ensemble. Les Clans et Meutes étaient toujours en vigueur, ça aucun n'avaient souhaité y toucher, mais une grande ville commune - Eldia - serait construite, dans le seul but d'éduquer les enfants des deux espèces ensemble et de former une armée mixte. Seul les familles et vétérans auraient le droit de s'y installer pour vivre, mais bien sûr, la ville serait ouverte à tous. 

« C'est super, » dit sincèrement Levi impressionné. 

Il eut plus de mal à avaler la pilule ''Historia et Ymir ont adopté et élèvent comme leurs les deux enfants de Zeke et Peak, » les jumeaux ayant trouvé refuge dans l'ancienne chambre d'Ymir, et avaient été nommés Frieda pour la fille en l'honneur de l'ancienne Reine Lycanthrope, et Moblit pour le garçon après l'accord d'Hange. L'idée d'Ymir en maman lui donna des frissons, mais le Vampire comprit néanmoins son geste et garda son acidité pour lui. 

Armin était toujours aux côtés d'Eren et nettoyait son front avec un linge propre. Levi fronça les sourcils et ce mauvais sentiment dans ses entrailles revint en force. 

«Quelque chose ne va pas avec Eren, » ce n'était pas une question. 

« Levi, ta blessure t'as causé un mois de coma- »

« Le sang d'Eren ?! »

« Nous n'avons pas pu te donner le sang d'Eren. »

« Pourquoi ?! Erwin explique-moi maintenant, je sens mon mate sans le sentir, qu'est-ce qu'il a ? »

« Il a été empoisonné, » lâcha Armin sans prévenir. 

Levi, bouche ouverte, se tourna vers lui.

« Quoi ? Par qui ?! »

« Zeke. Il avait empoisonné son sang en sachant qu'Eren réussirait à le tuer. Bien évidemment en lui arrachant la nuque, Eren en a ingéré des quantités très importantes, et le poison a agis immédiatement. Si nous t'avions donné son sang tu serais mort. Ce poison était inconnu de tous les Sigma, et à défaut de pouvoir trouver un antidote, nous avons réussi à l'extraire de son corps. Nous devons le laver trois à quatre fois par jour, la transpiration étant le seul moyen pour évacuer ce qu'il peut rester que son organisme a trouvé. »

Levi sentit sa tête tourner. 

« Quand se réveillera-t-il ? »

Le regard qu'échangea Erwin et Armin répondit à sa question avant que le dernier ne le fasse :

« Nous n'en savons rien. »  
_ _ _

Levi eut du mal à accepter la nouvelle, mais faute de pouvoir changer la situation, il s'y fit. Désormais, Armin n'était plus accompagné d'Erwin mais de Levi lorsqu'il venait ''nourrir'' Eren, et c'est lui qui s'occupa de le laver. En à peine un mois, Eren avait déjà perdu du poids et de la masse musculaire. Autant dire que le Vampire avait comme seul source de préoccupation son mate, son bien-être et - il l'espérait - son réveil imminent. 

Alors lorsqu'Armin vint le trouver le lendemain matin dans la salle de lecture de la Demeure, une dizaine d'ouvrage dans les bras, il sentit une migraine pointée. Malgré son non-besoin de sommeil, Levi avait quand même besoin de se reposer, chose qu'il n'avait pas faite depuis son réveil, et avait aussi une grande envie qu'on lui foute la paix. 

« J'ai assez dormi comme ça, » avait-il dit à Erwin. 

Il pensait pouvoir se détendre avec une tasse de thé et un livre, mais c'était sans compter sur un Sigma excité et près à donner un cours comme un vrai Sigma professeur. 

« Levi ! J'ai trouvé tout les livres dont tu as besoin ! »

Le Vampire arqua un de ses parfaits sourcils, et reposa sa tasse dans sa coupole.

« Pardon ? »

« J'ai trouvé tout les livres dont tu as besoin ! » répéta le blond. « Je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais à ce sujet, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'Eren ait connaissance de cette possibilité, mais c'est une bonne surprise à lui faire à son réveil ! Mes avis que même si tu souhaites effectuer ce changement, attend peut-être d'être sûr qu'il le souhaite aussi, juste au cas-ou- »

« Assez. »

La voix de Levi trancha l'air comme un rasoir et le blond sursauta. Il remarqua enfin l'air contrarié et agacé de Levi, et son cerveau commença à remettre les pendules à l'heure. 

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu me ponds gamin, mais je ne t'ai jamais demandé quoique ce soit. »

« O-oui enfin non, mais Erwin est venu me voir pour toi- »

« Erwin ?! »

Levi ferma les yeux et inspira (inutilement) un grand coup. 

« De quoi traite ses livres que tu as trouvé ? »

« De la possibilité et de la manière dont un Vampire peut devenir humain. »

Armin avait à peine finit sa phrase que Levi se redressa d'un coup, faisant sursauter les autres individus qui se trouvaient dans la salle. 

« Où est-il ? »

« H-hein ? »

« Erwin ! Où. Est. Il ?! »

« Terrain d'entraînement mais- »

Levi disparut dans un grand courant d'air et Armin reconsidéra sa réponse. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû lui dire. Il n'eut aucun mal à trouver les deux hommes, les Delta en entraînements tous écartés sur le chemin de Levi, qui avait attrapé Erwin par son col pour le plaquer contre un arbre. Armin arriva en courant et paniqué. En voyant son mate et la réaction de son ami, le Roi sut tous de suite de quoi il s'agissait. 

« Je suppose qu'Armin t'a parlé des livres ? »

« Tu supposes bien connard, quel genre de salop prétend que c'est à ma demande en plus de ça ?! »

« Levi, » tenta Armin, « les soldats vous observent et vous entendent, c'est une discussion que tu souhaiterais peut-être avoir ailleurs, non ? »

A contre cœur il lâcha Erwin et se dirigea vers la salle de réunion de la Demeure, Armin claqua les portes derrière eux. 

« Combien de fois il va falloir que je te répète que je ne veux pas ce putain de truc ! »

« Levi, la guerre est finit- »

« Qu'est-ce que ça a à foutre avec tous ça ?! »

« Tu ne veux pas te poser ? Avoir enfin une vie tranquille ? On peut dire ce qu'on veut des Ackerman, mais ce n'était pas ta première guerre Levi, tu mérites de pouvoir avoir la vie que tu veux. »

« Humain ou Vampire ça m'est bien égal, la vie que je veux c'est avec Eren que je la veux, mais il n'est pas là. Et tant qu'il ne sera pas à mes côtés je ne veux plus entendre reparler de ça ! »

Armin était resté bras croisés dans un coin, le regard vers le sol mais les oreilles vers les deux amis, ses sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude. Quand Levi sortit en trombe de la pièce sans attendre de réponse, Erwin vint trouver Armin de lui-même. 

« Il faudrait peut-être apprendre à laisser Levi partir, Erwin, » il n'y avait pas d'accusation, de jalousie dans le voix du plus jeune, qui savait quelle place il avait pour le Vampire. 

Et Levi avait lui aussi toujours eu une place spéciale. Erwin s'était un jour promis de tout faire pour lui offrir la meilleure vie. Mais ça n'était plus de son ressort ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour ceux qui pourrait être surprit par la durée de la grossesse de Peak, je me suis basée sur la durée de grossesse d'une louve, qui est de 60 jours. Voilà pourquoi Ymir précise que Peak était presque à terme en étant enceinte de 50 jours !


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le dernier chapitre de cette fiction est enfin là ! J'ai deux jours de retard et j'en suis désolée, mais ce chapitre étant le dernier, j'ai dû bien réfléchir à comment le finir, et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir. Il n'y aura pas d'épilogue à cette fanfiction, la fin me satisfait assez et je ne me vois pas rebondir dessus. Merci à tout ceux qui ont commenté et l'ont suivi depuis le début, et merci à ceux qui la liront après et arriveront jusqu'au dernier chapitre ! C'était une de mes premières fiction et la conclure offre un étrange sentiment de satisfaction ^^  
Bonne lecture pour ce dernier chapitre, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

7 mois. Cela faisait 7 mois que la guerre était finie, 6 depuis le réveil de Levi, mais aucun depuis celui d'Eren.

En 7 mois, les choses avaient eu le temps de changer. Eldia, la capitale de la nouvelle alliance Vampire-Lycanthrope prenait forme un peu plus chaque jour, bâtit sur les ruines de l'ancien camp de Grisha. Tout avait été rasé, mis à part certaines fondations qui tenaient encore suffisamment debout pour ne subir qu'un renforcement des fondations et un ravalement de façades. Les enfants des deux espèces avaient déjà appris à se côtoyer, jouant ensemble tous les jours dans les extérieurs de la Demeure. Les Meutes et Manoirs des Clans furent peu à peu ré-habités, vidant la Demeure de ses habitants, jusqu'à ne plus laisser que la Brigade 104, Levi et son Clan, ainsi qu'Erwin. Les familles avec enfants ainsi que les vétérans avaient aussi la chance d'y rester jusqu'à ce qu'Eldia soit enfin sur pieds, mais de manière générale, l'ambiance s'était considérablement allégée et l'humeur de tout le monde s'en portait bien mieux. Seul Levi restait le plus tendu.

1 mois après son réveil, il accueillit Carla, et eut enfin l'honneur de rencontrer, se présenter et faire connaissance avec la mère d'Eren, bien qu'il aurait aimé que ce soit sous d'autres circonstances que celle du coma du jeune homme. La mère Lycanthrope avait été charmé par Levi, et même si le rang ne faisait pas tout, on pouvait sentir qu'elle se sentait plus sereine en sachant Levi un Suprême.

« Je croyais que vous étiez un Bêta ? »

Le Vampire avait rit.

« Je l'étais il y a deux ans. Depuis, la guerre et les morts sont passés et j'ai été promu. »

Carla lui avait répondu avec un sourire triste, les blessés qu'elle avait soigné fantômes dans ses yeux. Carla savait très bien ce qu'il voulait dire. Elle-même avait commencé en tant que simple infirmière et avait fini responsable du service des blessés de guerre.

Bien que la présence de sa mère ne provoque pas de réveil chez Eren, Levi se sentait plus léger à l'idée de ne pas partager ce fardeau seul. Avoir Carla à ses côtés pour l'aider dans ses tâches quotidiennes quant aux soins du jeune homme cassait cette solitude qu'il avait construite autour de lui pendant ce mois d'après réveil.

Progressivement, il laissa de nouveau Erwin l'approcher, et bientôt le vieux sujet de dispute n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Historia et Ymir, - Ymir en particulier - s'en sortaient assez bien avec les jumeaux, qui se révélèrent calme, mais d'une curiosité sans faille. Plusieurs fois par semaine chaque habitants de la Demeure étaient appelés au secours par les deux femmes pour retrouver les louveteaux perdus.

Bien que Levi avait peut-être l'esprit apaisé, mais Erwin lui avait retourné le cerveau avec son discours sur le changement d'espèce, et le brun, à force de se retrouver seul avec lui-même à retourner le problème sans cesse, finissait par considérer cette option.

Il ne le dirait sûrement pas à son Roi.

Et rien ne serait fait tant qu'Eren ne serait pas de nouveau réveiller. Mais il y pensait de plus en plus et vain trouver Carla pour l'aider, comme s'était souvent le cas.

« C'est un processus rare et difficile, il n'y a que peu de témoignage à travers l'Histoire et le peu qui existent ne sont pas très motivant ... » avait dit la femme.

« Mais c'est quand même possible ? »

« Le taux de réussite est de 2%, le taux de ceux qui réussissent à passer un an après leur transformation est de 0%. Ceux qui ont réussi la transition d'une espèce à l'autre ont souffert de graves troubles psychologique et physique par la suite. Leur corps n'arrivait plus à se réguler et jonglait sans cesse entre fonctionnements Humain et Vampire, et mentalement beaucoup sont devenus fous justement parce que ni totalement d'une espèce, ni totalement de l'autre. »

Levi resta perdu dans ses pensées. C'était extrêmement risqué, et avec peu de chance de réussite. L'expérience le tentait, mais en même temps, il aimerait qu'à son réveil, Eren l'empêche de la mener jusqu'au bout.

Ils passèrent une bonne semaine à en parler avec Carla, Levi appréciant énormément que la femme ne lui donne pas son avis ou ne le déconseille pas de la faire, répondant seulement à ses questions. Pas de blabla inutile.

Jusqu'au jour où Carla s'arrêta sur un passage particulier dans le livre qu'elle étudiait, et Levi remarqua cet arrêt.

« Qui y a-t-il ? »

« Rien. Rien concernant le problème qui nous intéresse en tout cas. Mais qui peut en soulever un autre. »

Elle marqua la page et planta son regard, sourcils froncés, dans celui de Levi.

« Suprême Ackerman, vous êtes conscients que bien qu'Eren soit votre mate et que vous soyez liés, vous n'avez fait que prolonger son espérance de vie ? Certes il vieillira désormais beaucoup plus lentement que nous autre, Lycanthropes liés à d'autre Lycanthropes, mais il reste mortel. »

Levi écarquilla les yeux. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Il n'avait pas eu_ le temps_ de penser à ça.

« Le passage de ce livre parle d'un Lycanthrope qui serait devenu un hybride grâce au sang de son mate. »

« Vous voulez dire que je peux faire d'Eren un Vampire ? »

« C'est une légende, des spéculations, contrairement au passage de Vampire à Humain ça n'a jamais été réalisé avant. De plus, Eren est un Garou, cet élément peut être un facteur à ne pas négliger ... »

Levi soupira longuement.

« Peu importe la solution finale, rien ne peut être décidé avant le réveil d'Eren- »

Il se plia soudainement en deux, une douleur vive résonnant dans sa poitrine. Sa tête se mit également à être victime de la même résonance, que Levi identifia rapidement comme étant des battements de cœur.

« Levi ! »

Il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il était tombé et avait roulé sur le sol sous la douleur, et ouvrit ses yeux pour voir Carla penchée au-dessus de lui, inquiète. La porte s'ouvrit en même temps sur un vétéran qui les observa inquiet mais avec une information important.

Levi savait déjà de quoi il s'agissait : il l'avait senti. Eren se réveillait.

Il ne perdit pas de temps et se remit sur ses pieds en une seconde.

« Venez ! »

Avant que le vétéran ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, Levi et Carla l'avaient dépassé et courait à travers les couloirs jusqu'à la chambre d'Eren et Levi. La mère de celui-ci sentit la peur la saisir en voyant autant de monde devant la chambre de son fils, mais entendit rapidement une voix familière. Eren appelait Levi. Le soulagement la saisit si violemment qu'elle cessa sa course d'un coup, et faillit s'effondrer. Sasha la rattrapa et l'aida à marcher jusqu'à sa destination, Levi déjà engouffrer dans la pièce depuis longtemps.

Eren souffrait d'endormissement musculaire, de perte de poids, mais il avait quand même la force de resserrer ses bras autour de son mate. Son odorat non affaibli ne se lassait pas de sentir l'odeur de Levi encore et encore, le nez dans ses cheveux, le creux de son cou, sa chemise.

« Eren, » souffla le Vampire. « Merci la Lune, merci, j'ai cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais. »

Il serra le Lycanthrope dans ses bras, le soulevant à moitié sur ses genoux au passage, non pas que l'autre proteste.

La porte était seulement outre-ouverte, Mikasa, Armin et Carla les seuls présents à l'intérieur de la chambre.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Eren lorsqu'ils se détachèrent.

Levi se tourna vers Armin qui s'approcha.

« De quoi te souviens-tu ? »

« Zeke. Je me souviens l'avoir tué, puis son sang dans ma bouche, et ensuite de la douleur et le vide ... »

« Son sang était empoisonné. Nous ne savons pas comment il a réussi cet exploit, mais nous soupçonnons qu'il pensait à une mission suicide dès le départ, dont le but était ta mort. »

« Et Levi, je l'ai vu t'arracher le bras ! »

« Pas tout à fait, » le Vampire déboutonna sa chemise pour montrer ses cicatrices au niveau de l'épaule et du coude. « Il a presque réussi mais ils ont réussi à sauver mon bras. Mais je suis moi aussi tombé dans le coma. »

« Tu n'étais pas là à mon réveil. »

« Je me suis réveillé 1 mois après la fin de la guerre. »

Eren sembla se rendre compte de la faiblesse de son corps et testa ses articulations, ses mouvements, et essaya même de se mettre debout, aidé par son mate et son meilleur ami. Mikasa restait sur le côté, prête à intervenir s'il y avait un problème. Eren n'arrivait pas à tenir debout seul, et ses pas étaient très fragiles.

« Combien de temps, » il était essoufflé de ce simple effort. « J'ai été combien de temps inconscient ? »

« 7 mois. »

Il encaissa la nouvelle plutôt bien, considérant que son aide n'avait pas été nécessaire ses derniers mois, mais sentit la culpabilité le serrer à la gorge vis-à-vis de ses proches. Il les avait laissé si longtemps. Il les avait entendu lui parler, le toucher, le laver, mais il était dans nuage, incapable de n'avoir plus que des sensations.

« Je suis désolé pour avoir été si long à revenir. »

Il sentit une pichenette sur son front et eut une exclamation de surprise.

« Idiot, comme si tu y pouvais quelque chose, » sourit Mikasa les larmes aux yeux.

Elle se tourna vers la porte et tendit sa main, et Eren capta enfin la dernière personne de la pièce. Tous, même Levi, quittèrent la pièce pour laisser à la réunion mère-fils le plus d'intimité possible.

Les jours qui suivirent furent dures pour le jeune Lycanthrope, qui s'appliqua à regagner la masse musculaire perdue, et à revenir à sa forme d'avant coma. Cela prit bien évidemment du temps, et entre deux séances de rééducations pour son endormissement musculaire, il rattrapa son retard sur la situation actuelle dans le pays. Il fut surpris, quoiqu'un peu troublé, d'apprendre que son frère avait eu des enfants, dont s'occupaient maintenant sa Reine et sa mate.

« Même si tu es d'une certaine façon leur demi-oncle, nous ne te demanderons pas de t'investir dans leur vie si tel n'est pas ton souhait. »

« J'apprécie beaucoup, merci Historia, et je vais avoir besoin de m'occuper de moi d'abord, mais une fois complètement remis il n'est pas question que je reste hors de la vie de ses petits monstres. Ils sont des Jeager aussi après tout. »

La blonde lui avait répondu avec un sourire.

Il fallut deux mois à Eren pour réussir à se remettre complètement, son loup et ses Garous aidant grandement à sa cicatrisation plus que rapide. Son sang fut vérifiée comme bien nettoyé, permettant ainsi à Levi de pouvoir recommencer à se nourrir sur son mate lorsque celui-ci fut de nouveau assez stable pour. Le Lycanthrope s'en voulait d'avoir privé Levi de son sang pendant presque 1 an, mais ne l'exprimait jamais : la seule fois où il l'avait fait, son Vampire lui avait claqué l'arrière du crâne pour sa bêtise.

Eren eut aussi le bonheur d'avoir sa mère à ses côtés, de nouveau comme avant.

Annie était sortie de prison quelque jours après son réveil, et pendant sa guérison, elle finit ses travaux d’intérêt généraux et Mikasa put enfin accueillir de nouveau la blonde dans leur chambre dans la Demeure.

La construction d'Eldia prit encore trois mois, mais une fois complètement construite et prête à recevoir ses premiers habitants la ville fut inaugurée par Erwin, Historia, Eren et Levi, en tant que Roi, Reine, Commandant des armées Lycanthrope et Suprême Vampire. Ce fut un jour de fête, qui se prolongea si tard dans la nuit, que les premières lueurs du soleil pointèrent alors que les derniers fêtards n'étaient pas encore couchés. Eren avait remarqué que Levi - malgré sa présence constante auprès du Lycanthrope et cette manie de le fixer dans son sommeil, comme effrayé qu'il ne se réveil pas un matin - était distant. Il semblait toujours avoir quelque chose en tête, qu'il ne parvenait pas à résoudre, ce qui le frustrait et le rendait susceptible. Eren eut la surprise de constater qu'Armin semblait savoir de quelle nature était ce problème, puisqu'il trouva son mate et son meilleur ami très souvent en conversation codée dans le laboratoire de ce dernier. Il ne pensait pas devoir s'inquiéter, jusqu'à ce qu'Erwin l'informe ne pas savoir de quoi les deux parlaient constamment.

« Tu devrais avoir confiance en eux, » lui avait dit Carla en prenant la tasse de thé tendue par son fils.

« Je leur fais confiance ! Mais comprend-moi, ils disparaissent tous les deux, parfois pendant des heures, et je n'ai aucune idée du pourquoi ... Erwin non plus ! »

« Peut-être qu'ils cherchent à vous faire une surprise ? » suggéra la femme en buvant une gorgée du liquide mentholée.

Eren se stoppa au milieu de son action et observa sa mère. Il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour comprendre :

« Tu sais ! »

Elle leva un sourcil faussement interrogateur :

« Tu sais ce qu'ils mijotent ! »

« Absolument pas. »

« M'man ! »

« Je ne sais rien Eren. »

Eren bouda, clairement vexé. Carla eut un petit rire en voyant son fils réagir ainsi, et son regard devint tendre quand l'image de son petit garçon à 5 ans faisant la même bouille s'imposa à son esprit.

« J'ai promis de ne rien dire, » dit-elle en posant une main sur celles de son fils. « Tout ce que je _peux_ te dire, c'est qu'ils cherchent tout deux quelque chose qui pourra changer l'évolution de ta vie avec Levi, tout comme celle d'Armin avec le Roi Smith. »

Eren ne comprenait pas.

« Soit indulgent quand il t'en parlera, et réfléchis bien, ne soit pas impulsif. »

Il voulut demander à quoi il devait réfléchir, mais sa mère ne lui en dirait pas plus, et il le sentit. Mikasa et Annie les rejoignirent plus tard, mais Eren avait la tête ailleurs.

Trois jours plus tard, il réussit enfin à avoir une explication à tout ces secrets quand Armin, le visage clairement épuisé, fondit en larmes au dîner. C'était heureusement un petit dîner privé avec seulement le cercle familiale et amicale, et personne ne comprit ce qui avait pu déclencher une telle réaction chez le Sigma alors qu'ils passaient tous un très bon moment. Le blond avait relevé la tête vers Erwin et Eren et entre deux sanglots avait dit :

« Je suis désolé, j'ai cherché vraiment, j'ai tout cherché, mais je ne trouve rien, je- »

Sa voix s'était étranglée en un autre sanglot qui brisa le cœur d'Eren qui ne comprit pas ce qui se passait dans la tête de son ami. Alors qu'il était agenouillé près de lui pour le consoler, Levi et Erwin étaient tout deux apparus, le premier demandant à Eren de bien vouloir le suivre. En suivant son mate, le Lycanthrope jeta un dernier regard derrière lui pour voir Erwin emmené Armin à l'écart également.

Levi frottait ses doigts contre ses paumes, ce qu'Eren avait appris à reconnaître comme un signe de nervosité. Le Vampire les emmena sur le toit, à travers le passage trouvé par Ymir lorsque les jumeaux avaient encore disparu. Personne n'y était, et Levi ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un soupir de soulagement.

« Levi. »

Il se tourna vers le Lycanthrope qui le regardait avec un mélange d'appréhension, de curiosité, et d'autres choses ...

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Est-ce que ça a un lien avec la raison pour laquelle toi et Armin vous mettiez tout le temps à l'écart pour la Lune sait quoi ? »

L'agacement était perceptible dans la voix du jeune homme et Levi se dit qu'il le méritait.

« Je vais tout t'expliquer, je t'assure qu'il n'y a rien de grave à proprement parlé, je voulais juste ne pas t'en parler avant pour ne pas te décevoir ... je suppose que c'est raté.

Il invita Eren à s'asseoir, qui ne le fit pas immédiatement, juste pour montrer son mécontentement.

« Il y a une vieille légende Vampire, qui raconte comment Dracula, le premier Vampire, aurait réussi à devenir humain grâce au sang de sa bien-aimée, et aurait prit le nom de Vlad. Seulement, même humain il ne put cacher sa soif de sang, et à travers les nombreuses guerres qu'il mena, il reçu le surnom de Vlad l'Empaleur. Il fut assassiné et sa tête fut envoyé au Sultan, mais ça n'est pas important. »

Ça Eren l'avait bien entendu :

« Il y un moyen pour qu'un Vampire devienne humain ?! »

« Les rares tentatives passés se sont soldés par des échecs : les rares vampires qui réussirent à devenir humain devinrent fou à cause de tous les changements subis, et ceux qui ratèrent se laissèrent mourir. »

« Mais pourquoi ? Ils avaient raté- »

« C'est une vie pour une vie Eren. Pour qu'un Vampire puisse devenir humain il lui faut renoncer à ce qu'il a de plus précieux ... »

_« .... grâce au sang de sa bien-aimée .... »_

Les yeux d'Eren s'écarquillèrent quand Levi posa une main sur sa cuisse.

« Tu veux dire que tu devrais me tuer ? »

« Voilà pourquoi il était hors de question que je devienne humain. »

Eren avait entièrement confiance en Levi, et celui-ci fut heureux de ne pas entendre de soupire de soulagement venant du jeune homme, mais fut surpris d'entendre un couinement.

« Levi, même si ma vie avait été sauve je n'aurai pas voulu que tu le fasses. Si tu y tenais vraiment je t'aurai laissé faire, mais je te préfère comme tu es. »

Le Vampire fut très touché, et il ne pensa pas son corps capable de produire des larmes, mais pourtant c'est bien ce qui vient aveugler sa vue pendant quelques secondes.

« J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas tout ? » demanda Eren.

Levi souffla.

« En effet. C'est avec ta mère que j'avais effectué les recherches sur le passage de Vampire à Humain, et pendant ses recherches elle a trouvé quelque chose de mieux : un/une Lycanthrope peut devenir un/une hybride si il/elle reçoit le sang d'un Vampire. »

Eren cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, confus.

« Levi, c'est impossible. Les seuls tests ayant été effectué ce sont retrouvés nuls, les cellules s'entre-tuent entre elles. »

« Quand on essaye de les faire rencontrer en même temps, oui, et même s'il n'y a pas de précision scientifique, le fait d’incorporer des cellules d'une des espèces dans le système déjà formé de l'autre espèce réduirait le risque de mort. »

« Mais ? »

« Mais comme tu l'as constaté avec Armin, nous n'avons pas réussi à trouver comment faire. Contrairement à l'histoire de Vlad qui n'est pas qu'une légende, celle des hybrides l'est ... »

Eren analysa toutes les informations qu'il venait de recevoir, repensa à tout ce qui venait d'être dit, réfléchi au problème, puis quand son cerveau trouva une solution, doucement, il demanda :

« Mais pourquoi vouloir modifier le corps d'un de nous ? Tu ... Tu ne te satisfais plus ? »

Levi tourna la tête vers Eren paniqué, mais ne vit pas de trace de tristesse. Eren était simplement incapable de comprendre pourquoi ses deux amis et sa mère avaient passé des heures à se renseigner sur le sujet. Qu'est-ce qui les avaient amené à ça ?

« Tu es un Lycanthrope et moi un Vampire. »

Eren lui jeta un regard qui voulait dire : _Ah bon ? _Et le Vampire ne put empêcher son sourire de grandir sur ses lèvres. Mais se souvenant du sujet qui allait venir sur la table, il reprit son sérieux.

« Même si tu es lié à moi de part notre marque et que tu vieilliras beaucoup plus lentement, tu finiras quand même par mourir. Ta mère me l'a fait remarqué et ... Eren je ne veux pas te perdre. »

Eren eut un sourire tendre et des yeux presque maternels.

« Levi. Nous ne sommes pas les premiers et ne seront sûrement pas les derniers à qui cela arrivera. Mais comme tu l'as dit, j'ai encore des années devant moi avant d'en arriver à ce problème. »

« Mais quand il arrivera ? »

Eren posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Levi, yeux fixés dans les siens. Émeraudes affrontèrent argents une nouvelle fois, mais tout en douceur.

_Quand il arrivera j'espère que tu seras prêt à faire ce que j'étais prêt à faire si tu avais été tué pendant cette guerre et moi non. _

Levi fronça les sourcils. Eren continua à haute voix :

« J'aurai été prêt à me tuer Levi. Et s'il n'y a pas d'autres solutions, et que lorsque je partirai, tu ne te vois pas continuer de ''vivre'' sans moi, alors ne le fais pas. »

Levi sourit en retour.

« C'est si extrême ... Mais j'aime bien cette idée ... La possibilité de pouvoir me tuer me fait me sentir vivant. Alors que je ne l'ai jamais été ... »

« Tu l'es Levi. Chaque jour un peu plus. »

« Seulement grâce à toi. C'est depuis ton arrivée dans ma vie que je revis. Tu m'as ramené à la vie Eren. »

Ils entrelacèrent leurs doigts, Eren sur l'épaule de Levi, les deux fixant la Lune brillante de sa chaleur réconfortante et de sa lumière qui semblait leur promettre un avenir enfin en paix.

**THE END**


End file.
